Sound Pod on Shuffle
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: No, not your usual Lucy gets kicked off the team story - Lucy, decides to take a break from the team to heal a broken heart. With the help of a few friends, she breaks out of her shell, changes and in a drunken dare, she decides to play with lightning. The question is who will get the bigger shock? (Rated M for later Lemons and Language)
1. Who Knew

**This is my first fanfiction. I am huge fan of music and a string of songs came up on my playlist and they inspired this story. Each chapter will be based on a song. The first chapter will not have lemons but I promise they will come! I will try to update weekly, if not bi weekly.**

**I hope you enjoy the read! Please please feel free to comment and review. Hopefully you all will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song that. Fairy Tail belongs to the awesome Hiro Mashima. Who Knew belongs to Pink.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Who Knew<p>

Lucy grabbed her sound pod and hit random. It seemed Mavis knew how she felt when the song started.

**"You took my hand, you showed me how…" **

She felt the hollow ache settle into her chest as she glanced around her room. The once bare walls of her room were now decorated with random pictures that had been taken over the years. She smiled sadly as her gaze traveled over the one with her team posing with the villagers of Galuna Island, one of her and Erza on the beach before the Tower of Heaven, Happy with his winged fish, and Gajeel hugging Pantherlily after the return from Edolas. A random snapshot of Her, Levy and Cana at the guild hall holding up beer mugs brought a slight smile to her face. It wasn't to last long.

She reached one of her and Natsu taken right after he brought her to the guild, another of the two of them hugging on the lawn of her home and another of them lying side by side in her bed, his lips pressed to her cheek. He had promised her then that no matter what, they were best friends for forever. Her eyes closed as her eyes filled with tears at the memories that flooded in. Him sneaking into her bedroom the first time, the time he walked in on her in the bath, him calling out to her as he floated the Rainbow Sakura tree down the canal just for her.

**"Remember when we were such fools, too convinced and just too cool…"**

The last several years it was always came around to Natsu and Lucy. And somewhere along the way, she had fallen hard for the pink ("No, Salmon" she corrected) haired boy. He was always there to save her, to cheer her up, to help in his own dysfunctional, happy and upbeat way. He opened her up and at first it was a crush, but all it took was a kiss on the cheek for to realize it was her first love. So many times she almost confessed, but it was never the time or she was interrupted.

**"When someone said count your blessings now, before they're all gone…"**

Then Lisanna came home. Lucy didn't want to like the girl, but that was impossible. The youngest white haired Strauss was as loveable as her older siblings. Lucy could easily see why Natsu had been so in love with her. She could see, when he looked at the takeover mage in wonder, that he was still as in love now as he had been when she went missing. And that is exactly why she needed the break. Erza, Gray and Happy were still just as cool, including her on everything. Natsu was trying to balance between Lisanna and Lucy. It killed her to know it wasn't right, he deserved this happiness. It hurt like hell to admit.

She had already given the excuse of needing a break to sort out some stuff from her Father's estate to Natsu, Erza and Gray. The latter two hadn't really believed her. They knew the reason she was stepping back. Natsu, being the optimistic and usual oblivious guy he was, hugged her and told her he'd help. But she turned him down, saying this was something she needed to do on her own and that he needed to take Lisanna on missions and spend time with her. He smiled and thanked Lucy for being the awesome friend she was but to hurry back so they could go on missions again together.

**"I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong. They knew better, still you said forever…"**

_"Lucy, don't lie. You're martyring yourself for Natsu's happiness," Erza said angrily. "We are a team and you can't go back on that. I won't let you." She and Gray had followed Lucy back to her apartment, determined to convince Lucy that she was still wanted around._

_"No…no, I have just…not been feeling well and I need to go through Dad's stuff and could use the vacation…it's not forever, just for a little break so I can rest."_

_Gray gave Lucy a look that plainly said "Oh please" but he remained quiet at first. He had known for a long time that Lucy was in love with Natsu. He also knew how much it hurt her to have to watch him with Lisanna every day at the guild. He understood her wanting to take a step back. It just sucked major ass to see the girl he considered a sister hurting._

_"It's ok Lucy. We get it," he said gently as he cast a glance at Erza as if to tell her to back off. "Take your break, but just do me a favor?"_

_Lucy dared a look up from the spot she had bored into the carpet of her room. These weren't just her teammates, they were her family. She didn't want to leave them or the team, she loved them too much. "Anything Gray, name it."_

_He got up to came and sit beside her on the bed, motioning to Erza to take the other side. "You're not just our nakama; you're part of our family." He saw her shoulders slump and he reached down to prop a finger under her chin, turning her face so that he could see her. Tears filled her large, doe brown eyes and streaked down her cheeks. He gave her a sad smile and used his thumb to brush them away before continuing. _

_"We all love you Lucy. Take your time but come back to us. We're here for you, always."_

_Erza's hand came up to rest on Lucy's shoulder and she gave it a small squeeze (well as soft as she could…she is THE Erza after all) and moved to kneel in front of Lucy. "He's right Lucy-chan. We are here and love you no matter what," she said softly. _

_Lucy looked between the two and could not help the sob that escaped her lips as she pulled them both in for a hug. She held onto them and the emotional dam broke as they hugged her back just as tight. It wasn't fair to them that she had to step back and while she knew it would not be for forever, it hurt just the same. If only she had been more careful, if only she hadn't let her heart get the best of her. "If only I hadn't let him in," she thought before mentally slapping herself. She couldn't say that, because had she not, she wouldn't have fairy tail or the family she had now. She let her tears fall, letting her heart completely break because that was the only way she would fix this. They both stroked her hair, letting her sob it out, letting her cry until she had nothing left. And she did just that. The sobs slowly died, her tears slowed to stop until it was just the three of them holding on to each other. _

_"And if you really want, I can knock Natsu around for you."_

_Erza's stoic voice broke the silence and for the first time in days, Lucy let out a chuckle. The trio pulled back as they all shared the chuckle. Lucy reached up to wipe the tear streaks on her face as she shook her head. _

_"No Erza, you don't need to. None of this is his fault, it's no one's fault. He is happy and I am so happy for him. I just…" She stopped as her voice began to shake again. Just saying his name hurt right now._

_Erza nodded, understanding. Despite wanting to be angry, she knew Lucy needed time to heal herself. It hurt her to know she couldn't fix this for her nakama. She knew how the girl felt. Every time she thought of Jellal, she felt the same ache and despair. All she wanted was to be happy with him, but now all she could do was pray that Lucy found the happiness she deserved. She didn't want her fate for her friend._

_"Need time." Gray finished for her and was granted a small smile from the blond celestial mage. "I want to see more of that so take the time and come back smiling."_

**"I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again…And I won't forget you my friend, what happened?"**

Lucy grabbed her bag from the floor and glanced at the clock. "Damn…ten minutes to get to the station," she muttered as she moved for the door. She paused for a moment; turning back and taking the picture of Natsu kissing her cheek down, laying it face down on the shelf below it. With a sigh, she rushed out the door. She knew Levy, Gajeel and Cana were meeting her at the station. They had "taken a mission" that was conveniently close to the beach resort Lucy had chosen. They hadn't wanted her to go alone. She felt bad for not bringing Erza and Gray, but she knew Natsu would need them for missions. And, she would constantly feel his presence with them around.


	2. Hear Me Now

**Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and follows. I am so humbled by all of the positive responses I've gotten. You guys truly do rock and I thank you from the bottom of my fairy tail themed heart. **

**This chapter gave me a little trouble and seems a little slow, but as with any good story…you've gotta have build up. She has to let go before she can fly right?**

**Not sure this will work and totally forgot to include with the last chapter but the link to the song is here: watch?v=8zpfNXzN7Ck (on you tube) It's Hear Me Now by Secondhand Serenade. May help the chapter make more sense*shrugs***

**Laxus: I'm not impressed. I'm not in it yet.**

**Princess Nana: I know I know, it's coming. I promise but in the meantime can you do the disclaimer?**

**Natsu: You're just jealous Lightning freak. I'm stealing the show**

**Laxus: What did you just say flame brain?**

**Gray: *chuckles* Good one Laxus**

**Laxus: *cocky grin* I know right?**

**Nastu: STFU Ice Princess! Who's side are you on anyway?**

**Gray and Laxus: Not yours Ash Breath!**

**Princess Nana: *smacks forehead* Can you guys all shhh? And Gray…clothes please?**

**Gray: *looks down and looks back up with a flirty grin* What's the matter princess? Don't like?**

**Juvia: NOOOOOOOOO! Another love rival! You cannot see Juvia's Gray in all his glory! *Throws her coat over Gray's naked form***

**Princess Nana: Seriously? WTH? Laxus can you just do the disclaimer already?**

**Laxus: Tsk…I guess…Princess Nana Doesn't own Fairy Tail, the characters or the song.**

Chapter 2 – Hear Me Now

"I really didn't think you were going to make it," Levy said as she handed Lucy her train ticket. They had just made the boarding call when Lucy came running around the corner of the station, Plue and bag in hand.

Lucy gave her bluenette friend a small smile and nodded. "Yea…sorry about that. Saying goodbye took a little longer than I thought," She said with a sigh. "Virgo offered to pack but I needed to do it on my own."

Gajeel gave a groan, taking his and Levy's bag before moving towards the train. He wasn't the sentimental or emotional type, but even he knew the sadness the blond had been going through. Since he started dating Levy, Lucy had become part of the package. The two girls were close friends; they talked openly even in front of him. She had become a friend of his too. He got Natsu's feelings and pull towards Lisanna. He had the same thing with Shrimp but it was rough seeing it from Lucy's point of view too. He had fallen for the small bluenette long before they finally opened up to one another. The thought of "What if she hadn't felt the same" left an uncomfortable ache in his chest and stomach. "Well you're here now so get a move on it Bunny Girl…we're late," he said gruffly before disappearing into the train with Pantherlily flying behind him. Levy gave her an apologetic look before following her boyfriend and exceed in but Lucy shook her head and chuckled a little.

"Come on girlfriend, we've got drinking and partying to do," Cana chimed in happily, grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her along to follow the others. "We're gonna have so much fun."

Lucy followed along, hugging a wiggling Plue in her arms. She was glad for the comfort the little spirit offered her, glad for the three agreeing to go with her. They were so different from her team, they would help her break the cycle and allow her heart to heal. She put Plue down on the bench seat to stow her bag in the overhead compartment of their cabin and took the seat next to the window. The dog gladly climbed into her lap as she put her ear buds in, the train ride would take three hours to get to Akane Resort.

**"Left everything behind me, searching for the strength I thought I had inside me…"**

Lucy swallowed hard as the words echoed in her ears and felt the train jerk as it departed the station. Cana settled in next to her and quickly dozed off, probably aided by the alcohol. Gajeel laid his head down in Levy's lap as the woman cracked open a book. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she watched them. One hand held the book, the other absent-mindedly stroking the long, thick locks of the iron dragon slayer, soothing the grim line of his mouth. Pantherlily curled up on the big man's stomach and closed his eyes in sleep. It made Lucy think of all the times Natsu's head had rested in her own lap with Happy curling up with them. She knew how motion sick the slayers got but rubbing Natsu's stomach or head always made him feel just a little better.

**"Hear me now. All I can say is I am not afraid…"**

Lucy blinked at the tears that swelled in her eyes and turned her attention towards the city passing by outside the window. She didn't want to cry anymore. Over the last couple of months, that's all that she had done when she was alone. She thought that if she just allowed herself to break, it would make the pain less. She thought that it would help her move past it. Missions became harder to go on because Natsu was constantly there. She had actually been thankful when he and Happy stopped sneaking into her room at night. It allowed her time to think, time to break without putting the burden on her friends and teammates.

**"I fight everyday but I am to blame. I am not innocent but I am not afraid." **

She knew there had been more than a couple of close calls when out on missions. Her head was not in the right place. The last mission, Aries had been hurt because of her carelessness. Too wrapped up in her own misery, she had not been paying attention and a couple of rogue mages had gotten the jump on them. Had it not been for her quick thinking and fast reflexes, it could have been worse. She was stronger than that, too smart to have allowed that to happen. She knew then that it was no longer a choice, she needed to step away.

"You know damn well that was not your fault," Leo's smooth voice washed over her mind.

Lucy let out a tsk and looked down to see Plue was now looking up at her, knowing he could probably hear the Lion as well. "Pun," he said as if knowing and hugged himself closer to her.

"Loke it was my fault but I promise it will not happen again," she thought as she closed her eyes. "I know you guys don't blame me but I do and I intend to fix it."

"If it makes you feel better princess, you can punish me."

Lucy laughed out loud, not expecting Virgo to cut into the mental conversation. Her eyes flew open to see Levy and Gajeel giving her a curious glare. "Sorry, funny song came on," she said meekly to the duo before settling back down and closing her eyes.

"No, Virgo…that is ok. No punishment," she said mentally and could not help but smile at the disappointed sigh she heard in response. Her spirits were her saving grace. With them, she was never truly alone and they never failed to know exactly what she needed. Even Aquarius had tried to "help" in her own sadistic way. She had called on her during a fight, knowing she'd be pissed for summoning her in a puddle. But to Lucy's surprise, the water spirit did not give her the usual attitude. Instead, she turned on the dark guild members they were fighting drowning them with a water beam attack. She had taken the whole lot of them down but fired off another shot small shot, drenching Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy opened her mouth to reprimand the torturous spirit but was shocked into silence when the woman turned to her, giving her a wink before disappearing. She later explained to Lucy that, despite hating her, she hated seeing the girl heartbroken just as much. "That was your one chance at a boyfriend and they ruined it," Aquarius had stated matter of factly. Lucy grimaced at the thought but shook her head.

"Sleep my princess, rest and I will start courting you tomorrow."

"Loke…I love you, you know that…but not that way."

"Perhaps not now but who knows..."

**"I lost all the faith inside me, Still have found myself with all the will to free me from you"**

Lucy would have rolled her eyes had they been open but she did smile. The Lion was right about one thing, who knows what was to come. The only thing she did know was that she wasn't afraid of closing the book on that chapter of her life. She loves Natsu and because of that, she would give him up and move on. For the first time, she wasn't afraid to admit that, even if it was in the silence of her head. She knew it would still hurt, but she'd fought worse right? And it was that thought that carried her off to sleep.

Plue looked up at his master and hugged her arm gently before disappearing back to the spirit world, confident she would be ok.

**"Alone I've been grieving. The life that I gave up to feel alive. I want to feel alive."**

"Lu-chan we're here."

"Yea get up girl, the beach and hot men are calling!"

Levy and Cana's voices roused her from her dreamless sleep and she actually smiled as she pulled the ear buds from her ears, letting them fall into the ample cleavage of her tight, blue top. That was the first time she'd slept in months without any dreams. That was a reassuring thing. She jumped up excited and hugged the two girls, taking them by surprise. Gajeel gave the three a "what the hell?" look and shook his head. He just wanted to get off of the train and be on stationary ground. He gestured to the black exceed and the two left them alone.

"Lucy?" Levy questioned softly, afraid Lucy may have changed her mind about the vacation. She worried her friend would never really smile again. She and Cana listened to Lucy countless times, been there while she cried over her unrequited love. She'd watched her best friend slowly die on the inside and it killed her that she couldn't spare or save her. She often felt guilty for having found her happiness while Lucy had to give hers up.

Lucy kissed the two girls' cheeks and pulled back. Her big, chocolate eyes seemed a little less haunted, her smile seemingly genuine. "I'm ok…well…I will be and I just need to say thank you for coming with me." She still felt the pangs of hurt in her chest but, for the first time in what seemed to be years, she knew she would be ok. One way or another, she would be. She will probably stumble but she's not afraid.

Levy smiled and waved her hand before grabbing her bag. "Lu-Chan we wouldn't be anywhere else."

Cana grabbed her bag and mug of beer (that thing seems to be permanently stuck to her hand) and knocked her shoulder into Lucy's. "Yea what she said, we're gonna make this the best week of your life." She gave both girls a wiggle of her eyebrows before disappearing out the door. The two laughed and followed suit, arm in arm.

**"I'm not afraid (hold on tight) Anymore (let's make this right)."  
>_<strong>

**Laxus: What the hell Princess? I'm still not there!**

**Princess Nana: Patience Laxus, patience.**

**Laxus: I've got your patience *hands begin to crackle as lightning begins flowing over his skin***

**Princess Nana: NOOOO! PLEASE NOT THAT AGAIN! *runs away to hide***

**Laxus: *smirks*Gets them every time.**

**Me: *peaks out from under the bed* As always, please R & R and I hope you guys enjoyed the read! The next will not be up so quick but I needed to get this part of the story done so I can get to the juicy and fun stuff hehehe.**


	3. Chandelier Pt 1

I just have to say…I LOVE YOU GUYS! The reviews, favorites and follows…you guys totally rock. I cannot express how much they all mean to me! I appreciate each and every one and it has spurred me on to update sooner than I thought. Please, keep it up! I love hearing what you all think

I have to admit, this chapter has been a bear to write. Sucks when you have it in your head but have trouble getting it out. I will warn the song will have to be spread out over two chapters. There is just too much lol. I am hoping to have the second part up tomorrow night though *fingers crossed* In any case, I hope you like!

The song this is Chandelier by Sia (may not make sense in this chapter but I promise when paired with the next it will). The link is watch?v=-KXPLT2Xk5k on you tube.

**Laxus: I better be in this one Princess. I'd hate to have to give you more electro shock therapy **

**Princess Nana : *rubs her tush where it still stings* You know…if you keep threatening me, I won't ever write you in.**

**Laxus: Oh really? *grins sadistically and points a finger, yellow electricity wrapping around the long digit***

**Princess Nana: Um, Happy? Could you give the disclaimer? I just remembered I have…a load of laundry to do *takes off running***

**Happy: *watches Laxus run off after her and grins* She liiiiiikes him*laughs* Princess Nana does not own Fairy tail, its characters or the song. But she does own the weird OC guy named Carter *flies off muttering something about the OC guy, a fish and a sledgehammer***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Chandelier<p>

"**Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn?"**

**Lucy's POV**

I laid down on the lounger next to Cana and just felt my body relax into the cushion.

My head was killing me and I just felt drained.

"Even the sun is too bright," I said to Cana, turning my head and lifting a hand to shield my eyes as I peered over at her. She was laying there in a simple brown bikini that complimented her tan skin. I pursed my lips and glanced back down at my fair, but sun-kissed skin. I was not even close to matching her complexion so I still had to make sure I had plenty of sun screen on.

"Lucky bitch," I thought to myself.

"Your cure should be here momentarily. I took the liberty of ordering it for you before you came out."

I smiled and told her thanks before closing my eyes behind my glasses, letting the warmth of the sun soak into my skin. Every day since we'd arrived had started much like this, hung over and a little tired. But it's worse today than it has been. We'd partied at every club this place has to offer, hell even some of the bar staff have come to recognize our faces.

God, the week has flown.

We go home tomorrow.

That thought saddened me a little. I was going to need a vacation from my vacation, but worse yet…Am I ready?

This week has been the best I've had in a long time. Cana, Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily have been amazing friends. They were just the change I needed. Seriously.

"**I push it down, push it down"**

They had somehow gotten me to wake the hell up, live for me and push down all the crap that had clouded my brain. I hadn't really given Natsu or the issues a thought in a couple of days now.

That's a shock for me. I was sure I was never going to get past it. Even now, I still feel a twinge of emptiness when his name pops up but I am definitely dealing better. I can see things a little clearer now.

He's happy and I deserve to be happy too.

That's my new mantra. Whenever it pops into my head, I just repeat that and keep going.

"Your drink Miss Lucy."

I looked up to see the young guy who'd become my favorite waiter and I gave him a smile as I accepted the tall glass. I could see wisps of fog rise off of the frozen red contents and I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation. Nothing like a little hair of the dog that bit you to cure a hangover.

"Another all night Miss Lucy?" He's a cutie with his dimples and green eyes. His shaggy brown hair brushed against his forehead in the light breeze. His uniform seemed to be perfectly tailored to his tall, lean frame. Dear Mavis, he's young though…probably still in high school.

I tear my eyes away from him and give a little shrug and smile. "You know it Carter but thank you for the drink."

I handed him a few Jewels as a tip and was settling back down into my chair to enjoy my strawberry daiquiri before it melted.

"He's a little young don't you think Princess?"

I cast a glance at Loke but could not help the smile that crept up at his teasing.

This week I think I did more flirting and danced with more random guys than I have my entire life. Not that I'd done a lot but it was a break for me. I'd only dated twice during the whole "Natsu infatuation" and they had ended disastrously. I'd used them as a distraction, thinking they could get me over it but it backfired both times…horribly.

But this week has been different. With the support of those with me, mainly Cana, I had grown a little more brazen and just allowed myself to have fun. And it's been glorious having that dark cloud disappear from over my head.

"Just a little but give him a couple of years." I couldn't help but chuckle at the tsk I heard from my lion.

"Tch, I'll have won you over by then so he's already lost."

I chuckled and reached over to pat his arm a moment before sipping my drink. I could feel my eyes getting a little heavy as the alcohol soothed my head and the sun beat down.

"Loke, what would I do without you?"

I placed my glass down on the table and let my eyes drift closed. The question was in jest. He and my spirits had helped as much as the 4 with me had this week.

"You'll never have to find out Princess."

I barely registered the kiss he placed on my forehead before I dozed off.

* * *

><p>Loke stood next to her for a few and found himself smiling. Over the last week, he'd seen her grow from her depression and watched her gain more confidence than she'd ever had before. He could do without all the guys she'd flirted with and danced too close to. But that was his protective side talking. He loved Lucy, she'd saved him when she didn't have to. Despite his teasing and flirting with her, he knew she loved him as a brother, a friend. And that was ok with him. He'd been advised long before that due to his status as a celestial spirit and her, his mage, there was no way to bridge that gap.<p>

Loke cleared his throat and straightened his tie as he pulled his thoughts from the path they were straying. He called on Virgo, asking her to move one of the beach umbrellas over. Lucy and Cana were out for the count and the last thing he wanted was Lucy getting burned.

"No Princess, you'll never be alone. I'll always be here to look out for you." With that, he disappeared in a flash of light with the thought to return a little later to wake her.

"**I'm the one 'for a good time call'"**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

My eyes drifted open and found myself momentarily confused before I realized I had fallen asleep on the lounger. The sound of Levy's familiar laugh made its way over to me, followed by a splash and it pulled my attention. I looked towards the surf just as she came up sputtering, letting out what sounded like a growl before launching her small frame at Gajeel, sending them both down into the water. I felt the smile pull at my cheeks and found that my chest didn't ache like it had just days before when watching them. They look so good together and I really am so glad Levy is happy.

They have been so good to me this week.

Cana, Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily…between them and my spirits, I feel good.

I found myself chuckling at the memory of our first night here, it had been a catalyst of sorts.

_*Flashback*_

_We were just entering the casino when happy cries suddenly sounded out in the casino and we walked around to see a group of people crowding around a long table of sorts. I remembered seeing it the time the team and I had come here before the tower of heaven incident but had no clue what it was. _

"_What's that Gajeel?" Levy's question seemed to echo my thoughts and I turned as if to second the question. He was smoothing the front of his black, buttoned up shirt and rolled my eyes. For someone so gruff, he could be such a princess when it came to dressing up. Although, I can admit the black top paired well with his white slacks, his white jacket was slung over his shoulder. Levy's black and white sun dress seemed to perfectly match. "It's craps."_

_I felt my face fall, my expression matching the "no shit Sherlock" thought in my head. _

"_If you don't know, you can say that ya know Metal Face." I just shook my head at Cana's abrupt manner. I should be used to this but the things that came out of her mouth still got me._

"_No booze queen, that's the name of the game. Geez…have none…" _

"_It's a dice throwing game. You are trying to get certain numbers depending on your bet."Pantherlily had been so kind when he cut Gajeel off. The eye roll the exceed gained by his actions made me smile. _

"_Let's go try it. Can't be that hard." I was up for learning something new. _

"_Bunny girl, you would get lost. It's not that simple." I shrugged at Gajeel's response but saw him eyeing the table. _

"_Do you know how to play?" I asked and got an unamused look in response. _

"_Ok I take that as a yes so why not show us? Please?" _

"_Uh, no. I don't have that kind of patience. Go hit the slot machines and leave the big games to the big boys."_

_I smirked and glanced at the other girls. They were giving me a curious look and I decided to be brave, moving to the dragon slayer's side and grabbing his arm. "Puleeeeeaaaassse Gajeel! Come on if I win I will give you some of my winnings and will even let you call me bunny girl all night!" I pleaded, giving him my best "doe eyed kitten" eyes and full on pout. That always worked with Natsu and Gray._

_Gajeel humphed at me and I saw Cana catch it, stepping up to his other side. Her turquoise tank dress looked so good against her tan skin. I was almost jealous. _

_She tried giving him the same look but totally failed. She just didn't have the same innocent look so it came out more comical. _

"_Yea metal man please? I promise not to drink," she paused at that thought, her lips pursing a bit before she broke out in a grin and batted her eye lashes. "That much anyway."_

_We all laughed and he shook his head before turning his attention to his small girlfriend. She had moved in front of him, trapping him in our all girl sandwich. She had her hands clasped as if in prayer. She lifted up to her toes and fell forward a little, her hands catching on his chest. Laughter danced in her hazel green eyes before she gave him what I could only describe as a "sexy kitten" look. "Pretty please baby, I promise if you teach us I'll make it worth your wild later."_

_I felt my eyes widen at her. She was usually the more shy of all the women in the guild and my hand came up to cover my mouth as a giggle slipped out. I could feel my cheeks heat up a little and watched as Cana full-out laughed, clapping the small bluenette on the back. "A girl after my heart! How can you resist that Gajeel?"_

_Gajeel's eyes had widened a little in, what I can only assume was shock before he caught himself. His face settling into his usual grumpy look as he sighed. "Fine, but only because Shrimp asked so nice." Pantherlily chuckled and followed after us as we made our way towards the table, mumbling something that earned the black exceed a death glare from Gajeel._

_Levy did ok but there were just too many rules, too many options so she dropped out rather quick. Or perhaps it was more that she just wanted to rub up against her dragon slayer, only she knew the truth. Cana kept her part of the bargain for a bit but her resistance can only go so far. Soon the drinks were flowing freely and she too was losing interest in the game. I, however, seemed to be a natural. Gajeel directed me for a bit but my brain seemed to just naturally catch. I seemed to hit almost every time I got my hands on the dice, Gajeel kept telling me I was magic. (Duh right?) I eventually got my winnings up to 900,000 jewels and decided to cash out. _

_Keeping my end of the bargain, I quickly handed over a third of it to the Iron Dragon slayer. I was rewarded with a look of respect and…could that be awe? Surely not. I made a deal with him and I always keep my word. Besides, even with what I had left, I now didn't have to seriously worry about rent or spending money. _

_Hmmm…and I still have 5 nights left. I may have to come back here._

"_**I feel the love, feel the love"**_

_*End Flashback*_

I had indeed returned and while every night was not as good, I still managed to earn myself a bump up to high roller status with the casino and rent was taken care of for a couple of months.

"Could be us you know."

Loke's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I glanced over to see him laid out, in nothing but black swim trunks on the lounger beside mine.

"Taking a play from Gray's playbook are we?"

He gave me that flirtatious smile. "Perhaps, do you like?"

The thought of fighting fire with fire came to my mind.

I grinned as I swung my legs over the side of my lounger in his direction. When I stood up next to him, I could see him glance nervously up at me. Oh, mind has become a cesspool in just a week.

I leaned over his chair, bringing my face level with his and reached up to pull his glasses down just a little. I could see the amusement mixed with something else dancing in his eyes. Could that be a slight blush tinting his cheeks?

When the hell had I become so brazen?

Maybe it's the strawberry daiquiri I'd been sipping on or perhaps the nap. What the hell?

He's been pulling this flirting crap for years with me, reveling in my embarrassment. It's time for a little fair play. It's all in jest anyway and he knows it.

"It could," I whispered, watching as he watched me lick my lips. "In an alternate universe where I didn't see you as a brother and best friend." I finished it off with a kiss to his cheek before dropping my keys in his lap. "Watch those for me while I take a dip?"

I heard a laugh looked over in time to see Cana almost fall off of her lounger. She must have just woken up."Good one Lucy," she grinned before dabbing at her fake tears as she righted herself.

"My little girl has grown up, I'm so proud…but I need a drink." I gave her a grin, shooting her a wink before turning my attention back to my valiant Lion.

"You wound me Princess," he responded with a grin. "I will but this will not stop me. I will win you over yet!"

I laughed and turned towards the water, pulling my bathing suit bottom down a little over my rear end as I made my way out to the water. I loved the new gift from Virgo in honor of my trip.

It's really is the cutest two piece. The constellations are displayed on a navy background with yellow strings tying around my neck and back while matching strings tied the bottoms at my hips.

"By the way Princess, I never told you…I'm liking the pink in your hair."

I reached up to touch the soft tresses of my hair as the breeze picked up, bringing some forward to see where the blonde faded into hot pink ends.

It was temporary enchantment, just for the length of my stay here. Cana had talked me into it and I was hesitant but I had to agree now, I have come to rather enjoy the look it afforded. It was a testament to the new me.

I turned and gave him a wave, calling out thanks before running towards the water. I needed to cool off and get the others in so we could get ready dinner before starting our last night here.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus POV<strong>

"Bathroom's yours," I call to Bickslow as I stepped out into the room. I wasn't really feeling up to dinner and clubbing. I really had just wanted to head home with Ever and Freed. But no, I let the big oaf talk me into taking a night of down time in Akane before going home. Not that I'd be doing anything special if I was home. Freed wanted to get home to be with Mira and Ever would never admit it, but she just wanted to get back to be with Elfman. I would have been perfectly happy picking up one of the usual one nighters at one of the pubs there in Magnolia.

I knew why he wanted to come here. He had caught word that Cana was here with Gajeel and Levy. I didn't really relish having to spend time with them.

"Not that I don't like them," I thought as I traded my towel for black boxer briefs and black slacks.

I just prefer picking chicks up without the watchful eye of guild mates. I liked my private life to stay just that, private. I turned on my sound pod, picked up my maroon button down shirt and walked out on to the balcony with a drink in hand.

"**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink"**

"At least the view is good," I mumbled before taking a sip of my drink. My gaze swept out over beach. I instantly saw and recognized Gajeel and the little script mage.

Awww don't they look so fucking cute, gag. Great then it's true which means Bickslow will definitely be getting lucky. Fuck my life.

I slipped the shirt on and was buttoning it when I stopped as something, or should I say someone caught my eye. A woman, making her way to the water. I took another sip of my drink as my eyes traveled up her long legs.

"**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink"**

God damn. She had a serious set of stems that led to curvy hips and an ass that beckoned to be touched. Her back was too me but she was wearing a two piece bathing suit that might have just not been there. It was navy blue with some kind of print. I don't know what but the bottoms sat really low on her lickable hips, little yellow bows accentuating the curves before they pulled in to a small waist. When her arms lifted to touch her head, I caught just the side of what promised to be an ample size chest.

I found myself licking my lips as my eyes raked over her back and watched, enthralled as her fingers pulled at the bottoms. Her hair was unique, blonde but the ends were hot pink and it suited her sun-kissed skin tone. The breeze caught and I could faintly smell strawberries coconut and something else. It was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach and I had to stop myself from zapping myself down there.

What the fuck? Was I suddenly back to be a raging hormonal 13-year-old again?

"Come on man, I'm hungry…oh, and apparently there is some costume thing going on at the main club."

"**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink"**

Bickslow's voice drew me out of my thoughts and I reluctantly turned from the scene on the beach to give him a scowl. He dressed in a tight blue t-shirt, loose-fitting jeans and black combat boots. I was glad he ditched his usual attire and helmet. While we are polar opposites style wise, but at least his casual clothes would not stick out as much.

"Yea yea hold your horses and let me put my damned shoes on."

Tonight was going to be a long one.

"Wait, what? I'm not putting on a costume."

"Not required but I promise if Cana's here, that's where they will be." Bickslow's grin basically told me he planned on getting laid tonight. I still can't figure out why they just won't make it official and come out. Everyone knows they're doing each other.

Hmm, maybe I'll get lucky myself and run into the mystery girl.

That thought had me rolling my eyes. That feeling, whatever the hell it was, didn't sit well with me. I'm going to need a lot more to drink.

"**Throw 'em back 'til I lose count…"**

* * *

><p><strong>See Kurohana806! He made an appearance hehehe. But you can still haunt me, I know it's just a taste ;)<strong>

**Laxus: Weak, I expected more.**

**Princess Nana: It's not always all about you ya know.**

**Laxus: Oh really? That's not wha…**

**Princess Nana: *Slaps a hand over his mouth and smiles all innocently* Please excuse him, magic drain and all that…he doesn't know what he's saying.**

**As always, please R & R and I hope you guys enjoyed the read! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Chandelier part 2 my lovelies!**


	4. Chandelier Pt 2

**Well guys, here is the continuation of Chandelier.**

**Not overly confident about it but hope you guys enjoy it. I will apologize now, some of the characters will go a little OOC but like with Lucy, she can't be the same and grow lol.**

**Thank you for the new reviews, likes and follows. I am still amazed at how well this is being received. It makes me excited to write the next chapter!**

**As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail, the characters or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Chandelier Pt. 2<strong>

"**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier. I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist…"**

"Cana, are you sure this looks ok? Gajeel is going to rib me even more with his bunny girl crap" Lucy inquired as she checked out her reflection in the mirror. The black top was form-fitting and sheer save for the strip of black leather that barely covered the black bra she wore underneath. The black leather mini skirt matched, flaring a little at the hip for a loose fit with a belt that was made of the same shear fabric as the top but in pink, tying to create a cute bow. Cancer had curled her blond and pink hair, styling it in messy locks to hide the clear head band that secured the rabbit ears to her head. She opted for a natural look with her eye shadow and blush, heavy black eyeliner and a clear lip gloss that accentuated her full pink lips. The ensemble topped off with a soft white tail that secured to her belt, black fish net stockings and black lace up boots that came to mid calf.

"Seriously? Lucy you look hot as hell girlfriend!" Cana exclaimed excitedly as she admired her friend. She had chosen to go with a similar look in red but had opted for the devil horns, tail, matching black boots and a black leather belt. She was rewarded with a wide grin from Lucy.

"Thanks Cana, you're pretty smoking yourself."

A knock sounded at the door and Lucy ran over, swinging it open to find Gajeel and she practically squealed in delight at their costumes. Gajeel had opted for a black suit with white pinstripes laid over a black dress shirt and white tie, a black fedora topping the outfit perfectly. Levy had chosen a flapper style dress that was made of a shimmering material that gave it almost a silver metallic look, a band of silver sequins fit over her blue hair, the ends curled so that they flipped up playfully. They made the perfect crime boss and dame.

"You do realize you are never losing the bunny title now right?" Gajeel queried as he took in Lucy's costume, smirking at the bunny ears as he passed her. He glanced over at Cana, who was applying a fresh coat of black lipstick, and shook his head. The brunette had chosen oh so well. "Where's your costume Cana?"

Cana smiled sarcastically at his reflection in the mirror beside her own and gave him an obscene hand gesture. "Funny metal face, just remember who holds the pitchfork."

"**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry…"**

Lucy laughed and grabbed her keys, clipping them to the black band on her upper thigh that held her whip. "Come on you guys, last night of partying."

The three in her room stopped a moment, staring at her as her words sank in. They were waiting for a frown or a hesitation at that the prospect of returning so soon. She'd seemed fine all week but knew it had to bother her. Surprisingly, she looked up from arranging her skirt to hide the band and stared blankly at their expecting faces, blinking a couple of times as if confused.

"What?"

Levy pursed her lips and glanced at her companions before saying anything. She was hesitant and didn't want to ruin the mood but it needed to be said.

"Are you ready for that Lu? I mean…you know the Master said you could take a little longer if you need it."

Lucy gave them an award-winning smile and shrugged her thin shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be. Life goes on and no use in crying over spilled milk." Her voice was confident as she spoke, void of any hint at sadness.

The group let out a sigh of relief, not even realizing they had been holding it.

Gajeel gave her a toothy grin and held out an arm for Levy. "Then let's get this show on the road. I didn't let you guys dress me up to stay here in the room all night."

They filed out of the room and Lucy checked to make sure she had the room key before pulling the door to a close.

"So…Gajeel. You sure you don't want one more ride on that rollercoaster before we leave?" She asked as she fell into step with the group. They all let out a laugh as his face seemed to momentarily turn a shade of green. They had talked him into it once and it resulted in him spending the rest of the day in the room, closer to a toilet.

"We do that and I will make sure a life-size poster is hung up in the guildhall of you in that costume of yours." They all laughed as she sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus POV<strong>

"**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes"**

Dinner wasn't too bad but this was ridiculous.

What the fuck is that? Is that really a grown man in a diaper and fairy wings?

Wait… I know him.

Dear Mavis save my burning eyes, I can't unsee that crap. I could feel my eyes bugging out as I watched the short, red-haired man walking up a flight of stairs.

Ichiya of Blue Pegasus dressed as cupid. I'm officially scarred for life now.

And here I thought Master Bob was a nut case.

"Seriously man, I can't take this. Let's go to another club or better yet…back to the casino."

I watched as Bickslow's eyes shift over the room before turning to give me a shit eating grin. Can I just punch him? Sure he's a friend but this is beyond torture I thought as I watched a group of older women pass, dressed way too skimpy for their age.

"Nah man, not till I find out if Cana is here."

I could only shake my head. "Then I need a drink."

I started making my way to the bar when a voice stopped me.

"Bicks? Oh my god you're here!"

I turned in time to see a brunette in red launch herself into the arms of my companion. I could feel a little bile rise up in my throat as I watched her practically shove her tongue down his throat.

And here I thought his tongue was obscene.

"Get a room you two." I liked sex but seriously, I didn't want to watch Cana and Bicks make out.

She finally let go, letting her legs unwind themselves from around my friend's waist before standing and turning to give me a smile.

"Later Sir Sparks-a-Lot, what are you two doing here?" I watched as her eyes narrowed as she glanced between me and the blue/black-haired freak. "Nothing's wrong back at home right?"

"Nah, we were on our way back home from a mission and decided to make a pit stop of sorts." Bickslow so graciously answered before I could give a smart ass remark. "And heard from a little bird that you might be here."

He could have left that part off. Asshole.

I watched as her face lit up and she glanced over her shoulder for a moment before turning back. Her mouth opened and shut a few times and I could tell she was thinking something over. At this point, I really could care less. I just wanted to either drink or get the hell out of here.

"Spit it out already woman."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I just gave her my usual cocky grin. I can be an asshole, I know this already.

"Well…I…can you two…ah fuck it, just follow me. We got a table over this way."

What the hell was that about?

"Weirdo," I mumbled as I followed her and Bickslow through the crowd. I was a little scared if truth be told.

She looked like the devil, which fit her but what was I going to find at the table?

Even worse, would anyone else I knew be there that could scar me like Ichiya?

"Ok you guy's can't say anything but…"

My brain tuned her voice out as my heart suddenly stopped for a moment, skipping a couple of beats and I found it a little hard to swallow.

"**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes"**

Gajeel and Levy were at the table. I watched as their mouths dropping in what looked like shock and their eyes slid to the woman at their table.

That's her, I thought as my eyes traveled up her backside.

I couldn't help myself as I licked my lips as I watched her ass sway in time to the music thumping.

Holy hell she made leather look really fucking good.

My pants felt like they were suddenly strangling me and I hadn't even seen her damned face.

Was she wearing bunny ears and a tail?

I couldn't stop the smirk as the thoughts of mating her like a bunny ran through my head.

Yea, tonight just got really fucking good.

Wait, mating? Mate?

Laxus, get a hold of yourself she could be…

That thought cut short as she spun around and I felt my jaw all but hit the floor. Her eyes widened as they met mine, in what I assume is equal shock.

You've got to be fucking kidding me. No. No. NO!

When the fuck had she…

Why the hell did she smell so…

Why the hell was were my pants…WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Lucy?"

"Um…Spark plug?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gotta get out now, gotta run from this. Here comes the shame, here comes the shame"<strong>

**Lucy POV**

I tapped my small glass against Cana's before tipping it back, letting the clear liquid burn a path down my throat.

"Gah that burns!" I shouted before sucking on the lemon, that only made my mouth pucker.

Gajeel laughed at me and tossed his back without even blinking.

"What's wrong Peter Cotton Tail? You should be used to this by now."

I shook my head a little and wiped the back of my hand over my mouth. "Funny Gaj…it's only the first one. The next will be fine."

I picked up my glass and smiled as I felt the warmth spread through my body.

Yep. I am going to live it up tonight.

"Oh my fucking stars! Um…be right back!"

Cana's shout snapped me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes to see her dash off into the crowd. I couldn't help the "what the fuck" expression that adorned my face as I looked back at Gajeel and Levy. They just shrugged, glancing in the direction the girl had run off.

"Fuck if I know," Gajeel said as he sipped his drink. Levy leaned against him for a moment before she turned her attention back to me.

"Lu-Chan you really do look so good! I am kind of jealous," she said with a wink as a finger come up to "inconspicuously" gesture to her own chest.

I could not help but laugh at her antics. That girl is way to conscious about her chest size and I have no clue why. Gajeel seemed pleased enough so why worry. As if he could hear my thoughts, he glanced down at his girlfriend and gave her quick, crooked grin and wink.

"So damned cute," I thought as I downed the last of my strawberry margarita, letting the music set in and moving my hips move to the music.

"Hey Levy wanna go…"

I stopped mid sentence as I looked back up at them to see them both staring past me.

What are they looking at?

Why the hell do they look like they've seen a ghost?

Please, Mavis, do not let it be Natsu.

That thought alone made me spin around and I felt my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

"Lucy?"

Ok, fuck me running with scissors.

There, standing in front of me is six-foot, four inches of blonde god, a lightning bolt-shaped scar cutting across his right eye.

Laxus? What the fuck is he doing here?

"Um…Spark plug?"

I watched as his blonde eyebrows arched and I couldn't help the nervous giggle that slipped out.

Yep, I am definitely running with scissors. I said that out loud. I just called THE Laxus Dreyer spark plug to his face.

I am so screwed.

I felt my shoulders tighten and couldn't help but squint, waiting. It'll come any second, he's going to shock my ass into next week.

"So, yea. You guys can't say anything. Only the master knows Lucy is here and NOT at her home."

Thank you Cana, you brilliant bitch you.

I watched as both of the men gave me a curious look and I shrugged.

"Personal issues that my team doesn't need to know about." It's all I am willing to divulge.

It must have been enough to satisfy them because I watched as Cana and Bickslow moved to one side of the table. I felt my breath catch a little as I felt Laxus brush against my back and pause for a moment.

Mavis, please don't let him shock me.

"Spark plug huh Miss Sassy mouth?…And nice costume by the way."

His voice was low and raspy as he spoke into my ear and I felt a shiver run the entire length of my body.

Good gods where the hell did that come from? I've heard him talk before and it never did anything for me.

Sure, he's got a nice voice but really Lucy? It's Laxus.

Ok yes, I've checked him out. Who the hell wouldn't? Tall, built like a brick shit house, blue-grey eyes that seemed to rivel the prettiest of skies right before a rain storm, a masculine face that seemed to have been etched out of granite.

He's like a tree.

Or a jungle gym that I'd so like to climb right now.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I quickly got a hold of myself and turned my face just as he stood back up and gave him an innocent smile.

"You have no clue just how sassy."

The amused expression that crossed his face intrigued me. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. I looked back at the group and caught Gajeel arching a brow. I gave him a wink and was rewarded with a smirk.

"**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier. I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist"**

**Normal POV**

Laxus and Bickslow seemed to just fit right in with the four. They all took turns buying rounds of drinks, laughing at different costumes and cutting jokes.

Lucy was actually kind of impressed. Bickslow, she had gotten to know a little. They had talked a few times in the guild and then countless other times when she'd gone to Cana's, only to find him still there the next morning. She had to admit he had a great sense of humor and seemed to match her usually drunk friend all too well. She hadn't expected him to dance but every time the girls went to the floor, he was right behind the brunette.

"Shame they just won't come out the closet," She thought to herself as she danced with the random guy who'd come up behind her on the dance floor.

But Laxus was a different story. He was always so quiet and reserved. They have barely talked, he was usually out with his team and when he was in he either stayed to himself or kept to the thunder tribe's table. Before Tenrou Island, he had just out right been a dick. Narcissistic to a fault and way too obsessed with power. But since his return to the guild, he was quiet and…respectable if that could be said. He always greeted her in passing but never anything more than pleasantries. He was just the strong silent type. While he started out quiet at first, after the first couple of drinks, he loosened right up. His sense of humor was actually pretty good and his taste in music seemed to rival her own. Sure he declined every time Cana or Levy asked him to come dance, but that didn't really surprise her.

"**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes"**

"Maybe I had him pegged wrong," she thought as she approached the table, watching as he laughed at something Gajeel had said. She had to admit he looked good as usual. His purple dress shirt fit his shoulders, chest and arms perfectly and his black slacks only seemed to highlight his long legs and ass of steel. "Lucy, that's Laxus for Mavis' sake," she thought as she shook her head. She definitely needed more to drink. Or maybe she had too much already if she was checking him out. "Nah, definitely need another," she smirked to herself as she accepted the shot glass Cana held out to her. She noticed Cana looking at her with a mischievous grin. "Crap, this cannot be good."

"**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have to admit I struggled with where to end the chapter. But overall I'm comfortable with it. I may not have the next chapter ready so quick. That will be the catalyst that will drive the rest of the story and I want to make sure I've got it just right for you guys.**

**As always, R & R and please, keep the comments coming!  
><strong>

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	5. Sex and Candy

**OMG you guys! All the follows and favorites I've gotten so far…I am still in shock! Thank you so much for the support!**

**Kurohana806, Gemnika, Paname, Dragonhost, Swallowmysoul, EquinePianist, Daddys little crazy bitch, TessaJane, BigReader16 and any I may have forgotten…Thank you so much for all the reviews and continued support. You guys are the best and are so driving me on chapter after chapter! Of course Kuro-chan…thank you for becoming my new "roomie" ;) **

**And Guest…LMAO! It's an awesome saying!**

**For this chapter, we all know the song "Sex and Candy" but, this version is a bit different. Maroon 5 did a stellar job on their rendition and it just screamed this chapter. The link on you tube is watch?v=bHMj3BoeR8k**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the characters or the song **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Sex and Candy<p>

"**And then there she was like double cherry pie…"**

Laxus was actually shocked to find himself having a good time. Granted, he usually did with Bickslow but he's a close, longtime friend. Gajeel, he had grown to like over the years. The two dragon slayers had much in common from their sarcastic sense of humor to their shared experience of having been on the bad side of fairy tail wrath. Levy had even grown on him in the time she has been dating Gajeel when they hung out in the guild hall. Cana, well, they've known each other for years. He'd befriended her when she was younger and he could admit they knew a little too much about each other. She was pretty cool, even when sober.

But Lucy? He had watched her occasionally at the guild; he watched everyone and everything in the guild. That's his job if he was going to follow in his grandfather's footsteps one day. But, she always came off as the cute, little innocent girl who seemed to care about everyone. Ok, yes she had a cute little body with those damned short skirts and small tops. But for the life of him, he couldn't ever recall her cutting loose like this. She always seemed to be so wrapped up in Natsu and the train wreck she called a team and he definitely couldn't recall ever seeing her drink like this. She was relatively keeping up with Cana and that is no small feat. It was actually a nice change. Her quick-witted sarcasm and sense of humor seemed to appeal to him. "And fuck me if that outfit doesn't surpass the others…yea, she's definitely not a little girl anymore," He smirked to himself as he watched her banter with Bickslow. His eyes casually over the barely-there sheer top, admiring the curve of her ample breasts, flat stomach…down to the flare of her skirt over the curve of her hips. The vision of her in nothing but the bikini flashed in his head. "Yea, definitely NOT a little girl," he smirked inwardly.

"For the millionth time Bicks, I am not a damned cosplayer!" Lucy shouted across the table after she slammed an empty shot glass down on the table.

"I don't know about that cosplay queen…you're rocking that costume pretty hard," The seith mage teased with a wink as he pulled Cana back against him, kissing the top of her head.

Lucy gave a roll of her eyes and waved a hand at him. "Bite me you perv," she quickly shot back. Everyone's eyes widened a little in amusement, including the tall Blue-Black haired man. "Oh I'll bite," he said as he let go of his girlfriend, causing her to stumble into Levy as he quickly made a move towards Lucy.

She squealed and took off running around the group, him hot on her heels. "You better not…Cana! Call off your man!" She shouted as she came around the now laughing Brunette. "Oh no girlfriend, you asked for it," she laughed.

Laxus came into Lucy's sights and without even thinking, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried climbing his tall frame.

"**Yeah, there she was like disco Super Fly"**

* * *

><p><strong>Cana's POV<strong>

Holy shit! First she's eye fucking him and now she's climbing him?

I felt my jaw drop a little and even Bicks froze. Ha! He's fucking sexy even with his mouth open like that. Of course…that's probably just because I love his tongue. Ohhhhhh sweet Mavis the things he can do with that thing.

I smiled as a delicious little shiver traveled up my spine. I grab my glass and down the last of my drink, bumping it against my gorgeous boyfriend.

Wait? No…yea…ok I think he's earned the title after putting out…I mean up with me for a year. Fuck it.

"I need another drink baby," I say to him as I turn my attention back to the odd couple there. I can't help but grin as I watch Lucy blush for the first time in days.

Oh, it so just hit her who's holding her. And Laxus…I am pretty sure he just might swallow his tongue. Now that is a sight you don't see every day. The mighty lightning dragon slayer shocked. He looks…I don't know. Turned on and uncomfortable all at once? How do you even mix those two things? He definitely wants the little blonde. Ya know? They actually look good together. Oh this could so work out, she needs a man and he really needs a steady woman who can tame him a little.

Hold the fuck on! When the hell did I become Mira?

God I need more alcohol but for reals…that blonde has become one of my best friends damn it.

I love you Lucy. Oh how I love you girlfriend.

I can't believe how much she's come into her own this week. She was a fucking wreck for way to damned long. I knew she just needed to party it out of her system. What doesn't get better with alcohol? I mean…seriously?

"Um…sorry Spark Plug."

"Yea yea Blondie…you know if you wanted a hug, you could've just asked."

Their voices brought me back to the moment and I glanced over at Gajeel and Levy. They didn't even seem to notice. They're too busy playing tonsil hockey.

Ok, where is Bicks with my…oh, there he is.

"Oh you sexy man, thank you baby!" I lean up to press my lips lightly against his before eyeing the tray he sat down that contained my new drink and a round of shots. "Guys, another round." Lucy quickly stepped up. She definite is my new drinking buddy. I see the two love birds finally pull away from each other. They eye the shots before Gajeel waved me off.

"We're gonna call it a night alky. I got something better I need to tend to." I open my mouth to protest but shut it as I see Levy blush and nod in agreement. "Quitters," I mumble and am rewarded with the iron dragon's signature scowl. I just smile and wave goodbye with everyone else, watching them leave before turning back to those of us left.

"Well, that leaves 2 shots open…who's doubling up with me?" I ask as I eye the three and I grin as I watch Lucy consider it. Oh, you're mine girlie. I slide the extra glass over to her and grin. "The night's still young," I say as I raise my glass. "To those who can hang!"

We slam back the first and I reach for the next just as Lucy grabs for hers. I see Laxus looking at my little friend with what looks like a little shock, maybe a little admiration…definitely a lot of lust. I know that look a little too well.

Time to tip the scales here.

"Body shots."

I watch as Lucy's brows furrow in confusion. "Um…Cana, what the hell is that?"

I grin. 'Oh, Mira you would be proud,' I think as I grab the salt shaker and lime. I hold them up for her and turn towards Bickslow. He's wearing a wicked grin and already taking a seat on the high stool because he knows exactly what is coming. I saunter my way in between his parted legs and lean over him. "Tilt your head big guy," I say sweetly before glancing back to make sure my favorite pupil is watching. Laxus narrows his eyes at me.

"**I smell sex and candy here"**

I just smile as I turn my attention back to my man. "Now you're going to lick the skin like this," I say before slowly sliding my tongue up the side of Bick's neck. I hear him moan and I grin. Keep on track Cana. I pull back to show her the salt shaker and then shake it, lightly covering the wet patch of skin I had created. "Then you put the lime here," I say as I reach up towards Bickslow's sexy mouth. He is so well-trained. He gladly pinches the wedge, rind inwards, between his lips. I reach for the shot glass and bring it to my lips, chancing another glance at Lucy. She's watching me with the cutest shocked expression.

My eyes lock with Bicks' deep moss-green ones, watching as they darkened with lust and impatience as I tease the glass rim with my tongue for a moment. His hands grip my hips and pull me into him and I can't help but bite my lip as I feel his arousal press against me. 'Laxus really should bunk with Luce tonight,' I think to myself as I lean in, my lips locking onto the flesh of his neck. I can feel his pulse beneath my tongue as I lick the salt from his skin. God I love the smell of him…spice and woodsy. I pull back, slamming the shot back, letting the liquid burn a path down my throat before stealing the lime from his lips with my own. His magnificent tongue slides inside of my mouth, causing me to sigh at the taste of mint, lime, tequila and salt. God I gotta stop this before I rip his clothes off right here.

I pull back, breathless from his kiss and turn to Lucy with a dazed smile. I pull the lime from my mouth and drop it on the table. "Your turn girlfriend."

"**Who's that castin' devious stares in my direction?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

That sneaky ass bitch, what the hell is she thinking? Lucy is NOT doing body shots with Bickslow. Over my dead fucking body! That's mine!

Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from? I shake my head to rid myself of that thought. She isn't mine. Sure, between watching her dancing…speaking of which…why the hell was she dancing with those losers out on the floor. It irked the fuck out of me and I have no reason why it should.

She isn't mine.

It's because she's a nakama and just don't want to see her sullied. Right?

Yea, that's it.

"Uh, Cana…I'm not licking your boyfriend. No offense Bicks but…yea not gonna happen."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips at her words but it wasn't to last long.

"No silly Luce, you're gonna do that to Laxus, you don't mind do you Sparky?"

"**Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah"**

My eyes snapped to hers. "WHAT?" Lucy and I say in unison. Her expression matching mine, shocked.

"Yea, come on! I dare you girlfriend! It's either that or I can pick someone else."

What the hell Cana?

"I don't fucking think so," I say without thinking as I grab her wrist, pulling her towards a stool. I feel her pull back a little and stop, turning to see her looking up at me with wide eyes. Her eyes, they're like warm chocolate pools and I find myself thinking I want to drown in them.

"Laxus, wait." I hear her say and find that a part of me is disappointed. I wanted her to touch me again. Is she fucking rejecting me? Does she really want to do THAT with some random stranger? I look over to see Cana watching with an amused expression as she leans into Bickslow. "What's wrong Lucy?" The she-devil asks comically, she definitely chose the right costume for tonight.

"I...well..." I hear Lucy stammer nervously and I feel bad. I can hear her pounding heart over the music. I shouldn't have grabbed her, that's like forcing myself on her.

But I sure as hell don't want her lips on anyone else and besides she jumped your ass earlier.

Laxus, will you shut the fuck up?

"It's ok Lucy, you don't have to."

"**And then there she was in platform double suede"**

She looked up at me in confusion and…is that disappointment? "Oh…Ok." Her voice, she sounds dejected. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off as she turns her attention back to Cana. "Well, looks like someone else."

I look down at the blonde mage and can feel my eyes bugging out of my head. She's really going to go licking up on someone she doesn't know?

Ok, so she doesn't know me that well either but hell we're guild mates, nakama…that practically means we're related.

Eww, what the fuck? That's just gross, stop thinking about that shit. Fucking alcohol.

"I mean…I…I don't mind," I stammer out, quickly following up with "Come on Blondie, let's just get it over with."

"**There she was like disco lemonade"**

I watch as she turns to look up at me with a questioning look, her eyes narrowing a little. "Fine, take a seat Spark Plug…and you're blonde too ya know."

I shake my head and move to take a seat on an empty stool. 'What the fuck am I doing?' I think as I watch her hesitate for the briefest of seconds before moving towards me. I can't help but watch her hips sway. I lick at my suddenly dry lips as she comes to stand in front of me and I catch the smell of strawberries and cream mixed with the faint smell of tequila. I rest my feet on the bar of the stool and I see her look down nervously. She looks like she wants to bolt as she looks back up at me, uncertainty swimming in her eyes.

I give her a grin and arch a brow as if to challenge her. I'm torn between wishing she'd just do it and wanting her to back out. Her jumping on me earlier almost killed me. Her arms felt way too damned good around me and Mavis why did she smell so fucking good. When had she started smelling good enough to eat? Holy hell the red stain that crept up on her cheeks for a moment when she realized who she was clinging to. I felt like someone had shocked me with my own damned lightning and it took all I had not to devour her then. I have no fucking clue what the hell it was.

Maybe I'm possessed?

Determination settles on her face, her palms settling on my thighs as she steps between them. Suddenly I can't breathe.

"**I smell sex and candy here"**

Oh god…it's just like earlier. I must be possessed; I can feel desire rising up inside of me like a demon. My fingers itch to latch onto her hips and pull her against me the same way Bicks had done with Cana, but I can't. I find it difficult to swallow as my eyes travel up from her waist, watching as she retrieves the salt shaker and lime wedge. God even her fingers are fucking sexy.

I bet they'd feel fucking divine wrapped around my…

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the image as her face lifts. Our eyes lock for a moment but I can't resist the pull to look down when her lips part. I can't wait to claim her bubble gum mouth. I bet she tastes like heaven. I want to hear those lips moan my name. I can hear her take a raged breath and it causes my stomach to tighten into a knot.

Something is seriously wrong with me. This is just Lucy. So why the fuck is my heart pounding and my head scrambled?

Get it together man.

I see her raise the shaker and pause, looking at me expectantly and I just look at her with a smirk. I see her eyes roll and hear her tongue click on the top of her mouth impatiently. "Yes?" I ask and her lips purse. I want to hear her ask.

"Would you just tilt your head already? Are you that dense?"

I can hear irritation in her voice but her increased heart beat told me she was nervous as hell. I hear laughter from across the table but I tune it out. Oh, I could play with this. I raised my brows, my lips pulled up into my signature cocky grin. "Come now Blondie, you could ask a little nicer."

"**Who's that castin' devious stares in my direction?"**

She scowls at me and I lean in, bringing my mouth next to her ear. I hear her breath catch and feel her shiver next to me. Thank you Mavis, I am not the only one affected here. "You can still back out," I whisper as I allow myself to slip a little. My hands reach for her hips and I pull her into me. She feels so fucking warm and soft; I want to lose myself in her curves. I hear her whimper a little and it's like music to my ears. "W…will…would you p-please tilt your head spar…I mean…Laxus?" It definitely is NOT just the alcohol making her stutter and slur on her words.

I close my eyes for a moment, reigning in whatever control I can find. I compose myself, letting my usual bland expression settle back into place before I pull back. "See, that wasn't so hard," I say with as much smugness as I can muster as I graciously tilt my head to the side a little, trying to ignore the dazed look in her eyes. I see irritation pass over her face but even it melts away into nervousness. I watch her bite her lip as she moves to lean in, pausing and pulling back for a moment as if to question herself before closing the distance. I feel her breath feather its way over my skin and my fingers instinctively tighten on her hips. She gasps and freezes against me. "A-are you ok?" I can only nod at her question.

What the fuck? Am I back to being a 13-year-old virgin again? Why the h…oh fuck me.

"**Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah"**

Her tongue lightly sweeps up my neck and I know without any doubt I am going to burst out of my pants. Her breath chills the wet skin and it's me who shivers. I can't hold in the low, deep growl that rises in my throat. I struggle to keep my hands exactly where they are on the curve of her hip. I desperately want to bury my fingers in her hair but I manage to refrain. An angel sat on the right of me and a beast on the left. The angel was the voice of reason, telling me to resist. She's a friend, just a guildmate. The beast was breathing down my neck, telling me to take her, show her exactly what a dragon is capable of.

This is what pure torture is.

She's not a mage. She's a fucking witch and she wants my soul…or maybe it's me who wants hers.

She sprinkles the salt on my neck and I feel some make its way into the collar of my shirt. I can't really be bothered with it right now. Instead, I allow a hand to move, taking the lime slice from her and placing it between my lips as Bickslow had done just moments before. I need her to hurry and get this over with but can only sit and watch as she reaches for the shot glass. It was like someone had slowed time to a crawl as she pulled it closer. She looked back up at me for a second, our eyes locking. I felt a pull in my gut, drawing me into the deep, brown depths. She licked at her lips and slowly leaned in, pausing again just above her mark. God please just…

I felt her lips lock onto my skin and I had to physically grab the edge of the table to keep from attacking her. Her tongue felt like lava on my skin and I bared my teeth instinctively. And just as fast as it started, it stopped. She pulled back, her eyes closed as she brought the drink to her lips and down it. I watched her throat muscles contract as she swallowed. Her eyes opened as she set the glass down and that was it. The beast growled inside of my head and I lost all control.

I pulled the lime into my mouth, the bitter taste not even phasing me. Everything was concentrated on her. I reached up, letting my fingers weave into the soft, messy curled locks of her hair. I brought her face to mine, my lips capturing hers. I felt her tense, her lips still and closed as my tongue slid across the pink surface.

Just like bubble gum.

The thought made me want more. I use my teeth to nip at her full bottom lip and as if I had said the magic word, they parted. I seem my opportunity and slip my tongue inside of her mouth, tasting her sigh.

"**I smell sex and candy…"**

Candy and sin, that's what she tastes like.

I feel her fingers clutch at my shirt as she finally responds with the smallest of moans. I've heard plenty of moans from women but even the lot, combined, have never rocked me to my core the way Lucy's just did. Her tongue slides along mine and I hear myself growl from deep in my chest. I push the lime into her sweet mouth and we battle over it, our tongues dancing together as we shared the fruit. I know I've never tasted anything quite this good. Hell I don't even like limes but it tasted like the food of the gods on her lips.

I've got to stop this before I go too far.

I pull myself back from the mental ledge and soften the kiss, capturing her bottom lip between my teeth, raking them against her skin as I slowly pull back. I chance a look at her face. I can't help myself as I smile. Her skin seems to be glowing, her dark lashes fluttering against her creamy skin. I see her suck her bite at her bottom lip and it sends another jolt through my body. What the hell is she doing to me?

I untangle my fingers from her hair and that seems to bring her back from where ever her mind is. I feel my heart skip a couple as her eyes finally open. Her lids heavy and eyes glassy, I can almost see myself reflected in them. But, she seems to get a hold of herself as she pulls back from my grasp. I find myself disappointed when she turns away from me. I want to grab her and taste her again. I watch as she pulls the lime from her lips and I lick my own, still it tastes like sweet but sour candy…and her. She keeps her face hidden as I see her raise her head, twisting around as if looking for something.

I look across the table, finding the stool that had been occupied by Cana and Bickslow empty. I curse under my breath as I quickly look around for them but sigh easily as I spot them on the dance floor. I reach up to tap her on the shoulder, turning her attention to where the two were grinding against one another. I watch as she seems to visibly relax, her shoulders slump a little.

Maybe I went too far? She isn't saying anything. Dammit. The old man is going to have my hide. I should just call it a night, get the jump on Bickslow. I watch as she just stands there, facing away from me. I want to say something. I want her to say something. I stand and reach my hand out towards her again.

"Hey, blon…"

My words are cut off as she suddenly turns, catching me by surprise as she launches herself up at me. She doesn't even give me time to think as her arms wind themselves around my neck and her lips come crashing against mine.

"**This surely is a dream, yeah. See, mama, this must be my dream"**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG don't kill me for the cliff hanger! I just had to end this chapter there though muwahaha. <strong>

**Hopefully the little fluff will hold you over until next chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lord knows I am so excited for the next chapter.**

**Till then, please R & R. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	6. Desire

**OMG the last few days have been utter chaos. Got some very sad news at the end of last week and it had put a damper on the writing process. All I will say is people…buckle up when you get into a car. It can save a life.**

**But on to a more cheery topic. Chapter six! This is a long one…maybe too long but there was no getting around it. WARNING! It is packed FULL of lemony goodies and SERIOUSLY adult content. So, if that is not your thing, please don't read. Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The Song is Desire by Meg Myers and the you tube link is watch?v=CKA1phtiY60**

**Kurohana…I love you, even if you do want to kill me ;) leoslady4ever, Dragon'shost, Equinepianist, Gemnika, BigReader16, Ashatan87, SHadOw MenaCE, Raiza-chan, swallowmysoul, Daddys little crazy bitch and Guests…THANK YOU so much for the reviews! You guys make my day and push me to continue. You all seriously rock!**

**Without further ado though, I do not own fairy tail, it's characters or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Desire <strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"**Baby, I'll learn to touch you"**

The moment my tongue acquired the taste of his skin, I knew this was going to lead to trouble. He tasted the way he smelled, like the scent of rain on the horizon, bergamot and sandalwood. The salt and alcohol did nothing to diminish the flavor and I couldn't help but allow my taste buds to enjoy. It was intoxicating. But when I opened my eyes, the animalistic, almost feral look that passed over his face, shocked, perhaps even scared me. I could only stand and watch as he stood, the lime disappearing into his mouth before his lips descended upon my own.

"**I wanna breathe into your well"**

But when he kissed me, the earth shook. I am sure of it. I felt my knees threaten to buckle and all I could do was clutch onto him for life. My brains and blood felt like a cracked egg on cement on a hot summer day. He was the sun, setting every nerve ending within me on fire and the growl he emitted only stoked the flames. His teeth on my skin made my insides clinch. And god, when I opened my eyes, I could see the want that threatened to consume me reflected in his deep, storm cloud colored eyes.

I want to lose myself inside of him.

That thought tore snapped me back to reality and I find myself pulling back from him as if he'd burned me. I feel my face flush and I tried to hide it from him. It was just a game right?

I am not supposed to feel like this, not from just a kiss. It's never happened before. Not even with Edward, and I had foolishly awarded that writer with my virginity.

Ok ok, so I took me randomly running into him as a sign that he was definitely the one that was supposed to get me over Natsu. Cana had been right, he wasn't too bad and he could kiss. But, not one time did he have the effect Laxus just had over me. I am still struggling to catch my breath and screw me if I don't want more.

Maybe it's the alcohol? That has to be it. The drinks are clouding my head, making it more than it really is.

Cana would know.

I look up, searching for the brunette but she's gone. I feel panic rise up. She could crack a joke and dispel this feeling of…whatever this is…from inside of me. I jump when he taps me, his touch shocking me and I look to where he directs my attention.

Oh thank god, she's still here.

I feel the tension slip but I find myself watching her dancing with Bickslow. I've never been a voyeur but I cannot tear my eyes away from their dancing bodies. I watch as his hands travel up my friend's sides as she grinds back against him. It's almost like they are having sex, fully clothed on the dance floor. But it isn't really them I'm seeing. I imagine it's me, moving against Laxus. I want to feel his hands on me just like that.

"**See, I gotta to hunt you, I gotta to bring you to my hell"**

It's ten kinds of wrong. He's a lady's man so I'd just be another one of his conquests.

But isn't that exactly what you'd want?

Cana's voice inside of my head makes me pause. I've spent too much time with her if my internal voice is sounding like her, but it's true. I know I am not in any position to go looking for a committed relationship. I really don't know that I'll be ready for that any time soon. I just don't know if he's the type of fire I should be playing with.

So why resist? Live a little.

"Hey Blond…"

The moment his deep, rich voice reached my ears, my mind clicked. Without a moment's hesitation, I cut his words off and gave into temptation. Literally taking a leap, my arms found their way around his neck and I brought my lips to his.

If he had any reservations, they didn't show as I felt his hands slip under my ass. He lifted me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His lips willingly parted, accepting the intrusion of my curious tongue. Without the obstruction of the lime, which I could still faintly taste, I had the free reign to explore. I couldn't, or wouldn't, hold back the sigh that bubbled up at the feel of his tongue sliding against my own. I felt like I had been starving and he was the meal laid at my feet.

My fingers found their way into his spiky hair and I marveled at how deceptively soft it was. It was such a stark contrast the rest of his body which felt wonderfully rock solid against me. His fingers tightened, digging into my leather clad skin and I moaned into his mouth as he sucked on my tongue. I pressed myself tighter against him, suddenly wanting him closer. I could feel his arousal pressing against me through the layers of clothing and I couldn't help but wish they were gone.

"**Baby, I wanna fuck you, I wanna feel you in my bones"**

With a growl, his lips left mine only to trail down over my chin as a hand left my ass to slide up my back. I shivered against him, despite feeling like I may explode from the inferno that was blazing in my core. He kissed his way along my jaw until I could feel his breath against my ear and I whimpered, my fingers tightening their hold of his hair.

"Lucy…we either need to stop now or…"

I could hear an uncharacteristic quiver to his normally smooth voice. It almost sounded like a plea and it confused me. I pulled back to look him, my fingers releasing their hold on his hair. I could see the same fire that was burning in my stomach etched on his strong features, but it's haunted by something else. Perhaps a fight for control? Uncertainty?

"Or?" I questioned. I needed to know.

I was rewarded with an uneasy swallow and crooked grin as he quickly glanced around.

"Or I'm not going to be able to control myself. I will take you back to the room and fuck you senseless."

A week ago, hell even hours ago, a statement like from anyone would have warranted a Lucy Kick. But now, it only seemed to send a tingle down my spine, settling itself right between my legs. I couldn't help but squirm a little against him and I watched as the same animalistic look from earlier passed over his face again.

"**Boy, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna tear into your soul"**

My response came out breathy and quick, shocking even myself.

"Then don't control yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"**Desire, I'm hungry, I hope you feed me"**

Laxus stared at the girl in his arms in shock for a moment. Anyone else, it would have been just par for the course but this was Lucy he was dealing with. His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal drifting up and the internal beast he'd been holding back all night cracked the cage holding it hostage. He could see a desire that matched his own written on her face. Her perfectly shaped lips were swollen from kissing, her skin flush and her normally big caramel eyes were heavy hooded. Gone was the normally shy, blushing girl and in her place was a sex goddess begging to be touched. It made him thirst and ache in ways he was unfamiliar with. She was the greatest temptation, offering him heaven but he knew everything came with a heavy price. Was he willing to pay? What would the ultimate price be.

"Fuck it," he muttered as he set her down in front of him, grabbing her wrist and turning to leave. They made their way over to Cana and Bickslow on the dance floor. Tossing the keys at his roommate, he ignored the shocked expressions that adorned their face when they realized what was going on. The two could only watch as he pulled the willing Celestial Mage behind him towards the door.

"MEN!"

Laxus and Lucy were at the exit when the well-known voice made them falter, stopping in their tracks. He cursed under his breath as Lucy turned, her jaw hitting the floor.

She was unsure whether to laugh or be absolutely repulsed by the rather absurd sight that greeted her. Ichiya, dressed as cupid was perched on Ren Akatsuki's shoulder, the latter member of the Trimen dressed as a greek god. She could only watch in shock as Ren set Ichiya down, the older man stumbling a little in his obviously drunken state.

"Miss Lucy! I thought I thought I recognized your parfume." The little man exclaimed before he began searching around him. "Where is my honey? Surely she is with you…I bet she is stunning as ever in costume."

Lucy's mouth opened and closed a few times. Her brain was having a hard time processing the situation but it did finally click who he was referring to. "Erza's not here but sorry gotta go," she replied quickly before turning to spur Laxus towards the door.

"But where are you rushing off to lovely Lucy? I'd love a dance with you and that sexy costume of yours."

Before she could respond to Ren's obnoxious questions, Laxus responded for her with a low, deep growl. Without a single word, he pulled her out of the door and towards the hotel. She followed wide-eyed behind him. She was unsure of how to take the noise. Was he angry or was he just as anxious as she felt inside? "It sounded…possessive," she thought as she caught up to his stride, falling into step beside him.

Neither of them spoke as they entered the hotel. Both of them lost in their own thoughts of second guessing, scared to look at the other for fear of bolting. Was this something that either of them should really be doing? Would she regret it come morning? Why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to kill any man who even dared a look at her? It was very sobering as they stood there waiting for the elevator. When the bell sounded at the car's arrival, both hesitated for a moment.

"Lucy…"

"Laxus…"

Both of them spoke at once and it made them laugh, breaking the tension that was building.

"**How do you want me, how do you want me?"**

Lucy turned her face, peering up at him with a smile. It faltered a little as her heart caught in her throat. She'd never seen him laugh or genuinely smile before and she suddenly could not figure out why. He was beautiful when he did. It softened the hard set features of his face, making him look less intimidating. He looked even younger than he was. She couldn't help but wonder why she never really noticed before. "Oh…because I was stuck on Na…" Her thought was cut short by him pulling her forward.

Laxus turned to see her smiling up at him and it seemed to hit him square in the chest. Here in the bright lights of the lobby, her smile was like sunlight on a cool day, warming his skin and sending a shiver down his spine to his stomach. He had started second guessing spending the night with her, but the thought of what if he backed out crept into his mind. She could go back, maybe even hook up with Ren or any of the womanizers that made up the Trimens' group, it pissed him off. He couldn't explain why, it just did. He knew he was being selfish, but she was his tonight. "Or more," the thought echoed in his head but he pushed it down as he pulled her into the empty elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

"**Honey, I wanna break you"**

"3rd floor."

Her words were more than a squeak and I quickly, but silently press the "3" button. The doors were barely closed and I pushed back the uneasy feeling in my stomach from the car's motion. The thought of someone else touching her drove me over the edge, and I felt the beast inside of me break free from his cage.

I see her eyes widen a little in surprise as I push her against the wall, my hands finding her ass and lifting her up. The moment her legs found their previous home around my waist, I crush my mouth against hers, my tongue plunging back into her mouth.

God, I love the taste of her.

I hear her moan and I know what ever doubt she'd had is gone. Her arms snake their way around my neck, her fingers digging into my hair again and I know that there's no way I can pull back this time. I crush her between my body and the elevator wall, my fingers curling to pull up the fabric of her skirt. The need to touch her skin was over taking me and I can't help the groan that slips out as my fingertips brush against the bare, smooth skin of her upper thigh.

I'm between those thighs.

The realization hits me but there's no turning back when I hear the distinct sound of the elevator bell. I reluctantly pull back from the kiss. The look on her face made me curse under my breath at having to stop; The heavy-lidded look was back, her swollen lips pouty and the flush coloring her cheeks. But I do so, setting her free long enough to pull her along from the damned contraption.

"What room?"

"314."

Her voice is breathy and soft, the sound making me harder than I already am. Is that even possible? I hear keys jingling and look down to see her struggling to unhook her key ring from a strap on her thigh. I don't remember seeing it earlier. 'Because it was hidden by her skirt dumb ass.' The thought made me smirk because said skirt is now effectively pushed up enough that it barely covers her ass. I stop her, moving to kneel in front and I can feel her eyes on me. I can't chance to look up at her again right now or else we won't make it to the room.

"**I wanna throw you to the hounds"**

Oh god, her scent is even stronger here. It's all I can smell and the beast within licked his lips hungrily.

I clench my teeth to keep from latching onto her as I try unhooking the keys from the strap. It seems stuck and in my impatience, I opt for ripping it off. My knuckles brush against the soft skin that's exposed above the top of her fish net thigh highs and her hand lands on my shoulder. Delicate fingers dig in a little and it takes everything I have to stand again, flipping the ring to the hotel key attached. I feel her move behind me as I unlock the door and she presses herself against my back. My body stills as I feel her hands slide from my sides, coming to rest on my stomach. Her lips press against my back and feel her hot breath through the fabric of my shirt as she sighs my name.

"Laxus."

I suddenly can't get the door opened or her through it fast enough. I want her moaning my name.

No sooner the door shut, I place the torn strap with keys and whip attached onto the table next to us and I'm turning for her. It was like we've done this a thousand times before. Her arms come up around my neck and I'm lifting her. We're in sync as our lips meet and the hunger I taste there matches my own. Her fingers tighten in my hair and I hear myself growl as her teeth catch hold of my bottom lip. Carrying her towards the bed, I stop when my legs nudge against it. I nip at her top lip and she rewards me with a barely heard moan.

God, the sounds she makes.

Breaking the kiss, I untangle myself from her grasp, setting her down so that she's standing in front of me. I see her hands come up and I catch them as they move towards the buttons on my shirt. I see her brows furrow a little in confusion and I can only grin as I bring one hand up to my mouth. I watch as her lips part in a gasp as I place a kiss to each fingertip before trailing down over her palm to her wrist. The sound of her heart thumping in her chest fills my ears but it doesn't diminish the feel of it beneath my lips as I press them against her pulse.

"**I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth"**

I rake my teeth over her skin, my tongue lapping at the marks they leave behind. Her skin tastes likes the scent of her but better. Strawberries and cream mixed with arousal. It's a heady flavor and I feel it pull me in. I give her a gentle shove, watching as she lands against the mattress with a groan. She lifts up onto her elbows to glare at me in shock and the temptation to jump her shakes me to my core.

I hold myself back, telling the beast inside that we need to enjoy every second of this. We are going to devour her but not just yet.

I reach down to grasp one of her shapely legs, pulling it up so that her boot rests against my stomach. I see her watching me intently as I undo the laces and slip the shoe off, letting it fall to the floor before releasing the leg. I grin as she bites at her bottom lip again as I repeat the move on the other foot. I see her watching me, her pink tongue darting out to lick at her lips as I bend over her. My hands reach up to rest on her thighs, just under where the hem of her skirt lay. Her lust filled eyes lock with mine and she lets out a delightful whimper as my finger tips slowly trace lines over her skin to hook into the tops of her stockings. Her skin feels like silk beneath my rough fingers and I find myself moving closer without even realizing I was moving. I break eye contact as I press my lips to the top of one thigh as my fingers roll the fish net material down her shapely legs, slipping them off and discarding them on the floor.

I lift a knee onto the edge of the bed as take hold of one of her calves and lifting, pressing my lips against the ankle before slowly kissing and licking my way up the inside. I feel her shiver beneath me and her soft mewling fill my ears, the sound breaking into a whimper when I stop at the hem of her skirt. I watch a pout settle on her face as I pull back and can only grin when it's replaced with wide-eyed recognition when I lift the other leg, repeating my movements up the inside again. Only this time, I push the material of her skirt up to reveal black lace bikini panties. The delicious scent of her beckons me and I lean in, pressing my nose the fabric. I can't help but breathe the intoxicating scent in before allowing my tongue to slip out and lick at her through her panties. She tenses against me and the mixture of the strangled sound that came from her mouth and the taste of her is like a drug. I want more.

"**I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue"**

I quickly undo the tie of her belt and unzip her skirt, hooking my fingers in and her hips lifting for me, allowing me to slide both skirt and panties over the swell of her hips and down her legs. I toss them to the side, uncaring of where they went. I allow my eyes to travel up the very legs I'd been admiring when she was on the beach. Her calves and thighs soft yet toned before flaring out perfectly at the hip. My eyes came to rest on her bare core and I found myself licking at my suddenly dry lips. I wanted to dive in but I hold myself back. I want her completely naked.

She watches me closely as I slowly crawl up her body, stopping when I reach the flare of her hips. I keep my eyes trained on her face as I lean down to press my lips to the side of her hip, knowing I can't get any closer to her center right now. The scent was drowning me as I struggle to stay in control. I force myself to kiss my way up to the short hem of her shirt, pushing the fabric up as continue my oral homage up and across her flat stomach. I groan when I meet the obstacle of her bra and I push myself up to kneel. She willingly sits up when I pull at her and I lift the top up and over her head, her fingers obeying a silent order as they move to quickly undo the clasps of her black lace bra.

Without any obstructions, my eyes feast on the perfection that is the landscape of her body. Her skin is flawless and begs to be touched. Her ample breasts are beautifully formed and topped with perfect hard pink tips. I feel my mouth-watering just taking the sight of her nude form in.

"Mine."

The thought startles me and I try to push it down but the beast inside has been patient enough. I move up quickly, my mouth crashing against her parted one as I came to settle between her thighs. I hear her moan into my mouth, her legs wrapping themselves around me. Her hands find their way to my shoulders and without thought, I grab them and pin them above her head with one hand as I kiss my way down over her chin. My tongue laps at her skin as my mouth travels down the column of her throat. I feel her hips roll up against me, the contact pulling a growl from deep within me. My free hand travels up her side to cup one of her firm, heavy globes. I pinch the pink tip between my thumb and forefinger, rolling the hard hardened nipple.

My name is ripped from her lips as she arches beneath me and I feel the last vestiges of sanity leaving me. I move my mouth to latch onto her nipple, my tongue greedy for the feel of it as it laps at the harden peak. I release her hands and I feel them latch onto me, her hips rolling beneath me in search for more contact. I find myself desperately wanting to feel her heated flesh against my own but I can't force myself to pull back. The beast is demanding his fill of her and my mouth only releases the nipple it held captive to lick its way to her other, repeating the process.

She's practically bucking beneath me, the wanton sighs and moans coming from her delectable mouth spur me on as I trail kisses down her torso, sucking on the flesh to mark it as my own. I watch as her stomach pulls in, the muscles quivering as my tongue leaves a wet trail. Her fingers tighten in my hair as I lap at the crevice of her belly button. The smell of her sex pulls me even lower until my gaze reaches her center. Her thighs are quivering as my fingers clutch onto her, spreading her for my inspection.

"**I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna lay you in the ground"**

She's absolutely beautiful, sheer perfection.

I find her already drenched, her lips glistening in the dim lamp light. My mouth is suddenly dry and I look up, my eyes locking with hers as I move in to lightly run my tongue up the length of her slit. I watch as her eyes roll back, her whole body stiffening as one of her hands clutches at the sheets of the bed. Her taste is like honey on my tongue and I dive in, pulling a strangled cry from her throat as I connect with her clit. Her hips buck beneath me as I lose myself in the taste of her.

'This is what forbidden fruit tastes like,' I think as I reach up to slide a finger inside of her. I can't help but moan at the tightness and I have to fight the beast as his head rears up. He desperately wants to be completely inside of her but I barely manage to hold him at bay just a little longer. Her breath quickens and her moans come faster as I pump the digit inside of her, my lips locking around the sensitive nub. Her hips rock up to meet my mouth, her fingers in my hair pull me and I can feel the tension starting to build.

I want to feel her come apart under me.

"**Desire, I'm hungry, I hope you feed me"**

I slip a second finger inside, curling them upwards and her thighs lock against the side of my head. The sound is slightly muffled but I hear my name burst from her mouth in a scream as her back and hips come completely off the bed. God, it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen and this is just the first. I lap at her until her body starts to relax and I pull back a little, placing a kiss on each thigh and her screams melt into soft whimpers as she lays there spent.

I push off of the bed and reach for the buttons on my shirt. Her whole body is covered in a light sheen of sweat and finally her eyes open again. Her brown eyes always seem to shine with life but now, they are glassy and filled with a renewed hunger as they travel the length of my now naked chest. I can't tear my attention away as she watches me remove my socks and shoes, her eyes widening as I undid my pants, sliding them down along with my boxer briefs. I see what looks like fear rise in her eyes as they come to rest on the hard length of my arousal but it's gone as fast as it came, making me doubt that I'd seen it. A heated expression settles on the soft features of her face as she licks at her lips.

"**I wanna feel you, I want it all"**

I move to crawl up her length again, coming to rest between her legs and find myself moaning at the feeling of her skin against mine. I hold my weight off of her with my elbows and find myself rethinking a thought I had just had. No, this is the most beautiful sight. Her messy blonde and pink hair fanned out from her head against the light-colored sheets, giving her the appearance of an angel with a large halo. Her cheeks are flushed, the brown shade of her eyes darkened with lust, her pupils almost fully dilated in the dim light. I feel her breath feather against my skin before hitching as I drop to brush my lips against hers.

I cannot help but smile as her tongue tentatively licks at my lips, knowing she can taste herself on me. I lean in, deepening the kiss and her arms slide around me, her hands gripping onto me as if I were a life preserver. Reaching between our bodies, I grip myself and rub the tip against her wet center to line up with her opening. I feel her hips lift beneath me, pressing herself against it and I moan into her mouth before pulling back. I watch as her eyes flutter close and she gasps as I slowly slide myself inside of her , finding myself barely holding on.

"Fuck Lucy…god you're…so damned tight."

Her body is like a vice, sucking me in until I am completely joined with her. My eyes slam shut as I try to contain the sudden urge to let go inside of her. The beast inside of me growls, demanding to take control but I hold him off long enough to allow her time to adjust to the intrusion. When I feel her legs wrap around my waist, I slide a hand under her bottom as I pull almost complete back before slamming myself back inside of her.

"**How do you want me, how do you want me?"**

"Oh god Laxus…please."

That was all the plea I needed, all the beast needed to take over. One hand finds its way into her hair, the other gripping her ass as I begin slowly pumping myself in and out of her with a low, guttural moan. Her heels dig into my back side as her hips roll to meet every thrust. I bury my face in the crook of her neck, licking and biting at her skin. Her fingernails dig into my back as the wet sounds of our bodies meet fill the room. All of my self-control is gone as my hips snap against hers roughly and without thought to the pull, my teeth sank into her flesh.

"Oh fuck…yes…oh god Laxus!"

Her cries bring me right to the edge and I find my own ending off. I bring my lips back up to hers, my tongue delving into her mouth as my move the hand at her ass in between our bodies. My thumb finds her sensitive spot, pressing down firmly to rub and it has the desired effect as her body arches beneath me. I feel her tighten around me and my fingers clutch at her hair as she comes apart, triggering my own release. With a final snap of my hips, a strangled growl burst from my lips as I fill her completely.

"**How do you want me, how do you want me?"**

We laid there for what seemed like forever, our breathing finally coming back to normal. She felt way too damned good and I found myself not wanting to move. But I finally gave in, slowly easing myself from her and pulling her against me when I came to rest beside her. I heard her sigh contentedly and I found myself smiling. I kissed the top of her head as it lay on my chest and rubbed the arm she draped over my chest. I felt her wiggle a little against me as she snuggled and I found my eyes drooping heavily.

I heard her breathing even out and tilted my head to the side to see her eyes still and closed, her lashes curving against her cheeks. I saw her give a little shiver and carefully pulled away, reaching down to grasp the folded bed cover at the foot, bringing it up over our naked bodies. I reached over, hitting the lamp switch before pulling her back against me, burying my nose in her hair just as sleep finally claimed me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yay! Didn't leave you hanging this time so no death or loss of limbs for anyone ;) And nooooo..I promise the ride is not stopping here. I have so much more in store for these two reluctant lovers. <strong>

**In the meantime, pretty please R & R!**

**Hugs,**

**Princess Nana**


	7. What I've Done

**A huge thank you and big hugs to those who have reviewed. Your kind words and encouragement humble and inspire me! 54 reviews, 59 favs and 129 follows! HOLY COW! I never ever expected that and I'm not even close to being done. I love you all 3**

**I will warn now, these chapters seem to just grow in size lol. The song I originally had just did not cut it and I'm still questioning the choice. But it's a cover of Linkin Park's What I've done by Marie Digby. The you tube link is watch?v=niIT1RY_QJ8. I just found this version just matched better with Lucy's inner voice.**

**But…on to the day after, Lucy's side.**

**As always, I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters or the song. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – What I've done<strong>

**Lucy POV**

"**In this farewell…"**

Oh god I hurt. It hurts everywhere. I hate myself for drinking. I hate Cana for introducing me to her lifestyle.

And what the fuck is that banging noise and why the hell was music playing?

I reach for the alarm lacrima on the bed side table. I slap at it but miss and quickly bring my hand up to my pounding head, rubbing at my temples. I must have seriously over done it last night. I try stretching my legs but even they are killing me. Just let me go back to sleep and that seriously yummy dream.

"Lucy! Come on girl, let me in! We gotta get ready to leave!"

Cana's muffled voice made me pause and I cracked an eye, shading my eyes. 'It's so damned bright,' I think as I lift my heavy head and glanced about the room as I sit up. I see my skirt hanging from the mirror, my panties precariously hanging off the edge of the dresser underneath. My top is on the other bed that is oddly still perfectly made, my bra is hooked to the top of the lamp shade.

What the…Cana never makes her bed. Ever.

My thoughts are put on halt as another bang on the door sounds again and I shift, swinging my legs over the edge. I notice how stiff I am and groan as I stand. Even my hips are sore. 'Was I doing fucking splits?' I think as I stumble towards the door. I let out a curse as I trip over a boot and kick it to the side.

"Cana did you forget your…"

My voice falls off as I yank the door open and watch as Cana's eyes practically bug out of her head. She gives me a once over, her mouth opening and closing a few times but no words come out. She looks like a fish out of water and if I wasn't so hung over I might even find it comical. She looks shocked.

"What?"

I chance raising a hand, to run through my hair figuring I must really look a fright. Voices sound down the hall and she rushes at me, knocking me further back into the room before slamming the door shut. I land on my ass and let out a howl in pain.

"What the fuck Cana? Sweet Mavis that hurt!"

I watch as she slumps against the door before breaking out into laughter. I can feel anger rising as I stare at her from my place on the floor. She truly can be such a bitch sometimes. With a sigh of exasperation, I hold a hand out for her to help me up.

"It's too early for this shit."

"Lucy… have you looked… at yourself?"

Her question is broken with giggles as she helps me to my feet and I find my head tilting a little in question before glancing down. I feel my mouth fall open and my head snaps back up to look wide-eyed at her in shock. Her only response was to break out into another fit of giggles at my embarrassment.

"**There's no blood"**

I quickly move for the bed, grabbing the sheet and pulling it off to wrap around my very nude body. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. I had seen my clothes scattered around the room and still it never dawned on me.

Why was I naked? I never sleep naked. I must have been…

My thoughts come to a screeching halt so fast that I am pretty sure the breaks and sudden crash was heard in all of Fiore. Last night starts to replay in my head like a movie. The drinking, dancing, shots, Laxus and Bickslow showing up, body shots, Laxus…

I feel the color drain from my skin as I run towards the bathroom. I see Cana's smug look as she watches me dash past her but I can't be bothered as I slam the door in her face.

What the hell did I do? No no no no I didn't, that was a dream…right?

I moved towards the mirror and watched my reflection blanch. There was a very distinct bite mark at the base of my neck and numerous hickeys that trailed down to my covered chest. My curiosity was piqued and I pulled the sheet open. The fabric slipped from my fingers as I stood there shocked. There was a trail of hickeys and much smaller nip marks down my whole torso.

Fucking Laxus! What the hell was he thinking marking my body like this? I'm going to friggin kill his ass.

"**There's no alibi"**

A wave of dizziness hit me and I put hands on the counter to steady myself. I closed my eyes to try and right myself but flashes of kissing him, the elevator and the hall replayed in my head. I feel the blush creep up on my cheeks and I cannot stop the smile that spreads across my face.

'He really is a god,' I thought as I recall his nude form.

His muscled chest and arms, the way his six-pack rippled down to his stomach, the sexy thin line of hair that started below his belly button and ran down to a trimmed patch of blonde curls. And the size of him! He was long and thick…really thick. I was so convinced he wouldn't fit but oh sweet Mavis did he fit. Now, just recalling it, I feel empty.

My breath hitches as I recall his hands on me. He seemed to know just where to touch, what buttons to push. His mouth though. God I love his mouth. It was everywhere and the things that he could do with it. My insides clinch at the memory of him and I feel heat spread through my belly. Mindlessly I brought a hand up to my neck, my fingers tracing over the bite mark and had to bite my lip as a moan bubbled up.

The touch to seemed spur a tightening my chest and sent a shiver down my back only to settle between my legs. I knew I was seriously inexperienced when it came to sex. I'd only done it two or three times with Edward, but even I knew it seemed odd. I suddenly wanted to press myself up against him. I actually heard myself purr at the thought of it. My fingers drifted down, tracing the trail he left and I felt myself shiver. All it had taken was a kiss to become hooked, even now I longed for the feel of his lips on mine.

"**Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies"**

Wait?

Again, the sound of breaks and a crash sounded in my head and my head whipped towards the door. My brows furrowed and I picked up my sheet, wrapping it around me before heading towards the door. Throwing it open, I stalked back into the room and looked around. He wasn't here. Cana's on the floor, digging in her bag and she glances up at me curiously.

"What's wrong? Forget your clothes?"

I just shake my head and feel my eye twitch as I glance around the room for any sign that he had even been here…outside of the marks on my body. I feel Cana's eyes on me as I move towards the balcony doors. I pull them open and look out to find it empty too. My stomach drops in disappointment and I pull the doors closed before moving silently towards the bathroom.

"Hey…Luc…is everything ok?"

I hear the concern in my friend's voice but I can only wave her off. I close the bathroom door and lock it. Dropping the sheet on the floor, I numbly start the water to let it heat up. I grab my shampoo, conditioner and bath soap from the counter and arrange them on the edge of the tub. I grab a towel, hanging it on the shower curtain rail before stepping into the heated water. I shut the faucet off and sink down into the water.

"**So let mercy come"**

The moment I settled, I broke. My eyes stung as tears welled up and I pulled my knees up to hug them to me. I just can't believe he wasn't there. I couldn't comprehend why he would not even leave a note. He just seemed to have disappeared without so much as a thank you. It seemed he got what he wanted and just left. I felt hurt and crestfallen and…confused. I knew going in he was a ladies' man but we were at least Nakama weren't we? I wasn't asking for roses or a date but a goodbye or thanks or whatever would have been nice.

Did he really have no feelings? Maybe he's embarrassed by me? Oh god, I practically threw myself at him, I'm embarrassed by me.

"Princess, a real man would never be embarrassed by you."

I jumped at the sound of Loke's voice, turning to see him leaning against the counter. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed for my soap, chucking at him.

"What the hell? I'm taking a bath here!"

The orange-maned lion dodged the soap with a laugh but it passed quickly. A somber look settled on his handsome features as he gave me a shake of his head.

"I know and I'm sorry but I felt the scrambled array of emotions coming from you so I came," he said as he reached over to hand me the soap. He turned away from me but didn't leave and I took it as his way of saying he'd give me privacy but he was here to talk.

"**And wash away What I've done"**

I gave a sigh as I turned back to set the soap down, folding my arms on my knees and laying my head on my folded appendages. A wave of confusion hit me. I could not wrap my head around why he'd just leave without a word. I couldn't blame him completely, I'd jumped him like some common street-walker. "I'm so stupid."

I heard him sigh and shift to the edge of the large tub behind me. "Lucy, you are far from stupid so just cut that out right now," he said before I felt hot water cascade down over the back of my head. A sad smile rose to my lips and I turned my head to glance back at him. His signature black jacket was lying on the counter and his sleeves were rolled up. He was dipping a cup into the water behind me but stopped when he saw me looking. He gave me an expectant look and I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned my head back.

"Ok so I will rephrase, I made a stupid mistake…I think."

I heard him chuckle before he doused me with another cascade of water. He fell silent as he continued wetting my hair. I saw a hand come into my vision and reached, handing him first the shampoo and then the conditioner. I heard the pop of the lid and then his hands were in my hair, massaging my scalp. I have to admit that it was heavenly. I had not had my hair washed since my mother had passed and did not realize how much I'd missed it until now.

"Why?"

It was a simple question but I found myself stumbling for words. I didn't want to lie but I wasn't sure I was ready to divulge all the details. I know him. He is protective, sometimes to a fault. If I tell him the truth, it could cause problems in the future. What if I have to fight beside Laxus at some point? Loke would just get pissed and try to "avenge my honor" or worse, he'd open his gate and go after him on his own. That thought made my stomach clench and it only fueled more confusion. I wanted to just hate him right now but it just wasn't coming.

"Well…I drank a little too much last night and…well…."

I stopped my tripping over words when his fingers stilled in my hair. I decided to just go with a rushed, extremely condensed version. It's not lying right?

"I did the whole one night stand thing."

"**I'll face myself to cross out what I've become"**

Silence.

His fingers went back to massaging for a moment before he proceeded to rinse my hair. I felt myself growing anxious sitting there. The lion was never at a loss for words yet he didn't say anything as he continued on to the conditioner. I felt tears spill over onto my cheeks. I took his silence as disappointment and that hurt. I can take a lot of things, including breaking my heart for my best friend but letting my spirits down. I'd take death first.

The sound of laughter erupted in the bathroom and it made me jump. Covering my top half with my arms, I turned to find him sitting there, laughing his stupid ass off. At my expense. I just sat there, glaring at him.

"What the hell is so funny fur ball?"

I watched as he held up one hand, the other coming up to wipe at his own tears. He was just getting too much enjoyment from this and I really did not see the humor. I just admitted to doing something I'd NEVER usually do. Something that could be looked down on and here he was rolling. I dropped a hand and splashed water at him, soaking his face and the front of his shirt. I couldn't help the smug grin that settled on my face when he went quiet to stare at me in shock.

His eyes dropped to my neck and then to my chest before looking back up at me. All the humor was gone from his face, he suddenly looked down right pissed. His hand extended out and felt his fingers brush across the spot where I sported the bite mark. I winced and sucked in sharply when his fingers made contact. It felt like he zapped me and the way he quickly pulled his hand back, I could only guess that perhaps it was static. He looked at me with a strange look before his usual jovial mask slid back into place. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but he made me turn back around.

"Princess…I will leave you to bathe and will return shortly."

I opened my mouth to protest but he disappeared in a flash. I turned around and slapped the water in frustration. His reaction was strange and the fact that he ran off so quickly left me suspicious. I chewed on my bottom lip as I finished bathing, my thoughts bouncing between Loke's perplexing behavior and Laxus.

'At least Loke said something before running off,' I thought as I dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me and wiped at the fogged up mirror and my eyes were drawn back to my neck. The skin was already starting to bruise where the teeth marks were and couldn't help wrinkling my nose. It was going to be hard to hide.

"**Erase myself and let go of what I've done"**

'Maybe Virgo or Cancer might have something that will cover it,' I thought as I reached up to brush my fingers over it again. My nostrils flared and I could have sworn I smelled him as an uncomfortable warmth settled in my chest. I shook my head and turned, exiting the bathroom to find Cana laying on my bed. I felt my lip pull up into a sneer and I turned, slapping a hand over my mouth before the growl I felt rumbling in my chest slipped out.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't growl!

"Cana it's all yours," I forced myself to mumble and busied myself with my bag. I pulled out the blue leggings, grey long tunic style top, blue hipster panties and matching bra out that I had planned for the ride home. I held the top up and grimaced. It was the kind that had a large scoop neck so that it hung just off of one shoulder. It's cute but it definitely was not going to cover the higher marks I had. 'Yep…definitely need to get some help,' I thought before summoning Virgo.

"Punish…Princess! What happened?" The pink haired maid questioned as she kneeled next to me, her worried eyes tracing over the visible bite mark and few bluish-purple hickeys that were above the towel line.

"I..uh…let's just not really talk about that. Do you have anything that would cover this?"

I watched as her eyes narrowed for a second. I could tell she wanted to ask and I put a hand over hers. "I promise I will tell you all about it later. I just need to hurry with dressing." This seemed to placate my cherished spirit as she gave me a nod.

"Yes Princess I believe I do, just leave it to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Meanwhile in the Celestial World… **

"**Put to rest what you thought of me"**

Loke's brow was furrowed in concern as he made his way into the large celestial library. The beauty of it was lost on him but then it was a place he frequented. With Lucy as a Master, her voracious curiosity and thirst for knowledge, he frequented it in search of research material to help when she asked. Many times he had thought to seek permission to bring her but something always came up. He knew she would appreciate the large building with its multi-storied vaulted ceiling that was home to a huge mural of the night sky with every constellation. What made it unique was that each star twinkled because it was indeed a replica of the very night sky that blanketed Fiore. The Marble floors and granite walls were warmed with a multitude of book stacks that held a copy of every book ever written in the human and celestial world. It was littered with various artworks, statutes of the various spirits, the celestial king, or stash face as Lucy so brazenly called him, and the lost but beloved celestial queen.

He was almost positive that bite was not an actual marking. "He wouldn't have left her alone if it were," he thought to himself as he climbed the large stair case. The fact that he was physically shocked from the mark is what didn't sit well with him. The fact that he left her so quickly when she was needing him didn't sit too well either but it couldn't be helped. He needed answers and needed them quick.

"If that over sized lightning rod did anything to harm her…I'll kill him," he mumbled to himself as his fist balled at his sides. He wanted to kill the man just for touching her. He'd been a little hurt when she confessed to a one night stand. While he knew they would never be together, it didn't stop him from loving her. He wanted her happy, with someone who would love her even more than he did. A one night stand wouldn't accomplish that. But the sudden feeling of hurt he felt coming from her when he didn't respond snapped him out of it. She had been so wrapped up in Natsu the last several years, she was entitled to cut loose and he was definitely NOT one to judge. He'd had more lovers than he wanted to admit. He was just being protective of her.

"Oh young Master Leo! What brings you to my most humble abode?"

Grandpa Crux's voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked up, surprised to see the Southern Cross awake. The old man was usually asleep.

"Master Crux, I was hoping for some help. I was hoping to find out about…" Loke paused, unsure of how to word it.

"Dragon slayers. Mating and marking to be more specific."

Loke shook his head and chuckled. Of course, the old man was telepathic. "Yes please if you don't mind." He watched as the cross began snoring and took a seat. He knew it would take a few before anything was found. He was antsy though. He wanted to get back before Lucy had another run in. He wanted to be armed, at least intellectually, so that he could perhaps help her avoid any further mistakes where the dragon slayer was concerned.

"Ah, yes. She is ok for now but what is to come is inevitable. It seems that her bite was the first stage. When a slayer's inner dragon finds its mate, the first bite is what would seem to be a preparation of sorts."

Loke's brow furrowed in confusion and he brought a hand up, tapping his finger against his lips in thought. Preparation? Preparation for what? Why?

"There seems to be a series of bites. It's to prepare the mate's body for the eventual marking. The first is the inner's dragon's way of making the choice known and introduces his or her magic to the mate's system as well as establishing the first link of the bond. The next couple of bites, much like the first, will not be permanent but will introduce more magic but only minimal amounts and will add to the bond link. The last bite is the one that is the most important as both must be accepting for the bond to be completed . That is when the mark will be made permanent as well as the complete transfer of magic equally between the two." the cross answered to his mental questions. That only led to the lion having even more questions. "Yes, there are two books on the matter. I've had both placed on the counter, retrieve them on your way out and please tell Lucy hello for me."

He rose with a nod. "I will do, thank you Crux." With a wave of his hand, he dashed down the stairs, retrieving the books. He wasn't ready to hand them over to Lucy just yet. He needed to do some reading so that he could discuss it properly with her. For now, the info he had would be sufficient enough to start. He still had a shot at trying to help his beautiful mage avoid disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Earthland<strong>

"**While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty"**

Lucy and Cana met Gajeel, Levy and Panther in the café of the hotel for a quick breakfast before heading off to catch their train. Luckily, Virgo had been the lifesaver Lucy needed. The maiden spirit had expertly covered the marks and Lucy had smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It was as if they didn't exist. She hugged her spirit and sent her back with the promise to explain after she was home.

The group was making their way towards the train station when Gajeel noticed Lucy lagging a little behind. She seemed lost in her thoughts, not really paying much attention to the girls and exceed beside him who were busy recanting stories of the last few days. He gave a tap to Levy and motioned behind them but stopped her when she looked as if she was going to speak. He motioned for her to keep going as he dropped back to fall into step beside the Celestial mage.

"So…bunny. Wanna tell me what is going on?" He asked as he gently nudged her with a shoulder.

Lucy looked up from watching her feet moved, almost surprised to see him. She gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged her nearly bare shoulder. "I guess I'm just tired. We've been pretty busy."

He gave her a sardonic expression, disbelief clearly written all over his face. He knew better. She'd been perfectly fine the last few days and now she just seemed...sad or confused. Gajeel could admit even he felt the strain of constant partying for a week but he wasn't blind and his senses were firing off. The first thing he noticed this morning when they met up in the lobby was the smell coming from the blonde. Despite her shower, her usual scent held the faintest undertone of lightning and Laxus. He found it strange because he'd smelled others on her before, such as her team and the writer she'd dated. This was a little different. It gave him a wary feeling in the pit of his stomach. One he could not quite put his finger on. The other was her near silence. During breakfast, she only spoke when spoken too and her mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Not buying it," he said, a hand coming up to stop her when she opened her mouth to speak. "Hey, it's cool if you don't wanna talk but don't lie."

Lucy sighed and her shoulders slumped a little. She didn't know whether to slap him for being so astute or hug him for caring. "I...I'm just a little confused," she began. "I kind of made an ass of myself last night and fucked up pretty good so I'm just licking my own wounded ego I guess."

"**So let mercy come and wash away what I've done"**

He gave her a nod and shrugged a shoulder as he looked ahead, watching the group in front of them. "I wouldn't worry about it Bunny girl. You're too damned smart to really make an ass of yourself." He wanted to press for details but he knew Lucy well enough to know she wasn't going to spill until she was ready. "Look, the important question is did you have fun?" She gave him a hesitant nod and he shrugged again. "Then no regrets. As long as you enjoyed yourself then let the other bullshit roll off."

Lucy's steps faltered as his words sank in and she pursed her lips a moment in contemplation. His words made complete sense. She had to wonder if he knew more than he let on but she let it slide. The iron dragon slayer missed very little. She gave a smile and knocked her shoulder against his before giving him a bright smile.

"Ya know metal face, you're not too bad," she winked before giving him an appreciative smile. "Thanks Gaj…seriously." She watched him roll his eyes at her thanks. He tried maintaining his usual scowl but it slipped long enough to give her a quick, caring smile. "Yea, whatever Bunny girl. Just don't go telling everyone."

She shook her head with a chuckle and rolled her eyes. For a guy who had once terrified her, who had tortured her, he had come so far. She came to see he had just been a lost soul, needing family and friendship. She could relate to that in so many ways. Now she considered him not only a guild mate but a great friend and ally. She'd seen the change in him with Levy and could see that under his bad ass exterior, he had a heart. "Not that he'd ever admit," she thought with a smirk as she watched him run up behind Levy. She chuckled as she watched him lift the bluenette and sling her over his shoulder.

The wind caught the edge of Levy's orange top, the overly wide white strap slipping off her shoulder and Lucy's eyes widened. She blinked and leaned her head forward, her eyes narrowing in attempt to focus on a bruised mark that adorned the bluenette's shoulder. She felt her heart skip a beat and her free hand mindlessly came up to brush over the covered spot on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"**I start again and whatever pain may come"**

It's got to be a dragon slayer thing.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts our matching marks brought up. Part of me felt shame and anger for what I'd done, another felt anger and disappointment in him but there was just a small part of me that wanted him…here.

Gajeel was right. So what? I made a mistake. I had fun and that's all that matters.

I forced myself to push down the nagging feeling in my stomach. I wasn't going to give it another moment's worry. I gave a glance back at the resort as we neared the station and had to pout a little. I found myself sorry that the week was over. It had been nice to get away from everything and for better or worse, I did enjoy every moment of it. My thoughts turned to home and surprised myself to find I was ok with going back. The thought that I was missing my team actually made me smile.

"I'm glad to see you're smiling now."

Loke's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I smiled up at him as he fell into step beside me.

"Yea, was just thinking I actually miss the team. I'm looking forward to seeing their crazy asses."

He gave me a laugh and nodded. Something seemed off, as if he was forcing his reaction.

"What's wrong? It's not stash face is it? You ran off pretty quick earlier."

An apologetic smile settled on his face and he shook his head. "No no, The king is fine. Actually Crux asked me to tell you hello."

I couldn't help but smile. The old guy was an odd duck but he was one of my spirits. We were all strange in our own way and I loved them all for their uniqueness.

"That was so nice of him, I will have to…" I paused mid-sentence and came to a stop, holding out a hand to stop him as well. My curiosity was now piqued, little bells ringing in my head. He had disappeared so fast earlier and now he says he went to see Crux?

"Why…what…why did you go see the old man?"

I watched as a strange look passed over his face and his jaw clenched. I couldn't tell if it was in anger or thought but the nagging in my stomach came back with a vengeance. Loke never had issues telling me what was on his mind and he hadn't flirted with me once since coming back.

"Loke?"

He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair before taking off his glasses.

"Princess…I don't know a whole lot right now. I need to do some digging but…"

He paused and a feeling of dread pooled in my stomach. Something was definitely wrong."But what? What are you not telling me?"

I saw his hesitation before speaking again. "Just do me a favor and stay away from Laxus for a while. Ok? It's got to do with that little…Love bite."

What? What the hell does that mean? Spark plug?

"Come on Lucy! I got your ticket but we gotta go!"

"**Today this ends, I'm forgiving what I've done"**

Cana's voice broke through and I let out a frustrated sigh as I gave her a quick wave in acknowledgement. I turned back to him, ready to strangle him for his crappy timing but the gloomy expression he held stopped me short. I let my head drop for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Loke we will talk about this later. Ok? Go do your digging," I said softly before looking back up at him with a determined look. "But you better be ready to explain yourself."

He gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I saw his arms lift as if he were going to hug me but he stopped short, pulling back and furrowing his brow. His nose wrinkled a bit and twitched. I was waiting for him to sneeze but he didn't. I couldn't help but think his expression was oddly like Gajeel's had been earlier. I opened my mouth to question him but he cut me off.

"I promise Princess, I will. See you later."

I didn't get a chance to respond before he disappeared in a flash of light. I gave a roll of my eyes and hurried to catch up. I decided to just not let it bother me. I figured perhaps it was the sea salt in the air. I rounded the corner of the station and took the ticket Cana held out for me. The group all looked at me questioningly and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm thinking he's been drinking," I said and they all laughed. Cana said she needed to invite him to join us for drinking and I scoffed, giving her a shove towards the waiting train.

"Come on, let's go home."

I followed them on, not really paying much mind as I brought up the rear. I couldn't figure out why my lion would warn me away from Laxus or why he looked worried. 'Or scared,' I thought to myself. I just didn't see what there was to worry over. Sure, I'd been stupid enough to get drunk and sleeping with him. But I wasn't the first girl he'd slept with, I am a hundred percent sure I would not be the last.

I found myself grimacing at that thought and bit my lip as a wave of fresh tears stung my eyes. It caught me off guard and confused me. I'd come to terms with it so I didn't understand why the thought of him with someone else would bother me. I settled on the fact that it is just the fact that he left without a word that bothered me. That part, I admit, made me angry but even then it had been me that tempted him into it. I asked, received and now I just needed to let it go. If not, then I wouldn't be able to face him in the guild hall. I wouldn't be able to face myself when I washed away the effects of the make-up covering the marks.

"Guys! Hey! Come sit with us!"

A familiar male voice interrupted my thoughts and I peered around the brunette in front of me to see Bickslow waving us over. I clenched my jaw in frustration, cursing under my breath at the luck of not having a private cabin. I stopped, thinking to store my bags above where I was and just sitting away from the group when the he shifted and my eyes locked with storm blue eyes.

Seriously fate?

Fuck my life. I did not mean that I was ready to face him right now.

"**What I've done"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter down <strong>

**As always, please R & R. I hope you enjoyed the read!**

**Laxus' side will come in the next chapter which I hope to have up in the next day or so.**

**Hugs,**

**Princess Nana**


	8. Demons

**As promised…dun da da da! Laxus' side of the story…and then some.**

***grins mischievously at Kurohana* No cheesy golf outfit torture please!**

**The reviews from last chapter seriously took me by surprise! Seriously, it made me write like a madwoman today to get this finished and published for you guys. I so hope it has been worth the day long wait! I had fun writing it for sure **

**The song is Demons by Imagine Dragons (Go figure right? LMAO!) The you tube link is watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8**

**But I will let you get to the juicy stuff, yea there's a bit of fluff muwahaha.**

**Of course, I do NOT own Fairy Tail, the characters or the songs (even if I do wish I owned my own harem of dragon slayers…just saying)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Demons<strong>

"**When the days are cold and the cards all fold"**

The sun was just breaking the horizon when Laxus stirred. His hand lifted to rub at his temples and he groaned at the massive headache. His head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. He cursed under his breath knowing he should not have drunk that much.

"Sweet Mavis it's too early," he moaned as he moved to roll over but found his arm trapped. His eyes flew open and he looked over to see a peacefully sleeping Lucy hugging his appendage to her gloriously naked body. Her face was relaxed in sleep, her lips parted and the faintest of sound of a snore slipping out. A smile crept onto his lips despite himself as he watched a little drool gather at the corner of her mouth. "She's cute even in sleep," he thought to himself as a hand reached over to carefully move a strand of hair that fell over her eyes and was rewarded with a sigh.

"Laxus."

He blinked, unsure if he had just heard his name whispered from the girl's lips. His body stilled and he held his breath, only releasing it when he was positive she was still sound asleep. Visions of the blonde celestial mage, lost in the throes of passion flooded in and his body immediately reacted. His mind, however, took off in a frenzy. The events of last night replayed in his head like a movie and an uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest. He wasn't sure what to call it but it made him feel like a Vulcan was sitting on his body, preventing him from breathing.

"I've gotta get out of here," he mumbled as he carefully pulled his himself from Lucy's grasp. He was confused and dazed as he got up, quickly pulling on his clothes in a haphazard fashion. It felt like he was split into three separate beings. One wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed to lose himself inside of her again. The second one felt guilty about what he had done, she deserved so much better than that…so much better than him and his selfish greed. The third one was scared shitless and wanted nothing more than to run, unable to face the situation.

"**And the saints we see are all made of gold"**

He finished putting on his shoes and stood, pausing to look at her laying there oblivious to him. She really was beautiful, so full of life and had an air about her that he had to admire. She was so different from the other women he usually bedded. She was confident, humorous and had no issues being as much of a smart ass as he was. He hadn't expected that and but it proved to be a pleasant surprise. What hit him was that he never stayed overnight with a woman, ever. He'd had no issues curling up to her though, it was like his body demanded it.

She rolled in her sleep onto her back, the sheets falling away and his breath caught. His hands itched to touch her again and the same pull from last night made his heart race. He felt nervous, almost restless as he consumed the sight of her. His eyes came to rest on the marks that littered her once unblemished skin, the bite mark at her neck screaming at him the loudest. He couldn't exactly remember doing it but his gut told him he was indeed responsible. He felt guilt gnaw at him, her skin was too perfect to be marred by his lust but found himself breathing a sigh of relief at the fact it was just a bite mark that would simply disappear.

Without thinking, he made his way over and reached down to brush his fingers over the mark. Everything seemed to still for a moment inside of him before being slammed by a mixture of foreign emotions, all settling on one word. Home. The thought scared him and he yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned. An unsettling feeling tightened his chest and he quickly covered her sleeping form with the sheet before rushing towards the door. Something inside of him stayed his hand, pausing on the knob. He chanced a glance back with a sick stomach. He knew she deserved more than that.

"She deserves for you to be here when she wakes."

The voice inside of his head was right but he fought against it. He was Laxus Dreyer and answered to no one. She deserves more than the train wreck that he was. He pushed the clawing inside of him back with a growl, forced himself through the door and down the hall. This was for the best.

* * *

><p>"<strong>When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale"<strong>

Bickslow had just closed the door from seeing Cana off when a loud knock came. Laxus had woke him up shortly before, calling him from the lobby to let him know he was on his way back to the room. His blonde friend sounded pissed and he could only surmise that last night had gone less than spectacular. It would be the only reason for the sour mood he could detect through the connection.

He opened the door to a scowling Laxus and stepped aside to allow him entry, closing the door with a shake of his head.

"Cosplayer piss in your cereal?" He said jokingly but the comic relief was lost on the brooding dragon slayer. Laxus gave him what sounded like a growl and he threw his hands up in surrender. "Just trying to lighten the mood man, we ain't gotta talk about it." He turned to go shower. He knew it best to just let Laxus alone when he was pissy.

"I'm a supreme jack ass. And where the fuck does Blondie get off trying to wrap me around her tiny fucking finger?"

Laxus' outburst stopped him and he turned back, confusion evident on the Seith Mage's face. He was unsure how to answer. First the man digs on himself, which was incredibly perplexing. Laxus never questioned himself or his actions. Then he turns the anger on Lucy, the statement a silent confession that denounced his earlier assessment. Bickslow shook his head and opted for the safer route of a question for a question.

"Isn't that the goal of all women?"

He was rewarded with a jaded expression and he simply shrugged a shoulder.

"Sorry man…don't know what to tell you. Want to explain what is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I feel angrier than I should be. I could physically choke a random person, that's how angry. But the guilt, that weighs heavier and only served to fuel more anger. Since I'd left the room, I've run it all over in my head again and again. Yea, she's good…a little too good but I've never been a possessive person when it comes to women. Quite frankly, I generally just don't care because I don't need the commitment. Yet, no matter what, I always come back to the thought that I wanted to run back to that damned room. I just push it down each time it comes up again. I keep telling myself it was just drunk sex and nothing more.

"Nah, just go get cleaned up. We need to get back."

Bickslow studied me for a moment before acquiescing. I know he's got questions but hell I don't even have answers for myself right now.

I turned on my sound pod and busied myself with digging into the bag for a simple fitted black tshirt and maroon pants. I can't help but groan as the song begins but I keep myself from turning it. The song just seemed to strike a chord in me. Instead I grabbed a bottled water from the minibar and waited patiently for my turn in the bathroom.

"**I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you"**

Bickslow was thankfully fast and I rush to shut myself in the solitude. I turn the water on and go to undress, starting with my shirt but I pause as the scent of Strawberries and cream assaults my sense of smell. My nostrils flare and I bring the garment up to inhale deep. I can faintly smell her in the fabric but it wasn't strong enough to fill the small confines of the bathroom. My brow furrow in confusion but I clear it with a shake of my head and finish undressing.

I step under the water and grit my teeth as it hits my back, stinging like a son of a bitch. I find myself wondering what the fuck but brushed it off and just let the heat soak into my skin. I shut my eyes and find my thoughts turning Lucy and the night before. A hollow feeling settles in my chest and for the life of me, I cannot reason why her. Ok sure, I accept she is different and probably everything a guy would look for in a woman. She is one of the poster children for everything that was good in Fairy Tail. She was strong; I'd seen it first hand in the games. Even when she'd been pushed to the brink of death, exhausted everything, she still found the strength to stand. She was incredibly loyal and never gave up faith in the guild. She was smart and funny, a light even at the darkest of times.

But I'm the kind of dark light doesn't cut through.

The stupid fucking voice in my head is really starting to piss me off. But I can't deny that it's right. I am unworthy of someone like her. I wince as I recall having her turned to stone with the others when I was a moron and tried to take over the guild. Ok and yes, I did try using her as a bargaining chip when the guild asked him to help with Phantom Lord. My past is filled with demons, ones I'd rather shelter her from. That is the very reason I never let anyone in outside of Raijinshuu.

"**But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide"**

I was shutting off the water when I felt this sudden, inexplicable surge run the course of my body. It was strange. I watched as a quick flash of lightning passed over my finger tips and a growl pulled my lip up into a snarl. I blinked, thinking I must be seeing shit and thought perhaps I was when it was gone as fast as it hit. I gave a shake of my head and got out, drying off and wincing again when the towel brushed over my back. With a swipe at the fogged up mirror, I turned to catch a look. A chuckled bubbled up unexpectedly as I was greeted with the sight of a few scratch marks dug into my skin.

I guess she got me back for the bite.

A smirk settled on my lips and I wrapped the towel around my waist. Grabbing the pile of clothes from the floor, I headed for the door but was stopped before I could open it. That damned smell of her drifted past again. What the hell? I rolled my eyes, reasoning it must really be my clothes but I couldn't shake the sudden urge that welled up inside of me to see her.

I must be losing my damned mind.

I stood there, eyes closed and I fought with the same beast that had won out last night. It was his damned fault I am in this mess. Emotionally, he was tearing me up inside. Him and his stupid hunger but what really drove me nuts was the fact that I had no idea where it came from. I tried telling myself this whole thing was just lust made stronger because she was like forbidden fruit. She's a guild mate, loved by all, protected by a seriously insane team of crack heads and completely out of my league.

Gramps is going to kill me if this gets back to him.

The thought of pissing off the old man left a sour taste in my mouth as I walked back into the room to dress and pack.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No matter what we breed we still are made of greed" <strong>

We opted to skip breakfast and just board the train. I knew I didn't need food sitting on my stomach with the long ride home. Bicks just said he'd grab a bite from the dining car and I waved him off. I hate traveling on these death traps. Ok, so not necessarily death traps but they might as well be with the way I got sick. Sick meant me looking weak and I was far from that.

Except when it comes to Blondie.

I roll my eyes and store my bag under my seat. I pull my sound pod back on and crank it up as I settle into my seat. Bickslow disappeared, to grab a bite, I assume and I'm left on my own. He wasn't gone very long but low and behold, he returns holding a small bag. He offers it to me and I just shake my head before my shutting my eyes. I start my mantra, telling myself I will not be sick over and over. I find myself wishing the train would just go already. The sooner we leave, the faster we will be home. I feel a kick to my shin and I open my eyes to glare up at my stupid oaf of a friend who was still standing.

"What the fuck?"

I was pulling off the earphones when he motioned behind him before turning to wave at whatever he was looking at.

"Guys! Hey! Come sit with us!"

I reached up and shoved him out of the way to see Gajeel and Levy first. I groaned, knowing what was coming. Could I just not find some sort of peace? I gave them a nod before my eyes traveled down the line. I saw her head peak around Cana and my tongue slipped out to lick at my suddenly dry lips when our eyes locked. I saw surprise, then anger flash in her eyes and I found myself struggling to swallow.

Fuck me I'm dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"**This is my kingdom come"**

Gajeel and Levy moved off into the booth across the aisle to take the same position they had on the way here with Pantherlily taking his usual spot. Cana hugged Bickslow before pulling him into the seat across from them, leaving Lucy with the seat across from Laxus.

The two just eyed each other for a moment before she stored her bag overhead and wordlessly settled onto the bench. She was fighting the urge to steal Levy's book and beat the crap out of Laxus just to make herself feel better. Avoiding his face, she glared over at Cana but the look was lost as the card mage was off in her own world, cuddling with Bickslow. The sight of the two couples squashed the desire for violent vengeance. She couldn't be mad, not when they all looked so sublimely happy.

The first thing Laxus notices when she sat down was the lack of any marks. Her off the shoulder top should clearly display the bite mark but he didn't see so much as a hickey. "Ok I am not fucking nuts," he thought in confusion. He clearly remembered the sight of it as well as the awkward feelings touching it had wrought. He was further confused by the sudden dispirited feeling that washed over him by the lack of its presence.

The train gave a jolt before it began making its way down the tracks and she pulled out her sound pod. She got one ear bud in and paused as she glanced at the seat across from her. Laxus was watching her closely but his face was a slight shade of green. She couldn't help the satisfied grin that pulled at her lips. "So he gets motion sick too huh?" She thought and he gave a roll of his eyes before turning to stretch out on his seat, his eyes closing. "Good…serves his rotten ass."

He pushed down the sick feeling in his stomach and was putting his headphones back on but paused as the sound of her voice reached his ears. His body stiffened, the overwhelming desire to reach out and pull her to him slammed him into an invisible wall. But his eyes shot open when her words registered. Inwardly, he could agree she had every right to feel animosity towards him right now. He had been the one to leave her jilted in a sense but he wasn't quite ready to concede defeat just yet. "You can just keep your comments to yourself Blondie."

Lucy's eyes widened when he responded to what she thought had been a thought. She mentally slapped herself for the blunder. She had actually thought out loud. "And you could use a lesson in manners asshole," she quipped angrily and plugged the other bud in, drowning out any more responses from him. The feeling to beat him returned but what confused her was the sense of comfort that crept in to mix with the anger. Her fingers once again strayed to the spot on her neck and she audibly sighed. She felt oddly contented by the fact that he was within reach and that realization pissed her off. She should only feel an abundance of anger with him but it was like part of her wouldn't allow it. She sat back up and pulled her buds out, opening her mouth to speak but closed it. She wanted to ask him a barrage of questions, the main one being why the hell he disappeared before she woke. But, she knew this was not the place. Too many ears. Instead, in her restlessness, she rose from her seat. "Be back…restroom," she mumbled in response to Cana's questioning gaze as she passed her.

Laxus had opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it when she plugged in. He cursed under his breath and tried to just ignore it. He didn't want to start a scene here on the train, not with other guild members there. "I'll just ign…" His thoughts were cutoff when an odd sense of calm washed over him and turned his head to glance over at her. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were tracing over her skin. His brows furrowed when he realized it was the same spot that the bite had been. His eyes became almost heavy laden when he was gripped by an intense urge to claim her lips with his own. It was so strong, he could actually taste her. "Yea, I am definitely losing my mind," he thought as he pushed himself back up to sit. He leaned forward to move but stopped as she sat up, startling him back into place as she did the whole fish out of water thing. He would have asked her what was wrong but she quickly rose and, with a mumbled comment about the restroom, she stalked off and through the car door. He glanced over at Cana who just gave him a shrug of her shoulder before laying her head down on Bickslow's lap. He glanced back towards the door she had gone through and before he knew what he was doing, he was up and following after her…motion sick or not.

"**When you feel my heat look into my eyes"**

Lucy closed the restroom door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down the anxious feeling simmering inside of her. She needed to get a hold of herself. She stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror with an unsteady sigh. Just after one night, he had her questioning herself and Loke's stupid vague warning was not helping. Her mind bounced back and forth between the two men. She could only think that the Lion was just trying to save her from further hurt. Laxus' actions thus far just provided ammunition for that explanation. "But that doesn't take digging around," she mumbled to herself before jumping at the sound of a knock on the door. "One moment," she called out as she raked her fingers through her hair, fluffing the waves and wiping at her face. She was happy she had opted to let it air dry and hang in waves down her back. She fixed her bangs, took a deep breath and pulled the door open only to freeze. Laxus' large frame was blocking her exit but more importantly, he had that same look in his eye that he had the night before. Animalistic almost and her breath was ripped from her chest along with any shred of resistance.

"**It's where my demons hide"**

Laxus pushed her back into the small space, his hand reaching back to close and lock the door behind him. It was like he was watching himself as he maneuvered the small, blonde mage in front of him, bending down and lifting her to sit her on the cold metal of the sink. He found himself dipping his head, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaling, sniffing at her skin the way an animal would do. It was like he could not get enough of her scent and he licked at her skin. His tongue slid up the side of her throat and her gasp elicited a low growl from him. He fought to control himself but was losing the battle and quick. He had only meant to come and talk yet the moment she'd opened that door, the beast inside sprang into action. He knew this was so wrong but he just couldn't seem to pull himself back when her small hands slid up the length of his arms.

"**Don't get too close It's dark inside"**

Lucy could only stare up at him as he trapped her. Warning bells were going off in her head but the fire in his eyes sucked her in. Heat pooled in her stomach as he lifted her and she felt a shock to her system as his tongue trailed over her skin. She knew instantly that last night had not been aided by the alcohol. Now, in the sobering light of day, her body ached even more than it had then. Her fingers dug into his thick biceps as his mouth trailed along her jaw line, a whimper slipping out despite biting her lip. Any anger she'd held before was tossed out of the window when his hands pulled her hips against him, her legs instinctually wrapping around him. A soft moan slipped past her parted lips when he pressed the length of his hardened arousal against her, causing him to pull back and a hand coming up to tangle in her hair. She gasped at the sight of his eyes, one of her own hands coming up to press against his chest, stopping him short as his head descended towards hers. His pupils, or more precisely the pupil of the eye that was crossed with his signature lightning shaped scar seemed to have morphed. It was no longer round like normal, instead it was elongated and narrowed into a slit. Like that of a snake or…a dragon.

"Lax…Laxus…your…your eye."

Her strangled whisper made him freeze and he blinked in confusion. She almost sounded afraid but the look passed quickly, settling into one of curiosity. He looked up at his reflection above her and his brows furrowed, not seeing anything out of the normal.

"What? It looks like an eye."

She blinked a few times before she leaned forward to press her forehead against his chest. The action felt so natural and he had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her. Had she not said anything, he knew without a doubt he would not have been able to stop. That confused the hell out of him. He was not used to NOT being in complete control. Yet, with just a look, she was stripping it from him with more ease than one would have stealing candy from a baby.

"**At the curtain's call It's the last of all"**

Lucy let out a disappointed sigh when his arms dropped back down to his sides and pulled back up to look at him. "Perhaps I had been seeing things," she thought as she studied his face. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. There was comfort in seeing that he seemed to be grappling with this as much as she was. But his actions confused her to no end. He'd left her at some point after sex, leaving her to wake up alone as if he discarded her. Yet here they were, where just seconds before she was positive had she not stopped him, he would have had her again.

"Why?"

Laxus stared, blank faced, at her question. He felt a little lost before his mind finally clicked on her meaning. His mouth opened, a smart ass retort about not wanting to be held down on the tip of his tongue but something stayed him and he closed his mouth. He pulled away and leaned against the wall, his mouth pulling into a straight line as he considered how best to answer. He wasn't about to admit it had been fear, even if that was exactly what drove him from the room that morning. He was still trying to figure it out himself. "Honestly Blon…," he paused to correct himself. "Lucy, I don't know. I've never done the whole morning after thing."

"**When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl"**

Lucy found herself actually laughing. She hadn't really expected a lengthy explanation but his blunt comment somehow just felt…humorous. She was glad that he admitted he didn't know and even more happy about the fact that it wasn't an outright rejection. She didn't quite understand it herself. She told herself she wasn't ready for an attachment yet something about him pulled at her. Loke's advice nagged at the back of her head but she pushed it back for now. She didn't have an explanation for his warning and she needed to make a decision here and now. It was more than clear that she wanted him, for better or worse, she wanted his hands on her and his skin against her own. Just looking at him and his shirt that fit like a second skin made her mouth water and her core ache for him. And judging by the bulge in his pants and his actions just moments before, he had to feel the same thing. An idea popped into her head and she gave into temptation, reaching over to hook a finger in his pants and pulling him back to her.

Laxus had found her laughter almost demeaning until his eyes came to rest on her face. The look of ease found there told him she wasn't laughing at him. It was actually entertaining to watch her toss things over in her head. But he was a little taken back when she reached for him and found himself pulled back to rest between her knees. She had a devious glint to her eyes and he narrowed his as he looked at her cautiously. He watched as her fingers walked themselves up his stomach and chest and he had to restrain himself. Her touch woke the confusing beast inside of him again but he steeled himself for an unfriendly attack. He admitted he pretty much deserved it at this point. He'd fucked her, left without word and had almost ravished her right here in the bathroom of a train. He was a monster, of the worst kind so her retribution was warranted.

"**So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made"**

"Mr. Dreyer…I have a proposition."

He moved to pull back at her words, almost afraid to hear what she could be putting on the table but she wrapped her legs around him to keep him from bolting. She shook her head in amusement at the almost scared look on his face. "So the dragon slayer is afraid…interesting," she thought.

"What?" He questioned guardedly.

"Just…just hear me out, ok?" She found her nerve starting to slip a little. What she had in mind was not exactly something she would normally do. When he simply gave her a nod, she took a deep breath and continued.

"**Don't wanna let you down but I am hell bound"**

"Well, I get that you don't do commitment," she started and quickly followed up. "And that is ok, perfect even. I am not really ready for that myself. I just…" she paused and wiped the explanation of why clear from the slate. She didn't want him knowing all of that.

"Um…ok and?" His brow arched in question. Her start was beyond confusing as to where she was going with this. He could agree he just wasn't in for a committed, hearts and rainbows kind of relationship.

"What about friends with benefits?"

Lucy's shoulders tightened in apprehension once the words left her mouth and his jaw dropped in complete shock. He was now thinking that he needed his hearing checked. What he thought he heard could not be right. He was 100% sure that she, fairy tail's innocent celestial mage, did not just suggest a sexual relationship with no strings.

"**Though this is all for you, Don't wanna hide the truth"**

"Excuse me?"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly up at him with doe eyes. His shocked expression only deepened when he realized that he had indeed heard right.

"Friends with benefits. With some stipulations of course but…yea."

"Why?"

"**This is my kingdom come"**

She pursed her lips a moment in thought and then shrugged a shoulder. While her nervousness was clear, it was overshadowed by an unfamiliar brazenness.

"Well…ok so it just seems we both…um…well we both seem to want each other. Just seems like a logical suggestion."

"**They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate"**

He tossed her explanation over for a moment. She had a point, hitting the nail on the head. He did want her, in the worst way for reasons he was not quite sure about. Her suggestion would ensure that he'd be able to keep her safe from the demons that he wanted to keep hidden. The fact that she wasn't wanting a commitment and had stopped her explanation was not lost on him. Neither was the nagging at the back of his brain, telling him this so was not a good idea but he duct taped the voice and threw it in a trunk.

"Ok so what are the stipulations?"

"**Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light"**

She was sure he was going to reject the offer, her stomach clenching with dread when he didn't respond right away. A sigh of relief let go when he responded and she smiled. The rules she came up with in her head were easy and she reasoned that they would keep them both complication free.

"Quite simple, first one is none of this disappearing bullshit. If we spend the night together, then you're either there when I wake or at least a note."

He gave a nod. He could accept that. "And?"

"The second, we keep this between the two of us. The guild is a hot bed of gossip and neither of us need their noses in our private business."

She watched him let out a sigh of relief at that and it made her chuckle. She knew he was a private person and truth be told she did not want the attention either.

"Agreed, we don't need Mirajane or anyone else planning a damned wedding behind our backs," he chuckled but stopped, his brows furrowing in thought. He heard a growl in his head but ignored it. The question that came to mind wasn't an easy one but she was the one that mentioned no commitment. "And monogamy?"

She forced her smile to hold but her insides faltered at his question. She wasn't asking to play house but could she really handle the idea of him with others? It left a putrid taste in her mouth but Loke's warning bubbled back up. She gave a shake of her head and decided to put it in his lap.

"**I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how"**

"I'll leave that up to you but will say, I don't want to know about it if there are others," she started and paused for a moment in hesitation, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach and sudden burning in her neck. "And if there are going to be others then you better look like buying stock in condoms…we will not repeat last night."

Her answer left him feeling oddly out of sorts. The fact that he had actually wanted her to demand exclusivity hit him like a ton of bricks. The demon inside snarled at the thought of her with someone else. He suddenly felt the need to remark the spot that had been there this morning but he held himself back. These were the rules and the greedy part of him won out.

"Deal Blondie."

"**When you feel my heat look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide"**

The answer came too quickly and Lucy decided to let go of the apprehension. "You're blonde too sparkplug," she smiled and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips before pushing him back. She needed to get out of the small space before she changed her mind. "Let's get back before they start wondering where we are."

Laxus pulled her off of the counter, his hands resting on her hips as she opened the door. When they exited, they both noticed an elderly man looking at them in what seemed to be repugnance. Lucy gave the man a pleasant smile despite the blush that rose to her cheeks. Laxus gave the man a grin and couldn't resist, his hand pulling back and swinging forward to smack the blonde's ass. She jumped, letting out a yelp before taking off with him quickly on her heels. The man's response making them burst out into laughter as they returned to their car.

"Damned disrespectful kids."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are! I sincerely it was worth the wait. I am so fired up by all the love you guys are giving! Thank you so much for all the support.<strong>

**For those I cannot personally respond to:**

****H. :**I promise all will be revealed in time but yes…that is kind of where it is heading **

**Swallowmysoul:I am so glad you're enjoying! Hugs **

**Leafy: Thank you! I like the build up, makes for good story telling!**

**As always, please R & R! I've gotten so many wonderful suggestions and I literally squee every time I get one. I love you all!**

**Big hugs,**

**Princess Nana**


	9. Stupid

**I just have to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting. I love each and every one. They make me smile and drive me to write more! Very awe-inspiring and I love you all!**

**A huge thank you to Kurohana806 for your support and help when I get stuck. You push me to keep going and I can't say how much that means. Thank you for being there and torturing me when I need it! (Even if it is a little cruel ;) )**

**The song is Stupid by Sarah McLachlin. You tube link is watch?v=izNsuTAdiV0**

**Well, I will let you guys get to reading...and again, I don't own fairy tail or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Stupid<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"**Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning"**

I shut the door to my apartment and dropped my bag on the floor before running to fling myself into my bed. I smiled as I sunk into the fluffy comfort that my blankets and pillows afforded.

I've missed my bed.

I've missed home.

I've missed the gang.

I've missed the noisy guild hall.

I miss Laxus.

That thought had me sitting back up with a sigh. I wasn't sure where that came from given I'd just seen him. I deduce it down to just wanting to finish what we started in the bathroom.

Yea, that's it.

The ride home had been pretty routine. The others slept and Laxus stepped in for Natsu with all the moaning and groaning about being sick. Apparently all dragon slayers seem to be affected but I have to admit Laxus just might be as big of a baby about it as my best friend.

Our goodbye at the station had been awkward. He gave me a stiff hug as if he was afraid to touch me. I will admit, I can relate. Every time he touched me, all reason seemed to fly out of the window. I thought he was going to kiss me before he pulled back but he just anticlimactically turned and left with Bickslow in tow.

Gah! This is really going to be difficult. He's confusing and sexy and frustrating and good in bed and sexy…wait, I already said that.

The others were easy. With hugs and thanks all around, we all parted with the agreement that we'd meet up later at the guildhall for dinner.

"**Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong"**

So now it's just me in the peace and quiet of my room. I've missed this place. Loved the vacation but this is home. I looked around and realized that things seemed to be moved around. To be exact, I immediately notice my pictures have been rearranged, some of them missing. All of the single pictures of Natsu and I save the one from when we joined the guild are missing. I check the lock on the window and look around, noting the only other thing missing was the few dirty clothes I'd left in the bathroom.

I throw open the closet and find the clothes cleaned and put away.

Check.

I move to the middle of the room and turn around, looking for the frames that had been hung. I hate my things being moved and for the life of me can't figure out who would have done such a thing or why. I reach up to scratch my head when I notice a box sticking out from under the bed. I move over and pull the box out; smiling with a sigh when I see a note taped the top.

_Princess,_

_I took the liberty of boxing up some painful memories. I will replace them or you can punish me if you'd like. I only wished for you to come home to a fresh start._

_Virgo_

My spirits really are the best. I wasn't sure how I felt about them being boxed up but my maid's initiative filled my chest with love. They were watching out for me even when I wasn't. I truly need to thank her.

"Punishment time Princess?"

I jumped at the maid's unexpected voice, picking up a pillow to throw at the intruder but stopped short.

"Gah! One of these days Vigro!" I shouted but sweat dropped when the pinkette pulled out a riding crop, holding it out for me to take. I looked down at the thing and then back at her, blinking a few times as I tried to figure out where she carried all of this stuff. She is always pulling things out, seemingly from her ass.

"Then I definitely deserve punishment for scaring you princess."

I chuckled and shook my head. "No Virgo, no punishment. Actually…I wanted to thank you for earlier and for this," I said as I motioned to the box before sliding it back under the bed.

She gave me a small but kind smile and a quick nod of her head. "It's my job Hime and I see my makeup worked well."

I gave her a questioning look before it dawned on me. Sweet Mavis I am so slow sometimes. My hand came up to brush over my shoulder and gave a nod. "Yes, yes it did thank you. Speaking of which…I am sorry I did not explain earlier."

"It is ok Princess, big brother told me."

Her voice held an edge to it and it made me wary. I could not put my finger on it, whether it is worry or sadness or something else. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stared at her, expecting her to continue. But she didn't. I would have to press.

"What did he tell you exactly?"

Her mouth pressed into a thin line and I could see she was contemplating her words. I knew then they were hiding something from me. The only question was what? They'd never had issues telling me anything before, so what could be so wrong that they felt the need to hide.

"Big Brother said you spent last night in the company of a dragon slayer yes? And he bit you yes?"

I responded with a nod and waited for the next.

"He believes that maybe Laxus-san may be preparing you to mark you."

"**It's all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes"**

I gave her a bland look and shook my head. "I'm sorry Virgo but I think Leo is wrong. Laxus would not have left me alone this morning. He even agreed to a casual relationship, no strings or commitment. If he wanted me as a mate, he never would have agreed to that."

I watched as she tilted her head a little, studying me with a curious look. "You have a point princess but big brother would not worry over just any bite. Apparently it had shocked him when he touched it this morning which would indicate a trace of his magic."

I recalled the incident and could not help but laugh. "That? I got shocked too. It was nothing more than static."

A voice at the back of my head screamed denial but I tried shutting it out. I'd spoken to Laxus; he was no more looking for a relationship than I was.

_No, those were your words. He never answered that._

He was the one that brought up not being exclusive.

_No, he asked you if you wanted monogamy. He didn't ask for it._

He ditched me after sex.

_To which he still hasn't said why._

The voice was being way too persistent and it was making me question myself and this whole situation. I started contemplating that just maybe I was getting in over my head. But then a conversation I'd had with Levy crept in. When she and Gajeel had begun dating, he'd mentioned something about mates. She'd done some research and had said that both parties had to agree. Once that was done, he'd mark her visibly and it would be permanent so that other dragon slayers would see she was mated.

I pushed up from the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving a confused Virgo to follow after me. I pulled my shirt off, letting it fall to the floor and turned on the sink. Grabbing soap and a washcloth, I quickly scrubbed the makeup away to reveal the bite. I pressed closer to the mirror and gave a sigh of relief. I could see where he'd broken the flesh and a defined bruise was forming where his teeth had pinched the skin. Otherwise, there was nothing. No mark. Just a common bite mark that looked a little worse given a dragon slayer's sharp teeth.

"Virgo, look. It's just a bite," I said as I turned to her.

I reached for her hand and brought it up to touch the skin there. I could see her brows furrow but she did not pull back like Loke had. Instead, she felt around once, twice, even a third time. Finally she pulled her hand back, clearly perplexed.

"Maybe…maybe big brother is wrong."

I ignored the nagging voice in my head and nodded. "I believe so but I understand he is just being protective."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After a quick bath, Virgo recovered Lucy's marks before taking her leave. Lucy pulled her hair into a pony tail, opting to leave the enchantment on her hair. The pink tips had grown on her so she would leave them for now. She pulled on pink t-shirt that showed just a touch of her mid-drift above the short, pleated black skirt she'd chosen. She opted for black combat style boots and pink knee highs. Giving herself a one over in the mirror, she dashed out of the door and headed for the guild hall.

As she neared the building, she smiled at the sound that drifted out. Shouts, laughter and music filled the growing silence of evening. Her smile broadened as she pushed the doors open. The place was as chaotic as usual and it was home.

Cana was already there, up on the bar with mug in hand and dancing with Vijeet trying to copy her moves. Jet, Droy, Makao and Wakaba were playing cards, poker from the look of the chips. Surprisingly, it looked like Droy was taking them all to the cleaners. Wendy and Romeo ran past her in hot pursuit of a giggling Asuka who was waving a piece of paper. Bisca and Alzack were conversing with Mirajane and Freed up at the bar. Gajeel and Levy had beaten her there as well, sitting off in their usual corner, him with his usual plate of iron and her with a salad.

"**How stupid could I be…"**

She found herself searching for Laxus and smirked when she spotted him sitting with Bickslow and Ever at the Raijinshuu's usual table. He glanced up and their eyes locked for a moment. She saw him glance around a second before giving her a wink and grin. She just smiled and winked back before continue her scanning of the room.

Erza was eating strawberry cake (when isn't she?) while listening to Juvia and Lisanna bet on who would win the punching match. As always, there in the middle of the guildhall was her two knucklehead team mates trading punches.

Natsu winced as Gray's fist connected with an already red bicep but shook it off with a smart ass grin. "You hit like a girl Ice queen," he grunted as he swung, his fist connecting with the ice make mage's naked stomach.

Gray stumbled back, sucking in a wheezing breath as he placed his hands on his knees. "Yea and I heard you suck blow like a girl," he retorted before standing back up.

The two were sporting some pretty good bruises so it was clear they'd been going at it for a while. Lucy shook her head and chuckled before moving towards Erza.

"What's wrong mighty Titania? Decided to just let them fight it out this time?"

The red-head turned, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the voice's owner. "Lucy! You're back!" She said excitedly, well as excitedly as she could. She isn't exactly known for her acts of over-zealous emotions. She pushed up from the table and came to wrap the celestial mage in a hug, happy that her pseudo-sister had returned home and earlier than expected.

Lucy sweat dropped as her face was crushed against the requip mage's armored breast-plate. She felt like the woman's arms were crushing her ribs.

"Erza! You're gonna kill her!"

Thankfully Lisanna cut in, making the red-head quickly release her with an embarrassed blush on her face. "I'm so sorry Lucy, I've just missed you and…you're back early."

Lucy laughed and waved her off. "It's ok Erza, I've missed you too but yea. I just decide…"

Her words were cut off as a blue ball of fur slammed into her chest, knocking her off of her feet.

"LUSHY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! NATSU HAS BEEN SO MEAN TO ME!" Happy cried into Lucy's chest before looking up with the most pitiful expression. She knew all too well it was probably something stupid, but the welcome home was appreciated none the less.

"Happy! I have not!" Natsu yelled as he came over, glaring at the cat before turning his usual infectious smile towards the celestial mage.

She gave the cat a hug and kissed the top of happy's head. "Awww well then how about I make it up to you tomorrow with some fish?" She smiled before looking up. Her smile faltered for a second as she took in the sight of him.

"**A simpleton could see that you're no good for me."**

She felt her heart skip a beat at his smile and felt a bit of that painful pull set in her chest. He looked so cute standing there in his signature white pants and vest, his chiseled chest and rippled stomach exposed. "I just want to hug him," she thought before shaking her head. Her eyes burned as unshed tears pooled and she looked away as she let Happy go, moving to get up.

Natsu saw her look away and could smell tears but in his naïve state, he took it as her being overly happy to be home. Happy to see him and he knew what would make her even happier. He had great news that he wanted to share with his best friend and partner. He reached down to help her stand and brush off. He paused a moment as he caught the scent of something different on her but did not have time to contemplate it as the sound of a low growl reached his ears. It sounded threatening and he raised his head, glancing about the room but did not notice anything out of the norm. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing and Gajeel was being his usual creepy self, watching him and the group.

He just grinned and turned his attention back to Lucy. "I'm so glad you're back Luigi!"

"**But you're the only one I see"**

Lucy swallowed the dull pain and gave Natsu a smile. She knew it wouldn't be easy but seeing him happy did feel good. She gave a soft chuckle at the nickname that had started out as a joke. She noticed Gray giving her a worried look and she just gave him a wink before responding. "Thanks ash breath, it's good to be back."

Natsu gave her a wide grin before turning and jumping up onto the table. He reached a hand down towards Lisanna, helping her up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Well since my bestest friend and partner is back. I've got a huge announcement!"

Everything went suddenly silent in the guild and Lucy glanced between Erza and Gray, silently questioning what the fire dragon had to announce. They both gave her a shrug and shook their heads with a confused look. She let out a breath she did not realize she'd been holding. The thought that maybe she'd been replaced on the team had flashed through her head but their look put it to bed. She turned her attention back to the two on the table and froze.

Her eyes traveled down, coming to rest on Lisanna's hand. "No," she exhaled as it hit her.

"Last night, I finally asked Lisanna to be my wife and mate…"

She heard the words and felt the bottom fall out from under her. She'd prepared herself for having to come back to them, to come back and watch them together. But this, this she wasn't ready for. Not this quick.

"She said yes!"

Natsu's excitement and joy was lost on her as the fragile heart she'd taped up over the last week shattered into pieces. That was the final nail in the coffin on what had been her own unrequited love. She stood there, as if frozen, watching as hoots and hollers sounded off in the guild before most everyone rushed over to congratulate the couple.

Gray and Erza gasped in shock. They hadn't expected that. Not from Natsu. He was too dense, too ignorant to move that fast. Wasn't he?

Gray looked down at Lucy and saw the shock and hurt on her face. He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek and he looked up at Erza for direction. His heart broke for the celestial mage. She'd looked so happy just moments before. He suddenly wanted to pound Natsu's face into the ground but knew it wasn't his fault for being so stupid. Or for loving who he did. He'd learned with Juvia that you can't fight who your heart chooses. He'd done that for too long and even as stubborn as he was, his heart had won out.

The red-head just shook her head before laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Lucy…come on. I'll take you home."

"No…I'm ok." Lucy's voice sounded small but she looked up with a forced smile, raising a hand to wipe at her face. She kept repeating those two words in her head. It was the only thing keeping her standing and if she stopped…

"Pretty awesome news huh Lucy?"

She looked up to find Natsu and Lisanna in front of her. She kept her smile plastered on her face as she nodded. "The best," she said with a voice that was deceptively strong.

Lisanna smiled and hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Lucy, I'm so glad you were here when we announced it. You've become like another sister to me so it meant a lot to share it with you."

"**Love has made me a fool"**

Lucy felt her resolve tremble and more tears slipped down her cheeks. She was thankful when Lisanna took them as tears of happiness. "I love you both and wish you so much happiness."

Natsu chuckled and pushed Lisanna out of the way, pulling the celestial mage in for a hug of his own. He stiffened a moment as the same scent as before drifted up but he reasoned it out that it had to be because she'd been away. He figured perhaps it was either a new shampoo or perhaps the lingering smell of one of the servants from her father's estate. "I love you too Luce, you're the best and you better be my best man!"

Everyone around them chuckled and Gray slapped the back of his head. "The best man is usually a man pyro prick."

"Lucy is a man!" Elfman's voice rang out.

Natsu let go and turned, shoving the ice mage in the chest. "Shut up freezer burn even Elfman agrees she can be my best man."

"You're both fucking idiots," Gajeel said as he came up behind Lucy. He'd been watching since he'd heard the growl earlier. He'd caught what Natsu failed too, a pissed off Laxus glaring in their direction. He recognized instantly, having heard himself doing the same things when the shrimp's team got too touchy feely. What worried him was that the lightning dragon slayer seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on. So when he saw the look of rage as Natsu hugged Lucy, he'd moved over wanting to be between them should the guy lose control.

"Go on home Bunny," he whispered into the blonde's ear before pulling her behind him as Natsu lunged at him with a fist.

Lucy watched as the guild erupted into a brawl. With a heavy sigh she turned for the door and stopped short as she found Levy behind her. The blunette had a worried, sad expression and she forced a small smile.

"Lu-chan…"

She quickly hugged the petite girl, kissing her cheek before pulling back. "Let's get together tomorrow. I'm ok. I just…I want to be alone tonight."

The blunette just gave a nod of her head, hating the hurt she saw on the blonde's face.

Lucy quickly made her way outside and it was just in time. The resolve broke, giving way to a strangled sob as she ran towards home in the dark of night.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It set me on fire and watched as I floundered"<strong>

Laxus smelled her before he saw her. He'd heard the doors open and it was like a soft breeze carried her scent to him. He couldn't understand why it seemed to affect him so much. He'd smelled her and dozens of other women before. But now, it was like a drug. After he'd gone home, he had tried to figure out what was wrong with him but the best he'd been able to come up with was an enchantment. He couldn't recall when it would have happened, perhaps someone had put something in his drink at the bar.

He had at first suspected Blondie but had pushed that aside. He just knew it wasn't her, she's too good for that. Besides, she could have her pick of men. He was more than positive he'd be last on the list even if it had been her idea to be friends with benefits. That still kind of shocked him but he wasn't going to turn down no strings sex with her. "She's fucking hot," he'd told himself before he cursed his body for reacting to just the thought of her and then again when he saw her.

He forced himself to turn his attention away from her and went back to listening to Evergreen attempt to prod information about their night in Akane. He was thankful the seith mage was holding up his end of the bargain and kept a tight lid on the whole Lucy debacle. Of course after Laxus had so kindly threatened physical harm to the mage's manhood, it shouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Laxus come on and tell me what you guys did while there. Something must have happened for Bickslow to be all quiet?"

Ever's voice pulled his attention and he just gave her a shrug. "Nope, just hit the tables and then retired early.

The brunette narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she knew them both well enough to know they never retired early. "Whatever, I somehow doubt that.

He opened his mouth, prepared to tell her to shut it when his attention was drawn to the back of the guildhall. He'd heard someone mentioning killing someone and he saw Erza releasing Lucy before being knocked down to the ground by Happy. He gave a roll of his eyes, unable to comprehend how the blonde put up with that group of crazies.

"She's a damned wizard saint just for having to deal with…" he started but was halted when he saw Natsu help her up. He felt every nerve inside of him shudder with anger and was unable to stop the growl that rumbled low in his chest. Shocked at his reaction, he bit the inside of his cheek and glanced around to see if anyone else had heard it. The only person looking at him was Gajeel, curiosity and something else Laxus couldn't pin point was written all over the iron dragon's face.

"**Unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer"**

Laxus just brushed it off and turned around. He was contemplating just leaving when Natsu had shouted about good news. He wasn't really interested. He had too much on his mind but when he turned back around, the look on Blondie's face stayed him from following through. Her usual bright face was ghostly pale and she looked in pain. His brows furrowed in confusion as tears welled up in her eyes when the announcement was made, but he knew instantly they weren't tears of joy. The realization of what was wrong struck him and he didn't understand why he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

Lucy had been in love with Natsu and the idiot was too stupid to see.

He didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. Angry for the fire dragon not seeing what he had or hurt because… "Your mate is hurting." The thought made him grimace and argue internally with himself. He insisted she was not whatever a mate was. That was the same word Natsu had just used when talking about Lisanna and he found himself scoffing. Lucy and he were not even a couple so she couldn't be his mate. "Sex partner does not equal mate you idiot," He chastised himself internally.

His inner voice or demon was pushing to prove him wrong when he watched as Natsu hugged the blonde. A fierce rage flooded through him like a tsunami and before he could stop himself, he was up from the chair and poised ready to spring. "This is fucking ridiculous!" He swore under his breath as he fought for control of his own limbs, keeping them routed. There was no denying the voice he heard in the back of his head. It was screaming for death and he was already moving towards the pink haired mage when the brawl broke out.

"**But you come around in your time"**

It was as if something else had control of the wheel and it was dead set on killing Natsu. He kept telling himself to stop, to get a grip but it seemed no use. The only small amount of relief that came was when he suddenly stopped just short of the pile of men slugging it out. It was not to last long as the sound of a sob caught his attention and he looked up to find the Celestial mage gone. He didn't know how he knew it was her but the beast inside did and again, he was pulled in that direction. Without a thought or word, he was out the door, chasing after her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You leave me here burning in this desert without you"<strong>

Through tear blurred vision, Lucy fumbled with her keys and the lock on the door. Natsu's announcement kept ringing over and over in her head. The keys fell from her wet fingers and she sagged to the ground in defeat. Pressing her palms to her eyes, she let out a wail in attempts to assuage the ache in her chest. She just wanted to wake up, reasoning this had to be some sort of sick joke or a nightmare.

She did not notice the attention it brought from the couple of onlookers who were passing. The only thing she was acutely aware of was that everything was now so final. Natsu was officially gone from reach, his choice declared in front of their family. She thought that she'd done a good enough job preparing but suddenly felt like an utter failure. She failed herself and them.

"I'm not strong enough," she sobbed into her hands.

"Bullshit."

She looked up at the familiar voice and her eyes widened a little to find Laxus coming to bend down beside her. He reached a hand out and she pushed it away in sudden embarrassment. He was the last person she wanted to see her cry. She didn't want him to see her weak nor did she want him to care.

Laxus studied her a moment, unsure of why he was even here. He told himself to leave, her brushing off made it clear she didn't want him there. But, he couldn't make himself. The sight of her crying, the heart wrench sound of her crying made him uncomfortable. But, his body refused every command to leave.

"**How stupid could I be"**

Instead he found himself taking her keys to unlock the door and scooping her off of the ground. When her arms wound around his neck, the voice that had shouted at him all night purred. Her sobs quieted as he carried her up the stairs to her darkened room. He deposited her keys carefully on the dresser before gently laying her on the bed. Wordlessly, he removed her boots and pulled the blanket from under her only to cover her up. It was all actions of caring and that bothered him. He was a selfish, heartless bastard and this should be done by someone who could handle it better.

"I need to go get Erza," he mumbled and turned to leave but her hand landed on his.

"Don't leave," Lucy whispered. "Please?"

"**A simpleton could see that you're no good for me"**

She peered up at him, not really knowing why she was asking other than she didn't want to be alone. She could see him wrestling with the decision and pulled herself up to kneel on the edge of the bed. His gaze faltered and she waited quietly for him to refuse. She did not understand why he'd come after her or why he'd stayed when she pushed him away. He wasn't one of her spirits or teammates, he was just a nakama that she'd spent a night with. But the fact that he did, the fact that the moment she was in his arms her head and heart quieted said something. What exactly what that was, she was unsure but she wanted quiet right now.

His fingers twitched in her grasp and without thinking, she slid her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Home.

The offending word from before echoed in his mind as she hugged. He wanted to pull away, to run and just forget all about this. He wanted to break the deal they'd struck earlier because this was not in the bargain. He didn't want to feel the pull of her and he hated that in the span of 24 hours she'd turned him inside out. He didn't want to see where any of this was going. He just wanted things to be normal again and be back in control.

"**But you're the only one I see"**

He heard a heavy sigh and looked down to find her looking up at him through wet lashes. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and he could see pain and uncertainty pass through. It made something inside of him ache. He found himself thinking she was beautiful even when crying.

"Make her smile."

The thought lodged itself in the forefront of his mind and he found himself leaning down to brush his lips lightly over hers. Her breath hitched and all of the restraint left as he kissed her again, his slipping under her arms to break her hug. His arms slid around her, pulling her up against him. He could not rationalize the sudden need to protect her, to heal her but it won out. All sense of reason went out the window.

Lucy knew she should stop, she should let him leave but every thought fall away the moment his lips touched hers. She let his touch bring her back from the edge of death as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue slid along the seam of his lips only to dive inside when they parted. The taste of his mouth consumed her and she softly moaned against him. She wanted to lose herself in all that he was offering in this moment, consequences be damned.

There was nothing fast or rushed as their tongues played on the playground of their making. Their arms and hands clinging as if the other may disappear.

He gently pulled her up before lowering them both against the mattress, settling himself between her legs. He broke the kiss for air and looked down at her beneath him. His fingers reached up to caress her cheek. The moon light fell on her skin through the open window, giving her skin an ethereal glow.

She felt her heart beat as his fingers brushed over her skin and she leaned into his touch, needing more. She leaned up and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing the masculine scent of him. The audible purr like sound she heard slip from his lips made her smile and she pressed her lips against his warm skin. His fingers buried in her hair, pulling the hair tie out as she licked and kissed her way up to his ear.

His hips flexed down into her, his evident growing arousal pressing against her through the barrier of their clothes. Her teeth grazed against the skin of his lobe before capturing it, bathing it with her tongue and moaning softly. Her response fueled him on as his fingers gripped her hair, pulling her head back to bring her lips back to his. Her fingers dug lightly into his back as she arched herself into him and he could taste her moan. It set his blood to boil as he allowed a free hand to wander down her clothed side and she trembled beneath him. His fingers reached her exposed thigh and he lifted it, pressing himself harder against her.

"**everything changes, everything falls apart"**

Lucy caught his tongue and sucked on it before releasing to break the kiss. She needed the feel of him, the feel of all of him against her. Her fingers drifted down and tugged at his shirt in a silent plea. He pulled back to kneel between her legs and she found herself struggling to breath as she watched him pause above her. He was gorgeously made, the dim light of the moon illuminating his facial features. It gave him the appearance of a Greek god etched in marble, his lightning shaped scar giving name to who he could be. She followed his lead when he stood and pulled her up off the bed with him.

Neither of them needed words as they quickly discarded each other's clothes, one piece at a time until they were both satisfyingly naked. Their bodies met again in a heated reunion, fitting perfectly despite the difference in their sizes. Their lips found each other, moving in perfect timing as they drifted back towards the comfortable confines of her bed.

He felt her hesitate near the edge and broke their kiss to look down at her in question. She gave him a beautiful smile as she slipped from his gasp. He watched with intrigue as she moved around him, making him turn with her. Her small hands came up and gave him a gentle push to sit. She lowered herself into his lap, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips. He pulled her head down to his and brushed his lips against hers. Her hips rolled and pressed down, trapping his length between his body and the slick heat between her legs. His hips flexed involuntarily up into her, aching to be inside of her.

She moaned as the velvet head and veined ridges of his cock brushed against her throbbing clit. The coiling in her stomach took her by surprise. Only he seemed to be able to set everything in her off. His fingers slid up over her burning flesh to cup her heavy breasts, digging in as she ground herself against the length of him. Liquid heat pooled in her stomach and she needed him to fill her. Her hand dropped down to grip his girth, feeling him twitch in her hand as she rubbed the swollen tip against her opening. His fingers dropped to her hips and she saw a desire that matched her own darkening the storm clouds in his eyes. She held his intense gaze as she slowly impaled herself down onto him, fighting the urge to let her lids drift closed. In that moment, without even realizing she was doing it, she was giving him the broken pieces of who she was.

"**can't stop to feel myself losing control but deep in my senses I know"**

Laxus felt all control slip as her body accepted his full length. He'd never seen anything so erotic as the sight of her taking control and pushing herself to keep eye contact. He saw a vulnerability in the dark brown depths that went beyond the crying and hurt he'd seen earlier. The owner of the voice that berated him all night took hold of it, of him and for now, he was lost in her.

Their bodies moved as one. Her hips rotating, pushing down onto him and his large hands guiding her movements. Their lustful moans filling the silence of the room and drifting out the window to grace anyone who was passing by in the dead of night.

Her arms wound around his neck as she clung to him. The coil in her belly winding tighter with every thrust until she was struggling to breath. His lips and tongue explored her neck and chin until it claimed her mouth again, swallowing her quickening moans. She felt the earth begin to tremble, all sense of time and space slipping away. Her fingers dug into his back, wrenching a moaned growl and the sound sent her past the precipice. Her hips jerked against him before everything muscle in her body tensed. She ripped her mouth from his as her head fell back, the strangled cry of his name erupting from her lips as she came apart around him.

The sound of his name on her lips pushed him dangerously close to his own edge. The vice that her body became in her orgasm made it hard to pull himself back but he did. Gripping her trembling body to his, he stood, turning and lowering them back down to the bed. Her legs came around his hips and he pinned her to the bed as all gentleness left. His lips captured hers, his tongue plunging into the depths of her mouth as his hips snapped against hers. She clung to him, moaning into his mouth as the beast inside of him took over. He demanded control, his thrusts coming harder and faster until he was outright pounding into her. The sounds of her screams, her moans, the feel of her arching beneath him and her heels digging in as she pulled him into her all fed the desire of the beast.

Her body began tightening around him again and it pulled him too fast towards the edge of his own cliff. He slowed his assault for a moment, reaching down to hook an arm under one of her legs and lifting. The simple change of angle was their undoing. He thrust into her, hitting the right spot and he felt her coil snap again. Her body clamped down around him as she cried out again and it pulled him over the edge. His hips snapped against hers once more, his cock erupting to fill her completely as her name was ripped from his lips.

"**How stupid could I be? A simpleton could see that you're no good for me but you're the only one I see"**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this was a long one but it kind of needed to be.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed and please please please R & R.**

**Big hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	10. Just Like A Star

**Hello everyone! A late Happy Turkey day to my American readers. I had hoped to have this to you yesterday but…way too much food made for a very sleepy princess lol. **

**A huge thank you to all the reviews. You guys truly do make writing this worth it! I love the suggestions and support you guys give. I love you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**This chapter's song is Just Like A Star by Corrine Bailey Rae and the you tube link is watch?v=gvH9Ccqk5qc (and no I don't own the song or Fairy Tail) Wasn't overly sure on the song but it's here lol**

**Now, on to the reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Just Like A Star<strong>

**The night before…**

Loke looked up from the books and notepad on his desk. He felt something stir and the smell of tears hit him out of nowhere. He glanced around his personal study and saw nothing but the many books that lined the walls, the leather furniture and empty air. He gave a shrug of his shoulder and put his pen to paper as his eyes scanned over the open book in front of him. It hit again, but this time stronger. Out of reflex he glanced up again, his hazel eyes landing on the picture on his desk. It was one of Lucy, her team and the spirits when they'd come to the celestial world before the games.

One side of his mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin but it quickly fell when the silence in his head was shattered with a heart wrenching wail. A torrent of sorrow washed over him and he was up in an instant. He saw the door open before he opened his own gate, disappearing in a flash to leave Virgo standing there in confusion.

He arrived in time to see Laxus kneel beside his mage and his lips pulled up into a sneer. He was going to kill the man for hurting her; already deciding he must be the reason pain was rolling off of the blonde he cared so much for. His movements were halted when a hand came to rest on his arm. He looked down at the impediment before tracing the arm it was attached to, finding himself face to face with the pink haired maid.

_Let me go so I can rip him apart._

She just shook her head, pointing back in the direction of Lucy. His head whipped around in time to see Laxus lifting her from the ground and his brow furrowed in confusion. If he hurt her, why was she allowing him even near her? What really struck him was the sudden quiet in his head. All of the heart breaking sorry he'd just felt washing off of her just…vanished.

He pulled away from Virgo's hand, to follow after the two who disappeared into the apartment but the annoying spirit jumped into his path. He looked at her in anger and motioned for her to stand to the side but she stood frozen, her hands crossing over her chest in defiance. It was rare for one of the spirits to outright ignore his orders so this only added insult to injury where his confusion was concerned.

_Do you NOT care that she needs us?_

Virgo rolled her eyes and backed up, indignantly blocking the door to prevent him intervening. She knew he meant well, but he was not seeing what was in front of him. She did not harbor much in the way of trust where Laxus was concerned, but that he'd been the one to come after her master spoke in volumes. Lucy's pain came from Natsu, not the blonde dragon slayer and it was clear that there was a lot of truth to what her big brother had told her earlier. His inner dragon had indeed found its mate.

_Don't be mad Big Brother, he is exactly what and who she needs now._

Loke narrowed his eyes at the maid before looking at the closed door behind her. The sound of her voice carried on the cool night breeze and he stilled. She was asking the arrogant dragon slayer to stay and it angered him. _No, she needs us. He hurt her._

Virgo sighed and shook her head, the lion was so smart but so dense at times. _No Big Brother, her heart hurt for Natsu. Laxus-san is picking up the pieces._

Loke's glare cut back to her. The rational side of him told him the maid was right. Given what he's read so far, the first bite was indeed the dragon making his intentions known to the chosen mate. But his protective side screamed at him to stop the process. Nothing had been made clear to Lucy; she was just a victim of circumstance. Wasn't she? He needed to finish his research before he could speak a word to her about it. She was incredibly intelligent and would need more than just his word.

_Watch after her Virgo, please. If he so much as harms a hair on her head I will end him._

And with that, he disappeared back to his study.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Just like a star across my sky, Just like an angel off the page, You have appeared to my life…"<strong>

A smile touched Lucy's face as sleep faded away. She felt oddly serene, the sun peaking through the window to warm her skin and a heavy arm draped over her waist. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to see his face relaxed and his breathing steady and light against her skin. He'd been the one to save her last night. When she felt like she was drowning, he swept in and calmed the rough seas of her emotions. It didn't make sense why he would, he owed her nothing. Their ties to one another were purely physical but in the deepest part of her, she was glad that he had.

She found herself frowning as the scene at the guildhall ran through her head. Tears pricked at her eyes as the same grip of pain threatened to clamp down on her chest. "Fate is a cruel bitch," she thought as two words echoed in her mind. Wife and Mate. He'd called Lisanna his mate. That meant it was fate and there was no escaping her. It didn't make it hurt less but it was something she'd have to accept. She felt Laxus' nose brush her ear and she cocked her head to nuzzle against him, letting the feel of his warm breath sooth her thoughts away. The simple action surprisingly calming effect, the pain that threatened to set in disappearing.

"Odd," she thought when the sound of a growl echoed in the silent room and her eyes went wide with embarrassment as she looked down at her stomach. She glanced back over, making sure he was still sleeping and very carefully pulled herself from his grasp. She slid her pillow down and had to stifle a chuckle when his arms clutched onto it, pulling it against himself in his sleep. "Now that is funny," she thought as she quietly crept to the bathroom.

After quietly shutting the door, she turned and had to stifle a scream when she came face to face with Virgo.

"What the hell," she whispered as loud as she could. Her hand clutched at her chest in hopes of calming her now pounding heart.

"Oh no princess, I scared you again. I should be punished. 50 lashes would be sufficient." The pink haired maid said before falling to her knees in repentance at Lucy's feet, the chains bound to the woman's wrists hitting the floor with a thud.

The blonde stared at her spirit in stupefaction. The maid always asked for punishment and she'd long learned that the spirit was definitely touched in a "special" way. But, it seemed her limits truly knew no bounds. She gave a shake of her head and sighed as she side-stepped the kneeling spirit. "No Virgo, no punishment but, what are you doing here so early?" She inquired as she set about preparing her bath.

Virgo pushed herself up and shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "Big Brother asked that I watch over you."

Lucy plugged the tub and let it fill, turning a curious look at the pinkette. "Watch after me? What? Do I need a baby sitter now?"

The maid actually giggled at the question but gave a shake of her head. "No princess, we heard you crying and came to check on you. We were very worried and he was upset when he saw you with Laxus-san."

Lucy sighed in defeat, shaking her head as she set out a towel for herself. She paused when she went to get into the water, noticing the dried sticky feeling between her legs. Mentally, she made a note to remember to take her pill for the day. She'd put herself on the stupid things when she'd gotten active with Edward and had just continued the habit when they split. Thank god for apothecaries but so much for insisting on condoms.

"He gets upset yet he has yet to come give me an explanation himself?" She asked as she settled herself down in the water.

"I know Princess but he is still doing his research. He will come."

Lucy just shot the spirit a disinterested glare. "You know…" she halted herself mid sentence and shook her head. Virgo did not deserve the rant she was preparing to let forth. Instead, she pushed down her annoyance and began bathing. Her thoughts turned to the dragon slayer in her bed. Her body reacted in response to the images of him naked, between her legs. Heat pooled inside of her and she sighed.

He hadn't run. Instead he'd pulled her trembling, sweaty body against his own. He'd held her as she floated back down to Earthland from the ecstatic high he'd set her own. He wrapped himself around her like a protective cocoon, making sure every part of him touched her before they drifted off to sleep.

"I know what Princess?" The pink haired woman asked as she took the empty soap bottle Lucy discarded on the side of the tub, replacing it with a new one.

The voice pulled her from her thoughts and her brows furrowed. He'd have to wear his clothes from last night when he left. She'd cried, wiped her face and basically snotted on him last night. They'd be filled with her scent and what if he ran into one of the other dragon slayers. Their sense of smells rivaled any tracking dog. They'd both agreed that the guild could not know. "Nothing Virgo but could you do me a huge favor? Laxus doesn't have any clean clothes here, could you possibly take his clothes and clean them?"

"Absolutely Princess," she said with a quick bow before slipping quietly from the bathroom.

Lucy's stomach made another hungry pitch and she quickly finished her bath. After drying herself off, she wrapped herself in the pink fluffy robe that hung on the back of the door and padded back into the room. She smiled as she saw Laxus still wrapped around her pillow and it brightened when he audibly sighed in his sleep as his nose buried into it.

"Who would've thought the mighty Laxus slept with a stuffie?" She thought to herself with a quiet giggle. She laid the robe over the chair at her desk and pulled on simple yellow lace panties, her comfortable yellow shorts that rode high on her long legs and white cami. Closing the door behind her, she silently made her way to the kitchen. She connected her sound pod to a small speaker and began pulling out bacon, eggs, bread and cinnamon. She pulled out a couple of pans and bowls. French toast and bacon just sounded good.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Feel like I'll never be the same, Just like a song in my heart, Just like oil on my hands..."<strong>

The smell of bacon frying brought Laxus back from the dead. The scent, mixing with Blondie's smell tickled his nose and he cracked an eye open only to find the room was empty. He could hear her softly humming along to music and he looked down to see he was hugging her pillow. His eyes bugged and he quickly threw it at the headboard as if it were a snake. "What the fuck?" he thought as he untangled himself from the covers. He didn't cuddle with pillows.

_But you cuddle with Blondie._

"Shut up," he said aloud to the voice in his head as he searched the room for his clothes. His brows knit together in frustration when he realized both his and her clothes were gone. His eyes landed on the pink robe over the back of the chair. "Oh hell no," he thought as he went into the bathroom with the thought that perhaps she'd picked them up with her own clothes. He cursed under his breath upon discovering they weren't there either. "Well she will just have to deal with naked," he thought as he pulled the bedroom door open.

He made for the stairs but halted when he heard another voice.

"Princess I brought these while I am washing the others."

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Virgo standing there with a neatly folded pair of jeans, blue t-shirt and black boxer briefs. "Just set them on the back of the couch please. Thank you Virgo." The pinkette gave her a nod and smile before disappearing again. She turned back, pulling the last piece of bread from the skillet and placing it on top of the mound she'd made. She knew all too well how much dragon slayers ate. Natsu broke her grocery budget all the time and Gajeel had proved just as bad when it came to iron. She placed the stacked plate on the table, turned to grab the equally piled plate of bacon but froze when she turned.

Laxus was standing there, leaning against the corner of the counter and his face was a mixture of a scowl and question. But what screamed was that he was standing there in nothing but her bath robe. The bottom that comfortably fell to her mid calf barely reached him mid thigh; the sleeves that usually covered half of her hand were more like three-quarter and were pulled tight over the swell of his deliciously muscular arms. How he managed to tie it closed around his large frame escaped her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the sight as she set the plate down.

He had been annoyed with having to put the robe on but he hadn't had much of a choice in the matter. He wasn't about to walk out naked in front of someone else. He knew it wasn't anyone from the guild, the owner of the female smelled different, familiar in a way but definitely not a guild member. She'd come down to find her in the kitchen, singing softly along with the music as she moved from the table back to the counter. He couldn't help the smile that popped up. She looked happy and…good enough to eat with those long, slender legs. He licked his lips as he recalled exactly how good those hips looked naked, well how good she looked period naked and moaning beneath him. And how much he enjoyed being between those legs. But the smile faded when she turned and he saw the humor in her face. She was laughing at his ass.

"**Still I wonder why it is,I don't argue like this with anyone but you"**

"Where the hell are my clothes Blondie?" Saying his tone was filled with annoyance would be an understatement.

"Your blonde too but seriously Spark Plug…pink really is your color," she snickered and could not help letting the laughter roll when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever…where are my clothes?" He asked as he glanced around for the source of the voice he'd heard earlier. "And isn't someone else here?"

She gave him a questioning look but it faded into realization when it hit her who he was referring to. "Oh…no. That was my spirit Virgo but she's gone now. I had her take your clothes to wash them."

He arched a brow, questioning her motives. He could do his own laundry and didn't need her trying to play house. "Uh…ok. Why?"

His face told her exactly what he was thinking and she sighed. She felt a little discontented with his obvious lack of trust. She gave a shake of her head and rounded the table to slip past him. Grabbing the pile of clothes, she thrust them none too gently into his chest. "I knew my scent would be all over them so I had Virgo take them to wash, she was nice enough to bring you a change of clothes while she has yours."

Laxus stood there, taken aback at first as he accepted the clothes. He hadn't thought of that. If he happened upon any of the other slayers on his way home, they'd know instantly that they had been together. He suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the world. She'd actually thought of that and all he could think was that she was trying to force him to stay. "Lucy…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Just save it Laxus…I get it, you've got trust issues so no need to apologize."

Her words cut him a little too deep for his liking. Not because she was brushing him off but because she was completely right. He had trouble trusting anyone, his father had seen to that. His grandfather tries daily and prods him constantly about needing to trust his nakama if he wants to become guild master. But some habits die hard, the only ones he put any amount of trust in was his team. This was just one more of his shortcomings and she deserved better than that.

"I made more than enough so you might as well eat before it gets cold."

"**We do it all the time, Blowing out my mind"**

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and like a scolded child, he hung his head. Placing the clothes on the counter, he moved to take a seat. He watched as she filled his plate, making sure to put more bacon than French toast and then poured warm syrup over the top of the large stack and pile of bacon. It was just the way he liked it. He couldn't hide the awe from his expression as he looked up, watching her then fill not one, but two glasses of milk and setting them both in front of him. How the hell did she know that?

"I've helped Mira a couple of times at the bar to kill time in the morning," she mumbled in response to his silent question. His surprise at her making his plate had not been lost on her. She found it hard to concentrate on anything else outside of him when they were alone. Lucy sat down, served herself but found her appetite diminishing as they ate in uncomfortable silence. She didn't want to fight with him. She should be upstairs falling apart still but instead, she found he was the glue holding her together. She didn't really get it, but there was no denying that all it had taken was a touch from him and all the grief left.

When they were both finished, he quietly excused himself to go dress and she set herself to the task of cleaning up. His mistrust bothered her more than she wanted to truly admit to herself. Sure, it was supposed to be friends with benefits relationship but with friendship, there had to be a certain level of trust. The voice inside of her head questioned if she really trusted him. She admitted she didn't really know him as well as she should so reasonably speaking she shouldn't trust him either. But logic was shot where he was concerned because she found herself buried in an inexplicable amount of trust. She couldn't say why or where it came from, but it was there none the less.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You've got this look I can't describe, You make me feel like I'm alive"<strong>

Erza stirred in her bed, shivering a little in the cool morning air. She stretched herself out in the bed, groaning a little at the fatigue she felt in her muscled. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and her lids lifted to reveal a contented happiness dancing in her dark brown orbs. She rolled over and cuddled herself against the warm body next to hers, nuzzling her nose into messy sapphire locks of hair. He smelled like spring time and earth.

She'd been so incredibly low when she had come home from the guild, her heart heavy and aching for her celestial sister. She wanted to punch Natsu for being so daft but knew it wasn't his fault. Lisanna was his mate, he had declared as much. All she could do was being there for Lucy. She'd entered her dark home and was taken by surprised by a tall figure standing near the window. The soft light of the moon, casting his shadow across the living room. She knew in an instant who it was. With the prayer of his name on her lips, he was in front of her, his arms around her and his lips pressed against hers.

"Good morning beautiful."

The deep, rich sound of his voice reverberated in his chest and she could only smile. She'd waited for him for years. She was scared this, last night had been a dream but the kiss to the top of her head was very real. He was here, in her bed and he had indeed poured years of lost love and time into loving her. She'd never known ecstasy like he'd shown her could exist. Before the clutches of sleep had taken them, he had even declared his love. She raised her head to smile lovingly at the man, a finger coming up to trace the scarlet tattoo that ran down the right side of his handsome face.

"Good morning Handsome, sleep well."

"**When everything else is au fait, Without a doubt you're on my side"**

He chuckled and leaned up to press a light kiss to her lips. "Best sleep I've had in decades."

She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her brows furrowed and she glanced over at the clock. It was only eight so who it could be befuddled her brain. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before rising, pulling on a black silk. "I'll be right back. I promise," she called over her shoulder as she padded barefoot to the door.

"You better have a good rea…" Her threat was cut short as she pulled the front door open to find a worried looking Levy standing there.

"I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you it's just…well we said we'd go see Lucy this morning."

Erza sighed and face palmed in the name of her own forgetfulness. The two women made a pact to go see the blonde celestial mage, worried about the ramifications of the guild's pyro after inadvertently ripping her heart out.

"Yes, yes Levy. I am the one who should apologize. I…" She paused, realizing Jellal was in her room and knowing the ramifications if he were to be discovered. He'd go back to prison. "I just…over slept, please come in and allow me to go dress."

Levy gave a small smile and nodded as she entered the red-haired requip mage. She'd never been here before. The home was surprisingly feminine and cozy with its shabby chic decor contrasting oddly well with the wooden walls and floor. She opened her mouth to speak but was halted as her jaw dropped, her eyes widening in utter shock at the man standing at the hallway entrance. She immediately recognized him.

Erza saw the shock on her friends face and cursed inwardly. She steeled herself for the worst as she turned, only to feel the air rush out of her in a sigh of relief. He'd thankfully dressed, donning his usual disguise as Mystogan. The "Jellal" crisis was avoided but it still left one matter of concern for her. She turned to glare with deadly intent at the script mage. "Utter one word of this and you will find yourself at the receiving end of my blades. Understand?"

The blunette quickly nodded, her whole body trembling in fear. Erza was her friend but even she knew better than to double cross the woman. What she couldn't understand was when she and Mystogan started seeing each other. From the case of bed head that the requip mage was sporting, he definitely had not just dropped by for coffee. From what she'd heard and been told, Erza's heart supposedly belonged to Jellal. "Unless the rumors are true that they are one in the same…way to go Erza!" She thought, actually happy that the woman might finally have some happiness for herself.

"**Heaven has been away too long, Can't find the words to write this song, Oh...Your love"**

"Well seeing as how you have things to get to, I will take my leave." Erza turned and could not help the disappointed expression that rose on her face. She wanted more time, more everything with him but she knew she had to take what she could get. At least he had finally come to her and confessed. She gave him a nod and they shared a quick, awkward looking hug before she walked him to the door. He pulled it open and hesitated for a moment, turning back to her and pulling her into a true loving embrace. "I promise I will be back tonight as I'd like to discuss something with you." She smiled and nodded when he pulled back, watching him turn and walk through the door. He got to the edge of her porch and checked to see if Levy could see before he pulled down the cloth over his face, mouthing the words "I love you" before turning and heading off towards the woods.

"Let me get dressed real quick," she smiled as she headed for the bedroom, leaving an amused Levy on her own.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now I have come to understand, The way it is"<strong>

Laxus pulled on the underwear and pants she, or rather her spirits, had given him and sat on the edge of her bed. He let out a heavy sigh and allowed himself to look around her room now that it was light. It was neatly organized, a little too feminine but it suited her. The mural of pictures on her wall caught his attention and he scanned over each one, surprised to see she'd managed to have captured everyone in the guild in one fashion or another. He realized she had them hung the way families hung memories of their loved ones. It was a testament to her love for Fairy Tail, her love for those she considered family. It shocked him even further was that even he had managed to grace her montage.

He stood up and walked over, his fingers reaching up to touch first the picture. It was of Team B from the Games. The one below it was a candid shot of he and his team at their table in the guild, His teammates frozen in laughter and his own mouth pulled up into a smirk. Another hung further over of him and the old man after he'd been allowed to return. An emotion he couldn't name welled up inside of him as the realization that she'd included him, after all the asshole things he'd done to the guild and to her. The feeling tightened his chest, threatening to rob him of breath but then guilt and shame settled in. He didn't deserve to be ranked among them, didn't deserve a place at her alter. He didn't deserve her in any fashion that she offered herself.

"**It's not a secret anymore, 'cause we've been through that before"**

He quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes and all but ran out of the room, his footsteps heavy on the stairs. "Lu…" His sentence cut short as he ran into her at the base. He hadn't expected her to be right there and his hands shot out to steady her. It was then that he noticed the edge of a bruise and he could not help but lift a hand to brush her hair out of the way revealing mark he'd thought was just an alcohol induced delusion. His brow furrowed and he glanced up at her face to see her looking up at him with a bewildered expression. His fingers brushed against the bruised and marked skin, feeling where tiny scabs had formed where his teeth had broken through. The moment he made contact, the sense of urgency to leave faded as if it never existed only to be replaced by the strong desire to open those wounds again.

Lucy had heard the bedroom door open and was coming to meet him when she crashed into his chest. The sound of him rushing down the stairs had left an apprehensive ache in her belly. When she looked up at him, she was shocked to see the emotions flicker in the depths of his storm blue eyes. Fear, sadness, disappointment, self-condemnation…it was all there and she could feel it seeping from his pores. Laxus didn't show emotions, his face was always stone set. But it was as if someone had pulled a curtain back and suddenly had the strong impulse to wipe all of them away, to save him, struck her. That impulse grew into a blazing inferno when his fingers brushed over her skin.

"**I've been confused and in the dark, Now I understand"**

Unable to stop herself, she reached up to brush the back of her knuckles against his cheek. She didn't know why, but she desperately needed to let him know she was there and that so was he. Her mind screamed that he didn't need fixing, but something inside of her told her that, in a way, he did. His eyes drifted closed as he nuzzled against her digits and she flipped her hand to cup his face. His fingers continued to circle the pattern at the base of her neck. The furrow of his brow disappeared and when he opened his eyes again to look down at her, something she couldn't name flickered over the surface. Her hand slipped to the back of his head, pulling him down as she lifted herself onto her tip toes to meet his lips. A shudder of a breath tickled her skin as she kissed first his bottom lip and then his top.

Laxus did not understand it but he pulled her against him as he responded to her kiss. His tongue lapped at her full lip before sucking it into his mouth. Everything felt foreign but right. He thought he could feel his own magic coursing through her veins when he'd touched her and it sucked him in. It didn't make sense but the voice inside seemed to think it did. He released her lip and his tongue sunk into the sweet cavern of her mouth. He was rewarded with the sweetest of whimpers and his hands stole down to her ass, lifting to pull her against him. He turned for the stairs and was half way up when he paused. He pulled back from the kiss and his eyes narrowed in annoyance, the unmistakable deep feminine tone of Erza's voice reaching his ears and she wasn't alone.

"**I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this with anyone but you"**

Lucy gave him a confused expression when he suddenly stopped, setting her down on the stairs. His mood changes were beginning to give her whip lash, she was sure of it. As if to prove her point, her hand came up to rub at the back of her neck. "Ok so what did I do to offend you now? I did take a bath so I know I don't stink."

He blinked at her for a moment, confused by the outburst before it dawned on him. _She can't hear like you do asshat._ He sighed, annoyed with himself and the intrusion. "You're fixing to have visitors. Erza and…" He paused and listened closer, sniffing at the air. The thought that it could be Gray with her passed through his mind and he couldn't help the scowl that graced his features. _Now that Natsu's out of the picture, he could step in and take Lucy away._ He inwardly cursed the inner voice because it hinted at jealousy. It wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to and it pissed him off. He and Blondie weren't an item; she wasn't his so it didn't really matter. _But it does because she is ours._ "Shut the fuck up already."

"Excuse me?" Lucy glared up at him. First he starts a sentence and doesn't finish it then tells her to shut up when she hadn't said anything. "Ok lunatic, you've offended me enough for one day."

Laxus' jaw dropped and his eyes bugged, she just called him a lunatic. "But…I didn't…how the hell did I offend you?"

She scoffed, astounded at his clear stupidity. "Seriously Spark Plug? First you insult me by basically saying you don't trust me. Then in the middle of carrying me upstairs to…f…to fu…to do whatever to me, you pretty much drop my ass with the excuse that I have visitors. Hello! I can hear too and haven't heard a damned thing then you growl at me and TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

By the time she'd finished, her voice had basically risen to a point that he was sure all of Magnolia could hear. He actually felt himself cower a little, she was fucking scary. He was pretty sure that was like a hidden super power, she could use that in a fight and win hands down every time. "But wait…I didn't tell you to…" he cut himself off and for a second time in the span of an hour, she'd reduced him to feeling like a kid as he hung his head. "I…I'm sor…look I didn't realize I said it out loud. It wasn't directed at you."

She let out an indignant sigh and rolled her eyes, her mouth opening to speak but the sound of a knock made her pause. Shutting it, she blinked in confusion. "Lucy? Are you ok?" Erza voice was muffled but she could clearly hear the worried tone and she closed her eyes for a moment. She'd basically just done the same thing to him that he'd done to her, jumped to a conclusion without thinking. He was a dragon slayer; of course he'd heard or smelled the red-head coming. _Now who's the jerk face?_ She gave her mind a silent Lucy Kick and shook her head.

"I'm coming, one second." She called out to buy a few moments. Looking back down, the situation struck her. How was he going to get out without being seen? "Ok, you're right…we've got a problem."

"**I wonder why it is, I wont let my guard down for anyone but you"**

He couldn't help but smirk as realization that he'd been right spread over her beautiful features. Ok, he was still an asshole but at least she wasn't going all bat shit crazy on him anymore. He made a mental note to not ever truly piss her off, she just might kill him. "Window," he whispered before picking her up, carrying her the rest of the way to her room. He set her down and climbing up onto her bed.

"You are not seriously going to jump out of my window are you?" She asked as she found her footing when he set her down at the edge of her bed.

"You got a better idea Blondie? It's either this or I strut out of here with Erza and Levy looking on." He pushed the window open and looked back at her. His eyes caught the bruise on her neck again and a shudder pulsed through his body. He found himself sorry that their morning had gone to hell. The strong desire to mark her every where kicked at his brain but he pushed it away. This shit was getting too confusing; she's not a pin cushion for his teeth. Reason told him he just might want to talk to someone but that fear of hearing something he wasn't ready for nipped like an angry dog at his heels.

Lucy glanced back at the bedroom door before returning her gaze to him. His gaze heated as it trained on the spot he'd been touching downstairs and she suddenly had the thought to go downstairs and tell her friends she was busy. But with their track record this morning, it was best that they just avoid the uncomfortable. "Um…no but…just be careful ok? Don't need you breaking your neck."

He smirked and reached out for her, pulling her precariously onto the bed until their faces were inches away from each other. "Awww you do care Blondie," he said teasingly. Bickslow always told him a good joke could make a tense situation better.

She rolled her eyes and tried pulling away but he held fast. "No, just don't want to have to explain why you'd break your neck outside my window."

"Yea, can you say AWKWARD?" He joked, his voice going surprisingly high at the end before his expression turned serious. "Seriously, I'm sorry for earlier. See you around later."

"**We do it all the time, Blowing out my mind"**

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before letting her go and disappearing through the window. She sat there in shock for a moment. Laxus had apologized. No, he'd actually used the words "I'm sorry." She knew how out of character that was for him. Sure, he'd made apologies to the guild but to her knowledge, she had never once heard those words come from his mouth. And he kissed her goodbye. _Maybe he really is going crazy…_

* * *

><p>"No, it was a surprise for me too. I certainly didn't expect him to have it in him," Erza said tersely as she and Levy made their way up Lucy's road. Had she known, she would have warned Lucy or knocked some sense into Natsu about waiting.<p>

"Yea I know. Gajeel and I talked about it after we got home. The only thing we could come up with was it was perhaps the mating thing made him grow a set." Levy chuckled, recalling the not so kind words her own mate had used. He'd out right called Natsu a bumbling idiot who needed someone to pull his head out of his ass.

Erza gave a half chuckle. She loved Natsu like a brother, he had a big heart but he was not the sharpest knife in the kitchen. She often thought he might be able to pass for a butter knife but then he'd open his mouth or set something on fire and could only think "Nope…definitely a spoon."

"I'm still sorry we didn't…" Erza's words were cut off but words shouted in anger.

"TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The two looked at each other with a "what the hell" look.

"Was that?" Erza questioned. It sounded like Lucy but she could feel the dark aura coming from each syllable.

Levy glanced over at the house they were approaching, her brows knitting in worry. "I…I think so."

They both took off in a full run towards the building. Erza skidded to a stop and landed three loud knocks. "Lucy? Are you ok?"

Levy looked up at Erza when a response did not come immediately and the red-haired woman reached for a key chain. She had a key to just about everyone's home in the guild. It was a responsibility that came with being an S-Class Mage. She was rifling the many keys when a response finally came.

"I'm coming, one second."

The two women waited. And waited. And waited. Finally Erza's patience was wearing thin, thinking the blonde may actually being in trouble. She reached for the door and shrieked when the door was suddenly pulled open to reveal a flustered looking Lucy.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?"

Erza gave the blonde a questioning look, chancing a side glance at an equally confused looking Levy. "A...are you ok Lucy? We were coming to visit but heard you shouting down the street."

Lucy gave the women a rueful smile and bid them entry to her home. "Have a seat and I'll grab us some tea," the woman called before disappearing into the kitchen.

Erza and Levy took a seat on the couch and glanced about. Nothing seemed out of place or even remotely odd. The only sounds that could be heard was tea cups and saucers rattling on the tray that the celestial mage carried when she re-entered the living room. Lucy seemed to be the only one here so it left the question, who was she shouting at?

"I'm sorry I ran out so quick last night. I just…" Lucy paused as she set the tray down, filling three cups. She handed Erza hers first and then Levy. "I just needed time to myself, it was a shock."

Erza smiled a little as she watched the blonde serve the tea. She knew the girl's background so she knew her strict, polite upbringing. Even without it, she knew Lucy was always so respectful and caring. She was the breath of fresh air in Team Natsu. Where they were all so incredibly destructive, Lucy was the constant pillar of propriety and heart.

"It's ok Lucy, we understand. It's why we're here today. How are you holding up?"

It was Levy who spoke first and the red-haired woman nodded as if to second what was said. "Yes, we were worried but Lucy, who were you screaming at? I got the sense you might have killed whoever it was."

The blonde took a sip of her tea and shrugged her shoulder. "It was…I was shouting at myself. I stubbed my toe so…yea."

The lie was weak at best and Erza saw right through it but let it slide for now. She could only figure perhaps Natsu had stopped by like he always did and it angered her. He was a little deserving of her wrath if that was the case. He had announced his intentions with Lisanna so there was no need for him to climb through her window. The blonde's refusal to name the culprit made sense. She knew Erza as well as she knew the blonde so only one's berating would suffice. "Ah so back to the topic, how are you this morning?"

Lucy didn't answer at first, silently turning her answer over in her head for a moment. "I…I'm not totally ok but I'm getting there. I mean…that was kind of a shock and I wasn't really ready for it so I was really hurt. But…I guess I needed that."

Levy frowned, not really knowing what that was supposed to mean. She glanced at Erza for some kind of understanding but she could see the other woman was just as lost. "Lu-Chan…what do you mean you NEEDED it? You've been through enough; you don't need any more grief."

The blonde was taking a sip of her tea and shook her head as she leaned over to set the cup down on the coffee table. "That's not what I meant. Look, you both have had to listen to me cry and whine over my feelings for Natsu ever since Lisanna came back. Despite knowing I needed to let go, I couldn't…my heart wouldn't let me." She paused, taking a deep but steady breath. She waited for the usual pain to grip her at mentioning his name but was kind of surprised to find it didn't come. The only thing that she felt was an odd itch on her neck and she reached up to scratch at it. Her fingernails caught one of the scabs and she winced but sighed when a sense of relief set in. "I spent a week away to just disconnect and it worked or so I thought. That kind of broadsided me and while it hurt like hell…I guess I needed that shock because today I'm feeling...better about it."

The two women were following along until they watched the blonde brush her hair back and scratch at the base of her neck. They hadn't seen it last night so the appearance of it today was a shock to say the least.

Levy glared at the bite, recognizing it to be the bite mark of a dragon slayer. She knew exactly what they looked like because she sported two of them herself. They differed from a simple bite made in the heat of passion. The skin was broken, not just bruised to allow for the introduction of his magic. Gajeel had explained the mating process to her in complete detail after the first one. He'd told her that he didn't really have control over that one but the others he could. But the question plaguing her mind was who? Her eyes widened as it hit her exactly who had done it. "Laxus," she mumbled to herself.

Erza felt her blood boil the moment she saw the mark on Lucy's neck. It could only mean that someone had dishonored her sister. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped, hearing Levy make a sound and she glanced at the blunette, seeing the same shock and surprise that she felt. She thought she'd heard the script mage say something but she hadn't been able to make it out. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Lucy. Someone had been here and if it was Natsu, she'd kill him. "Who did THAT? Was it Natsu? Tell me so that I can go remove his head from his body for disrespecting you!"

Lucy blinked at the two women, lost before it clicked that she'd not covered the mark. "Wha…wait! NATSU? Erza why would you think…No! This wasn't done by him!"

Levy placed a hand on Erza as the woman stood, her whole body trembling in rage. She felt just as confused as Lucy as to why the requip mage would think Nastu. But, then it hit her that Erza wouldn't know that was a mating mark. She glanced at Lucy, wondering if the blonde even realized. _I so need to talk to her but it needs to wait…Erza would kill Laxus._ "Erza…Hun, please sit back down and let Lucy explain. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

That seemed to placate the redhead and she reclaimed her seat in a huff. They both looked expectantly at the blonde and she cowered a little under their glares.

"I...just...ok so I kind of had a one night stand while on vacation," she started but quickly added "And YES Erza it had been done with my complete consent."

Erza's face took one of shock while Levy's was one of slight worry.

"Lucy...I…If it were Cana I wouldn't think a thing of it but you deserve so much better." Erza's voice didn't hold any judgment, only sadness. She wanted so much more for the celestial mage and it broke her heart to think her friend thought she needed to do that in order to deal with this. She could understand to a point, many times she'd contemplated such an action when her missing Jellal had gotten the best of her. But Lucy? Lucy's heart and soul were too pure, too innocent for the likes of that.

"**Just like a star across my sky, Just like an angel off the page, You have appeared to my life"**

Lucy sighed, knowing she couldn't tell them much. Levy's worried silence kind of scared her. She could see the recognition in her eyes so she was thankful for it. It was the worry; Lucy had seen a similar look on Loke's face when he warned her off. It told her they still didn't fully trust the man and for reasons outside of her comprehension, that depressed her.

She forced an appreciative smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Guys, I'm a big girl now. I really do love you guys and thank you for caring but it was my choice. I don't regret it so no worries, ok?"

They both gave her a nod and let the topic drop much to Lucy's relief. The rest of their morning was spent catching up on gossip and laughing. It was exactly what she needed. She'd seen them out with a lighter heart and a smile, all agreeing to meet later at the guild. Her mind turned for a moment to the events of the morning. The fighting with Laxus was just…odd. They weren't in a relationship to argue. Then, for him to actually say he was sorry and then kiss her goodbye. It just felt very "relationship like…

"**Feel like I'll never be the same, Just like a song in my heart, Just like oil on my hands"**

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Laxus and Lucy…they really are in for a wakeup call I think.<strong>

**Laxus: You do realize you're controlling this right?**

***Shrugs my shoulder* Yea, what about it light bulb?**

**Laxus: Excuse me? *zaps the princess in the tush***

**HEY! There is no need for that! *pouts and rubs my bottom***

**Laxus: Could be worse…I hear the girl under your bed is pretty scary. *chuckles and grins evilly***

***blinks* Ya know…ok, you're right. *rushes off to wrap Loke up in a bow to appease the awesome Kurohana***

**As always, thank you guys! Please R & R! **

**Big hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	11. Shatter Me

**Ok so the chapter kind of took a life of its own…seriously. I am like super excited over this one and hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am enjoying the way it came out. **

**The song for this chapter is Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and Lzzy Hale. The You Tube link is watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Song but I won't hold you guys up from the reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Shatter Me<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"**I pirouette in the dark. I see the stars through me"**

I set Plue down the moment we were through the guildhall doors and chuckled as he hurried off towards Happy who appeared to be attempting, again, to woo Charle with a fish. I can't help but smile at their antics. I know she's grown to love the pesky blue cat but her resolve is as strong as Gajeel's steel.

At the thought of the iron dragon slayer, I find myself glancing over at the table he and Levy usually occupy and frown. It's empty again. They both had said a couple of days ago that they needed to talk to me but I was on my way out on a mission with Erza and Gray. When I came back, I found out they had taken a mission and have been gone since. I thought they were expected back this morning but perhaps I got it wrong.

I shrug as I make my way to the bar. "Mira, could I bother you for a strawberry smoothie please?"

The oldest white-haired Strauss gave me her usual bright and cheery smile. "Of course Lucy, finally get some sleep last night? You look rested today."

I chuckle and give her a nod as I hop up onto a stool, leaning to rest my chin on my hands. "Yea, guess I finally beat my insomnia." That's the excuse I've given all week. I just said my mind was too busy to sleep when, in reality, it was Laxus keeping me too busy to sleep at night. He's spent every night at my house, save last night. I'm not complaining. Well ok, I might have moaned and groaned a little when he told me the night before he'd be leaving out in the morning and wouldn't be back until sometime this evening.

I frown as the thought that I miss him passes through my head. I know I shouldn't be getting attached, but I've gotten used to him wearing me out every night and then waking up to him beside me. I feel the familiar tingle settle between my legs at the thought of him and I sigh. It still shocks me at how easily he can get me to respond. All it takes is the sound of his voice or a touch or a grin and I'm putty in his hands. I can't help but smirk at the thought of what wonderful hands he has.

_Yep…I'm addicted. He's the drug and I will need LA _(Laxus Anonymous)_ sessions when this is all done. _

"Here ya go Lucy and you're still going to help me today right?"

"**Tired mechanical heart beats 'til the song disappears"**

Mira's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I give her a nod. I sigh a breath of relief for the interruption. I know it will eventually come to an end. We're just…fuck buddies. _God that sounds so crude._ But it's true, he isn't mine. _Hell he probably hooked up with someone out of town_. That thought just makes me sick to my stomach. I shake my head to rid myself of the thought and I take a sip of the smoothie, humming in appreciation. This woman really is golden. "Absolutely, why wouldn't I?"

I saw her open her mouth to speak but whatever she was going to say was cut off when someone slammed into the back of me. My smoothie went flying and my head slammed into the wooden bar top. I felt the heat rise up into my face, sheer rage taking over as I picked myself up to see her staring wide-eyed, her eyes flickering between me and whoever was behind me. I looked down to make sure nothing was on my white half shirt and blue skirt or my new brown lace up boots. Thank god the bruise and hickeys finally disappeared. I was getting tired of having to keep everything covered. I spun around to see a stunned looking Natsu. I gave him the glare of death before my hand shot up to wrap around his throat. "WHAT IN THE HELL ASH BREATH?"

Gray came running up but even he coward in fear in front of me. "Lu-Lucy it…it wasn't his fault. I kind of…well…I hit him and he uh…he kind of flew your direction."

I turned my attention to a blue faced Natsu who was nodding furiously as his fingers clutched at mine and the anger swiftly abated into a sweat drop. "Sorry," I muttered as I released him and let him fall to the floor. "What are you two fighting about now? And you do realize you now owe me a strawberry smoothie right?"

Gray nodded, offering me an apologetic smile as he helped Natsu to his feet. They both looked like scolded children and I couldn't help but smile. "Yea sorry about that…we were fighting about flame brain's stupidity."

Natsu's hands lit on fire at the insult and I sighed as he glared at the ice mage. "Hey, I am not stupid popsicle stand! It is not my fault that building got in my way!"

"The building got in your way? You really DO have ash for …" I cut Gray off before he could finish his sentence by smacking them both on the back of their heads, causing their foreheads to collide. I'd had enough of their arguing and Mira would kill them both if they wrecked the hall before tonight's party.

"**Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me"**

Everyone in the hall laughed at the boys' expense and they both sported a full on pout when they picked themselves off of the ground. "What'd ya do that for Lucy?" They both asked in unison.

I just shook my head and turned around, flashing Mira an appreciative smile when I saw a brand new smoothie sitting where the old one had been. "You're both idiots. I love you, but you're idiots."

Natsu hopped up onto a stool on one side of me, throwing his arm over my shoulder and I stiffened for the briefest of moments. I do still love him. Granted, I've come to see it wasn't the all consuming love I thought it was and I've been able to just let go. He's my best friend and he'll always have a part of me…he brought me here. But, in the smallest of ways, it did still sting a little just because I'd spent years pining over him, believing it was him and I.

"Love you too Luigi, so are we gonna go on a mission soon?" He looked at me with that goofy grin and I had to chuckle. How can anyone stay mad at a face like that? He's so stupid, he's cute.

I reached over and adjusted his scarf that had been made crooked during their little scuffle. "Yea I guess we can do that. How about we all pick one day after tomorrow?"

He leaned over and planted a quick peck on my cheek before hopping off the stool and running for the door.

"Natsu, where the hell are you going? We need to turn the paper work into Gramps!"

I glanced over to see Gray had taken the stool on the other side of me. I glanced back to see Natsu stop and turn as he hit the door.

"I gotta go pack and tell Lisanna we're all going out together!" The fire dragon called back before disappearing through the door.

"We don't leave until…" Gray cut his shouted words short and waved a hand at the door before turning to me with a roll of his eyes. "That boy is so dense sometimes and you liked him why?"

"**So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"**

I nearly spit out the smoothie in my mouth, choking on the thick fluid before my laughter finally made it out. I looked over to find Mira drying some glasses and chuckling too. Everyone knew of my feelings for him but she is Lisanna's sister. Her reaction had mattered a lot to me given she is as much family as everyone else here. She gave me a wink and we both smiled at each other. We'd already talked a few times and she assured me that it was ok. She'd told me she liked seeing Lisanna happy but my happiness mattered just as much.

"So what really happened on the mission?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the black-blue haired man next to me. I had to admit I was surprised to see he was only missing a shirt. While I'd gotten used to his clothes randomly disappearing, it was still a little disturbing. A girl should never know how well endowed her brother is, no matter how good looking he might be. I felt a shiver run up my spine and it definitely was not the good kind. _Incest…yuck._

He gave me a sigh and shook his head. "We took the job at that one orphanage right? Well somehow, during the scuffle with the headmaster…who happened to be a mage using a control spell to get the kids to rob the local merchants. Anyways, somehow Natsu got turned around and ended up burning down the home for the blind next door."

I felt my jaw drop as I stared incredulously. _Well…at least they can't see the full extent of the damage._ I shook my head at my thought. That was incredibly mean…funny…but mean. "You know, it's a wonder that boy ever has any money. Lord knows he can't take a mission without blowing something up." I told him with a chuckle.

Gray hopped down off of the stool and shrugged. "Yea, tell me about it. Thank Mavis we go out without him sometimes. Otherwise my rent would never get paid." He paused and turned around to look at me for a moment. "Hey, Loke's coming to the party right?"

At the mention of my MIA spirit, I clenched my teeth. It'd been a week since I've seen him and it was really pissing me off. He hadn't come to see me once and when I thought to call him out and demand answers to his mysterious warning, Virgo would come and ask me to wait. "Big brother will come; it shouldn't be long now I promise." Her words grated on my nerves. I was starting to think he really was just being jealous.

"I'm not sure; he's been a little preoccupied with some project."

Gray gave me an odd look but then shrugged. "Ok, well when you see him tell him I want to hang out."

I just nodded and watched him walk up the stairs before turning back. I quickly suck down the rest of my smoothie. Mira was putting me to work behind the bar so that she could get things done and decorations up for tonight. It was going to be a long day and I could only be thankful for the small reprieve of actually getting sleep last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"**If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone"**

Laxus was biting at the bit to be home already. When his team had said they wanted to get out of town on a mission, he'd been all for it. He'd been spending every night, slipping out of the guild and heading to Lucy's house. He had even turned down Bickslow one night. The Seith mage had wanted to go to a strip club and he'd found himself giving the excuse of not being in the mood. It hadn't exactly been a lie. Why go pay a girl to strip when he had one who looked ten times better and did it for free? What had bothered him about the most about the whole thing was that when that thought had come to mind, he actually felt guilty about it.

That's exactly why he jumped when they suggested going out on a mission. He needed to get out and away, clear his head where she was concerned. He was getting too comfortable knowing she was right there whenever he wanted her. He'd found himself uncomfortably jealous when she went out a couple of times with just Erza and Gray. He knew logically that they were like brother and sisters and Popsicle boy was in a relationship with Juvia. But it had bothered him none the less much to his dismay. Her pout when he told her he'd be gone had kind of reinforced the need to get away even if it did second guess going. The disappointment in her eyes had been unmistakable and that's when he told himself a couple of days apart would do them both good. It would get them back to the frame of mind that this was just a casual thing and nothing more.

Unfortunately, that lasted until they were just outside of Magnolia's city limits. His mind immediately began screaming at him, asking what the hell he was doing. He started thinking of all of the things that could happen while he was gone. She could get hurt or worse, what if she found someone else to move on with? Every scenario seemed to nail itself to his brain. He just became agitated and disagreeable to be around. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He's a single guy who happens to have a FOB. He isn't attached or tied down, despite the old man's not so subtle hints about settling down.

They pretty much breezed through the job. What was reported to be a group of mages attacking travelers ended up being one mage who was using his magic to create proxies. Given Bickslow's soul seeing abilities, Freed's ruins and Evergreen's stone eyes; the job took all of a couple of hours. It had left them with a whole evening to kill before they were to head back in the morning, still way ahead of schedule.

"**We'd burn every magnet and spring and spiral into the unknown"**

Laxus had considered returning then just to get his head to shut the hell up but he resisted. Ever retired early, Freed took to reading a book which left him and Bix on their own. They opted to hit one of the bars they were familiar with and shoot billiards. True to form, one of his regulars was there. She was usually his entertainment for the night whenever he passed through. He always considered her one of the better ones but when he saw her that night, she just didn't hold any appeal. "Not for a lack of trying," he thought. No matter how much he drank, every time she so much as touched his arm he'd find himself utterly repulsed. The voice in his head kept comparing her to Lucy and he'd finally give up. Pissed with himself, the celestial mage and the whole situation; he returned to the room and fell into a fitful sleep. The bed was uncomfortable, it wasn't his own he reasoned. It was too empty and it smelled funny. _No, it just doesn't smell like her._

A nudge to his leg pulled him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Freed looking at him expectantly. He pulled the headphones off and grumbled to himself about being disturbed.

"We're here."

He could have almost kissed Freed at that point. Even in his monotone voice, it was the best thing he'd heard all day. "Thanks man," he mumbled. He had to hide his sudden excitement. The team just wouldn't understand. "Hell I don't even get it," he told himself as he all but ran off of the train. Waving a quick goodbye, he transported himself home in a flash, the sound of thunder reverberating off the trees that surrounded his house. He went in, dropped his stuff and contemplated changing but decided against it. He'd have to change later for the party so his black button up shirt and maroon slacks would just have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"**Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me"**

"Hey Lucy, would you want to run this up to the Master?"

I handed a cup of milk to Asuka who had talked my ear off at the bar when Mira's voice made me look up. "Sure thing," I shouted before looking at the brown-haired little girl sitting on the wooden bar top. She really is a cutie. I absolutely adore her but man can she talk.

"Well sweetheart, I gotta run. Thank you for keeping me company today."

She gave me the biggest smile and set her cup down, holding her arms out for me. I pulled her in for a hug, kissed the top of her head and set her down on the ground before handing her the cup. "Thank you Aunt Lucy for letting me help you, I had fun." She responded before running off towards her parents who gave me a wave. I smiled and waved back before walking over to pick up the cup and saucer Mira had left for Gramps.

I was heading up the stairs when I thought I heard a clap of Thunder outside. I turned and looked towards the open doors of the guildhall but shrugged when it still looked sunny. I made my way up and knocked on the door to the Master's office. He'd been locked in their all day, probably dealing with the issue of Team Natsu's latest outing.

"Come on in."

I smiled at his muffled voice. "Yep, he's aggravated," I thought before I opened the door to see him sitting at his oversized desk, head buried behind a stack of paperwork. "Master, Mira asked that I bring you your afternoon tea."

He looked up from behind the paper and his face broke into a wide grin, his hand waving me in. "Come in Child, come in! How sweet that girl is, never forgetting an old man like me."

I chuckled and walked over to place the cup and saucer down on a spot he cleared off for me. "Well you take such good care of us, it's only right we look after you too."

He smiled and hopped off his chair, grabbing his cup before motioning me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I gladly accepted and he took the other before speaking. "So my child, how are you doing? I haven't been able to ask since you returned."

I opened my mouth to give the usual "I'm fine" but smiled when he held up his hand to stop me. This man is sometimes too intuitive. I gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "It was a little rough, you know, coming back to the news but…" I paused, considering the rest of that statement for a moment. "But honestly Master, I'm doing pretty good. Sure it hurt but he's happy and that makes me happy."

He took of his sip and nodded. I could see him thinking it over before he looked back at me with a loving smile. "Just remember your happiness matters too Lucy. I don't want any of my children sad, especially not the one who brings so much light to our dark times."

"**So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"**

I felt tears well up at his heartfelt comment. This place really is home and they are all my family. With my own gone, he really has stepped into the place of being the parent I sometimes need. Sure, he's a little pervy at times and probably more crazy than the rest of us combined. But he truly does love us all as if we were his own and THAT made all the difference in the world. "Thank you Gramps, truly. Thank you for that and I promise, I won't forget my happiness."

He gave me a smile and leaned over to pat my arm. "Good, now go. I've got paper work to be done…you brats will be the death of me."

I chuckled and stood up. "Aye sir," I said as I turned for the door but stopped. I leaned down to quickly kiss his cheek before taking my leave, leaving him sitting there with the cutest shocked expression. I heard what was definitely a "woohoo" once the door was shut behind me and could not help the laugh that slipped out.

I was walking down the hall, shaking my head at the old man when my arm snagged on something. I didn't have time to even shriek when I was pulled backwards into darkness of what could only be the upstairs storage room. My guard instantly came up and I reached for my keys but a hand clamped over my mouth and another caught my hand. I started screaming to be let go behind the hand and swung my leg, kicking out at my attacker. Suddenly the hands let go and I heard a groan. I pulled my whip from my side but stopped as it registered that the voice sounded oddly familiar.

I reached over and fumbled for the light switch, flipping it on to reveal Laxus stumbling around and holding his shin. "Damn it Blondie! That shit fucking hurt!"

The sight of the infallible Laxus Dreyer, hopping around and cursing just struck me as completely funny. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up and soon I was practically doubled over, tears streaming down my face. "Oh Mav…Oh Go…I'm sor…" I couldn't make a full sentence as I gasped for air. He stilled and was looking at me with the cutest shocked expression. That just brought forth another fit of giggles.

"Blondie, you do realize payback is a bitch right?"

His serious tone made me freeze and I wiped at my eyes to see him glaring at me with what I can only assume was murderous intent. "Oh shit" fell from my mouth and before I could turn for the door, he was on me, pinning me against the wood. I felt my breath catch as I looked up to see him glaring down at me. His eyes always held the storm clouds but they were darkened. I thought that only happened when desire hit but I couldn't help but think that perhaps they did that when he was angry too. "Laxus I'm so sorry. I didn't real…"

"**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly"**

His lips crashing against mine cut me off and took me by surprise. He wasn't gentle as his tongue swept into my mouth and my body didn't need any coaxing, my tongue willingly responded by sliding against the intruder. I heard myself moan into his mouth and I couldn't stop my hands from finding his stomach and traveling up the length of him. I'd felt every single muscle, every contour of his body but it still took my breath away to feel the sinewed landscape. I felt the groan of his approval rumbled in his chest before I tasted it and my body whimpered in response, my stomach instantly boiling with need for more.

The thought that we were still in the guildhall crossed my mind and I pushed at his chest to break the kiss. His fingers traced their way up my sides, slipping under the fabric of my shirt and I felt a delicious shiver rack my frame. Mavis this man will surely kill me. Death from sexy overload. _I wonder if that's possible._ I shake the thought from my head. "Laxus…we're at the hall. Someone could hear." His fingers stilled and I suddenly wished I had just kept my thought to myself. We didn't need to get caught but my skin burned with the need for him to continue.

He studied me for a moment and I could tell he was contemplating the same thought I was. "Do I or don't I?" His smile pulled up into a devious grin and my eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking Spark Plug?"

His fingers slid back down my sides, stopping at my belt. "Then let's fix that," he said in an impish tone and it shot a shiver up my spine as he dropped to crouch in front of me. I felt my brows knit in question as I watched him, the glint in his eyes made me question whether I should run for the hills or not. He was definitely no good and to prove it, his fingers found my legs and slowly slid a path from my knees up. His fingers came to rest when they brushed against the bottom hem of my white cotton boy shorts. I saw his grin spread wider and I gasped as his thumbs dipped between my thighs, brushing against my panty covered center.

"**There's no one to catch me if I take a dive"**

Such a simple action had me practically trembling, I could feel my insides quivering and I know he could feel the sudden dampness between my legs when he pressed harder against my cloth-covered slit. I bit my lip to contain my moan and I looked down at him with a pleading eyes. What I was pleading for at this moment, I wasn't really sure.

"What's wrong Blondie?"

Even as a whisper, his voice never failed to ignite a fire in every nerve ending in my body. As if to punctuate the question, one of his thumbs pressed against that oh so sensitive spot at the top of my opening. The only response I could manage was a whimper and my back arched, pressing myself into his touch. I heard him chuckle and he withdrew his thumbs. I felt my bottom lip drop in a pout at the loss of contact. It didn't last long as his fingers slipped under the edge of my panties and swiftly pulled them down my legs. He had me step out of them and I gasped as the cool air hit my wet skin. This seemed to please him as he stood up and captured my bottom lip between his teeth.

I reached up, trying to wrap my arms around his neck but he stopped me. "Oh no, not yet," he told me with a grin. I looked at him in question and he just grinned as he brought my panties up, clutched in his hands. _Oh god he isn't going to sniff them is he?_ And as if hearing my question, he brought the wadded material up to his nose. I watched as his nostrils flared and while I should have been repulsed, the way his eyes darkened even further in lust just seemed to hit me right between the legs. My fingers reached for his shirt and I pulled him against me. I heard a low growl as his hips connected with mine and I could feel the long, thick length of his arousal straining against his pants.

"**I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same"**

His head dipped his lips brushed against my ear and my fingers slid down to grip him through his pants. The gasp that feathered against my ear sent that familiar tingle down my spine. His tongue lapped at the lobe and his hips rotated up into my grasp as I began stroking him through his pants. It wasn't enough, I needed to feel him throbbing in my hand. My fingers fumbled with his belt and I think I actually sighed in relief when he grew impatient, his fingers came down to aid getting the antagonizing pants undone. He pushed them down just low enough on his hips to release him from the confines.

He kissed his way along my jaw and his teeth nipped at my chin when my fingers wrapped around the hard warmth of him. I love the feel of his shaft pulsing in my hand and love the way it twitches when I pass my thumb over the thick, velvety head. I gather the drop that rested there and can't resist pulling my hand up. His dark stormy blue eyes lock with my own as I suck my thumb into my mouth and I hear him actually whimper when I moan at the taste of him. I can't help it, he tastes like ambrosia. An idea popped into my head, I remember it from a book Erza had loaned me and I grin. I see his eyes narrow and I slide my tongue out, licking from the bottom of my palm and up to my finger tips. I watch as realization strikes him before I drop my hand down again, wrapping my now wet hand around him.

He crushes his lips to mine again, moaning into my mouth as I begin stroking the length of him. I can hear his nails digging into the wood as our tongues battle for dominance. His hips push up into my grasp and I can feel him throbbing with need. I feel my need coating the insides of my thighs and I can't help but press them together in search of relief. I tighten my grip around him and his hips snap against my hand. His control is slipping and it's a heady feeling, knowing just my hand could unravel him.

"**The world is spinning but only in gray"**

Suddenly he pulls back, breaking the kiss. Before I have a chance to react, his hands come to my shoulders and he pushed me down until I was kneeling in front of him. His cock was eye level and I find myself licking my lips as I glance back up at him. The thought again strikes me that he really is a god and seems so perfect in this moment. I'm at his alter and I feel the strong desire to worship him. His eyes watch me closely as I lean in, tentatively flicking my tongue over the tip of him. I see him physically shudder and it pulls me in. I take him into my mouth and watch as his eyes roll back, the line of his lips straining to contain the moan I hear fill his mouth.

His reaction spurs me further as I begin a steady motion of sliding my mouth down the shaft and pulling back until just the head is in my mouth only to repeat the motion. I drag my tongue along the surface of him, memorizing every inch of his length. My teeth graze against the sensitive tip causing him to hiss and I pause to glance back up at him, thinking I hurt him but he answers my questioning gaze by gripping the back of my head and slamming himself into my mouth with a groan. I feel him hit the back of my mouth and I push back the natural reaction to gag as tears spring to my eyes. Remembering again from the books I've read, I will myself to relax and suck in through my nose before pressing forward further. He slips into my throat and his fingers tighten in my hair as his hips give a roll.

"Holy…fuck…Lucy."

He pulls back a little and I look back up to see him looking down in what I can only describe as pride. It was such an odd thing but in that moment, I could care less. It seemed to switch something on inside of me and I wanted more of that expression. I reach for his hips and pull him back into me, my lips taking the full length of him back in until my nose is pressed against his stomach. His hands grip my hair and I relinquish control as he guides me up and down the length. I feel him start to swell in my mouth and his hips seem to speed up. His moans and grunts pick up pace as I can feel his body begin to tremble.

"Lucy…I'm…I'm gonna…"

He tries to pull back as he stumbles over his words but my fingers digging into his hips and pulling him back towards me. I don't want him to stop and I moan my disapproval around his girth and that seems to set him off. He pulls my mouth down until he's completely buried inside of me and he goes off like a gun with the sexiest, strained groan I've ever heard. I involuntarily swallow and I feel him pull back a little, filling my mouth with the taste of him.

"**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly"**

His twitches start to die down and I pull my head back, letting him fall from my mouth with a pop. I look up to see him leaning at a slant against the door, his eyes still closed as he gasps for air. I smile inwardly as I roll my tongue, testing the texture of the fluid in my mouth. I find myself liking the taste of him, sweet and just slightly tangy, kind of salty. I find myself thinking that if you could taste lightning, that's exactly what it would taste like. I see his eyes open just as I swallow and his jaw drops a little in surprise. I lick at my lips, removing any traces that had slipped out and grin up at him.

I hear him growl low in his chest as his hands come down to pull me up. "Do you even realize how fucking sexy you are? You're just full of surprises today."

I'm not given a chance to answer as he captures my lips again, crushing me against the door as he steals the air from my lungs. I always feel his kisses all the way down in my toes and this time is no different. I wouldn't have thought he'd kiss me after that but his tongue sweeps into my mouth, wrestling with mine and I find myself gripping him for life. His hand slips under my skirt and I gasp against his mouth as his fingers brush over my burning center. I know exactly how much I've yearned for his touch by how easily his digit slips inside of me and I barely contain the urge to cry out. I feel him grin against my lips and his free hand drops, fidgeting with something.

He breaks the kiss and I grasp for air as his finger pumps agonizingly slow in and out of me. He curls it towards him and I find myself grasping for his shoulders. The moan that came up is muffled as he pushes my own panties inside. My eyes widen in shock and I work my tongue against the fabric to get it out but he holds it in place, his devious grin from earlier creeping back onto his face. "I told you we would fix your noise concern."

I still at his words and find I can't even grit my teeth because of the cotton wad of material in my mouth. "You ass!" I yell behind the gag but it just comes out as mumbled mess of sound. He actually laughs at me and shakes his head.

"**There's no one to catch me if I take a dive"**

"Such language for a lady," he chuckles before dropping down to a knee in front of me. His sexy mouth turns up into a lecherous grin as he grips one of my legs, pulling it up and hooking it over one of his shoulders. My anger quickly slips away as I feel his breath tickle against the skin of my inner thigh. Our eyes stay locked as he begins a torturous path of kisses and nips across my skin and I feel my whole body tremble when his breath reaches my weeping core. He reaches a hand up to tuck the end of my short skirt into my belt, providing me with the perfect view of him between my legs. I've seen him there more than a few times over the last week but now, by far the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I can't help but wonder if it's because we were in the guildhall, where we could easily be caught.

He gives me a wink before I'm treated to the exquisite feeling of his tongue sliding up the length of my slit and I moan behind the gag in my mouth. That seems to have been what he was waiting to hear as he dives in, quite literally, head first. I find it a struggle to keep my eyes open as his tongue wages war on the little bundle of nerves and my hips move of their own accord, rolling up to meet his mouth. His hands steady me and he moans into me as his tongue dips inside, his nose pressed where his tongue had been before. I feel my insides start to coil, preparing for a release that only he can give me and my hands bury in the soft spikes of his hair.

"**I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same"**

My whole body feels like a ticking time bomb and I find myself begging for more. I don't know if he understands the torrent of mumbled please but I continue praying at any rate. His mouth pulls back suddenly only to be replaced by a finger and I open my heavy eyes to peer down at him. Any other time, shame would probably set in seeing his lips and chin glistening with the evidence of my arousal. But, it doesn't come. Only the trembling that always signals my speedy approach to the edge of a cliff. I feel my body start to tighten around his finger and without warning, he pulls back. His finger withdraws and I find myself staring wide-eyed as he pulls the digit into his mouth and sucks it clean. He stands and I start yelling behind the gag. Shock sets in and I can only stand there, leaning against the door as he righted his clothes. My brain doesn't seem to want to comprehend his actions as I subconsciously rub my thighs together. He approaches me and I see him study me for a minute. I can see the contemplation in his eyes and it hits me. He's going to leave me like this. This is his payback.

_No…he…he wouldn't! Would he?_

I can only watch as he leans in, his forehead coming to rest against mine and I can feel my body start to tremble as unshed tears blur my vision. He pulls the panties from my mouth and a sob escapes. I want to push him away but I can't seem to move under his steady gaze. I feel his fingers brush against my thighs and my knees threaten to give under the weight of my body. He's wound me up so much to the point that my emotions are a wreck and I could fall either way with the slightest of touches. He pulls his head back and brushes his lips against mine. I can taste myself on his lips and I hear the most pitiful plea escape my own. "P…please…"

"**The world is spinning but only in gray"**

I see something flicker in his eyes but before I can register what it is, he moves to brush his lips against my ear. I hear a ragged breath slip from his lips before he utters the words that bring the world crashing around me. "Cum for me Lucy…just for me." His finger dips between my folds again and my body explodes beneath his touch. His lips capture the cry of his name and I held onto him as the depths of oblivion swallowed me whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Laxus had all of the intentions of just teasing her when he started their little game. He fought for control over the situation the entire time, her oral skills pushed him right the edge of losing it. Other women were never able to take his full size or just didn't care to try. It was always about their own needs being fulfilled but when she had without so much as a thought, he hadn't been able to keep the steel curtain up that contained his thoughts. The first thing he'd thought was that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. She never ceased to amaze him and that was a dangerous thing. But, he'd managed to get his footing and his resolve held.

"**Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me"**

That resolve had been to be the cocky son of a bitch that he was and force her to wait for her own. It would be payback for kicking him, pay back for the last two restless days without her, payback for unknowingly getting under his skin in a way he wasn't quite ready to deal with. He had taken her right to edge and at first, seeing the realization of what was happening flash in her eyes. The control puffed his chest and made him feel like the god she often referred him to when they were alone. But even Gods fall, they all fall before the feet of a woman so bold as to tame them.

The sight and feel of her trembling, broken body that brought about the first crack he'd felt in the deepest recesses of himself. The second came with the unshielded sight of utter defeat and surrender in her eyes. Her voice though, the sound of a strangled plea from a woman who he saw as a pillar of strength, that seemed to break every ounce of control and resistance inside of him. "She's completely mine." A fear that he'd never known filled him at the thought but he couldn't stop himself. He needed her to drown with him. His own voice shocked him, the meaning behind the command intimidated him but it was her utter lack of resistance that blurred the lines of who they were and it petrified him.

"**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me"**

He felt her go lax against him and auto pilot kicked in as he scooped her up. He cracked the door and checked the hall, a great sense of solace washing over him when he didn't see anyone. He listened for a moment and when he was sure, he quickly carried her to his own office. He laid her unconscious body and rushed to close and lock the door. The last thing he needed was someone coming in. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and with trembling hands, he took a seat in the plush chair behind the desk.

The same instinct to run and run fast that had hit him after the first time struck him and his whole body twitched to do just that. He downed the cool amber liquid, the burn not even fazing him as he got to his feet. He needed to get out, to think and sitting here, watching her wasn't helping. He found himself standing next to the couch and her face relaxed pulled at him. The thought that she looked like an angel kept creeping up, sparking a pounding in his chest.

With a shaky breath, he forced himself to turn away and strode to his desk. He penned note, not even contemplating the words as they flowed, and placed it on the table next to her. He adjusted her skirt and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to throw over her sleeping form. He pulled the panties from his pocket and he paused, contemplating whether to leave them or keep them. Something inside of him forced him to do the latter, shoving them back into his pants. His mouth thinned to a line as he took one last look at her before he slipped quietly from the confines of the suffocating space. Thankfully the hall was practically empty when he descended to the stairs and narrowly missed Mira as he slipped out the back door.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly"<strong>

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and the unfamiliar surroundings had her shooting up. She blinked as she glanced about and the picture of Raijinshou that was hung behind the desk made it click. "I'm in Laxus' office," she thought with a small smile. She laid back down and pulled the blanket up, sniffing to inhale the scent that she'd come to associate with the dragon slayer. Her eyes were drifting closed when they suddenly snapped back open and she shot up again.

Her head felt foggy but the feel of the cool leather of the couch against her bare ass punctuated that it had NOT been a dream. She was hit by confusion, not sure whether to cry or smile. The whole experience left her feeling…empty and full at the same time. He had pulled everything from her, leaving her feel more exposed than she ever had been. But by the same token, she knew with just those couple of words, he had filled her to overflowing with everything he was. _I'm falling, this is what love feels like._

That thought gripped her entire being and she found herself flinging herself from the couch. "Way too quick, this is going way too fast," she thought as she began looking for her panties. She knew they had to be around somewhere but the only thing she found was a piece of paper neatly folded on the table. In his hand, her name was written across the front and she found herself reaching for it with trembling fingers. She unfolded it and her heart leapt to her throat as she read.

_Blondie,_

_I am sorry you have to wake to find me not here. I am sorry for doing what I did in the storage room. It was selfish and I have no words for what came over me. I have some stuff to sort out before the party. I hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Me_

"**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"**

Her eyes scanned over the few words again, and again. Despite the apologies and absence of an explanation, it said more than she'd expect. What truly put the nail in was his salutation. Love. Love, me. The gravity of the rushed note left her breathless. _It's not just me. He's as confused. He's sorry. He wants to see me later. He loves…this is too soon._ She forced her mind to shut off and folded the paper with numb hands. She quickly tucked the paper into her key pouch before she found her feet moving, making a hasty retreat out of the guild towards the comfort of her home.

**I need to give huge props to Kurohana806 (the bestest haunt/roomie a girl could ask for), FallenRavenWing and GemNika. You ladies have seriously been keeping me going…especially Kuro with her torture methods lmao. But seriously, you all have no clue how much I appreciate the support, encouragement and suggestions.**

**Thank you again for each and every review you guys leave…Dragon'sHost, sugarplum2498, Sahara Niseli, leoslady4ever, , supercrazyperson, Myth Magyk Fae, lucyeucliffe00 and guests. You guys totally rock and make my day!**

**Now…off to see what kind of trouble my poor mind will spit out in the next chapter muwahahaha!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	12. Love The Way You Lie Part 1

**Sorry for the delay. I'd hoped to have this up much sooner but…I got a little tripped up. I probably re-wrote this chapter 4 different ways and finally said its ok lol.**

**Thank you so so much to everyone for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I seriously can't believe this story has garnered so much attention. I often feel like my heart will burst when I get another review. I love you all!**

**The song is Love the Way you Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. The you tube link is watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U**

**The song will be split into 2 chappies. I don't own the song or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Love the Way You Lie Pt. 1<strong>

**Normal POV**

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"**

Lucy slipped her feet into the strappy heels she'd chosen to wear. She pushed herself off of the bed and moved to check herself in the floor length mirror Erza had given her last year as a present. The silver heels accented the sprinkling of silver sparkle accents along the top of the sweet heart neckline of the cocktail dress she'd chosen. She had been self-conscious when she'd tried it on at the store. The low-cut open back that the storm blue dress sported made wearing a bra a null option. The front though, that is what struck her. It was strapless with a chiffon overlay that crisscrossed over the breast into a high empire waist, allowing the material to fall perfectly to her mid-thigh.

Cancer had graciously curled her hair, side sweeping her bangs and pinning the curls into a messy but loose bundle at the crown of her head. For her makeup, he went with a smokey look in shades of dark brown and taupe for her eyes with complimenting dark liner and mascara. Her cheeks held a slight glow and he topped the look off with a darker shade of pink lipstick than she typically wore. She could only marvel at his work and promised to do something special for him. He'd outdone himself on this one.

"I hope he'll like it."

She felt the same anxiety from earlier bubbling up inside and she took a deep breath to push it down. It had been simmering right below the surface since she'd gotten home. She still didn't know how to take his note or the hidden messages contained within. It was too confusing to sort out. What was he sorry for? Was it an admission of love the way his salutation seemed? Was it all a farce to him? Did he feel the need to say that to keep her in his bed? Had feelings for him crept up when she wasn't looking? Was she confusing what she felt because of the rebound? _Too many questions and not enough time to figure it out._

With a shake of her head, she rushed over and grabbed the matching blue clutch she'd chosen to keep her keys and lipstick in. She wasn't going to let it plague her. Tonight was about celebrating her best friend's engagement. Like it or not, he's found his one and she was going to be happy for them both. She turned on the small light beside her bed and rushed out, locking the house behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

"**I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like and right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe"**

I pull at my collar and tie again as I pace in Freed's living room. That man takes longer than most women did and he always wears relatively the same thing. _It's got to be the fucking cravat or maybe he wears pantyhose under his pants._ The thought makes me cringe and laugh at the same time. I am not even sure why I agreed to walk over with him. Not like either of us needed a chaperone.

_Well…maybe I do_.

My head is still throbbing from a massive headache caused by all the shit that's in there. I keep finding myself questioning everything. When did she crawl under my skin? Why her? What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell did she do to me? Why me? Why does it hurt to breathe when I think of her? Why can't I just rid myself of these thoughts? Why do I feel like I swallowed some of Natsu's fire? When the hell did I become such a schmuck?

It's too much at once and I really am suffocating. I pull at the collar and tie again as if it might give me some relief but it doesn't. I consider taking it off but I can't. Mira had made it clear that it was a suit and tie kind of party and everyone was to be dressed accordingly. _Why the fuck is flame for brains engaged before me?_ That thought makes me stiffen and I cough to clear the bile in my throat. I have no idea where it came from but it's got my stomach rolling again. I contemplating calling off sick because…well…I am. I'm in knots, knowing I will see her at the guild and I won't be able to just go home. I know I'll follow her to her place and I'll lose myself…again.

"You know friend, you are not looking so good. Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Freed's voice pull me from the hell that is my mind. "Nothing, I'm fine," I mumble to him before stalking off to his kitchen. I open his refrigerator and find myself thankful when I see a carton of milk inside. I grab a glass and fill it, slamming it back in one shot before pouring another. I find him standing all stoic in the door way and his curiosity is written all over his face. I down the glass of milk and hold up a hand to stop the torrent of questions I know are fixing to fall from his all too educated mouth. I know he means well and just maybe I should talk to him. The problem lays in the answers. I don't have a single one for myself much less him.

"Let's go and get this over with."

My only response is harsh and he snaps his mouth closed. Whatever he was going to say falls by the way side and he just nods in understanding. We've known each other long enough to know when the other just isn't ready. I find myself thankful for that ease within our friendship. I glance over at his clothes as we make it outside and find myself chuckling. As I thought it would be, a coat similar to his usual but in blue with black slacks, white button up shirt and that god forsaken cravat. He gives me another questioning look and I can only shake my head. "Nothing man, was just a funny thought."

**Normal POV**

"**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight"**

Lucy pulls the door open to the guildhall and her insides are quivering. The closer she got, the more nervous she felt about seeing him or god forbid, someone heard them upstairs earlier. She considered just swallowing her pride and calling the charade off. Things were getting too heavy, too complicated and just too…feely. She pushes her thoughts down and made her way to the bar, admiring Mira's handy work in decorating. The white-haired mage had outdone herself. Strings of little white lights wrapped around the support beams and posts, streamers of salmon and white swung from front to back, and the tables were covered in white linens with little pink flowers that anchored matching balloons decorated their centers. A music center was up on the stage, connecting to speaker lacrimas throughout the hall and filled the room with music. Some of the tables were even removed in the center to make room for a dance floor. She'd missed it when she dashed out earlier.

"Mira, The hall looks wonderful!" She said as she pulled her dress behind her and took a seat on one of the bar stools. She took a glance around the room to see almost everyone was there and already mingling, save the youngest members. It had been decided that they would be sent home with Reedus and Charle who agreed to watch Wendy, Romeo and Asuka. The one person she was nervous about seeing was nowhere in sight, not having arrived yet. _Maybe he won't come._ The thought should make her happy but it didn't.

"Oh thank you Lucy! I was looking for you earlier but Jet said he went flying out of here," The oldest Strauss said as she came up to stand in front of the Celestial mage, worry clearly written on her face. "Is everything ok?"

A blush rose to Lucy's cheeks and she swallowed hard, contemplating her lie. "Oh…yes it was just…well …I started." It was a weak excuse but she could not have been happier when the other woman's eyes widened a little with a chuckle. "Oh my I've had that happen to me before. I learned to keep…well…you know what in the downstairs bathroom." Lucy smiled and nodded, uncomfortable about lying but knew there was no way around it.

"Luce! You made it!"

The blonde mage turned at the sound of Lisanna's voice and smiled as she hopped off the stool to greet her white-haired teammate. "Wow Lisanna, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed as the two girls hugged.

Lisanna blushed and pulled back, smoothing the skirt of the soft pink baby doll dress she wore. It fit so well with her delicate fair skin and rosy cheeks. "So do you Luce, I love that dress!"

"Yea no kidding Luigi. If you weren't so mean you just might get a boyfriend."

Both women sweat dropped and turned to see Natsu standing there with his hands behind his head and that trademark toothy grin. He wore a black suite with a white shirt and tie that matched Lisanna's dress.

Lucy's leg twitched to kick him but she refrained when Lisanna hauled off and smacked him on the side of his head. "Natsu Dragneel that is NOT funny, you apologize to Luce right this instant." The woman gave the blonde an apologetic smile. She knew that her mate was not the smoothest of talkers but he truly did mean well, especially when it came to his best friend.

The dragon slayer dropped his head in shame and he pouted. "I'm sorry Luce that was mean of me." He wasn't sure why he should be sorry. He thought Lucy looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her and he did worry about his best friend not having anyone. He knew she just had to be lonely since he stopped coming over all the time. "I'll send Happy over so she isn't by herself. She hates being alone," he thought to himself.

Lucy chuckled at the tight reign the takeover mage had on her rambunctious best friend. "Apology accepted Natsu, just don't do it again." _They really are meant to be._ The thought settled in and she felt warmth spread in her chest as she looked between the two people in front of her. Lisanna was smiling up at him and it was clear to see they both only saw each other. She waited for the familiar twinge of pain but smiled even brighter when it didn't come. The only thing that felt was an immense love for them both. _I'm ok because I couldn't love him like that._

The sound of their door opening pulled their attention. Lucy looked up to find her eyes locked with those of Laxus' and her breath hitched. He looked beautiful. "If that's even possible for a man," she thought. His gray suit was perfectly tailored for his tall frame, hugging and falling loose exactly where it should, the white collared shirt and blue tie contrasting well with the entire ensemble. She felt her cheeks heat up under the weight of his gaze. His lips moved and could only assume he was responding to Freed beside him. Suddenly wishing she could hear what they were saying, she willed herself to break contact but not before she noticed him smile. _Not a smirk, but an actual smile._

Laxus' POV

"**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me"**

When the guildhall doors came into sight, it seriously took everything I had not to bust into a full out run. Not because I was in a rush to get there but more like I was in a rush to be done with this stupid conversation. I love Freed but seriously, he's like a chatter box tonight. First was that stupid book. I find myself trying to remember the name, something about a ritual with a stone and a sword. But, just when I thought my head would explode, he changed topics. I grimace at the fact that I officially know way too much about his and Mira's relationship.

With the book topic, I was the tiniest bit glad because it pulled my thoughts from the Blondie situation. But nope, he just had to ruin that. He had asked me questions about sex, which ok, I was ok with that until certain questions would make me immediately think of her. Then he got into the mushy part about dates and such. I was ok with that too, up until he asked me how he'd know if he was in love. That made my blood still because as soon as he asked, she popped into my head again. I mumbled an "I don't know" and picked up our pace to hurry us along. That's when I saw the doors and could have sworn I heard angels sing "Hallelujah" but shrugged it off as it being the music I could hear from outside.

I pulled the door open, resisting the urge to shove him in and run by letting him enter first and following after. The music was a little too loud for my taste and the mixture of voices only made it worse. I knew I would have a splitting headache by the end of the night if I didn't drink to dull it a little. I raked my eyes over the room and suddenly, it was like someone stuck cotton in my ears and everything came to a standstill.

"She really is an angel."

The thought screamed in my head and I couldn't deny it. The sight of her in that dress, her smooth legs lengthened by her heels, her gold and pink locks piled on top of her head. The scent of her carried on the air and I heard her breath catch. A shiver ran up my spine and I wanted to curse the reaction but one thing stopped me. For the first time since I'd left my office, I could breathe again.

"That's interesting."

The sounds came back and I heard Freed's melodic musing. "What's that?" I heard myself reply, unable to look away from the vision that she created when the blush crept into her cheeks.

"It would seem you and Miss Lucy color coordinated this evening."

Freed, you brilliant son of a bitch.

I wanted to punch him for being way too observant but could not help the smile that crept onto my face. _She had dressed for me_. It could be sheer coincidence, maybe even a subconscious thing. I wanted to push it off but the thought kept pulling at me. The demon inside was appeased. It was the subtlest of ideologies, but my inner voice reasoned that it was a way of publically showing she was mine. Given the events of the day, that should scare me like everything else about her did. But, oddly, I couldn't force the fear or anger to return. Not when she looked like that.

"**It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane"**

I watched as she went back to socializing and followed Freed as far as our usual table. He quickly ditched me for Mira and honestly, I couldn't have been happier. It allowed me time to myself, well, for a little while before Cana and Bickslow arrived with Elfman and Evergreen. They are so fucking loud and I often want to hit them all upside their heads but their happiness is infectious.

I watch as everyone interacts and I find myself pleasantly content. I was getting a chance to see exactly what made the old man so happy. All of the kids were playing nice. Surprisingly, Natsu and gray weren't arguing. I thought I heard something start but grinned when Erza and Lucy put a quick end to it. The red-head actually surprised me when she arrived with none other than Mystogan. I couldn't help chuckling at the sight of him in a suit but with his head and face still covered. It wasn't a secret to me about his true identity but I really could care less. Titania was happy and seemed a lot less…scary with him at her side. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to the second story to see the old man smiling at me. I gave him a smirk and nod.

"Lu-Chan! Oh my Mavis you look beautiful!"

The comment pulled my attention and I glanced over to see the guild's script mage flinging herself at Blondie. She looks happy and I find that both comforting and unsettling at the time. Unsettling because I think I wanted to be the reason she smiles like that. I shake the thought off and catch Gajeel looking at me curiously. I arch a brow up at him and hear the chuckle under his breath before he mutters "we'll talk later." That takes me back a little. I couldn't reason why he wanted to talk but figured maybe it has to do with the mission they just came from. I give him a quick nod and brush it off.

I vaguely listen in on their conversation, the typical women chatter was a little annoying. What kind of man really WANTS to listen to "Oh I bought my dress blah blah blah," "I love that clutch" _(whatever a clutch is)_ or "Oh we overslept because Gajeel kept…" _Wait what?_ I quickly turn my attention elsewhere. I definitely did NOT want to listen to them talk about sex. I shiver at the memory of having to listen to Freed. Some things you just cannot unhear.

"Why not go talk to her?"

The all too familiar sing-song voice nags at my ears and I find myself turning to find Mira standing at my side. "Who?" I feign innocence and inwardly kick myself for having been caught in the first place. She is the last one I need butting in with her damned "matchmaking" crap. She gives me that evil, all too knowing grin and I groan. _Here it comes._ "Lucy…I saw sparks fly when you entered." I open my mouth to deny but she holds up a dainty hand as if to stop me. "Don't give me that 'I'm a big bad man and I don't need anyone' crap. Everyone needs someone Laxus and if I may say so…she's kind of perfect for you."

I give her a tsk and glance back across the room. I have to agree with Mira on one point, she is perfection. "Just keep your nose out of it she-devil." I didn't bother to wait for the argument I was sure to get from the takeover mage. I couldn't argue. Something did click with Lucy, I didn't know what or why but I'm just not ready to face that yet. She's too perfect, too good for me and I hate myself for that.

**Normal POV**

"So, Lu-chan do you think we could maybe talk later?" Levy asked as she and the celestial mage made their way to the bar for another round of drinks.

The blonde ordered another strawberry margarita for herself and a vodka tonic for the script mage before turning her attention to the woman. Her brows furrowed at the question but she nodded none the less. "Sure Levy, is everything ok?"

Levy gave a sigh and opened her mouth to speak when Gajeel placed a hand on her back. She looked up to see him give her a quick shake of his head before he glanced up. She furrowed her brows and casually glanced around to see Laxus looking their way. She wanted to go ring his neck just for existing. "Yea Lu, just kind of need a girl's day. How about tomorrow?" She saw the corner of Gajeel's mouth pull up just slightly before he planted a kiss on the top of her head. She nuzzled against him for a moment, she truly loved the man but it pained her to know Lucy may not get to feel this side of mating. _They could still reject each other._ Gajeel's words rang in her head.

"Definitely Levy-ch…Awwww you two are so cute! Gaj cuddling, who would've thought?"

Gajeel cut his crimson eyes at her and grumbled but didn't drop his hold on the blunette. "Don't be jealous Bunny, I'll get you a full size pillow of me."

Lucy handed the second glass to Levy and gave a shrug of her bare shoulder. "You make it a full size Levy pillow and you've got a deal."

Gajeel's jaw dropped in shock and the blunette turned her head just in time to spit her drink out on the floor, trying to contain her laughter. A few laughs rang out in the hall before the unmistakable voice of Natsu followed up by taking the words out of Elfman's mouth. "LUCE REALLY IS THE MAN!" Gajeel gave a small pinch to his mate's side, garnering a gasp and pout as he turned to glare across the hall at the pink haired dragon slayer. "Yeaaaaa not happening you little shit," he grumbled when he turned an unamused face back on the celestial mage.

Lucy gave him an innocent smile and batted her lashes at him. "Awww but you love this little shit, admit it."

He gave a tsk and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "It's more of a love hate kind of thing bunny."

The blonde grinned and gave him a wink, knowing that was truly his way of saying he did love her. "Love you too metal face." She caught his quick wink before he turned and whisked the small woman attached to his side with him. The blunette looked back with an apologetic smile but Lucy just smiled and gave a wave. She chanced a glance in Laxus' direction and found herself smiling as she watched him talking to Cana and Bickslow. He laughed at something said and felt the tightening in her chest. He looked relaxed and carefree…happy. She had the sudden urge to wrap herself around him and forced herself to look away. _Love, Me._ The words replayed in her head and she found herself sucking down her drink to quench the sudden desert in her throat. The question of whether he meant it popped up again and she just sighed as she turned and hopped up on a bar stool. The help Mira had hired for the night looked over and she waved him off. She leaned over on the bar, propping her chin on her hand while twirling the straw in her glass.

"**But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped"**

"Care to tell my why my little sister is sitting here all alone?"

She chanced a glance over to find Gray standing beside her with his hands in his pockets and a concerned questioning look on his face. "Just…taking a break," she said half heartedly. She watched his brows furrow down and she gave him a smile, reaching over to pat his arm. "Seriously, I'm fine. Just more tired than I realized."

Gray studied her for a moment and sighed. He's known her long enough and been through too much with her to know she was holding something back. He felt it had a lot to do with her affections for the groom to be. She'd seemed good all week, but he just took it as a front she was keeping. He wanted her smiling, the way she used to. "Come on Luce, let's go dance," He said as he reached over to grab her wrist and gave a tug.

Lucy wrinkled her nose in objection and glanced at the dance floor. "Wait…you want me to dance next to that?" She asked as her face fell from the sight that greeted her. Several couples were dancing but it was one couple that had her sweat dropping. Natsu and Lisanna were dancing, well more like Lisanna was dancing while the pink haired dragon slayer was doing what could only be taken as a seizure…to a slow song. _And you liked him why? _Gray's question from earlier popped into her head and she found herself giggling as she looked back to the man at her side with an amused look.

Gray's face blanched as he took in the spectacle that the couple created, his jaw dropping a little. "Yea…um…ok…perhaps we just dance over here, that scares me." He reached over and pulled Lucy's drink from her hands, setting it on the bar and pulling her to her feet. He was happy when she didn't resist and slipped an arm around her waist, his other hand capturing hers. "I haven't told you yet tonight but you look amazing," He smiled as they swayed to the music.

She placed her free hand on his shoulder and returned his smile . "Thank you Gray, you clean up pretty good yourself," she said before quickly kissing his cheek. "Although, you do realize that Juv…" She paused her words as she felt him stiffen against her and a loud crash sounded off behind her. She pulled back to look up at his face and saw the color drain from his skin, fear rising in his eyes. "What's…" Her question was cut off by the sound of a deep, menacing growl. The sound made her skin crawl and she could feel the same fear that she saw in Gray's face settle into her bones.

Gray stood stock still, not hearing anything Lucy said as his eyes locked with the sight behind his partner. He found his neck craning back further than normal as he stared up at a scale covered Laxus. _Fuck me, we're dead…he's lost it. _The thought had him swallowing hard as he carefully pulled the celestial mage behind him, trying to not make any sudden movements. "Laxus…man…whatever's wrong we…" His words came to an abrupt halt as the dragon slayer moved in a flash to tower directly in front of him. _Yep, I'm dead._

Lucy pouted when Gray pulled her behind him but froze when she heard him say Laxus' name. "What the f.." she started as she turned and peered around the ice make mage, her words dying as her eyes traveled up to see the blonde man towering over them both. Her blood went cold when she found herself looking at the storm blue eyes of a dragon and not a man. His lips were curled back, baring his sharp teeth and his nostrils flared with each angry breath. This was not the same man from earlier and she could not think of one thing that could have made him flip. She swallowed hard and ducked to step out from behind her friend, her only thought was to get his attention off of him. "Laxus…Spark plug…come on, let's just talk this out."

"No one touches what is mine."

She saw him glance in her direction but he didn't move to back off, instead he pressed closer to Gray. She watched as he sniffed and let out another growl. A shiver ran up the length of her body at the deathly tone to his voice. She took a step forward and was halted when a hand grabbed hers. "Bunny, let me handle it." She glanced over to see Gajeel beside her, his posture dropping a little in preparation to attack. She opened her mouth to snap at him but movement caught her eye and she looked over to see Natsu moving up as well. The rest of the guild had fallen silent as everyone stared on in shock and horror, the master looked like he was going to stroke out. It was like Fantasia all over again.

_I've got to stop this…only I can._ The thought snapped her back to the two men staring each other off in front of her. Before she knew what she was doing, she placed a hand on Gajeel to stay him and stepped forward. "Laxus, honey…you know you don't want to do this." Her voice didn't sound at all like her own, it was too calm…soothing almost. _Honey? What?_ She shook her head and ignored the distinct gasp from those behind her. She saw his sneer waver and it pushed her forward, halting only when she heard him growl again as she drew closer to the pair.

Gajeel cursed under his breath and made ready to follow her but Levy's hand came to rest on his chest. She turned her hazel eyes from the tense scene and peered up at him. "Be ready should it go bad, but she needs to do this. You know why." His jaw clenched in frustration. He knew the rage flowing through Laxus. He'd watched the scene play out as if in slow motion. He heard the first growl and looked up to see Bunny and the stripper dancing. He shot to his feet and was moving the moment he saw the lightning slayer practically overturn a table to reach them. In his mind's eye though he could see this going ten kinds of wrong. He hadn't been able to talk to his brother in arms, hadn't time to warn him and now the woman he thought of as little sister could get hurt because of it.

Gray saw the blonde approaching them out of the corner of his eye and the moment the growl sounded a frosty fog started rolling off of his hands. He wasn't going down without a fight and would be damned if he allowed the lightning rod to hurt his family, even if he was family too. He moved to settle down in his fighting stance when Lucy's hand came to rest on his. He glanced over at her and she gave him a shake of her head. "No." Her words made his brows furrow in confusion as he watched her come to stand in between them, putting him at her back. "Luce…"

She heard Gray's tone of warning but ignored him as she looked up at the angry dragon of a man in front of her. She was scared shitless and had no clue what she was doing but something inside was directing her, pulling her to intervene. "Spark plug…look at me," she said as she reached up to place her hands on his chest. His lips uncurled and settled into a thin line but he was still tense, his muscles pulsing under her touch, ready to spring at any moment. She frowned a little and pushed back the desire to just piss her pants and run. "Please?" She pleaded and slid her arms around him, pressing her cheek against him. He seemed to relax a little and she let out an unsteady breath as she pulled back enough to look up at him. His eyes were trained on her and the thought that his eyes were beautiful like that passed through her mind. She slid a hand up and brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek and heard him actually purr.

Everyone in the guild dropped their jaws in shock as they watched the two, with the exception of a select few. Mira pulled herself closer to Freed and smiled, seeing visions of blonde babies dancing in her head. Gajeel relaxed and glanced over at Natsu who looked back at him with raised brows, the light of recognition shining in his eyes. Makarov was actually torn between tears and shock. He'd learned enough from the other dragon slayers about mating to know that was what this was. He was confused because he didn't think the two even really talked, much less being more than guild mates. The possibility did make him happy though. _Great-Grandbabies and a sexy granddaughter!_ The thought made him smile.

"**I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength"**

Laxus felt the rage leave and found himself looking down at Lucy who was looking up at him with what could only be adoration. He glanced up at Gray before scanning over the rest of the guild members and a wave of extreme mortification swept in. He wasn't worthy of the adoration in her eyes. He didn't know what had come over him when he'd seen her dancing with another man. He was fine one minute and the next, he was helpless, swallowed up in a sea of fury and jealousy. He could only watch on as the beast inside took over and it killed him to know he could have killed the mage. _Or her._ He pushed her away at the thought and practically stumbled over his own feet to get to the door with one thought in his head. _I love her…and I could have killed her._

**Lucy's POV**

I watched the change in his eyes. I saw the rage flow out and then felt my heart crack when I saw the guilt wash in. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around what had happened. The air left with him when he withdrew and ran, leaving me frozen there as I watched him disappear through the doors. A hand came to rest on my arm and I found myself flinching away.

"Lucy…come on…we need to get you out of here."

I blinked once, twice and finally turned after the third to see Levy next to me. I saw Gajeel running for the door, with Raijinshuu hot on his heels but he stopped them. It looked like they were arguing when finally his voice rang out in the dead silent hall. "Just let me fucking handle it, you wouldn't understand." I looked to Levy for an explanation and watched her bite her lip. "What?" She glanced back towards the door and I looked up to see the three turn to look at me with wide eyes. I felt my stomach drop in dread as I realized all eyes were on me. "Will someone tell me what THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I could hear the panic in my voice.

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"**

"You're his mate."

I whipped around to see a very despondent looking Loke behind me. I stared at him for a few before my eyes narrowed in anger. He'd been missing for a week, always sending Virgo in his stead and now he decides to pop up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATE?" I couldn't hide my anger, it was trumping my confusion.

He sighed and hung his head, looking utterly defeated and that hit me. There's only been two times that I've seen that look, when I had found him at Karen's grave and after Aquarius. "The bite, that was his inner dragon's way of…you're his…"

His sentence cut off and I find myself reaching up for the spot that the bite had been. From the look he wore and his choppy words, I knew he was right but it just didn't make sense. "No…there's no mark."

"That's because it doesn't happen on the first one Lu…"

I turned my head to look at Levy. That's why she had wanted to talk, she'd seen the bite. "What do you mean the first one?" I asked, looking between the two. I knew we were in the middle of the guild hall and taking center stage but I didn't care. I needed answers. My script mage friend sighed and I saw her look at Loke, letting him take the lead.

"The first bite is…like a way of making his choice known and it introduces your system to his magic." The morning shower at the hotel, when I'd shocked myself when turning off the water flashed in my head. I numbly nodded for him to continue. "It will set up the base for the connection and then it's followed by two, sometimes three depending on the slayer before the permanent mark can be made."

I felt myself blink at him while my brain tried to wrap around what he was saying and part of me wanted to reject it. I was lost because Laxus hadn't said anything to me. He had readily agreed to a purely physical relationship. If I was his mate, why… "I need to go see him." I turned on heel and started for the door with purpose, Levy and Loke hot on my trail. Everything was replaying over in my head. The bite mark, the shock, the agreement, the sex, the draw towards him, earlier today in the storage room, the note, his jealousy…the fact that he'd just ran out on me. I could feel the anger rolling inside of me.

"**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em. You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em"**

The three of us ran in silence towards Laxus' house. I'd never been to his home before but luckily Levy had. I kept turning things over in my head. I could not understand why he wouldn't tell me. If I was his mate, why not say? I found myself questioning if I wanted to be his mate? Did I really have a choice? I know Levy had said at one point that it was kind of like fate. So did that mean I was only pulled towards him because of that?

_No, today was a lot more than that._

I groaned at my inner voice but it was true. I knew it the first time he kissed me before that bite ever happened. Part of me knew when he'd come to see me in the infirmary at the games because he'd actually noticed me. I'd said it was nothing but looking back, it had been. I knew when he asked about monogamy and the thought of him with someone else had made me sick. I knew when he'd come after me last week and when he stayed the night with me. I knew today in the storage room…I willingly surrendered myself to him. I knew it the moment I touched him in the guildhall and he relaxed. I wanted to kick myself. He was the one, mate or not.

A glow caught my eye and I looked up from the ground to see we were nearing the house. The front door was open and I glanced at the two with me. They looked as nervous as I suddenly felt. How the hell was I going to go in there and say "Look I know we're mates and all and I know it's only been a week but I love you"? It seemed kind of stupid in my head to be honest but then my mom and dad came to mind. Dad had said he knew the moment he met my mom. "That's just how it works Lucy…you see someone and you know." My mom's voice in my head made tears sting at my eyes. She was right. When I really looked at him, when I had truly SEEN him, I knew.

"**Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em, now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em"**

Loke touched my arm and gave me a questioning look of concern. I wiped at my eyes and shook my head, mouthing the word "Mom." He gave me a sad smile and nodded. We moved cautiously towards the door and I could hear Gajeel speaking as we got closer.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that? You can't fight this man, you don't get a choice."

I felt my stomach knot up and my steps faltered on the porch. Did that mean he was outright rejecting me? I felt my chest tighten at the prospect. _Love, Me._ Those words echoed in my head and I forced myself to move, entering the house. The small foyer was home to a stair case on the left that led up to the second floor before it opened into a large, cozy living room with warm yellow walls that led to a vaulted ceiling with the natural exposed light pine beams, the floor and trim matching. One wall was home to a large hearth, the stones reaching and extending past the roof line. The back wall lined with large windows, a matching glass door nestled between them. An archway to the left seemed to lead to what looked like the kitchen. The oversized dark brown leather couch and chair rested in the center of the room, the tables a shade darker than the floor and a large, plush looking black rug tying everything together. I found it seemed to suit Laxus.

I spotted him leaning against the fireplace mantle, his head hung in between his arms. Gajeel was leaning against the wall and looked over at me with a shake of his head. I could see the anger in his face by the way his jaw clenched. I tried giving him a reassuring smile and he just sighed as Levy moved to his side.

"Blondie what are you doing here?"

I felt myself flinch at the hard edge to Laxus' words. "We need to talk." I heard him tsk but he didn't turn to look at me. _Rejection._ The word left a sour taste in my mouth and an ache in my chest.

"Why? Because someone says we're mates?" Sarcasm rolled off of the last word and it hurt but I steadied my trembling nerves. "Well there's that."

He finally turned and I could see a mixture of things in his face but none of them seemed to be acceptance. "Oh so they're filling your head with the same crap?"

I looked at him in shock, his anger taking me by surprise. I could understand the confusion I'd seen, even the guilt he'd shown at the guild but not anger. "Why is it crap? You're a dragon slayer, you guys mate."

"Laxus I think I can explain exactly what is going on." Loke's voice cut in and I glanced over at him appreciatively. He had yet to really explain it all to me and I had as much of a right to know.

The blonde lightning dragon turned his steely gaze towards my spirit and I wanted to slap him. Loke was here to help and apparently knew a lot more than we did. It had to explain his absence.

"What more is there to explain that Gajeel hasn't? Blondie here is apparently my 'mate' and it's forcing us together."

His words hit me right in the stomach. It would have hurt a lot less had he actually hit me. "Is that how you really feel? That you're being forced to be with me?" I felt myself shrinking back and I wanted to just leave if that was truly how he felt. _Rejection._ I opened my mouth but Loke cut me off before I could speak.

"This isn't about being forced lightning bolt. Yes, it is fate that brought you together but like it or not, she is your choice…" He paused and glanced over at me. "Just as you are hers. She chose you before you even bit her and I will be damned if you are going to discount that fact."

My eyes widened as I looked at my spirit, wondering how he'd known. "How…" He held up a hand to me and turned back to continue. "Despite what you think, sure your inner dragon made his choice known but there had to be something else there. You had to have noticed it before and just chose to ignore it. Maybe you're stupid, I don't know but at the end of the day you can't fight this…neither of you can."

I heard Laxus swear under his breath and I glanced over at him for a sign that what Loke said was true. What I saw had me fighting to hold back tears. He glared at me and I could see something flicker in his eyes before the curtain fell. He was cutting me out. _Rejection._ "Loke…what do you mean neither of us can fight it? Wha…what happens if we do?" I asked hesitantly as I kept my vision locked on the man. I was expecting him to disappear at any moment. I didn't want to know the answer but needed to hear it.

"Misery, despair, becoming less of who you both are. You can both choose to walk away, not complete the process but a part of who you are will be left with the other because it's already been started. Fate doesn't take kindly to interference. You'll constantly find yourself pulled back until that part of you…in essence dies. Neither of you will know happiness or rest. You won't physically die, but you pretty much might as well be dead."

"**Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them."**

I couldn't breathe as I watched him turn and walk over to the window, turning his back on me. _Misery, you might as well be dead._ It just kept repeating in my head. Just earlier today I was thinking this was too quick, I wasn't ready. I was right, I wasn't ready but I was wrong in what exactly it was that I wasn't ready for. I wasn't ready to contemplate him not being there at all, not when I'd just found him. I'd thought I had been in love for years with Natsu and never once did I fight for him. I had given that all up without batting an eyelash despite the hurt I'd felt. But this was different. This was the real thing and I wasn't going to just lie down. "Laxus…it's not like we have to jump head first into this but…"

"But what Blondie? We play house and get little hearts in our eyes because someone says we've got to?" His angry words had an edge to it that I couldn't place. It sounded almost remorseful and I opened my mouth to speak but him punching the window stopped my words. The glass gave under the force of his fist, bowing a little before fissures began running out from the indention. I waited for it to shatter but it held.

"Lucy you have no clue. You don't know exactly what you're asking for. If you did, you'd be running for the hills. I'm an asshole of the worst kind and while this whole fucking mess is because I couldn't keep my hands to myself…" He paused and turned around to look at me with defeated eyes. "I'm NOT going to fuck your life up any more than it is so go…I'm sure Gray and the others will see to it that you find happiness without me."

_Rejection._

I felt my heart crack in the same way the window did but instead of just pain, I felt anger…rage. My hands clenched at my sides, my eyes narrowing as I moved towards him. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me you know what's best for me! I could have walked away that night, changed my mind. HELL! I ALMOST DID AT THE ELEVATOR!" I paused when I saw him flinch a little at my words. "But I didn't. Why? Because just maybe I like that you're a self-centered, pig-headed asshole…I don't know. All I do know is that I chose Laxus…I chose you."

I saw his shoulders sag as his head dropped but he was silent. I could feel the anguish seeping from his pores. I did the only thing I could think to do, I moved up behind him and pressed my forehead against his back. I heard his breath catch before he pulled away, brushing me off.

"No, you chose whatever would make you forget Natsu and I just happened to be there."

I heard the others in the room gasp and before I could pull myself from the shock of his words, Gajeel was in front me. "You're a fucking dick," He said before he pulled back and swung, clocking Laxus on the jaw with an iron fist. I could only watch in terror, tears spilling over to stream down my cheeks as the towering man hit the already weak window. It shattered completely beneath his weight before he landed on the porch outside with a groan. The iron dragon slayer turned to me and shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment. I could see him trying to swallow his own rage."Loke, take her home. She doesn't need any fucker who will basically call her a whore."

His not so tactical summarization of the meaning behind Laxus' comment wrenched a sob from my throat. I looked past him to see the blonde picking himself off of the ground and I wanted to yell and scream, but I couldn't. Something inside of me told me he didn't mean it, but it didn't take the pain away that it he said it none the less. Loke's arm came around my shoulder and he turned me from the scene, leading me towards the front door. I caught Levy looking at me, her face was a mirror of what I felt and what I knew I probably looked like.

"Blon…Lucy…"

I paused when I heard his voice, barely above a whisper. I had to fight the urge to turn around and run back to him. I had to push any hope that his calling for me caused, locking it securely in a box inside of my chest. An odd sense of numb set in behind it. "You come find me when you're ready to be a man, until then…don't bother." My voice was so monotone even to my own ears. I pulled away from Loke and headed for the door, making my way home in a desensitized fog.

"**So they say you're best to go your separate ways"**

**Ok…yes…please don't kill me, it's kind of a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be Laxus' talk with Gajeel and his side of what happened. I had to split it into two chapters. I should have that up in the next day or so **

**Please please R & R. Thank you so much to my main ladies…Kurohana806, FallenRavenWing and GemNika. All the help when I get stuck helps more than you know, I love you guys!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	13. Love the Way you Lie Part 2

**Ok as promised…here is part 2. And Yes! I cried the whole time I wrote this. So…be forewarned those of you lovelies that cried with the last one. **

**The song is Love the Way you Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. The you tube link is watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U**

**On to the read! Oh…and I don't own the awesomeness that is Fairy Tail or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Love The Way You Lie Part 2<strong>

**Laxus' POV**

"**Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday. Yesterday is over, it's a different day"**

_I love her…and I could have killed her._

That was the one thought that replayed over and over in my head as I came to a stop on my porch. I could hear something tearing through the woods after me but at this point I was past caring. Opening the door, I stumbled into the foyer of my home and fell to my knees. I don't ever recalling being this scared. Ok, that's a lie. My father scared me, he was an evil son of a bitch. The thought that my actions had almost pushed Grandpa to an early grave had scared me. When Lucy fell to Minerva in the games, that had scared me. When I found out that future Rogue had killed future Lucy, that had scared me. It scared me that my mind could come up with two instances that involved her and I had not realized it until now.

But none of them held a candle to the fear coursing through my veins right now. I knew without a doubt that I would have killed Gray tonight. I knew that I could have easily hurt or killed Blondie. I could not fathom why the hell she would take the risk she did. What if she hadn't calmed whatever the hell that had been that had taken over? She could have died and it would have been by my hands. Blood could have been spilled and it would have been all me. Those very harrowing thoughts lay on my back like a ton of bricks and I can't breathe.

I hear footsteps approaching and I forced myself to stand, pushing the door closed behind me. I didn't hear it catch and I turn to see Gajeel standing there, gasping for air the way I was.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You should be scared to be anywhere near me right now."

I hear him scoff at my words and shake my head as I move into the living room, turning on the lights as I went. "I'm not afraid of you. Besides, bunny isn't here so I think I'm safe for the moment."

I stopped at the edge of the chair and turned to give him a questioning look. What did Blondie have to do with him being safe? "What the hell does that mean?"

I watched as he moved into the living room and I gestured towards the couch but he just shook his head. The look on his face was unreadable and that unsettled me. "Look…I don't mince words so I'm just gonna come right out and say it," he said before pausing to narrow his eyes. "And you're going to just be a good boy and listen. Got it?"

I cocked my head at his words, a brow lifting in challenge. "If you came here to beat me down for what I did, then do it and leave. I don't need your shit right now metal face."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "I'm not here to beat you… yet. Yea what you did back there was all fucked up, frost for brains will never get the shit stain out of his underwear but it wasn't really all your fault."

I had expected a long lecture about how much of an asshole I was or how reckless my actions were. But no, I get it's not my fault. "What is that supposed to mean? It wasn't my fault? I was seconds away from ripping that kid a new asshole through his skull. How is that NOT my fault?"

I knew he had to have gotten a mental picture of that because he let out a laugh, breaking some of the tension in the room. "Well I think we've all wanted to do that at one point," he chuckled before returning to a serious tone. "But you didn't really have control over that, it was pure instinct and I'm sorry for not saying something sooner."

I felt my brows furrow as I studied him, as if his face may hold some explanation to his words. But it didn't. I could agree, I was definitely not in control there and it hadn't been the first time this week either. "Say what?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me almost condescendingly. The way a parent would look at a child and it pissed me off. "Gajeel come off…"

"**Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her"**

"You're finally going through your mating season." His words cut me off and I found myself staring at him in shock. "My what? Mating season? I'm not a fucking bear in heat you dip shit."

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. "No, you're not. You're a fucking dragon slayer and it's what happens when you come of age. Not sure why yours hadn't triggered until now given you're older but it may have to do with Natsu and I going through ours."

Ok, now I was totally fucking lost. What? Were we like women now? We all group up and everyone gets their periods together? I know I definitely was NOT bleeding from my dick if that was the case. "And here I thought I was the one losing my mind." I mumbled.

"Look moron, I'm not crazy and neither are you. You don't know because you weren't raised by a dragon but we all go through what is called a mating season. It's where our dragon instincts kick in when it's found our mate. It's been going on for me for about two weeks now and yea it's a bitch."

Two weeks? Our mate? This was just all too much but then something seemed to click. I vaguely remembered the old fool talking about my mate or something once before. He'd corrected himself and said wife when I questioned him on it. I groaned in frustration, I'd been pretty much kept in the dark. "Ok, so what does all of this mate shit mean? How do you know?"

Gajeel sighed and gave a nod as if I was finally asking the right questions. "When you've found your mate, your instincts kick in. You'll bit her the first time and usually you won't realize until after it happens…I don't really remember when I bit Levy the first time." I felt my eyes widen because that would mean… "Anyway, that's like your subconscious way or 'inner dragon' making the choice known. It's not permanent at that point, basically it just sets the ground work."

Ok, so that would mean Blondie is my mate. But why? And ground work?

He must have seen my confusion because he started talking again. "The mating process takes time because when it's done, you'll basically have an equal exchange of magic. Kind of like half of you is in her and half of her is put into you. You'll both be linked as two parts to a whole. The first bite is like saying 'Hey, you're mine and here have some of my magic oh and by the way we'll kind of be linked' after that, you'll basically become a possessive fuck head for a while who rips the head off of any guy who comes near your girl, you're…um…you'll want to basically fuck like rabbits because it's supposed to be a bonding kind of thing."

I blinked as I looked over at him. I was right. I am a 13 yr old with raging hormones and I'm getting the birds and bees lesson. My head hurt at the thoughts running through. I don't know if I am quite ready for this yet. "So let me get this straight. I bite her, turn into a lunatic…a sex-crazed lunatic at that and then share half of my magic but gain half of hers?"

He gives me a shrug. "To start with, yea I'd guess that's it."

I walked over to the fireplace and studied the bricks, contemplating whether I should just beat myself to death against it now or later. Definitely later. "So, what exactly does all of this mean? Ok, so she's my mate. I think I'm losing something in translation here."

"**Next time you show restraint"**

"Basically, we mate for life. Once we find out mate, we initiate it with a bite. There are a couple more after that because her body isn't ready yet to receive half of our magic so it has to be slowly given. After it's all said and done and the bond is set, you give her a permanent mark. It basically lets other dragon slayers know she's yours. After that, you'll basically be able to feel each other…at least that is what Metalicana told me. And if one of you dies, the other dies too."

_If one dies, the other dies too._

I felt my stomach drop into my toes and I thought I was going to hurl. I can't do this to her. I can't damn her to a life with me, not after what I've done to her and the guild. I am a mean, evil bastard who's pitted friends against friends. This has to be some sick ass joke. I close my eyes and wait for the punch line but it doesn't come. What if this gets worse and I do end up hurting her in the process? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm weak, just like Ivan said I was and this fucking lacrima in my head only made it worse. I've closed myself off so that they couldn't see that. I can't let her see that. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

I can hear the anger floating under the surface of his question. "I'm not doing that to her. She's been through enough shit to have to deal with mine. She didn't get to choose this and I am pretty sure she wouldn't if she had known, hell I don't want to choose this."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that? You can't fight this man, you don't get a choice."

I opened my mouth to reply but the sounds of footsteps outside stop me. I don't even have to look to know it's her. I can practically feel her from here and I know she isn't alone. I smell Gajeel's half pint and the smell of that pesky, perverted lion of Lucy's is unmistakable. I feel that anger start to well up, knowing he's with her, that they were together the whole way over here. That voice in my head starts pestering me with questions like did he touch her.

"**You don't get another chance, Life is no Nintendo game"**

I hear her footsteps in the house and the smell of her fills my nose. I don't want her here. I want to pull her upstairs, keep her locked in my room so no one can touch her and that is exactly why she doesn't need to be here. I won't be controlled by instincts and I won't let her get sucked down with me. I feel my insides break when I hear the angry tone of my voice when I ask her why she's here. I hear her heart stop for a moment before she says we need to talk and it makes me angrier. I don't want to talk, I want her to run as fast as she can from me.

"Why? Because someone says we're mates?"

The bravery of her even replying "well there's that" takes me back a step and I have to fight to hold on to the anger as I turn to face her. _So I guess Levy filled her in, now she knows the monster I really am._

"Oh so they're filling your head with the same crap?" She deserves better than me. I feel dirty, like I've basically taken something from her without asking. I see the shock and it echoes the thought in my head. _What I did is no better than rape._ I see her mouth move but her words seem lost as I feel myself spiraling inside. I've done some shit things, but that thought alone pretty much spelled it out for me.

"Laxus I think I can explain exactly what is going on."

I hear Loke speak and before I could stop myself, I turn to glare at him. I really just want to rip his head off for standing that close to her but hold myself back, turning the anger where it needs to be placed. I'm doing what is best for her. "What more is there to explain that Gajeel hasn't? Blondie here is apparently my 'mate' and it's forcing us together."

"Is that how you really feel? That you're being forced to be with me?"

I hear the hurt in her words and it rips at my insides. I find my eyes searching for her as the spirit kept talking but one thing struck me. "She chose you before you even bit her and I will be damned if you are going to discount that fact." I felt my jaw drop. What did he mean she chose me? She didn't. She was drunk, I took advantage of that. I didn't ask her permission when I bit her.

"Despite what you think, sure your inner dragon made his choice known but there had to be something else there. You had to have noticed it before and just chose to ignore it. Maybe you're stupid, I don't know but at the end of the day you can't fight this…neither of you can."

Ok, so I really do want to rip his head off now. Call me fucking stupid? I'm NOT stupid but I hate having to admit he had a point. I had noticed it before. Every time she's smiled, every time she's willingly forgave everyone, every time she's taken a beating and got back up. She's everything I'm not, that's why I chose her without even realizing it. She's stronger than anyone I know and I took the choice away from her. _What I did is no better than rape. _I have to shut her out to save her.

I watched helplessly as her eyes filled with tears and felt the first crack in my chest. I knew it couldn't be helped. I had to will the wall to stay up because I couldn't let her see that I love her. _She deserves better._

"Misery, despair, becoming less of who you both are. You can both choose to walk away, not complete the process but a part of who you are will be left with the other because it's already been started. Fate doesn't take kindly to interference. You'll constantly find yourself pulled back until that part of you…in essence dies. Neither of you will know happiness or rest. You won't physically die, but you pretty much might as well be dead."

The lion's words took the breath from me. I had to turn away from her because her expression mirrored mine too closely. Dead? I was already wishing I was. But this is what I've brought down on her? She loves to smile too much. What will she be if she's missing part of herself? No, Gajeel had said that would be after the permanent mark right? This stupid ass spirit has to be wrong. She will smile and go on to find someone who will give her what I can't. I shake my head as I walk to the window and peer out at the darkness but with my vision, it might as well be day. I look at the still water of the lake and I can feel myself drowning. I can't be the anchor that takes her down too.

"Laxus…it's not like we have to jump head first into this but…"

Her words are so filled with hope and it cut me to the core. I can't hold onto that. There is no hope for her and I. "But what Blondie? We play house and get little hearts in our eyes because someone says we've got to?" _There is no hope for me._ The thought snapped my chest again and I did the only thing I could think of to stop the pain. I punched the window but the only thing that accomplished was showing me exactly what my heart looked like, if I had one. A big hole with a thousand cracks, just waiting to shatter.

"Lucy you have no clue. You don't know exactly what you're asking for. If you did, you'd be running for the hills. I'm an asshole of the worst kind and while this whole fucking mess is because I couldn't keep my hands to myself…" I had to pause. I felt like I couldn't breathe and without thinking, I turned to look back at her. _She's everything I will never be_. The thought made me sick and I had to look away again. She needed to run. "I'm NOT going to fuck your life up any more than it is so go…I'm sure Gray and the others will see to it that you find happiness without me."

Everything went silent and had it not been for the beating of her heart, I would have thought she had listened. I opened my mouth to tell her again to go but she stopped me.

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me you know what's best for me! I could have walked away that night, changed my mind. HELL! I ALMOST DID AT THE ELEVATOR!" I involuntarily flinched at her words and the rise in her voice. She was calling me out and I knew it. "But I didn't. Why? Because just maybe I like that you're a self-centered, pig-headed asshole…I don't know. All I do know is that I chose Laxus…I chose you."

"**Now you get to watch her leave out the window, Guess that's why they call it window pane"**

She had me there. She laid exactly who I was out on the line and could still say she chose me. I don't understand why. I felt her move up behind me and the moment she leaned on me, I felt my resolve start to quake. _But you took the choice away from her, what you did was no better than rape._ With that thought, I felt my heart shatter and I pulled away from her touch. Even if she had chosen me, I wasn't worthy. She wouldn't choose me now if she really knew that. I needed to break this before it went any further. I needed to push her so far away that she would never want to come back. I dug into the deepest, darkest part of me and pulled the one card that I knew would do it.

"No, you chose whatever would make you forget Natsu and I just happened to be there."

I heard the others gasp and was turning when I heard movement, expecting to see her running for the hills. But, instead I found a very pissed off Gajeel. I saw his mouth move but I was already sinking fast in the pit of my making. My jaw was wrenched to the side but I didn't feel a thing as my body hit the glass. All I could think was that I deserved this, I deserved him to beat me senseless. I heard my body groan when I hit the porch floor but it all seemed…surreal. I laid there and prayed for death.

It was the sob I heard from her that let me know I was still breathing. It pulled at whatever was left in my chest. I called out for her, needing to apologize but she stopped me.

"You come find me when you're ready to be a man, until then…don't bother."

It didn't even sound like her and I had to look to see if it actually was. For the first time since I was little, I felt the sting of tears as I watched her walk out of the front door.

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie"**

* * *

><p>I watched as the sky started to brighten with the impending sunrise. It was rare for me to be up at this time but then I hadn't really slept. I had gotten up once from my spot on the back porch and it had been to grab the communication lacrima from my bag and a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. I had called the members of Raijinshuu to let them know we'd meet up this morning here. I needed help boarding up the broken window and then we'd head out on a mission. My only thought then had been that I needed to get away. I needed to put a lot of space between her and I so that she could move on, my own feelings and wants be damned.<p>

I sighed as I realized I hadn't told Bickslow to stop at the guild and grab a mission from the board. _Great now I'll have to go in there._ The thought made me want to punch something, anything but I resisted knowing I'd already done enough damage to my house for one day. Instead I lifted the bottle in my hands and stopped when it touched my lips. It was empty. I'd broken the seal on it last night after Gajeel and Levy had left and I guess I had managed to down all of it over the course of the night.

I pushed myself up to stand and stretched. I should be keeled over drunk but I just don't feel it. The only thing I could feel was that I ached everywhere. Levy had seen to the couple of scratches I had from the window and luckily Gajeel hadn't beaten me anymore. I thought he would but he took one look at me and I guess felt pity. I hated that, I don't want anyone's pity. He had demanded answers, wanted to know why I did what I did and I gave him the only answer I had. She is better off without me.

"Dude seriously? How in the hell did you break…holy crap your face!"

I looked up to see Bickslow standing there with Freed and Evergreen gawking at the shattered glass and my disheveled appearance. I already knew I was sporting a pretty good bruise from Gajeel's fist. That fucker hits pretty damned hard when you're not expecting it. He could have easily taken me last night because I just didn't have it in me to fight back. "Yea…just help me get this boarded up. We gotta stop by the hall and I'll let the old man know we'll be out a while." I stepped over the casing into the house but Freed's voice stopped me.

"**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine"**

"I assume Lucy will be joining us?"

I blinked at him, confused and just the sound of her name hurt like hell. "Why?"

The three looked at me as if I'd lost my mind and I held up my hands. "What? Why would you assume she'd be here?"

Evergreen clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. She has a bad habit of doing that when she's mad. "Um…could it be because she's your mate?"

The other two bone heads nodded in agreement with her question and I sighed, shaking my head. If they knew, that meant everyone in the guild knew. Fuck my life. "Ok and?"

"And as your mate, she should be with you. At least from what Master and Natsu said."

I swallowed down the sick feeling that rose up from my stomach. Evergreen was right, she should be and I would be a liar if I said I didn't want her here with me right now. But that wasn't going to happen. "She is better off without me. I made the call. She will go on to find someone who can love her. End of story."

The woman glared at me before letting out an exasperated huff. She opened her mouth to speak again but Freed stopped her.

"Laxus I did some reading last night. It doesn't work that way. If you reject her, both of you will slowly die inside. She won't find someone else and neither will you." I opened my mouth to argue but he held up a hand to stop me. It struck me as odd because the man's never done that. He always takes what I say as gospel. "That isn't you my friend. You would never resign her or anyone to that fate. Both of you deserve to be happy and it is clear that it's supposed to be together."

He was right. I don't want any part of her to die. I want her to go on to live a normal, happy life. But it can't be with me. She is everything that's good in Fairy Tail and I am the constant reminder that greed and power are everything that's wrong. Hell what I said to her last night was wrong, that alone proved my point. "Freed…guys…just fucking drop it. I've made my decision and it's final."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Freed and Bickslow boarded up the window while Evergreen cleaned up the mess. They occasionally looked at each other, wanting to discuss but Laxus was just upstairs. When they heard the shower come on, Ever was the first to jump at the chance.

"I think he's wrong. That girl loves him, we all saw it last night but when the hell did they start dating?" She asked as she stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind her.

Bickslow took the last nail from his mouth and held it up to the board before looking over at her. "I know they slept together in Akane but that was about it…unless that's why he's been ditching me all this week."

Freed waited until the seith mage had the last nail set before he let go and stood up. He contemplated everything he'd seen, all the times Laxus would leave the guild hall in the evenings. His eyes widened when he realized it always seemed to be when the celestial mage would take her leave for the night. Mira had been right. "Yes, it would seem they had a little tryst going under our noses. But Ever, I believe you're right…she does seem to care for him."

Evergreen felt her heart break for the man upstairs. He was always the strongest, most confident of their group and it killed her to know he thought so little of himself. "Why does he think she's better off without him? If anything, she is lucky. Could you imagine being stuck with that flame brained idiot as a mate?"

The three of them laughed before Freed sighed and shook his head. "It's because no matter how much the guild has forgiven him, he hasn't forgiven himself. He thinks of himself as a pariah of sorts and he sees what we all see in Lucy. A beacon of sanguineness and radiance. He just does not believe he's worthy of that."

Bickslow and Evergreen blinked and sweat dropped as they stared on in ignorance. Freed always used big words and they often felt they needed to carry around a dictionary just to keep up. "Huh?" They questioned in unison.

Freed huffed in annoyance and shook his head. "He thinks he's an outcast because of what he's done and isn't worthy of her because she's a source of light and optimism or hope for the guild." He watched as the light bulb went off, their mouths forming an O as they nodded.

"Come on your three…still gotta stop by the guild."

Laxus voice put an end to their conversation and they piled into the house sporting guilty faces. He just shook his head and moved for the door. He'd heard Freed's perceptive explanation and it pained him to know the man was dead on. That was exactly what he felt.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're the same as me, When it comes to love you're just as blinded"<strong>

When they entered the hall, the usual sound of chatter died off and all eyes seemed to flicker between the blonde dragon slayer and the celestial mage who was sitting with Levy and Erza at a table.

Laxus' eyes darted right to where she was on impulse and he felt everything inside of him clench. He had hoped the whole way over that she wouldn't be here yet, that she'd still be at home. _Fate doesn't take kindly to interference._ Loke's words from the night before drifted in and he bit them back in anger. She didn't look up from the strawberry smoothie in front of her. She just seemed to sit there, playing with the straw and he could tell it hadn't been touched. He knew he was the reason but couldn't help the feeling of relief at not being able to see the lack of light in her eyes he was sure was there.

The two women with her glared at him in anger and he pushed it aside as he made his way to the mission board. He quickly scanned over them before pulling a sheet off. _Duration time: Estimated 3 weeks to a Month. _"Perfect," he thought. He didn't care what it was or what the pay was. It was the longest mission on the board at the moment. He could feel the eyes on him as he walked through the guild hall and up the stairs. He was used to being looked at like that, as if he were a boil on the ass of the world. It was who he was, wasn't it? He came to stand in front of the door and raised his hand to knock but paused a moment. He knew the old man was going to be mad and needed to prepare himself for that. After his actions with Gray, he'd already knew he'd be in trouble. But, it was only going to get worse.

His knuckles struck the wood, the sound echoing in the hall and he waited. He heard Makarov mumble a curse and it was followed by some rustling of paper before a drawer slammed shut. A smirk pulled at his mouth. _Dirty old bastard._ "C-Come in!" He turned the knob and opened the door to find the old man looking a little flustered and it confirmed his suspicions. "You do know it would be safer to do that crap in the privacy of your own home right?"

Makarov wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and huffed in annoyance at the interruption. The newest edition of sorcerer's weekly had just come out and it sported a full layout of the Fairy women, bathing suits and all. His brats were sexy, he didn't deny that. But his grandson, he was a different matter. "I'll expect you to make a full apology to Gray son. While I know now why you did it, it doesn't change the fact that you scared the hell out of that boy."

Laxus rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him before taking a seat in front of the desk. "Yea yea, I will if I see him before we head out."

The master's brows raised in question as he peered over the desk at the boy he'd raised. "Head out? Where the hell are you going? We've got plans to make."

The dragon slayer groaned and knew his answer was not going to be taken very lightly. "Raijinshuu and I are heading out. We'll be gone about a month." He watched as the old man's face dropped in shock before his whole head turned the shade of Erza's hair in anger. _Here is comes._

"What do you mean you'll be gone a month? You basically attack a guild member, disrupt a celebration and now you're just going to run like a puppy with his tail between his legs? Absolutely not! You've got a mate to tend to..." He paused and his tone softened before he continued, hoping. "Or is she going with you?"

Laxus saw the hope that was in his grandfather's eyes and he hated to be the one to dash it. "No sir, she is not coming with me."

Makarov knew better than anyone exactly what the boy had been through in his life. He was the one that had to console the child when he had never-ending nightmares about his father. He'd watched him struggle with finding his own place and while fantasia had angered the old man, he'd understood the reasons behind it. But when the boy came back, he knew his choice of expulsion had been the right one. Laxus had come back the man Makarov knew he was. _I guess they still have not completely forgiven him._ "Why not son? Did she reject…"

"**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much…"**

"No! It's not her decision, it's mine." The blonde dragon slayer cut the old man off. He knew exactly what he was thinking and wanted to put a stop to it. "I could go back down there and she'd come in a heartbeat. But I won't do that to her. She's…she's better off."

The old man watched his grandson's shoulders drop and the sound of defeat in his voice damn near killed him. He'd spent all night thinking over what had happened and he just knew those two were perfectly well suited. He knew that if anyone could complete Laxus, it was Lucy. It didn't hurt that she was a looker but her heart and strength were exactly what his grandson needed. And so was the fact that she didn't easily take crap from anyone. "I think you're wrong boy, dead wrong. How is she better off? Do you not care for her at all?"

Laxus looked up at the man in astonishment. "Care? Of course I care. I fucking lo… Yes I care about her."

Makarov had to struggle to keep from smiling at the boy's admission. _He loves her._ "Then I don't see the problem Laxus. Stay and work things out with her, for yourself and her."

The blonde hung his head in shame and sighed. He only wished it were that easy but it wasn't. The truth of what he's done in the past, what he's done to her weighed too heavy. He wanted to rewind time, not go to Akane and then they wouldn't be at this point right now. She wouldn't feel any attachment and he wouldn't feel like he was dying. "I just can't grandpa. She deserves a lot better than me and I sure as hell do not deserve someone like her."

The older man studied his grandson for a moment and hoped down from his chair to tottle around the desk. The gears in his head were clicking with exactly how he could change things when it clicked. "Call Raijinshuu in here."

Laxus looked up from the spot he was boring into the floor between his feet and narrowed his eyes at the old man. He knew him all too well and could see the fool was cooking something up. "Why? We're leaving," he said as he thrust the paper in his hands towards him.

The master looked down at the paper and blinked a second before taking it and tossing it onto his desk. "I asked you to call your team in here, so do it."

Just like a stubborn teen, Laxus pushed up from the chair with a huff and grumbled all the way to the door. He glanced back only to see his grandfather looking at him expectantly. Pulling the door open, he stuck his head out and shouted for Raijinshuu and left it open as he went back to his seat. Crossing his arms, he flopped down and glowered at the old man.

"**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk, Told you this is my fault"**

The three Raijinshuu members filed into the room, Bickslow being the last. Makarov motioned for the seith mage to shut the door. "Take a seat where ever," he said as he hopped up to sit on the front of his desk, his short legs swinging back and forth. He waited patiently for them to get comfortable before looking at them solemnly. "I am sure you three know what is going on, correct?" The three glanced at Laxus before quietly nodding their heads, confusion clearly written on their face. "And I take it you support his decision to just leave for a month, maybe more."

The blonde man tsked and shook his head. "It's three weeks, a month tops! What does this hav…"

He was cut off when Makarov held up a hand. "Freed?"

The green-haired rune mage flickered his gaze at Laxus before hesitantly speaking. "I…I may not agree but if he wishes to go then yes, I will go with him."

"Ever?"

The brunette in question stiffened in her chair, her eyes flicking as well but unlike Freed, she was a little more outspoken. "I don't agree at all but he's our team leader."

"Bickslow?"

The seith mage mumbled under his breath about needing a drink, causing the dragon slayer to bite back a chuckle. He didn't like being put in the situation to disagree, even if he did but Laxus was his best friend. "I don't think my opinion really matters so if it's what he wants then it's all cool."

The other two turned to glare at him for leaving them hanging but Makarov cleared his throat to get them back on track. "That's what I figured so I've decided you and your team are home for the next two weeks."

"WHAT?" The four shouted in unison with Laxus jumping up from his chair. He was done with this crap and needed to get out of here. He turned for the door and made it half way across the room when Makarov's angry tone stopped him. "Brat get your ass right back to this chair and sit. I will let you know when you're dismissed."

The dragon slayer turned to glare at his grandfather, defiance bubbling just beneath the surface. "And if I don't?"

The old man closed his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He thought these brats would be the death of him but that scared him because this just proved the boy was not yet ready. "Son, I'm doing this for your own good. All I am asking for is that you stay in a couple of weeks more and then if you want to go, go for as long as you like."

Laxus fought the anger he felt welling up inside of him. He knew he could not face her every single day. He needed to get her out of his system and break whatever this mating crap was. _No, you're only doing this because you don't want to see her move on._ He physically flinched from the truth of his thought. He wanted to deny it but knew he couldn't. He loved her too much to see her move on and way too much to have to watch her daily. Then there was the question of what if he flipped seeing her with someone else. She may not be able to calm him down a second time. "A week and you load me up with paper work while I'm here." He glanced over at his stunned teammates and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. They'd go stir crazy if they had to be locked up too. "And you let the team go out as they wish. They have no part in this."

Freed blinked a few times before his mind finally wrapped around being kept here for two weeks. He knew none of them HAD to go out and it did make sense why the old man was keeping them all back. This was to get Laxus to see the error of his ways and own up to his feelings for the celestial mage. The old man wanted them here if his plan went south. "No, we'll stay too and two weeks won't kill us."

The blonde cut his eyes at his friend, angry that he'd agree to the two weeks…shocked that he was actually siding with someone other than him. "Freed…"

Ever stood up and came over to stand beside him, placing a gloved hand on his arm. She didn't like being held back but even she could see what Makarov was doing. "Laxus it's ok, really. What will two weeks hurt?"

"Boss I'm going to have to side with them on this," Bickslow said begrudgingly before cracking a grin. "Besides it gives us more drinking time."

Laxus dropped his head, gritting his teeth and placing fists on his hips. He willed himself to just take deep breaths, already feeling like a caged animal. He wanted to strangle the lot of them for pushing back but he couldn't. He knew they cared and was only doing what they thought best. But they just didn't get it. They weren't living with an unruly beast locked inside of them threatening to hurt every person he cared about. "Fine…but the same thing goes. Paper work when I'm here and NO, I won't be up for any parties here at the guild. Last night will not be repeated."

The others let out a sigh of relief, thinking he just might lose it in the close confines of the office and Makarov smiled. The old man's plan would work and by the time it was over, he just knew he'd be getting grandbabies. "Good, now get out of my office."

Laxus was the first one out, almost running as if his ass was on fire and leaving the other three standing in the hall way.

"Do you really think this is going to work? You know he won't be moved if he doesn't want to," Ever said as she watched him flee down the hall way.

Freed's mouth settled into a grim line as he glanced over at his teammates. "I can honestly say I do not know, but I am sure it is the right thing to do. From what I've read, the harder he pulls away the worse it will be on him." He paused and sighed as he walked to the banister. "He needs to be here and not out on a mission where he could snap. At least here, they both have a fighting chance of actually making it work."

Bickslow pictured the scene he'd witnessed last night and outwardly shivered. He'd seen Laxus go all dragon mode a couple of times but it was always against an opponent in a fight, that was nothing compared to the way he looked in front of Gray. The man actually looked like an animal and the last thing he wanted was him pulling that on them out in the field. "Yea man…you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

"**Next time? There won't be no next time! I apologize…"**

The minute that door was opened, all I wanted to do was run and just keep running. But I can't. Thanks to the old fool that is my grandfather I'm not stuck here. I just made the decision to cut the best thing that's ever happened to me out of my life and I have to deal with feeling like a lunatic on top of it. Wait…what was said last night? A sex crazed lunatic. Just the mention of sex…yep, there it goes. I can't help but think perhaps it would be best if I just chop the damned thing off. Live as a eunuch, would serve me right. It's partly what's gotten me into the mess in the first place. _No, that would be me and that chunk of muscle you call a heart dip shit._ I moan in frustration as I flee down the stairs.

My eyes involuntarily scan the room for Blondie and I feel a small sense of relief that she isn't here. I breath in deep and can still smell faint traces of her. _Home._ Shut the fuck up you annoying piece of crap. Yea, the next two weeks is going to be hell and I will most likely end up needing to be chained in the basement. _Blondie would look good in chains._ REALLY? I should just shoot myself and end this crap. I push down my thoughts and bust through the front doors only to find myself practically stumbling over someone.

"I-I'm sorry dude."

I looked down and freeze as my eyes meet the dark blue eyes of Gray. My mind flashed to the fear I'd seen in his eyes the night before, the fear I'd brought and I inwardly cursed. He apologized but it was me that needed to do the apologizing. It was entirely my fault, not his. "Nah man, I'm actually glad I ran into you. I uh…I apologize for….ah…"I paused, looking for the words. How the fuck did you say Oh I'm so sorry for almost ripping your head off and shitting down your throat? "for last night. I was a dick." I saw his eyes widen a little, in shock I guess. It was definitely surprise I think.

"Oh…well…um…yea, Natsu kind of explained what happened." He started, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. He shifted a little uncomfortably in front of me as he glanced around for a moment. "Just…well, just be good to my sister. If you're not, I could care less about you being her mate. I will kill you and I promise I won't be alone."

I studied him for a moment, kind of lost as to who his sister was but then I face palmed. He was referring to Lucy and I felt the same despair from earlier threatening to rise up. "You won't have to worry about it. I'm not dragging her into my fucked up life."

He blinked up at me in what I could only assume was confusion before his eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and turned to walk off. I didn't need to explain it to him. I was sure he'd know soon enough. Erza or Levy or even the celestial mage would tell him. "Talk to your sister. I'm sure she'll fill you in."

"Ice Make Hammer!"

I heard him call on his magic and flashed myself out of the way just in time, the large frozen hammer denting the spot I'd just been. I turned to him with a hand raised. Lightning sparked over my skin before I released a small bolt out, purposely hitting the ground in front of him. "What the hell frost fuck?"

I could see his chest heaving with anger, he shoulders rolled forward in preparation for combat and his clothes were gone save his boxers. _Some things never fucking change and he wonders why I didn't want him near her._ "What the hell? You really are dim in the light bulb department. You fucking rejected her didn't you?" His words were filled with venom.

I knew he wasn't going to just let this go. He wasn't going to just walk away and if he did, he'd only come after me later. "Yes Gray…" I saw his fist come up, the other flattening beneath it and I forced myself to relax. I felt my magic drain from the surface of my skin and I cocked my head to the side to pop my neck as if it would relieve the pain in my chest. "I did it for her own good. I'm not stupid. She's too good for me and deserves a hell of a lot better."

I could hear my own pain in every syllable and his hands dropped. His anger seemed to disappear, only to be replaced by sadness…and respect. That last one got me because I have no clue why he'd have any respect for me, not after what I've done. "You're right, she does…" He paused and I braced myself for the truth I knew he was going say. It's the same thing I've screamed in my head all night. "But you're stupid if you let her walk."

I agree. I am fucking stupid but..wait. "What?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "She made it pretty clear to the guild last night that she's accepted you…and that was before she found out about the mate thing."

"**I'm tired of the games I just want her back"**

I felt a spark of hope ignite in my chest but I pushed it down in anger. "Yea and she could have been fucking hurt or…worse Gray. I won't risk it. If I have to push her away to keep her safe then so be it."

He studied me for a moment before he turned and walked towards the guild. "Then you really are an idiot." I heard his mumbled words before he disappeared through the guildhall doors.

My shoulders dropped and I turned to trudge my way home. I thought about teleporting but I just didn't have it in me. I feel drained, too heavy to put forth the effort. I don't understand why none of them see why. I don't get why they can't see that it's too dangerous. I don't seem to have any control over this, over myself.

The sound of laughter pulls my attention as I near the woods and I stop, turning back to look across the park. I see Natsu chasing Lisanna before catching her and hauling her small frame over his shoulder. I feel a pull in my chest as I watch him lower the girl and she smiles up at him. Her eyes have the same look of adoration that Lucy had last night. And suddenly I'm not seeing them, it's us and it kills me. I feel the pull to just give in, say fuck it and race through the streets to her house. But I can't as the vision in my head turns, the adoration morphing into fear as I change into a hideous, drooling beast. I watch in my mind's eye as the beast pulls her beneath him, his teeth ripping into her flesh, his claws tearing at her clothes and her body going lax in death.

The sting of tears pulls me back and I turn, using the last of my energy to transport before my knees could give out. I hit the porch, my body practically slamming against the door. It's only by the strength of Mavis that I make it to the rug before the panic takes over. I curl in on myself on the rug, tears running down my face as I feel the sea of black sleep swallow me.

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a serious emotional write for me. Gah! <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed and did not cry too much. I have a feeling things are only going to get…a little more interesting and way to go Gramps for making them stay!**

**I will say it may be a couple of days before the next chapter is up. My new computer came in, Christmas present to myself lol. But now the fun part of transferring everything over **

**Please R & R!**

**Big Hugs,**

**Princess Nana**


	14. Until You're Mine

**Ok! So YAY! New computer is up and running. I am loving it although Office 2013 is MUCH different from 2007, it is taking some getting used to lol. But I can't say how happy I am to be back writing!**

**The song for this is Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato. The You Tube link is watch?v=0tWbLwbLPQw**

**Now, on to the reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Until You're Mine<strong>

"**My state of mind has finally got the best of me"**

Lucy flinched as a ball of paper hit her forehead but she didn't look up. Instead, she adjusted the gale-force reading glasses that had slipped down her nose and kept reading. She'd managed to make it through the first of the two books Loke had brought and was close to finishing the second. She'd been reading non-stop since she'd returned from the guildhall yesterday. Levy had offered to help but she needed to do this for herself. It was the one thing that kept her mind focused now otherwise she'd be wallowing in the pain of his rejection. Reading was keeping her numb to the pull to be at his side.

Her hand snapped up, catching another ball of paper and she pulled her glasses off to glare across the room. "Natsu! Could you be less…I don't know…annoying?"

The dragon slayer in question stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and he nudged the giggling blue exceed next to him. "Sorry Lucy, just you've had your nose stuck in that book since I got here and didn't think you'd even noticed."

She sighed and snapped the book closed. It was getting redundant, basically all saying the same thing with only minor changes in details. Neither seemed to lend her any more info than she'd been given from Loke, Levy and Lisanna. She looked at her bed to see it littered with little balls of paper and her lips pulled down into a frown. There were a couple of dozen scattered about, most of them she couldn't remember them having hit her. "No ash breath, I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good host, where's everyone else?"

He smiled and gestured towards the door. "They went downstairs. I think Erza was running out for lunch…" He paused and reached up to scratch his head as his stomach growled. "Or cake for her, I don't really remember."

Lucy laughed and picked up one of the many paper balls scattered, tossing it at him only to have him set it on fire before it reached his mouth. She shook her head as he caught it between his teeth and swallowed the flame with a satisfied hum in appreciation. "How about I take a break and find out. I can cook lunch for everyone…" She paused, a finger coming up to her tap on her chin and mentally visualized her cupboard and fridge. "Yea, I should have enough. I think."

Happy looked up at Natsu when another tap rattled his head and nodded in silent agreement. "How about I go find out where she went?" He suggested as he lifted from the floor and flew out of the door before an answer could be given.

The celestial mage quirked a brow as the exceed vacated the room rather quickly and looked back at Natsu with a questioning look. "Ok, either he's really hungry or he's up to something," she chuckled.

The pink haired boy chuckled a little nervously before his face fell oddly somber. He had sent the cat out because he wanted to speak to Lucy alone. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her yet about everything and he was worried. Igneel had told him countless times what would happen if he rejected his mate or did not complete the process once it was started. He didn't want that for anyone, but especially not his Lucy. "Well…I…uh, um. Well you know I'm not always the brightest guy around, I mean Loke is way smarter and seems to know as much as I do but…"

The blonde tilted her head for a moment as she studied him. He was never one to stutter unless he was nervous about something. She sighed as she leaned back against the headboard and patted the bed next to her, cutting him off. "Natsu, come on…it's me you're talking to. So just say what's on your mind."

He pushed up from the bean bag chair he was sitting on and came to sit on the bed, facing her. He could see the slightest hint of dark circles starting to form under her eyes and he frowned. That could only mean she hadn't slept the last two nights. "Well, I was wondering…well wondering…um…well what are you going to do?" He winced at his final words.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do?" She asked, looking at him rather confused.

He dropped his head and sighed. "About Laxus. About this," he said as he gestured to the books and to her. He hadn't missed the fact that she wasn't dressed like usual but instead had spent the last two days in yoga pants and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. "About you."

"**I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way that I could get to you"**

She stared at him for a moment. She'd been so lost in absorbing every bit of information that she could get to try and understand it, him…she had not really been thinking about herself. She had accepted that she loves him, even at her angriest of moments. She had spoken the truth when she admitted that she had chosen him and still does. "I-I don't know."

Her admission was soft, barely audible to anyone else but he heard her loud and clear. He could smell the pain starting to set in. He wished he could take this from her and it made his heart ache to know he couldn't, not this time. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Her shoulders slumped at his question and she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Her mind was running through all of her options and there wasn't many. She could leave but that would mean leaving her family, and him. Just the thought of Laxus made her want to run out the door and find him, she missed him already and it had only been 48 hours. She could stay and just accept his rejection and all the misery that she'd learned came with it. Or… "Fight for him."

Natsu gave her a small smile and nudged her leg with his knee. "I could fight him for you," He said before the worry crept back up onto his face. "But Luce, you know…we could find a way to break it, the mate link I mean. I know it's supposed to be permanent but with him being different…there could be a way."

Lucy had to smile at his concern and that he'd actually been putting thought into it. It was part of the reason she loved him, the reason she'd mistaken that love for something more. He had a huge heart and protected his nakama like they were family. She sighed and reached over to grab his hand, lacing her fingers with his. There was no spark like there was when she touched Laxus and that only solidified her resolve. "There isn't, I looked. Loke looked and honestly…that's ok."

The dragon slayer's brows dipped in confusion. "Why is that ok Luce? Him rejecting you and you becoming...well…not you, that's not ok. I'll set his ass on fire before I let that happen."

The mental image of Laxus' ass really being on fire tickled her and she laughed out loud. "While I just might take you up on that before this is all said and done…it's ok because I love him." She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. "I didn't fight before, I just let…" She stopped herself from finishing that statement, realizing what she was going to say and who would hear it. "I just know he's the one I need to fight for."

Natsu's amber eyes fixed on her and he found himself smiling. He'd never told her or anyone else that in the years Lisanna had been missing, he'd found himself crushing on the celestial mage. He loved her with a fierce devotion but never had the balls to tell her, telling himself that she'd never have him because he wasn't as smart as her. He hadn't realized until Lisanna was returned to him from the dead that it had been fate stepping in. But Lucy, she'll always be special in his heart. She was his family and he'd protect what was his. "Then give him hell Luigi. He's a dragon slayer so it won't be easy…we're kind of stubborn." He paused, giving her a toothy grin. "But if there is anyone I know who can make his head spin then that's you."

Lucy smiled but furrowed her brows. "Are you calling me stubborn?" she queried with a chuckle.

"Come on you two! Food's here and Gajeel is already licking his chops!"

Erza's voice carried up the stairs into the room and Natsu pushed up from the bed when his stomach growled in response. He glanced at the door for a moment before bending down to kiss the top of Lucy's head. "Yes you're as stubborn as I am but was just saying you're good at making a guy's head spin so don't be different," he whispered against her hair before standing up and giving her wink. "Just be the Luce I know and you'll win."

The celestial mage's stared after his retreating back side, almost in shock. His maturity took her by surprise but even more so, the very meaning behind his parting comments floored her. _Did he just…Did he mean…I made his head spin?_ She blinked a couple of times, processing his words and found herself smiling. They both loved each other, just not that way because they were fated for others.

"Lucy! Do NOT make me come up there!"

Erza's hidden threat pulled her from her thoughts and she for the first time in days, she smiled…truly smiled. Her best friend would always be that…her best friend and the dull ache in her chest didn't bother her. It was what was going to be the drive behind her fight. She pushed up from the bed and found her shoulders didn't feel as heavy as she made her way down the stairs. Laxus was her mate and she'd be damned if she was just going to let him waltz away. _Don't know how yet but you're so going down Spark Plug._

* * *

><p>"<strong>The world I see is perfect now, you're all around. With you I can breathe"<strong>

Lucy walked into the guild and instantly her smile faded, replaced by a pouty frown as she made her way up to the bar. For the last three days, she'd come to the guild hoping to see him there but he was always nowhere to be found. She'd learned from Gajeel over lunch that day that he and his team had basically been grounded to the guild for two weeks. _At least gramps is trying but at this rate…he'll be gone and so will my chance._ The thought only added to the growing ache in her chest and stomach. Every day away from him seemed to add a little more weight to the ache. She slumped onto the bar stool and had to fight the urge to slam her forehead into the wood bar top.

"Lucy! You're in early!"

The cheery sing-song voice broke through the fog of despair that was clouding her mind and she lifted her head to see the smiling face of the oldest Strauss. "Yea Mira…I was up early and just…well decided to come in for a smoothie," she smiled.

The takeover mage gave her a knowing look but nodded. She'd watched the girl come in day after day and stay for hours talking but had declined every invitation to go out on a mission that had come her way. She knew the blonde was really there with one thing in mind, to see Laxus but he came in early and kept to his office until he left at closing. The only people he allowed into his office was the thunder tribe, her and the master. "Let me get that for you," she said as she moved off to pour the one she had prepared just minutes before just for the girl's impending arrival. "So, any plans today?"

Lucy leaned to rest her chin on her hands as she watched Mira move about. "No, not really. I probably should work but…well…I haven't been sleeping so well so just not up for it." It wasn't completely a lie. She hadn't been sleeping too well, the bed too empty and thoughts of missing him kept her up until she just passed out from exhaustion. "Anything hap…"

"There's my girl! Lucy!"

The blonde celestial mage was cut off and turned to see Cana lean up to kiss Bickslow before making her way towards her, that stupid beer mug stuck to her hand as always. "Cana…isn't it a little too early for drinking?" It was a dumb question but seriously, it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Bickslow smiled in her direction and gave a small wave before going off to join Freed who had his nose in a book.

The brunette grinned and climbed up onto the stool next to the girl. "Never! You should know by now I go nowhere without my sippy cup," she chuckled before waving the empty mug at Mira. "Can I have a refill please my good woman? I'm kind of parched from the marathon session last night with Bicks." She gave Lucy a wiggle of her brows.

Mira set Lucy's smoothie down with a chuckle and grabbed the cup from Cana. "You know…" Her words cut off as movement by the doors caught her attention and she looked up to see Laxus standing there. She noticed right away that his eyes had locked onto the blonde in front of her and she said a silent prayer of thanks to Mavis. _Finally! _

"**Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside"**

Lucy shook her head with a small laugh that died off when she saw Mira looking past her with what could only be described as a shit eating smile. She narrowed her eyes and turned to see Cana also staring towards the front of the guild with the same eerie grin. "What the hell are you two…" She started as she turned but fell equally as silent as her eyes locked with the stormy blue eyes that haunted her dreams and thoughts. _God I love him._

She drank in the sight of him. The way his black jeans clung in all the right places and the way his red shirt stretched over his muscular chest, molding to his abs like a second skin and clung to the contours of his thick arms. Just knowing he was in the same room gave her lungs the room to expand and she found she could actually breathe without it hurting. Her stomach knotted as she saw his lips twitch before he recovered himself, some part of him was happy to see her even if he was fighting it. That was all she needed to restore the resolve she'd set herself to.

Laxus had thought he caught a hint of her outside but had pushed it off thinking it was just his mind again. But the moment he pulled the doors open, he could smell her everywhere and his eyes searched, finding her sitting at the bar. The pull towards her that he'd been fighting for days knocked the breath from him when she turned to look at him. There was no denying the way the chocolate pool of her eyes lit up when she caught sight of him. He had to fight to keep from smiling as his eyes raked over her involuntarily, as if mentally performing a check list to make sure she was safe and ok. Her black shorts showed off unmarred long, smooth legs that disappeared into her black combat style boots. Her red fitted tank style crop top showed off her blemish free stomach, shoulders and arms. Her hair loose and free, falling in waves to frame her face and shoulders. _The way it does when she lets it dry naturally after her shower._

He shook his head in attempt to ditch the want to touch her and forced himself to tear his gaze away from the vision she created. Instead, he focused on the stairs and forced one foot in front of the other. He was happy knowing she was ok, the sight and smell of her taking away some of the pain that had plagued him for days. _You fucking moron, what the hell are you doing?_ The voice inside was screaming at him and the grins on the faces of those in the guild mocked him. He cast Bickslow a glare before he moved up the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Stupid stubborn man. He needs something to kick his ass into gear," Mira said as soon as he was gone from view. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned back to Lucy, the smile brightening when she noticed the color back in the girl's cheeks and the soft hint of a smile that played on her lips. The takeover mage narrowed her eyes in deviance as she glanced over at the brunette who sported the same mischievous grin.

Cana pursed her lips a moment before giving Mira a wink and tapping the celestial mage's shoulder. A plan was formulating in the drunk's head and for once it had nothing to do with sex, at least not for her. "Luce…how about we do a girl's night tonight? I am thinking maybe hit up one of the pubs here in town, drink and dance?" She paused to glance at the white-haired mage to see if she too was in and got a quick nod. "Come on…I am sure I can get the rest of the girls together."

"**I can't survive without you here by my side"**

Lucy tore her gaze away from the second floor and took a sip of her smooth as she pondered. She wasn't sure she'd be much company, night-time was becoming the worst for her. It's when missing him and the feeling of loss started to hit. She looked up between the two women and could see they were trying to help and the pout that the brunette managed to put on was working. Maybe it would help not being stuck at home alone.

She let out a sigh and chanced one more glance up at the second floor before giving a reluctant nod. "Ok…fine. But…no guys. I love them but…" She paused and glanced back to see if a certain Iron Dragon Slayer or ice mage had made it in yet. "Gaj and Gray have just been too over protective with everything going on." And it was true, Gajeel had taken to insisting that he and Levy walk her home in the evenings and Gray was stuck to her side when she was in the guild hall. She knew they meant well and were worried, the dragon slayer had said as much, but she just needed a chance to unwind without thinking about it.

The two women grinned at each other before Cana launched herself at the blonde, hugging her tight and jumping excitedly. "Deal! We are going to have so much fun and I promise, I will make sure the two knuckle heads know it's a girl's night out." She smiled as she pulled back and gave Mira a quick wink. "Now, I gotta go see if Bisca will take the bar tonight for Mira and get the other girls on board."

Lucy smiled at the woman's excitement and gave a nod. "Ok…I guess maybe I will go shop. I could always use something new to wear." She slid off the stool and hesitated a moment. "Ya know, I will tell Levy, maybe she will come shopping with me."

The two women gave the celestial mage a wave and watched her walk out of the guild. "Now what exactly are you planning Cana?" Mira asked as she leveled the woman with a keen eye.

The brunette grinned and picked up her mug before sliding off her stool. "Nothing too bad, I am just going to see if we can maybe force things a little." She gave the white-haired mage another wink. "And I am thinking Raijinshuu might just be able to help."

Mira watched the drunk make her way over to the thunder tribe's table with a smile, pride filling her heart. "I've taught her so well," she thought to herself. Finally she had other allies to work with when it came to matchmaking.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete"<strong>

"Come on Lucy, I promise you look good!"

Lucy gave herself one more look in the mirror and sighed at Levy's insisting tone. She'd spent the morning shopping with her and Erza, having run into the red-head at one of the boutiques. She wouldn't say but they all knew her being in the lingerie section that she was shopping for something to wear for Jellal. The blush had been a dead giveaway. Lucy had thought it endearing but it saddened her to think that she may not ever get that chance to surprise Laxus that way. In the end she'd forced herself to buy something just to prove he would…one day.

She pulled some of her curled hair forward, having opted to curl her hair but left it down and ran her fingers over her swooped bangs to smooth them before turning from the mirror. She opened the bathroom door and walked out to stand in the middle of the room. "So?" She asked as she did a quick spin for the four women crammed into her room. They had all agreed to meet there because it was closer to the club that they had decided on.

Erza tilted her head a moment as she took in the blonde's attire, admiring the brown heeled ankle boots that she wore to match the brown belt that gave a waist line to what looked like a man's white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up a little and the neck open to show just enough cleavage without too much. "Did you raid Gray's closet or did he just happen to leave that over?" She asked, almost jealous that she had not thought of stealing one of Jellal's shirts instead of opting for a simple black tank dress and red heels.

Cana let out a laugh at the requip mage's question. "No Erza, it's a dress made to look like that," she said before giving the celestial mage two thumbs up. "Perfect, just don't go bending over…that is short, sexy but short."

Lucy pulled nervously at the extremely short hem line that rode high on her thigh, she had to admit it was much shorter than her usual skirts. "Like you have room to talk! If those shorts were any shorter they'd be up around your waist!" It was true. The brunette had on a pair of high-waisted black shorts that stopped just under the girl's ass line and an inch in the front. But she had to admit she liked the look paired with the peach chiffon covered crop top. She looked over at Levy who had opted for a white halter style tank dress that sported an orange chevron pattern and heeled sandals. The blunette smiled and nodded. "You look great Lu, just ignore the drunk."

Mira shook her head and stood up, smoothing the front of her aqua blue sun dress. "Lucy you look beautiful, we all do but let's go. I don't get the night off too often so I want to enjoy."

The blonde let the women file out and followed behind, turning on a lamp in the living room before walking out and locking the door behind her. She stuck her keys in the pouch on her belt. She smiled as Cana looped an arm with hers as they began their trek to Artemis' Nighttime in Magnolia Tavern. The sound of cat calls and whistles made them all laugh and she lifted her free arm to wave at the men floating their way down the canal. 'Evening guys!"

"Looking good Miss Lucy…Ladies!"

The women giggled and Cana gave a nudge to the Lucy's side. "See, told you that you look good," she grinned. She was enjoying seeing her friend smile and prayed that it stayed that way when her little surprise dropped. She had been a little shocked when Freed and Bickslow seemed to jump at the plan in arranging a chance meeting. They confessed that the master had grounded them in hopes that Laxus would see sense but he'd been holding himself up inside of that damned office. Bicks had told her that Freed said the dragon slayer blamed himself for the mess and didn't feel good enough for Lucy. _Sure he's an ass but a good ass and if anyone can handle him, it's her…they are perfect for each other._

Lucy listened to the women chatter as they walked along, glad for having taken a nap after shopping. It had been plagued as usual with dreams of him but today she'd found solace in the dream. She'd been able to crawl into his arms, breathe in the smell of him and like seeing him in the guild this morning, it seemed to recharge her spirits. She'd woken up determined that tomorrow, she would just force the issue. She would just go up to his office and make him listen to reason. _And if the guild hall gets damaged in the process so be it but he's going to listen._

"**Alone inside, I can only hear your voice. Ringing through the noise"**

The group made it to the tavern and found the place oddly filled for a Wednesday night. Levy and Lucy made their way to the bar while Cana and the other two women went to snatch the only open table to be had. Lucy opted to buy the first round of drinks, ordering beer for all and Levy decided to be brave. She ordered them all a shot and smiled at the surprised celestial mage. "What? Gaj said to enjoy myself so…I am."

"Lucy? Oh my gosh Lucy!"

Both girls turned at the sound of the feminine voice to find themselves face to face with a certain sky blue haired celestial mage. "Yukino! What are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed as she eagerly hugged the woman.

"Well we are here to see your master in the morning," Yukino replied as she pulled back, giving a smile to Levy who looked on in equal surprise.

The blonde looked around before puller her brows down in concern. "Is everything ok? And where…" She stopped herself as the blonde haired subject of her question walked up with his raven haired counterpart. "Never mind. Sting…Rogue." She gave them a friendly smile before looking back at Yukino.

Levy shifted a little uncomfortably at the new arrival, unsure how to take their presence. It wasn't that she disliked Yukino, she knew that the two celestial mages had formed a tight bond during the eclipse gate issue but the twin dragon slayers were another topic. She didn't care for them and only played nice for the guild's sake. The Master had specifically told them that despite the past, they were allies and were to welcome them as comrades. "Lu-chan, I am going to bring the drinks to the table," She said as she grabbed the tray from the bar. She forced a smile and gave a bow of her head before disappearing through the crowd.

Sting arched a brow as the blunette scurried away but shrugged it off as he slipped a protective arm around the celestial mage at his side and grinned. "So Blondie, what are you doing here?"

Lucy caught Rogue give a slight eye roll at the blonde dragon slayer and tried to hold back a laugh. "Uh…I live here oh wise he who wears women's shirts?" She had to bite her lip to keep her straight face in place as her comment had Yukino covering her mouth to stifle a laugh and the raven haired man's usual stoic face cracked a little when the corners of his mouth twitched, humor dancing in his usual veiled red eyes.

The blonde man sweat dropped and looked down at the half shirt he wore and frowned. It showed off his abs perfectly and he was sure he'd gotten it at a men's store. "What the hell does that mean Blondie?"

She gave a shrug of her shoulder and gave him a bland expression. "I am pretty sure I've got that same shirt in yellow but I can promise my chest looks better in it than yours."

Sting's jaw dropped and Yukino lost her battle as a loud laugh burst forth from her lips. "I…uh…oh whatever Blondie," he stumbled before shooting a pointed look at his lovely mate. "And you laugh? That's just mean baby."

Rogue bit the inside of his cheek and could not help but be impressed with the blonde celestial mage. It was not often someone left his partner speechless so it was a rare treat. "Sting I am sure your pride will survive," he said blandly before addressing Lucy, suddenly taking note of a change in her scent from the last time they'd met. He pushed it off without much thought. "To answer your question earlier, everything is fine. We just have a private matter to discuss with your master. We arrived late this evening and thought it best to wait until tomorrow morning."

Lucy silently gave herself a hash mark, 1 Lucy and 0 Sting, for getting his cocky ass back for all the teasing he's done when they've seen each other since their forged friendship after…she cut her thoughts off as she regarded the raven haired dragon slayer. At one time he scared her but she'd come to see it was a future that neither of them wanted to happen. "Ah, ok well a bunch of us girls are over there at a table if you guys want to join. It is a girl's night out but you are all welcomed to join," she paused and gestured towards Sting with a grin. "Given he's dressed for the occasion."

Sting cut her a glare and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Yukino leaned up to rub her nose against his cheek. His anger abated at the touch and he kissed the top of his mate's head. He silently vowed he'd get the woman back, friend or not. His childish immaturity just wouldn't let it go as easily. "Fine…lead the way Blondie but you do realize paybacks are a bitch."

Lucy just gave him an innocent smile. "I have no clue what you mean." She said before slipping past them to lead them to the table.

"About damned time," Cana yelled when she caught sight of the blonde celestial mage but her smile fell when she saw who was following her.

The two oldest women stiffened at the appearance of the twin dragon slayers and Lucy gave them all a smile, holding up a hand. "It's cool, they are in town to talk to Gramps. I invited them over so be nice."

Mira looked over at Cana, giving her a worried frown. They knew the guys would be here at any time and this was not going to bode well. She leaned over to whisper in the brunette's eat but stopped when she heard her gasp. She pulled back and looked up to seeing an angry-looking Laxus and Gajeel, a shocked Freed and Bickslow, and a hooded Jellal.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wanted something out of reach. It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah"<strong>

Laxus was pretty sure he would much have rather just stay home but no, he'd been bombarded by Raijinshuu about going out. The girls were all having a sleep over at Lucy's so the lot of them begged him to join them for a night of drinking. "It's stupid, I could drink just as well at the house," he thought as they drew closer to the tavern. He wasn't in the mood for a crowd or the drunken stupidity of his male friends, especially not after his nap that had done nothing for him being tired. He couldn't escape her even in sleep and seeing her today, knowing he wanted to touch her so bad it killed him.

"Dude would you just chill the fuck out already?" Gajeel said as he dropped back to match Laxus' stride. He could smell the sour mood on his fellow dragon slayer and knew its origin. Shrimp had told him that he and Bunny had a run in at the guild this morning. He could only shake his head at the stubborn streak, understanding it but not liking it. It only spelled disaster for his adopted little sister so when the thunder tribe had told him Cana's plan, he had begrudgingly agreed to come along…for her. "You know…" His words cut off as his nose dissected the smells that hit him at once, one distinct smell bothering him the most. "Rogue."

The lightning dragon slayer paused at the same time, his brain processing the same info and he glanced down at Gajeel in confusion. His brain told him there was no reason for the twins to be here so it could only mean trouble. He picked up his stride, moving past the three men in front of him with the iron dragon slayer hot on his heels. The moment he pulled the door open his heart dropped as soon as an all too familiar voice reached him. He moved inside and scanned, following his ears and nose until it landed on the small blonde woman standing next to the Sabertooth trio. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"**Until you're mine, I have to find A way to fill this hole inside…Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete"**

Lucy heard the voice and froze, knowing by the shiver that ran up her spine that it belonged to Laxus and she silently cursed under her breath. _Seriously fate? I hate you._ She forced herself to turn, her eyes traveling over the group. She took note of the angry look on Gajeel's face and sighed. _Fuck he wasn't supposed to be here, this could go south and quick._ Her eyes finally came to rest on Laxus and recognized the same rage from the night of the party brimming right below the surface. _Yep, definitely south because he is going to flip and we'll all die but fuck me he looks good. _"Hey! Guys…um…look who came to visit." She said, instantly wanting to kick herself for that awesome intro but wanted to defuse the situation.

The twin dragon slayers turned in unison and their hands came up defensively. Rogue tore his crimson eyes from the angry iron dragon slayer the moment the smell of lightning caught in his nose and it clicked. _That's what I smelled earlier on her, this isn't good._ Sting growled beside him and he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Yukino…your mate," he said cautiously before he slowly moved to step in front of them. "We are not here to fight. We came to Magnolia to see your Master."

Laxus' eyes focused on his celestial mage and could smell the fear coming from her, could see it mixed with the same light from earlier in her eyes. Part of him wanted to kiss her for her stupid fucking mouth and the fact that she wasn't wearing much more than a damned shirt. The other part wanted to rip the shadow dragon to pieces just for being too close when she had that much exposed. He felt a nudge to his side and looked down to see Gajeel giving him a shake of his head. _And this is why I don't need to be anywhere around her. _"What for?" He said, pushing down his thoughts as he turned his attention to Rogue.

Rogue glanced back at Sting who gave him a nod of his head before he turned his attention to the lightning dragon slayer. The info they had to share wasn't for common knowledge yet but seeing as how he was face to face with the enraged grandson of the current master, it was best to divulge if it mean avoiding a fight. He'd been made all too aware of how over protective a new mate was with Sting. They'd tied into it early on in the mate process and it was a scene he'd rather not repeat. He still held scars from the last one. "Can we speak outside?"

The tall blonde gave a nod of his head and glanced at Gajeel, silently motioning for him to follow along. He didn't exactly trust the two dragon slayers so it could very well be an ambush. He stepped aside to let the two men exit first, groaning when the younger blonde kissed the blue haired celestial mage. "Come on if you want to talk," he said, taking once last glance at Lucy before heading out the doors. He'd deal with her once this was over.

"**Just stop wondering if we were meant to be"**

Lucy let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when the four dragon slayers exited and turned to glare at the women with her. She cut her eyes as Bicks, Freed and Jellal moved to stand with their respective women. "What the hell? Who planned this and don't tell me it's by fucking accident you guys showed up." Anger practically dripped from her words and everyone hurriedly pointed to Cana.

The drunk looked at her companions and sighed in frustration. Of course they'd sell her out, leaving her to face the brunt of the celestial mage's anger. She hadn't thought it was a bad idea but leave it to damned luck to drop a bad wrench in good laid plans. "Luce…I can explain but seriously I only did it for your own good."

Mira felt bad for sticking the drunk out, knowing it wasn't entirely her fault. "Lucy please don't be too mad. She meant…well…we all meant well. It was to get through to the stupid oaf that is your man that he needs to wake up and…"

Lucy's hand came up, the dark aura surrounding her now starting to slowly disappear. She knew that they all meant well and no one could have for seen the Sabertooth trio showing up. But he was her problem to fix and this all could have ended in disaster. "Guys, I get it…you want to help but do you realize what could have happened?" She glanced over the group and sighed as their heads dropped in guilt. "I just…I don't know why he pushed me away but my gut tells me it had a lot to do with him all but attacking Gray. I saw the shame in his eyes before he ran, what if he'd attacked someone here tonight that isn't a mage?"

They all glanced at each other, tears pooling in their eyes. Not one of them had considered that, even without the other dragon slayers, what if it had been one of the town's people who had gotten too close. "Cosplayer…we…I'm sorry, you're right." Bicks said as he raised his head to look at her. "He's being an ass but he really is a good guy so you can't give up."

Yukino watched the group talk, feeling bad at first for seeming to have been part of something private. But the pieces started to fall into place and she moved to Lucy's side, a hand coming to rest on her arm. "You're his mate and he's fighting it?"

The blonde gave a nod and looked up to give the blunette a sad smile before addressing Bickslow. "I know he's a good man Bicks and I don't plan on giving up but…" She paused and glanced over at the door. "But he has to realize that. He's hurting and he's hurt me, only he can make this right."

The other celestial mage nodded with a sigh before looking at the rest of the group. "She's right. Sting fought against himself when he went through it and not even a fight where he almost killed his best friend got through to him." She paused and slipped an arm around her friend's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I stayed in his face the whole time but in the end, he had to accept that he was good enough for me."

"**Forget about fate and just hold me. I'm ready to begin, the waiting has to end right now, today"**

Lucy's ears twitched at her words and she looked up with furrowed brows. The woman being Sting's mate was not a shocker, she's seen their closeness but Laxus…He'd used similar words that night. He'd said she didn't understand how bad he was and told her to run. _It's not me he's rejecting, it's himself._ She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the door opened and the group filed in. He entered last and everything made sense. He was still in the same red shirt and black jeans from earlier and they looked just as good now as they had then. Her mouth pulled up into a smile despite the tears that pricked her eyes. She needed to know why he doubted himself because she needed him to know that it didn't matter. He was hers and she wasn't letting go.

Laxus sighed as they turned to re-enter, the news the two brought wasn't good and if their theories were right, it could mean danger ahead. He glanced at Gajeel and saw the same concern but he shook his head. "Gramps needs to know before we say anything," he quietly told the man as they stepped inside. The iron dragon slayer nodded before making a bee line for his mate. He lifted his eyes to see Lucy smiling at him. _If she's your mate then you need to keep her closer than normal until we figure this out._ Rogue's words echoed in his head and the sudden fear that something could take her away set a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had been telling himself that he needed to protect her from him and he believed that with every fiber of who he was. But now, he needed to protect her more from the rest of the world. Before he could register what he was doing, his feet were moving towards her until their toes met. The vice on his chest let go, the hollow feeling evaporating as he saw the embers spark in her eyes. "I miss you." The sound of her voice set him ablaze and he felt a block fall away on the wall he'd been building. He brought his hands up to frame her face, his thumb brushing away the tear that slid down her cheek before he crushed her against him._ I'll protect her with my life if that's what it takes._

"**My state of mind has finally got the best of me, I need you next to me…"**

Lucy watched him stride towards her and she felt her heart beating again as the smell of him pulled at her. He smelled exactly the way he had in her nap time dream. _I miss you._ She felt the tear slip at what she thought was a silent statement and could only lean into his touch when he brushed it away. She didn't know why he was here or what prompted the softening in his eyes in that moment, but she saw his resolve waiver. It was just enough to let her know she could win this, she could beat the demon that was keeping him from her. She stiffened when he pulled her against him but the moment his arms slipped around her, she latched onto him as if he might disappear. _He's my home._

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Natsu grew up and Laxus just MIGHT be starting to see some light lol.<strong>

**I won't lie, the song was not my first choice but kind of hard to use a k-pop song lol. Not everyone listens or can understand but thought I would share the song none the less because it really does fit where Lucy is coming from. It is called It's Okay Even If It Hurts by SeoHyun:**

**Youtube is watch?v=sOSi0I_3EAc**

**While the English lyrics are on the screen, I will share the English translation too:** ** 2010/06/25/seo-hyun-its-okay-even-if-it-hurts-english-translated-lyrics-kim-soo-ro-ost-part-1/**

**I have to give a huge thanks to GemNika and FallenRavenWing for all the help and suggestions. You ladies totally rock and this chapter would have been stuck longer if not for you. Kurohana806, thank you for being my driving force and haunting me…you are the bestest! TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf thank you and big hugs for being my beta! I love you all so much!**

**For all of you who have left reviews, suggestions and love…you guys have no clue how much it makes my day and keeps me inspired to write more. BIG HUGS!**

**Please continue to tell me your thoughts, ideas and reviews of the chapter!**

**Much love and kisses,**

**Princess Nana**


	15. Let Me In Your Room

**Yay! Another Chapter for you guys! I will save the notes for the end and let you get to reading…**

**The song is Let Me In Your Room by Halestorm. The You Tube Link is watch?v=mkfR9SqMXpk**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Let Me In Your Room<strong>

"**Let me in your room"**

Laxus twitched his nose and reached up to brush at his face, his eyes popping open when he realized it was a strand of hair that was tickling him. He looked over and could not stop the smile that rose to his lips when he caught sight of the head full of blonde hair that lay next to him. Rolling to his side, he reached over to gently brush the strands away to reveal Lucy's peaceful, sleeping face. He didn't think he'd ever see her in his bed yet here she was. The light of morning filtered in through the glass balcony doors, making her hair glow like a halo. He reached over to wrap his arm about her waist, pulling her from his other arm so that she rested on his chest. She rewarded him with a contented sigh and nuzzled her cheek against his bare skin.

Burying his nose into her hair, he inhaled deeply and let the smell of her wash over him as his eyes closed. The events of the night before drifted through his mind and he found himself torn between happiness and worry. The rest of the night had gone good, the group actually had fun. He had fun, especially when they all decided to play billiards. It had been worth losing purposely to Erza to watch her run the table on Sting. The younger dragon slayer had pouted and reacted like the child he was at having lost to a girl, the kid really was just like Natsu. It was scary to think that there were two of them running around, but then when comparing himself to Gajeel, it could be said there were two of them running around as well.

The most rewarding part though was Lucy's smile. She laughed and joked light-heartedly with everyone there, including Freed. His green haired friend had commented a couple of times how impressed he was with the celestial mage being able to hold her own against Laxus' sarcastic humor. He could only grin, knowing it was true. None of them could make a snide comment without her coming right back with deadly accurate wit. But when she smiled, she had smiled at him. Every time he'd touched her or stood beside her, she looked up at him with her amazingly bright smile. He'd done that.

But, then came the end of the night. They all said their good byes and she had said she was going home. Erza and Jellal offered to walk her but he had quickly spoken up, saying she was coming home with him. Lucy had questioned it, saying there was no need but considering the news he'd been given, she wasn't going home. She had shown surprised when Gajeel readily agreed and tried fighting them both but it had been Rogue that got her to agree. That had gotten his goat, his possessive side wanting to beat the shadow dragon. She was his mate so she should have accepted easily when he asked her, not when another dragon slayer convinced her to do so. It was his own fault though, he'd driven that spike between them and their walk home had been silent. At least until they were almost there and she began whining about being tired. He'd carried her the rest of the way, her falling asleep in his arms. He'd taken great pride in placing her in his bed, taking her shoes and belt off before tucking her in.

He had intended on taking the bed in the spare room but had not been able to force himself to leave as he watched her sleep. Pulling off his shirt and pants, he replaced them with sleep pants before crawling in beside her. When she instantly curled up against him, he had sighed in contentment. It was while her breath was even and her face still that he kissed her forehead and told her the way his heart felt. It was the only time he thought he'd be able to admit it aloud. _I love you, I can't keep you but I love you Lucy Heartfilia. _

"**I've seen the rest of you but I know there's something more in your room"**

"That much thinking could lead to heart problems."

His eyes opened and he looked down to see her face tilted up at him, a sleepy smile playing on her full lips. The urge to kiss her pulled at his heart but his brain won over as it had the night before, he could not go there. Kissing her always led to more and she was here so he could protect her, even from himself. "Morning," he said as he reluctantly pulled away and rose to sit on the edge of the bed.

Lucy's smile faded when he pulled his warmth away and sat up to stare in confusion at his back. He had rejected her for almost a week yet offered no explanation as to why he had suddenly insisted she spend the night at his home. Gajeel's agreement only confirmed it had to do something with the news that the twins had brought but she didn't want to be just an obligation to Laxus. It had to be the only reason he cracked last night and that hurt but she wasn't letting him off that easy. She pulled her knees up and shifted to kneel behind him, reaching out to lay a hand on his back. "Laxus, what is going on?"

The dragon slayer tensed a little at her touch, the simple gesture wreaking havoc on his insides. He knew he should have taken the spare room, cursing his inability to part from her. He had given into the need to be close to her but now, in the light of day, there were too many things to consider. "We need to dress and get to the guild. Sting and Rogue may already be there and I know the old man will want to speak to everyone." He pushed up from the bed and headed over to the closet, pulling it open and sifting through the hangers.

The celestial mage shivered at the cool temperature of his tone and rolled her eyes in aggravation. Natsu was right, dragon slayers were stubborn asses and this one took the cake. "Whatever Spark Plug. I'm not moving until you talk to me." She said as she flopped herself back down on the comfortable bed, rolling to bury her face in his pillow. _I love the way he smells._

He stopped when he heard her hit the bed again and turned around to see her smothering herself face down. Her dress was up about her waist, giving him the lovely view of her relatively bare backside and his eyes bugged. If it were not for the white sheer material at her waist that disappeared between her ass cheeks, he would think she'd gone out without panties last night. His body reacted instantly to the thought of trailing his fingers along the material and his mouth salivated at the thought of biting the plush round cushions of her backside. _Biting…mate_. He found himself faced with the conversation from the night before.

***Flashback***

"_Have you finished the mating process?" _

_Laxus looked at Rogue and swallowed hard before curtly answering "no and I don't intend to."_

_Gajeel looked at him as if he'd lost his mind before turning his attention to the dark-haired dragon slayer. "Yea the jack ass started it but pushed her away."_

_Rogue's stoic expression slipped as he and sting both stared at the lightning dragon slayer in shock._

"_Why the fuck would you do that? Are you really that stupid?" Sting asked incredulously. "You…"_

"_Sting, you've no room to talk. Think about what you did to Yukino." The shadow dragon slayer's words got the desired effect as the younger blonde hung his head in shame. "Laxus do you realize what that could do to her? To you?"_

_The man in question sighed and shook his head. "Yea, I get it but you don't know me or my reasons."_

_Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the blonde, wanting to hit him. He gave a shrug when Rogue glanced his way for help. "Don't look at me, I've already had this discussion with him and he is hell-bent on ruining Bunny's life. He's a selfish prick like that."_

_The shadow dragon slayer reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not figure out what the hell was wrong with the blonde dragon slayers, Sting had been just as obstinate. "If this all proves to be right, you do realize they will come for her? If the mating process isn't completed…" He stopped himself as the wheels clicked in his head. "No…Gajeel have you completed the process yet?"_

_The iron dragon slayer tore his angered glare from Laxus to look at Rogue in curiosity. "No, not yet. Levy and I are only…" he paused to mentally count. "I've marked her twice so far."_

_Rogue nodded and glanced around as he ran over the details in his head. "Given we don't know who they are or what their agenda is, we do know Kinana had been permanently marked when she was taken..." He paused as a shiver ran over him at the picture of the girl's broken and unconscious body when Cobra had brought her in flashed through his mind. "And Sting's place had been ransacked after Yukino was marked…thankfully she hadn't been there."_

_Laxus nodded as he listened, the pieces falling into place. "So you're thinking they are needing them to be fully linked with their mate before they can make a move."_

_The shadow dragon slayer gave a nod. "While it's not a definite, it can explain why nothing has happened here. We just don't know yet, too many pieces on the board right now."_

_Gajeel glanced at Laxus and had to admit, for the first time since this started that possibly the stubborn asshole just might be right in his pushing away. "So maybe it would be best to stay away from them? I don't particularly care for it but if she'll be safer…" He didn't finish his comment, just not wanting to contemplate the thought._

_Sting had finally had enough of letting Rogue take the lead, sure the ass was smarter than he but he was still the guild master. "No because we don't know. Being away from your mate, process finished or not sucks asshole. What good will you be if you're drained because you've stayed away too long?"_

_Rogue glanced at Sting and his lips thinned into a line. He hadn't found his mate yet so he only had what was told to him to go on, no personal experience. "I would have to agree, Laxus how bad has the drain been being away from Lucy?"_

_The lightning dragon slayer cursed under his breath. He didn't want to relay the truth that sleep was slowly becoming a rare commodity and when it did come, it was filled with dreams of her. He didn't want to admit that mentally and physically the ache grew daily and just breathing was a pain. "Yea…it's there."_

_Rogue nodded, his thought line confirmed. "Then separation is out of the question. You can't protect yourself much less your mate if you're draining yourself."_

_Laxus shook his head, this was going against his own wishes to protect her from his own demons. "I will be ok, she is better off not being with me, believe me."_

_Sting jumped, ready to rip the man's head off, but his raven haired twin stopped him with an arm. "Let me go. She's not even my guild mate but this is bullshit. Blondie could get hurt because he's an asshole."_

_Gajeel moved around the pair, a finger coming up to poke Laxus in the chest. "You're my friend but this is my little sister we're talking about here. I will personally kill you if so much as a hair on her head is touched," he growled. "Get your fucking head out of your ass and look at the situation…they are hunting mates! I'm not blind, deaf or dumb. You love her you shithead, she loves you so do your fucking job…protect her from the real monsters!"_

_The lightning dragon slayer stared wordlessly at the iron dragon slayer, feeling like he'd just been slapped. How could he reason with the man's logic? He couldn't. Everything he'd done until now was to protect her from the monster that he was but now they were dealing with something worse than he was._

_Rogue saw the wavering in Laxus' eyes and moved up to lay a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, pulling him back a little. "If she's your mate then you need to keep her closer than normal until we figure this out," he said calmly. "After, do what you need to but she has to come first right now." _

***end flashback***

"**I'm right outside your door"**

Lucy realized the room had fallen eerily quiet and she lifted her head, turning to see him staring off in a daze. A frown pulled at her lips and she shifted, crawling over to the edge of the bed. "Laxus?" She questioned softly and her lips drew further down when he didn't respond. Shifting, she slid herself off the edge of the high set bed until her feet touched the cool wood floor. Letting her instincts take control, she moved to stand in front of him and reached up to cup his cheek. She could almost feel his inner turmoil and the need to comfort him rippled through her. "Mine…"

The touch pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down to see her standing there, a myriad of emotions in the brown depths of her eyes. Her word choice struck him, pulling hard at something deep within him that he had no words or explanation for. His brows knitted in confusion, unable to process if it was a question or a statement. The word itself was so simple but the implications behind it were vaster than the clearest of night skies. It was a key to unlocking a world that he knew, in the deepest part of him, he wanted more than anything. His fear though, it reasoned that it was a world he'd never be able to be a part of. She just did not realize that he'd cursed her life.

"_You need to keep her closer than normal until we figure this out."_

He wanted to push her away but those words stopped him. Knowing he could not allow himself to get lost, for her sake, he did the only thing he could do. He reached out and pulled her against him, allowing himself the smallest pleasure of just feeling her relax against him. The voice inside urged him to take her to bed, to mark every inch of her as his own. To quiet the beast, he leaned his head down to bury his nose in her hair and inhaled deep. It was an intoxicating mix, his own scent weaving in with hers as if it's always been there.

The celestial mage molded herself against him the moment his arms collapsed around her. The hug was such a simple gesture but to her it was like rain on desert sand. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the smell of him. Turning her face, she pressed her ear to his chest and smiled when the rhythm of his heart beat seemed to match the pace of hers. Without realizing what she was doing, she nuzzled her cheek against him, pulling her skin across his and sighed contentedly when his fingers found her hair. _Mine._ The word echoed through her head again and she felt him stiffen against her. She pulled her head back to peer up at him and found him staring at her, sadness swimming in the dark blue waters of his eyes. "Laxus, please talk to me. Help me understand why this is so hard."

Her plea was soft, submissive almost and it spread through him like the warmth of the sun on a cool spring day. He wanted to tell her, to explain it all to her but he knew she would never look at him the same way again. How could she? Between what he's done and what she will hear today in the guild hall, she will look at him in disgust. She will blame him and he knows she has every reason to. It was his own selfish greed, the stupid lacrima in his head that robbed her of the choice to be involved. She would be forced to live with him until god knows when and he will have to see hate and condemnation in her eyes. "Later, we need to get dressed and get to the guild."

Lucy wanted to grip him and hold on like a spoiled child but reluctantly let go when he pulled away. She waited until his back was turned before sticking out her tongue and pouting. _Later._ Yea, she knew his tone that he was brushing her off. The fact that he was angered her to no end and she wanted nothing more than to yell and scream, tear the roof off of the house and beat him with the rafters until he talked. She sighed in frustration and turned for an overnight bag but her frustration grew when she realized she didn't have one with her. "Virgo…"

The pink haired maid in question appeared, a bag in hand. "I took the liberty of packing a bag for you Princess. Punishment?"

"**Show me things you've never shown before"**

Laxus turned at the sound of the maid's voice and it dawned on him that was who he had heard in her apartment that day. What struck him as funny was the request for punishment. "Blondie…are all of your spirits kinky?"

The celestial mage turned and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the pinkette. "No, just me Laxus-san. The others are just perverts."

He blinked at the maid a couple of times before he turned to Lucy. "Well…that's….that's just great. Leave it to me to find a mate who is surrounded by kinky and perverted spirits. You don't have any Etherious that I should know about do you?"

Lucy glared at him before slapping his arm and pulling back quickly to shake her now stinging hand. "No you jack ass! Leave my spirits alone or a demon will be the least of your worries!"

The blonde dragon slayer grinned as he glanced down at the red hand print on his arm. "Well nice to know it isn't just the maid that's kinky," he chuckled as he grabbed his clothes and made for the door. "And just for the record, you're pretty sexy when you're angry." He pulled the door open but paused to glance back, giving her a wink before quickly rushing out and slamming the door closed behind him. The sound of a shoe hitting the door made him chuckle.

The celestial mage rolled her eyes as the shoe hit and turned to give an apologetic smile to her spirit who was looking on in amusement. "At least he finally referred to me as his mate…that's a plus right?"

Virgo smiled and gave a nod of her head, happy to see the couple finally together. The last week had been hard on all of the spirits, feeling little pieces of her light start to dim. It was agonizing knowing there was no way they could help her. "Very true Princess, it's a step in the right direction."

* * *

><p>Makarov heard the hush come over the guild when the doors opened and turned in time to see Laxus and Lucy coming in behind the Sabertooth Trio. The somber expressions that all of the dragon slayers had did not sit well with him, it could only mean bad news. <em>As if Natus and Lisanna just about leveling a small village wasn't enough.<em> He was just getting too old for this but feared he'd never die. He just knew he was cursed with immortality and he'd be stuck with this headache for all eternity. He jumped off of the counter and waved them over. "Welcome Sting, Rogue, Yukino… How are things at Sabertooth?"

The group made their way over, Gajeel and Levy joining them as they came in just seconds after. Sting shook the hand that the small man offered and grinned. "Hey old man, it's been good for the most part. Training hard so we can beat you guys next year in the games."

Makarov laughed and rolled his eyes. "Dream on kiddo, we won't go down that easily. We're Fairy Tail after all."

The group laughed but it was Rogue who got straight to the point. "As much as we'd like for this to be a pleasant visit, we've come with some disturbing news."

The old man's brows pulled down at the serious tone. His gut had been right. "Why don't we discuss it in my office? You don't mind if Laxus joins us?" He asked, glancing up at his grandson and smiled seeing Lucy at his side. "I am training him to take my place when I retire."

Lucy glanced up at Laxus at gramps' words, pride evident in his voice. She couldn't help but smile and reached out to slip her hand in his but stopped when she felt a small pat on her hip. She looked down to see Asuka and smiled. "Good morning sweetheart," She said softly as she bent down to hug the girl.

"Good morning Aunt Lucy" the girl replied before reaching out for the hem of the celestial mage's shirt, pulling it up a little to lay her head against the woman's stomach.

The blonde looked down at the child as if she were possessed. She opened her mouth to ask if she was ok but the girl pulled away just as quickly and scurried off giggling. Looking up at the group, they were all looking at her, their confusion mirroring her own. She shrugged her shoulders, giving them an "I don't know" look.

Rogue shook his head, thinking this guild was by far the biggest group of crazies he'd ever seen. _And they breed crazy too apparently._ He returned his attention to the small older man and nodded. "We actually would like all of the dragon slayers and their mates in there as well. It concerns them."

The master glanced up at his grandson and Gajeel who were already sporting concerned looks and sighed. "Alright, let me send someone for Natsu, Lisanna and Wendy. They should be back by…"

The man's words were cut off as the doors slammed open and everyone turned to see the pink haired mage standing in the door way, his fists flaming and a huge grin spread across his face. "I knew I smelled you! I'm all fired up now!" He yelled before he ran full speed towards Sting who had the same eerie grin. The two ran towards each other, launching off the ground in what appeared to be the start of a battle. Everyone winced as if bracing for the impact only to sweat drop as they merely chest bumped and hugged each other as if they were long-lost cousins.

"Man! What are you guys doing here? Come to fight me again?" Natsu asked as the two men exchanged their secret handshake that in all reality looked like a game of patty cake for the mentally challenged.

Sting laughed and threw his arm around the man's shoulder as they made their way over. "Nah, we're here on business but maybe we could fit in a match before we leave."

The master face palmed and shook his head, having no words for the idiocy of the two before him. _And one is a guild master, Fiore is doomed._

"**A few pictures from your past and those walls you painted black"**

Laxus rolled his eyes as he saw the old man's face go a shade of red that rivaled Erza's hair. "If you two are done playing grab ass, we've got some shit to discuss." He looked past the two morons to see Wendy, Lisanna, Gray and Juvia following behind with Happy and Charle. "Lisanna, half pint…come on over."

The small blue haired girl grinned when she saw Lucy and ran over to throw her arms around the blonde mage. "Lucy! You don't look tired," Wendy exclaimed but pulled back and narrowed her eyes. She sniffed at the girl and glanced up to see Laxus standing beside her, a smile pulling at her lips. _So the big lug finally came around!_ That had to be the reason her older sister reeked of the dragon slayer and why she could sense his magic coursing through the woman's body stronger than it had been.

Lucy caught the excitement in the small girl's eyes when she glanced between the two of them. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but Laxus had in no way given in yet. The hugs and waking up next to him had been a blessed treat but she wasn't delusional. It had to do with whatever news the trio brought, he was wavering but he needed to accept her because he wanted her. Not because he was obligated to protect her. Her lips pulled down into a frown and she gave the girl a silent shake of her head which garnered a confused scowl from the blunette.

Laxus saw the look between the two and frowned, knowing it had something to do with him but it had to wait. "Let's go," he said as he reached over to give a light tug on the celestial mage's arm. He kept her at his side as he let the others go before they took up the rear. He wanted her with him for a little while longer, before she would pull away from him. She gave him a questioning look but he gave her a forced smile.

Rogue waited for Laxus to shut the door and turned to Makarov. "When is the last time you were in communication with Kinana?"

The old man pursed his lips in thought for a moment. "I would have to say I haven't heard from her in about two weeks. That isn't all too surprising though, she'd said that she and Cobra were inactive for a while because of mating. Why?"

Rogue glanced over at Sting who returned his frown. They had assumed that the two were on a mission when the attack came. "A little over a week ago Cobra stopped in, he was in a bit of a panic. He said he and Kinana had made camp near Shirotsume and he had gone into town for supplies. When he came back, she was gone. He was tracking her but it was like searching blind. There was no scent and he couldn't hear her either, only a few tracks that led in our direction but those disappeared too. Sting sent Orga and Rogue out with him to keep looking and they were cutting through one of the mountain passes when Cobra picked up on a trail. They found her three days ago…" he paused and swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. "Unconscious and…well it was not pretty."

The master's brows furrowed as he listened. He waited for the shadow dragon slayer to continue but he didn't, the man's face was a light shade of green and that didn't set well with him. "What does that mean? She's not dead is she?"

Sting glanced over at Rogue and gave him a nod when his friend gave a slight shake of his head. "Not dead but might as well be. She is awake but just stares off into space, doesn't say anything but then…well…Cobra said she was pregnant when she disappeared and…" He stopped when a gasp caught his attention and he looked over to see the youngest dragon slayer staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Should she be in here?"

The blue haired dragon slayer opened her mouth to speak but Gajeel stopped her, pulling the girl into his lap beside Levy, kissing the top of her head. "She's a dragon slayer and needs to know..." He paused and glanced questioningly at Laxus who gave a nod of his head. "She can take it, she's more mature than flame brain over there."

Natsu turned in his chair, dislodging Lisanna from his lap and paying no heed when she hit the floor with a thud. "What is that supposed to mean nail bucket? I am mature and will kick your…Owww!" His words were cut off when his white-haired mate reached up under his vest to pinch his nipple, twisting it roughly. "Shut up Natsu and let them finish."

The other dragon slayers smirked at the couple, finding it comical that the fire dragon slayer had chosen a mate who wore the pants in the relationship. "As Sting was saying, she had been pregnant but she isn't anymore. From what we can tell…well…it looks like they may have tried to remove her…" Rogue started but paused when his stomach twisted again.

"They took her baby making parts out." Sting finished oh so tactfully for him.

The women in the room gasped, tears instantly springing to their eyes. Makarov glanced around the room at his brats and the anguish on their face mirrored his own feelings. It was bad enough for this to happen to any woman but Kinana was one of his children. "Rogue…Sting, we want to move her here but more importantly do you have any clues as to who would do this? Or why? You said that this concerned all the dragon slayers so that must mean there's more."

Sting glanced at Yukino who gave a nod before reaching into the pouch she carried and pulled out a small container as he spoke. "We didn't think anything of it at first but the same day Kinana had been attacked, someone broke into my home. Usually Yukino doesn't come in early with me to the guild but we had decided to get breakfast out and when we got back the place was pretty trashed. At first, we thought it was just thieves but nothing was missing. During the cleanup we came across this," he paused to hand the container to the master. A silver necklace with a pendent of a silver dragon with sapphire eyes lay coiled at the bottom. "I got that for Yuk a couple of weeks ago when I permanently marked her, it was laid out on the dresser and I could smell it when I got closer."

The master arched a brow in question as he twisted the lid off of the container and sniffed. "What do you mean you could smell it? I don't smell anything."

Laxus pushed off of the door he'd been leaning on and walked over to take the container. He brought it to his nose and his nose wrinkled in disgust at the putrid stench that wafted out. "Oh it stinks alright," he said as he handed it to Gajeel whose face went a light shade of green before passing it to Wendy and then Natsu. They all readily agreed it smelled like ass, at least that was Gajeel's description and he had to agree. "So what the hell is it? And why use something that fowl when they clearly masked their scents when they took Kinana? They apparently know they are dealing with dragon slayers."

Sting gave a shrug of his shoulder. "We think it's some sort of sleep drug but we don't know that either. Doesn't make much sense and thought maybe you guys would have some answers but…well…I see that you guys are as lost as we are."

Rogue gave a nod of his head. "One thing that did come up talking to Laxus and Gajeel last night, both girls had been permanently marked when this happened. Nothing has popped up here and thought it could be a fluke until we learned that none of the slayers here have made their final mark." He glanced over at Natsu who nodded in agreement. "With that in mind, it could very well be that they need them to be fully linked before they can do whatever it is that they are trying to do."

Makarov glanced at his brats and nodded. "I would have to agree which puts us in a sticky situation. We can't exactly stop it from happening but I would have to say you three will need to hold off on completing the process." He gave a pointed look at Laxus and Lucy. "And you will not go anywhere without your mates so that means if you don't live together, you will be now until we take care of this problem."

"**And the secrets that you keep under your bed…All you have to do is let me in your room"**

When Lucy didn't hear Laxus make a sound, she pulled her head up to at the Master before looking up at him. He knew that this would be the master's decision and that was why he was pulling her close. As her mate, he was obligated to protect her. It wasn't that he cared or wanted her there, it was… _No princess, he's afraid._ Loke's voice filled her mind and she could almost feel his comfort. He'd been the one that had fought her the hardest where Laxus was concerned so for him to speak up in the dragon slayer's defense spelled it out. "Yes sir, I'll get my things moved in today," she said in a confident tone before giving the blonde dragon slayer a small smile. "I am sure Spark Plug won't mind making space for me in his closet." _Take that you stubborn ass, you're going to break if it's the last thing I do. _

The lightning dragon slayer stiffened when she answered, having been fully prepared for her to argue. He had just known that once she found out what he'd dragged her into that she'd finally run for the hills. But instead, she slid her arm around his and he looked down at her incredulously. Instead of hate and condemnation, he found her looking up at him with challenge and hope in her eyes. A couple of blocks fell inside of him and the word she'd used earlier drifted in. _Mine._ It hadn't been a question, it was her accepting him even though she didn't know everything. He didn't know whether she was crazy or just as stubborn as he was.

As much as Makarov loved watching his grandson finally left speechless for a change, he needed him back on track. "I am going to propose that Wendy and Charle move in for the time being with Gajeel and Levy, you don't need to be alone child," he said looking at the three before looking over at Natsu and Lisanna. "I am going to propose that Erza, and perhaps Gray stay with you guys."

The pink haired dragon slayer grumbled and vehemently shook his head. "Oh no…frost breath is not moving in with us. I don't need him walking around my house naked."

Laxus pulled his attention away from the mage at his side and glared at Natsu, the boy was so dense. He could see exactly what his grandfather was doing. "He's fortifying the houses you dipshit. Cobra and Kinana were on their own and I assume that Sting," he paused looking over at the twin dragon slayers for confirmation, "You and Yukino lived alone?"

Sting nodded and Rogue followed suit, seeing where they were going with this. "I was going to suggest living in the guild but that's actually better. It doesn't change up their routine much so it isn't suspicious but it puts more eyes in the house."

The old man sighed. "Yes, I had thought to move them all into fairy hills at first but…I don't like the idea of putting them all in one place. Just makes it too easy to get to more than one mate at a time."

Laxus gave a nod. "That works, I will get my team to move in with us for the time being."

Makarov gave a nod and glanced at the Sabertooth Trio. "We owe you a debt of gratitude for you coming all the way here for this. We will stay in touch by communication Lacrima should we find anything and I'll send a group back with you," He paused and looked over at Laxus. "Would you mind if I sent Raijinshuu to bring Kinana home? It would only be for a couple of days and then they can move in with you afterwards but I'd rather they go given their skill level."

The dragon slayer pursed his lips a moment before shrugging. "I don't mind but I'm thinking Mystogan may want to go with them. Erik may feel a little better with him around given it's his mate we are bringing here."

The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise, pride shining in his eyes. He hadn't thought of that and it showed that Laxus was using his head. "Good idea son," He smiled before turning his attention back. "Then it's settled, now I must go inform my brats of this new threat. They need to be aware of any strange happenings. But please, stay another night with us and head back in the morning. Our hall is open to you."

* * *

><p>"<strong>You can be yourself. You don't have to hide from me, I won't tell"<strong>

Laxus pulled the bottle of whiskey down from the cupboard in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass as he listened to Blondie upstairs with Virgo. After the old man had delivered the news to everyone, they both had headed to her place to get her things. Luckily, the spirit was always a step ahead. They had arrived to find the pink haired spirit had already packed up Lucy's clothes and a few of her more personal things. He'd watched her grab a few pictures from her wall to bring with her, saying the rest could stay up for now. At first it had bothered him that she was looking ahead to when this was over, but he knew it was for the best. They didn't know how this would all play out and he hadn't really given her any reason to think she wouldn't be back.

The walk home was strange. She talked about the people they passed, her favorite ice cream flavor, the pictures in her arms, her parents. It was like she was telling him the story of her in an abridged version but not once had she asked him to talk to her about the situation. He hadn't minded so much, not at all when he truly admitted it. He found himself comforted by her openly talking and had found himself chuckling a couple of times when she'd let out a laugh over a funny memory. In that small space in time, she looked at ease as if she hadn't just been told she could get hurt or worse. No one would ever guess that she had just been told she had to move in with a man who had brought nothing but bad with him. It confused him but even more so, it amazed him. Anyone else, himself included, would be wallowing in self-pity but not her. She just seemed to shine a little brighter, showing a strength he only wished he possessed.

"All done and I promise I didn't hog ALL of the closet space…just most of it."

He looked up from his glass to find her leaning against the end of the counter, smiling at him. Her boots and socks were gone, leaving her barefoot in her cut off jean shorts and t-shirt. She'd pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and he couldn't stop himself from thinking she couldn't look any better. "That's so generous of you," he chuckled. "Did I make enough room in the dresser for you? We've got enough room, I could get another if you need it."

Lucy gave a shake of her head as she moved to stand beside him. Turning her back to the counter, she hopped up to sit, facing him. "That isn't necessary but thank you. Virgo can store a good bit of my stuff for the time being." She gave him a smile and reached out, stealing the glass from him and taking a drink. She wrinkled her nose a little and coughed as the liquid burned a path down her throat. "Gah and I thought Natsu's fire whiskey was strong."

He gave her a chuckle and shrugged as he took the glass back. "Real men drink good whiskey, not that horse piss flamitard drinks."

The celestial mage laughed and shook her head. "You know you sounded like Elfman…a REAL MAN!" She tried to imitate the large man's voice and puffed her chest out, her hands coming to hips.

Laxus choked on his drink and gasped for air between laughs, slamming the glass down on the counter. "Blondie…please…please NEVER do that in bed, ok?"

She grabbed the kitchen towel beside her and handed it to him as she gave a mischievous grin. "Awww why not? It might turn you on." She wiggled her brows at him playfully and reached a foot over to slide it up the outside of his leg.

"**I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down and you don't want to come out and show me"**

Just the slightest touch and his body wanted to instantly respond, his blood rushing from his head downwards. He reached down to capture her foot and held it against him, his laughter fading as he studied her. The thought that this all felt so comfortable, she felt comfortable as if this had been their everyday life hit him. Another block fell away and he found himself thinking about what a future with her would be like. He shook the mental images from his head and gave her foot a small squeeze before letting it drop. "Let's not and say we did," he said before downing the last of his whiskey and pushed away from the counter.

Lucy's breath caught when he grabbed her foot and watched as his haunted eyes lit up for the briefest of moments. Her heart hurt a little when he broke away but she swallowed it down, reaching out to grab his t-shirt to stop him from moving too far. She saw the weary look in his eyes when she gave a tug and smiled. "Come here, please?"

Laxus looked down at her hands and back up at her, her request simple but he was hesitant. He was waging war on the inside, one part wanting to pick her up and carry her upstairs and the other too scared to get that close when they were alone for that very reason. He gave a shake of his head and pulled back from her grasp, moving around the counter and disappearing through the kitchen doorway. Her touch was too safe, too much like home and seeming the plea in her eyes was too tempting for him to stay. He moved into the living room and headed for the couch, stopping to pick up the book on the coffee table.

"**You know every part of me. I let you in, I let you see"**

The blonde celestial mage groaned in frustration when he withdrew and sat on the counter for a moment. He was withdrawing himself again and it angered her to no end but she forced herself to slide off the counter and follow suit. "Spark Plug!" She growled as she came up behind him, taking the opportunity when he turned to push him down on the couch. She didn't give him the chance to protest when she launched herself into his lap, straddling him and tossing the book in his hands on the floor. "I was not done with you."

The dragon slayer looked up at the woman in surprise. He hadn't expected her to attack him the way she did. Her aggressive move spoke to the beast within and he fought for control as he fingers dug into his palm. She was making it hard to ignore her, making it hard to escape. He knew he could easily reach up and toss her off but that would be the last thing he'd do if he touched her now. His eyes searched her face and found her eyes burning with a fire he'd never seen before. "What Blondie? What is so important that you'd risk a move like this?"

"**All the dark and every color of my room, Let me do that for you"**

She sighed in frustration at his mistrust. While being that close to him clouded her mind and made her want the most carnal things from him, right now was not about that. She wanted, no needed to be let inside. She needed to know what was in his head, why he was so hell-bent on keeping her out. She needed to wrap herself around him and cling so that he never pushed her away again. Moving her hands to his hair, her fingers digging into the soft spikes and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek against his. It wasn't something she'd normally do but it just felt right, her heart told her she needed that more than the urge she had to press her lips against his. "You do know I am not going anywhere right? You can push and shove all you want but I'm not backing down."

The breath he didn't realize he'd been holding escaped as she nuzzled her cheek against him, the action soothing him in a way he wasn't ready for. But, he froze at her words. They twisted every thought he's had since he sent her away. As it had been earlier in the office, she was making her choice known and vowing to stick with him. His mind just could not grip it. "Why?" He had to know, he couldn't argue the unknown.

"**Baby it's all right, you're safe in here with me. Open up so I can see"**

Lucy lifted her head and peered down at him, her eyes softening as she dropped the veil she'd had up for years. It was what had shielded her feelings from Natsu, what had kept her blind to what had always been in front of her…Laxus. She knew that was the only way he'd understand, the only way he'd see. "Because I love you."

Those words cut right through him. It was the same thing he'd admitted to her last night but he knew there was no way she'd heard. To hear them back though, he was pretty sure he was dreaming and waited to be woken up. He fought to catch his breath and pushed down the urge to say it back as he took in the universe she revealed with her eyes. "You don't know me." His voice cracked and sounded as torn as his insides were feeling in that moment.

"**A few pictures from your past and those walls you painted black and the secrets that you keep under your bed"**

The celestial mage took a deep breath and smiled. He didn't push her away and he'd just unknowingly given her the answer she'd wanted. She moved a thumb to brush against his cheek. "No, not as well as your team does but I don't need that to know how I feel," she said as her fingers raked through his hair. "I know you can be an asshole, witnessed it many times first hand. You're cocky, sarcastic, withdrawn, brutally outspoken. You put up this wall to keep everyone out, including the ones you love. You're the biggest jerk face I've ever met and so often I just want kick you in the face."

Laxus's draw dropped and he brought his hands to her hips, ready to push her off. "Blondie I don't need to listen to how much of an asshole I am. I get it."

She tightened her knees against him and dug her fingernails, almost painfully, into his scalp. She wrenched his head back a little, forcing him to look up at her. "I'm not finished and you will sit here and listen. Got it?"

He winced when she pulled his hair, a growl rumbling in his chest but he reluctantly gave in with a nod. "Fine."

"**It don't matter I'll take every part of you"**

She smiled and leaned down to brush her nose against his. "But I know that really isn't who you are. It's a façade you put up to keep others from seeing who you truly are inside. You don't want them to see your fear and the fact that you hate the things you've done. You're scared that because of what you've done to the guild, that everyone hates you but they forgave you a long time ago. I forgave you. I know that despite the sarcasm and snide comments you actually love Fairy Tail as much as I do and that you'd willingly give everything for them." She paused to pull back and locked her doe eyes with his storm blues she'd come to love, oblivious of the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. "I know that I scare you, that this whole mate thing scares you and for some asinine reason you feel you're doing me a favor by pushing me away. I know you doubt yourself and think you're not good enough but Laxus…baby…you're so much more than I ever could hope for."

He watched as the tears streamed down her cheeks, her words knocking down what was left of the wall he'd built up. She'd laid him bare, exposing every ugly part of him and could still look him in the eye. The lack of fear in her eyes shook his foundation but it was the look of complete acceptance he saw there that started filling in the empty spaces. For the first time in his life, the darkness that surrounded him faded and all he could see was the light that she was. "Lucy…I…You…that…." He paused, his brain misfiring and scrambling his thoughts. He'd never been good at saying how he felt and had no clue how to even start, not with her.

"**Let me in your room"**

Lucy watched as the curtain in his eyes dropped and she could see the depth of his emotions, his soul. She'd finally broken through and he was letting her in. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips softly against his to quiet him. "Let me help you see what I see," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp…YAY Lucy! But ohhhhh the suspense of what will happen with the new threat hehehe. There was a lot going on in this one but it needed to be for the rest of the story to progress. <strong>

**A special shout out to Kurohana806, FallenRavenWing, GemNika Dragon'sHost, lexibaby214, swallowmysoul, sugarplum2498, nerdfightersunshine, and GemNika. The support and ideas are awesome, love you guys!**

**For all the incredible reviews and love…a huge hug and special thanks to you all. I can't say how much you all make my day!**

**But, now back to writing before I get attacked…or tortured LMAO!**

**As always, please R & R! And if you have song suggestions, please feel free to drop a line! **

**Lots of Love!**

**Princess Nana**


	16. Don't Deserve You

**Ok yay! New chapter …gah it was harder to write than I thought. But I need to give a HUGE thanks to Lexibaby214 for the song suggestion. Seriously, I cried when I listened to it and it hit right away that this was Laxus' song. **

**The song is Don't Deserve You by Plumb. The you tube link is watch?v=4S3RtUNrSzs. I do highly recommend the song, it's beautifully moving.**

**Laxus: Are you making me all pansy like in this?**

**Shhh…the girls like your softer side.**

**Laxus: That's not what you said…**

***Slaps a hand over his mouth and grins at my adoring audience* Don't mind him. Gajeel, can you give the disclaimer, please?**

**Gajeel: Only if you wear cat ears and a tail while I sing it. *pulls out his guitar***

***sweat drops* Seriously? Can someone just give the damned disclaimer?**

**Lucy: And now you know what I deal with, daily.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Jellal: *straightens the scarf over his face* mah meh mibe mit**

***blinks* Has anyone told you that you sound like Kenny from South Park when you do that?**

**Erza: *knocks Jellal out of the way* Princess Nana doesn't own Fairy Tail or the song, although I am sure she does. And what is this south park you speak of?**

***Closes the curtains* Now on to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Don't Deserve You<strong>

_Lucy watched as the curtain in his eyes dropped and she could see the depth of his emotions, his soul. She'd finally broken through and he was letting her in. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips softly against his to quiet him. "Let me help you see what I see," she whispered._

"**You're the first face that I see and the last thing I think about. You're the reason that I'm alive…You're what I can't live without"**

Laxus could only stare in awe up at her when she pulled back. No one had ever looked at him the way she was at that moment. For the first time in his life, he found the look of unconditional love and uninhibited acceptance in someone else's eyes directed at him. It wasn't like everyone else who looked at him with expectations or demands. He knew his grandfather loved him but with that, he was expected to be his protégé and expected to live up to his wishes. He knew his team loved and respected him, but even they expected him to be the leader, to decide their fate for them in so many situations. But not her and he just could not understand why.

Her fingers left his hair and made a slow procession over his face. Her soft fingertips trailing over his forehead, smoothing the tension from his brows. A serene expression adorned her face as she traced his scar and leaned up ever so gently adore it with her lips. He felt drops land on his cheeks and reached up to pull her back but she pushed his hands away as she looked down at him. "Just…please just let me do this?" He could see her plea for permission reflected in her eyes, the chocolate-brown depths devoid of any intent on demanding or ordering. His hands dropped to her hips in compliance as he took in an unsteady breath.

Lucy smiled when he acquiesced and her fingers set back to their task, slowly memorizing every line, and angle of his face. The late afternoon sun highlighted the color of his eyes, the peak of his cheek bones, and the straight line of his nose. She thought his face beautiful and she could only express that by pressing her lips to every shadow. Pressing her cheek against his, her eyes drifted closed, his sigh soothing her as she rubbed her skin against the stubble there. _He didn't shave this morning._ She smiled at that thought and turned to run her lips along his jaw line. There was not a spot that she wanted to leave untouched.

Her lips ghosted over his chin and her breath mingled with his when she reached his mouth. He lifted his head, trying to connect but she pulled back a little. He pulled his brows down, silently questioning her and she answered him with a gentle smile. He dropped back with an impatient sigh and cut his eyes at her when she let out a giggle. "Patience?" Again, it was a request and he pushed down the growing desire to crush her body against his own. The light touch of her fingers and homage that she paid with her lips was driving him insane with need.

Her tongue explored the curve of his lips, dipping gently between them only to disappear when they parted to allow her entry. Laxus sighed in frustration but she seemed to pay him no mind as she moved along his jaw line to his ears. His fingers itched to touch her and dug into her hips when her tongue traced over one lobe, capturing the meaty part with her teeth. "Mine." The solitary word was soft and breathy in his ear, so simple yet it shook his foundation. His fingers released and moved to her back, wanting to claim her in the same way but her hands shot down to capture his and returned them to where they'd been. Wordlessly she moved to the other ear, her tongue and lips repeating their homage. "Mine."

Lucy could feel his body responding but she needed him to know that this was not just about him claiming her as his mate. She needed him to see she accepted him completely as hers. She needed to take away his doubt, his restraint and pull him to the edge with her. She gave his fingers a squeeze before sliding her own up the length of his torso, soaking in the feel of his quivering muscles that rippled beneath the fabric of his shirt. It had been too long since she'd felt him beneath her but she held back the urge to give into the flames that lapped at her core. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she inhaled slowly, taking the scent of him deep within her. He truly was hers, no matter how hard he fought her.

"**You never give up when I'm falling apart. Your arms are always open wide"**

He felt her tongue against his skin, exploring every corded muscle and his toes actually curled in his boots. She was taking her time and it was a first for him. He could smell her arousal, knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But, her restraint spoke words louder than anything that could be said. Her fingers moved down to slip under the hem of his shirt and he sighed at the feel of the tips gliding over his skin as she pulled the fabric up. She pulled her warmth away, sitting up and nudging his arms. He easily complied by lifting up, allowing her to pull the material over his head. He could see the darkening of her chocolate eyes as they moved over him but her touch was soft when she returned it. This wasn't about satisfying a need, this was about her promise to show him.

_How can she so easily love me?_

Her fingertips explored his newly exposed flesh, tracing the muscles of his shoulder and arms. Her head occasionally dipped to ghost those same spots with gently kisses, her eyes seeming to map him to memory. Her fingers wrapped around his wrists and he found himself lost in the depths of a chocolate sea as she pulled his wrists up to her lips. His breath caught when her tongue slid over his pulse and felt his heart flutter in his chest, knowing she felt it too by the shy grin that settled on her lips. When she pressed his open palms to her cheeks, his fingers ached to dig into her hair but she denied him as she shifted them down, pressing one to the pulse in her neck and the other over her heart. He could feel her heart flutter the same way his had and in that moment he could hear both beating at the same pace. "Yours." Her words sunk in and he struggled to swallow at the meaning.

"**And you're quick to forgive. When I make a mistake, you love me in the blink of an eye"**

No one had ever given him such a precious gift and the gravity of it floored him. The thought that he did not deserve it came creeping back in and he felt his eyes sting with tears. After everything he'd done to her, all the pushing and running, she was freely giving him the most fragile possession she owned. His head spun and the air seemed to thin, making it hard to breathe. He just did not understand anyone having that kind of capacity, yet he'd seen it time and time again over the years. Some of those that hurt her the most were the ones she'd pulled the closest, like Gajeel. He just could not grasp why him yet he knew, looking at her now, it didn't matter. He had fallen in love with the girl somewhere along the way and having been without her, he needed her like air.

Lucy found herself taken aback by the sight of tears shimmering in his eyes, the clouds clearing in the deep blue depths stealing the air from her lungs. It could only mean he would finally just allow her to love him, allow her to crawl inside of him the way he did with her. She moved his hands down to her hips and gave them another squeeze before reaching up to trace the tattoo on his shoulder. Her fingertips glided effortless over the dark black lines that spread over his chest. A giggle bubbled up when her fingers brushed over his nipple and a growl rumbled in his chest. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she dipped her head to flick her tongue over the hard tip and squirmed when his fingers dug in. Glancing up to find him watching her intently, she captured it between her teeth and gently bit down. "Lucy." The warning in his voice made her chuckle and she moved her attention to the other nipple, repeating the process. His face darkened and she pushed back, slipping from his grasp as her knees found the floor.

Laxus narrowed his eyes as she moved to kneel between his legs, knowing she was now getting up to no good. He reached out for her but she slapped his hands away, wagging a finger up at him. "I'm not done yet…patience remember?" He bit back the urge to ignore her words, he owed her that and so much more. He watched as she removed his boots one by one, setting them neatly to the side before pulling his socks off. She raised herself up and returned her attention back to his chest, her small fingers tracing his guild mark. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as his side spasmed a little as her lips trailed over the sensitive skin there. Her touch was delicate as she explored his abs and stomach and his breath left him in a rush as her tongue trailed down the line of hair above his waist band.

"**I don't deserve your love but you give it to me anyway"**

He gripped the edge of the seat cushion as her mouth passed over the bulge in his jeans, her hot breath filtering through the barriers of fabric. The scene in the storage room flashed in his mind and his cock jumped in his pants, pulling a soft chuckle from the woman between his legs. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled up at him before turning her head to brush her cheek against it. Her fingernails dragged a path slowly up his thighs before they came to rest on the buckle of his belt. He could only watch with rapt attention as her tongue snaked out, dragging along the zipper line. He'd never seen anything so seductive in his entire life but then she was proving to be the first in areas of his life that he never thought existed.

Her fingers made haste in robbing him of his belt and moved nimbly over the button and zipper. He waited with bated breath as her fingers hooked into the waist band of his pants and boxer briefs. His nostrils flared with need when she paused to glance up at him through her lashes before giving a light tug on the material. He lifted his hips for her to pull them over his hips and he hissed as the cool air hit the hot skin of his arousal. The leather felt cool beneath him and he realized he'd never once sat naked in his living room. The thought was quickly discarded when her warm hands came to rest on his now bare thighs. Her fingers traced an old scar that ran up his left thigh, the cause a distant memory as she pressed her lips to it.

Lucy found herself licking her lips as she looked up at his naked form. She'd seen him naked before but this, this was different. He was not just a lover to her anymore, a god she was lucky to take to her bed. He was what her heart ached for, the love her mother had promised she'd find, the mate she'd been created for. He was her god…_My dragon slayer._ The thought brought her heart to her throat and she hid the silly expression she was sure she had by burying her face against his leg. A hand came to rest on her head and she looked up to find him looking down with a love that mirrored her own. "Mine," she whispered, her voice raw with emotion. The smile that touched his lips set her soul on fire, it was the same one she'd almost missed the night of the party.

"**Can't get enough, you're everything I need"**

Laxus' chest clenched at that word again and his response slipped out naturally, unforced. "All yours." He'd never meant anything more than those words at that moment. There was no more denying that, he was hers. She'd brought him to his knees with a touch, stolen the air from his lungs with a kiss and had returned him from the dead with just a word. The beautiful little wisp of a woman before him had managed to do what not even had succeeded at. She made him feel and was giving him redemption. He brushed her hair with his fingers, hooking the tendrils that had escaped the messy bun behind her ears. He thought to pull her up but as if reading his thoughts, she moved and pressed her lips to the inside of his thigh. She kiss and nipped up the inside of one, avoiding his strained length and moving to do the same to the other. He had to smile at the reminiscent symbolism of her act. It was the same thing he'd done to her their first night together. It hit him that he'd worshipped her even before he knew where this all would lead and finally he was thankful for the beast inside.

Her warm breath on the sensitive, swollen head of his cock pulled him from his thoughts and he found her lips just shy of touching him. His tongue darted out to lick at his suddenly dry lips and moaned as her tongue mimicked his, darting out to slide over the tip. His muscles clenched as he fought the urge to thrust up into her touch as she licked her way down the length of him, her breath tickling the wet trail she left. He could only sit and watch as her hand came up to grip him, her delicate fingers struggling to wrap around his girth. His lids grew heavy but he fought, keeping them open to watch as her hand slid effortlessly up and down his length and her head dipped. "Holy fuck," he groaned as her tongue flicked at his sac before she pulled one into her mouth.

His fingers dug into her hair and his head fell back as she let it drop, taking the other in and rolling it with her tongue before releasing it too. Her tongue marked a path back up his length and his eyes rolled back as she took the swollen head into her mouth. His hips flexed involuntarily as she moved her tongue over the tip, a moan slipping from between his parted lips as he looked back down to watch her. Her lips sealed firmly around him as she pushed her mouth down, stopping half way before pulling up and he had thought to push her back down when a soft chime sounded. He tore his vision away to look over at the end table when his communication lacrima rested and cursed under his breath.

"Laxus?"

He groaned when he felt her pull her mouth away. "What the fuck do you want Freed?"

"Why am I looking up at your ceiling?"

He rolled his eyes and looked down to see Lucy struggling to keep from laughing. "Because the lacrima is on the end table?" He shot back sarcastically as he gave her a pointed look.

"Oh…ok. Are you busy? You know I hate talking to dead air."

His fingers flexed in her hair and gave a tug when a small giggle slipped from her mouth. "You could say that, look can I call you back?"

"Well I really need to talk to you if you aren't too busy."

She batted his hand away and he looked down at her incredulously as her head dipped again, her mouth quickly enveloping his length. "Ung…Uh yea...I'm…holy fuck," He stumbled as the tip slipped into her throat. He tapped her head, hoping to stop her but her only response was swallowing. The muscles of her throat pulling him further in until her nose pressed against his stomach.

"LAXUS! Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself did you? Speak to me! That's it! I am on my way!"

He felt her choke and his fingers pulled at her hair to pull her back a little as he struggled to form words. "No! no…I'm…fuck…yea I'm…good" He looked down to find her looking up at him with the devil's glint in her eyes as her mouth slid expertly up and down his shaft, her tongue dragging along the underside.

"Sir you don't sound good. If you're hurt th…" The sound of something falling to the ground filled the room. "BICKSLOW! What was that for?"

He gritted his teeth in frustration as he listened to the nonsensical crap coming from the communication lacrima, pissed at being disturbed. The feel of her mouth on him was driving him insane, not helping the situation any and the look in her eye told him she was enjoying his discomfort. "I swear I will get you back for this," he whispered to her. She moaned her response, the sound vibrating through him and he had to fight to contain himself.

"Hey man, sorry about that. Freed's a little slow," Bickslow's disembodied voice sounded out with his signature chuckle. "Have fun, we'll see you at the hall later. Oh…and cosplayer…remember to swallow, guys like that."

The glow from the lacrima died and Laxus pulled a sputtering and choking Lucy off of him, trying not to laugh at the fact she'd turned five shades of red at the Seith Mage's parting words. He could not help but smirk thinking that Bicks seriously had no clue just how unneeded that lesson was.

"How...how the hell did know?" Her words made him chuckle and she rewarded him with a pinch to his calf.

"Oww Blondie…not cool," he said with a pout. "It's Bicks we're talking about, you know…big pervy guy that does the whole…" He paused, trying to mimic the Seith Mage's tongue wag. "Thing."

"**And when I walk away, you take off running and come right after me. It's what you do and I don't deserve you"**

Lucy blinked up at him for a moment. "You know…when he does that it's just dirty but you…" She let her words trail off with a grin as she pushed herself up from the floor. Glancing at the door, Freed's comment about rushing over drifted in and she shook her head. It was bad enough that Bickslow apparently had an idea, she didn't want anyone busting in and seeing either of them in their birthday suits. She looked back down at him, her tongue darting out over her lips as she took in the sight of him sitting there, naked and hard. "Yea…it's sexy," she teased as she reached down, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor at his feet before turning for the stairs.

He arched a brow and grinned as his eyes followed her movements, enjoying watching her short clad ass sway the only way hers did. He watched her pause at the base of the stairs, her fingers coming back to the clasp of her bra and her face turned to peer questioningly over her shoulder. "Are you just going to sit there and gawk or…." Her words ended as she let the bra straps slip off her shoulders and he watched as she held it between her fingers before it dropped. The memory of seeing her on the beach that day drifted in as she turned just enough for him to see the curve of her full breasts only this time, he gave in. He quickly pushed up from the couch, almost tripping over his pants and underwear at his feet.

He heard her feet pounding up the stairs and the sound of her laughter drifted down as he cursed under his breath. He found her shorts lying at the top of the stairs and he sniffed at the air, smelling her arousal and followed the trail to the bedroom. Her panties were on the floor just inside and he came around the corner to find her kneeling in the center of his large wooden bed. He slowly made his to the bed's edge, watching as her slender arms lifted and her hands pulled the hair tie from her hair. The golden locks fell to brush against her full breasts, the sight of her naked and in his bed took his breath away. He always thought her beautiful, but she was different, this was different. She was in his bed, in his home… "Mine."

"**You're the light inside my eyes, you give me a reason to keep trying"**

The most amazing smile pulled her lush lips up and he watched as she leaned down, her back stretching as she cat crawled across the black bed cover towards him. He felt his member twitch as she drew near and looked down to see her turn her face up towards him. The normally chocolate orbs were now dark rich brown, lust deepening them as she pressed her lips against his stomach. "All yours." Her desire laden voice sent a shiver down his spine and was shocked by the growl that rose in his throat when she rubbed her face along his skin, the way a cat marked their owner. Unable to resist, he reached down and pulled her up against him, his hands hooking under her knees to lift her up. She rubbed her face against his as he moved to kneel on the bed and lowered them both down, settling between her legs over her.

She squirmed under him, her already wet core pressing against his straining length and he fought the urge to dive inside of her. He'd given her the control thus far but now, it was his turn. He knew his own body enough to know it would be over too fast and he wanted this to last. He wanted to worship her the same way she had, needed to do what he should have done from the beginning...show her that he accepted her as his mate. Much the same way she had, he traced and kissed a path over her face, ghosting over her skin and lips. His tongue and teeth marked a trail over the smooth column of her throat, smiling when he felt her breath catch as his teeth nipped at the hollow spot at the base. In the light of day, he was able to watch the goose-flesh that spread over her skin and the way her back arched as his lips slid through the valley between her breasts. His fingers came up to capture the hardened peaks, her gasp when he pulled up lightly made his member twitch.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as his mouth moved to capture a nipple, watching the way her lips parted and her brows knitted when his tongue swept over the hard nub. Her fingers found his hair and he took pleasure as her nails dug into his scalp when his teeth grazed over her flesh. "Laxus…please…" Her plea was like music to his ears but he was not ready to give in as his mouth left the one breast for the other. Her gasps and whimpers turned to soft mewls and her whole body trembled beneath his as he lavished attention. Her hips bucked beneath him and he knew he had to pull back a little, the temptation to give in too close to overwhelming. He shifted to kiss his way over her stomach, his teeth nipping occasionally. He grinned when her stomach pulled in and trembled as he lightly lapped at her navel, making a mental note when she let out a soft giggle when his tongue and teeth found a sensitive spot just below.

Lucy found herself struggling for air as his lips brushed against the insides of her thighs and lifted her head to look down at him when he paused. She found his eyes traveling up her belly and over her breasts, coming to rest on her face. She pulled her elbows up to lean on them and wanting to truly watch him in the light of day. Her breath hitched as her eyes locked with his, noting the way they darkened in lust as he leaned in to ghost his lips over the sensitive flesh. A whimper escaped her lips and it seemed to egg him on as he tongue lightly flickered over her slit, causing her hips to flex of their own accord needing to feel more of his touch. She felt like she was a gas line just waiting to be ignited and he didn't make her wait long. His tongue pressed between her nether lips, striking the match as he brushed against her aching clit.

"**You give me more than I could dream and you bring me to my knees"**

Laxus watched as her head fell back and gripped her writhing hips as he locked his mouth on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He loved being able to look up and see her falling apart, the way the late day sunlight kissed her skin. The heady scent of her arousal pulled him deeper as his tongue slid down to her opening. Her essence washed over his taste buds and he knew without a doubt that she was his favorite flavor. He moaned as his tongue plundered her, pulling more of the ambrosia that was her with every pass. "Oh…god…Laxus…" Her whimpered plea spurred him on as he returned to the apex of her opening. Her back fell against the bed as his lips locked around her, her fingers finding his hair. He could feel her trying to pull him deeper and brought his fingers up to lightly tease her opening before slowly sliding two digits in. The feel of her body giving into the intrusion, clinging to his digits made him moan and was rewarded with a sharp arch of her back. _Holy hell she's fucking beautiful…and all mine._

The thought made him ache to actually be inside of her but he resisted, his fingers pumping inside of her as his mouth assaulted her. Her breath came in quicker gasps, her moans climbing to that familiar pitch that he had come to know. He could feel the quivering deep inside of her building and he doubled his efforts, adding another finger to her already tight canal. When her breath choked the sound in her throat, he brushed his teeth over her hard clit and it set her over the edge. Her thighs tightened around him as her body clamped down on his fingers. The most glorious scream ripped from her lips as her back lifted completely from the bed. It was a sight he knew he'd never tire of seeing and his pride swelled knowing it was he who pulled that from her.

He watched as her muscles started to relax, feeling the spasms around his fingers dying down and he withdrew, slowly kissing a path back up her body. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal the glassy brown surfaces and her lips pulled up into a tender smile. The urge to tell her he loves her pulled at him but he held back, not wanting it to be taken as something said in the moment. Instead, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips parted, allowing the gentle intrusion of his tongue and greeted him with her own. Lifting his hips a little, he lined himself up with her and slowly sank into the depths of her and found her moan mingling with his. She felt like heaven around him and he held himself still, taking pleasure in that feeling. He didn't think he'd ever feel it again after pushing her away so he couldn't take it for granted.

Lucy wrapped herself around him, her arms and legs gripping him as he held himself inside of her. She broke from his kiss and pulled his head down to nuzzle her cheek against his, loving the way his whole body seemed to perfectly fit against hers. Someone, probably Erza and her romantic book reading, had once told her that during love making you could feel your souls meet. She'd discounted that before but in that moment, she was sure she felt his soul melting with her own and it brought tears to her eyes. When he began to move inside of her, it was with soft gentle strokes as if he'd heard her thoughts. His touch was like a prayer upon her skin and he peppered her face with delicate kisses. She finally knew what it felt like to be made love to and there was no mistaking him completely giving in to the love she'd seen in his eyes.

"**Your heart is gold and how am I the one that you've chosen to love…"**

Laxus felt something click into place inside of him when she nuzzled against him and he knew he'd never let her go. He finally found the one thing, the one person he couldn't live without and he poured his heart out with each touch, every thrust, and every kiss. Her breath became his own and when she opened her eyes to look up at him, he could see that love reflected back at him. Her body moved in time to his, her hips rising to meet his thrusts and he could feel that all too familiar need to speed up. "Laxus…please…" It was as if she could feel it too as her fingers tightened in his hair, her heels pressing into his back side. His hand dropped down to slide up her sweat slicked thigh, his fingers digging into her ass. He kissed his way to her neck and a surge of magic tingled up the length of his spine. His hips snapped against hers and she cried out under him, the sound pulling deep inside of his gut. His thrusts became quicker, harder as he began to lose himself, their surroundings fading away until it was only them.

"Fuck…Lucy…" His grunted words sounded foreign to his ears as they mingled with her cries. He felt her beginning to tense beneath him and he needed to see her let go one more time beneath him before he'd allow himself to be pulled over the edge. Slipping his hand further under her ass, he lifted her with each thrust. "Rig…right there!" He growled at her words and felt her back arch beneath him as her fingers dropped to his back, digging into his skin. The painful pleasure drove him to the edge and he grit his teeth to contain himself. "Come for me Lucy," he bit out in her ear and it seemed to set her off as her muscles seized around his hard length, gripping him deathly tight before the muscles spasmed. She sobbed his name and the tension in her frame released into convulsions beneath him and he broke. "I'm yours! I'm – !" The groan tore out from deep inside his chest as his release surged through him, flinging him briefly into a place full of light and sound before leaving him gasping and gathering her close, trembling and shaken.

Lucy welcomed the weight of him when he collapsed on top of her trembling body, clinging to him as tears spilled over onto her cheeks. His words had given her heart wings and the true depth of her feelings slammed into her chest. He truly was everything she could ever hope to have found, more than she ever expected him to be. While he didn't see it, she could see just how truly beautiful his soul was. She'd felt it wrapping around her own when they connected and for the briefest of moments, she thought she'd seen heaven as they soared. Lifting her head, she pressed her lips against the cool, sweat covered skin of his shoulder and smiled dreamily when he groaned in her ear. "So you're mine huh?"

"**I still can't believe that you're right next to me after all that I've done"**

Her head fell back against the bed and he lifted up onto his elbows to look down at her, his fingers moving to brush the wet hair that clung to her forehead. Her expression was that of pure happiness and he found it infectious as he smiled down at her. "Still not sure why you want me but yea…I'm all yours Lucy," He said before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "Mavis knows I will never allow anyone else to see you this way." Her knuckles dug into his side and he flinched with a laugh, her eyes narrowing up at him in mock horror.

Lucy bucked beneath him, trying but not to push him off of her. "Not funny Spark Plug! I don't just let anyone into my bed thank you!"

He felt her core grip at him as she thrust her hips and his deflated length that was still nestled inside of her stirred again. _Sixteen year old hormones come on down!_ He resisted chuckling at his own internal joke and reached for her arms, dragging them up to trap them above her head. "You're not in your bed Blondie," he growled as he dropped his head to nip at her ear. He felt her shiver beneath him and he grinned as her core fluttered around his member. "You're in mine and it's where you'll stay," he whispered before his hips snapped, thrusting into the deepest part of her. Her body arched again beneath him and his predatory nature took over. He watched her eyes glaze over again as he pulled back until just the tip remained inside of her. "You're mine Lucy," He growled before thrusting, hard and fast back inside of her.

"All yours!" She screamed out as he bottomed out inside of her, making her see stars behind her eyes. Her body arched beneath him, surprised by the fact that her body still craved more of him. She struggled against his hold on her, needing to touch him but his grip only tightened. The growl that rumbled in his chest sent a shiver down her spine, settling between her legs and an instinctual whimper slipped from her lips. She opened her eyes to find his face just above hers, his breath mingling with hers and his eyes shimmering with an animalistic look as his hips snapped against her again. "Make me completely yours," she moaned as she locked her legs around him.

"**I don't deserve your love but you give it to me anyway"**

Her words snapped the lock inside of him and Laxus pulled back with a growl, releasing his grip on her and withdrawing completely. He grinned at the sudden confused look that spread over her beautiful face and he reached down to flip her small frame over. He pulled her hips up and moved behind her, not hesitating as he lined himself up her opening and slamming into her with a moan. His fingers slid up the length of her back to bury in her hair, pulling her head back and using it as leverage as he began pistoning himself into her over and over again. He loved the way her back arched and the way the flesh of her ass jiggled with each thrust.

Lucy didn't have time to process the shock from the changed in positions as he buried himself inside of her. It was a first for her, the ex would never have done something "so incredibly scandalous" but holy hell did she like it. Her fingers gripped the covers for leverage, every thrust pulling a moan from deep within her. "Oh fuck." The swear slipped out before she could catch herself as his cock passed over the sensitive spot inside with every thrust, quickly winding the coil inside of her again. She lost herself as she eagerly pushed back to meet his hips and his grip tightened on her hair. The pain only heightened the pleasure she was feeling.

"**Can't get enough, you're everything I need"**

He watched as she turned into a lustful minx beneath him, feeling her grip on him starting to quiver and it drove him dangerously close to the edge again. Without skipping a beat, he gripped her hair and pulled her up against him as he continued to drive into her warm depths. He slipped his arm around her, his fingers in search of her clit and grinned when she cried out his name. He felt her back bow and his head dipped to press his lips against her shoulder, moaning as he felt her passage tightening around him and her fingernails digging into his thighs. The familiar ache tightened in his balls and his fingers pinched her sensitive numb, needing her to go before him. "Oh god now!" She screamed out as her whole body tensed against his, her words being the one thing he needed. He bared his teeth against the flesh of her shoulder and bit down with a growl. The metallic taste of her blood filled his mouth as her body gave into orgasmic convulsions, pulling him over the edge with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus POV<strong>

I rolled my eyes as I watched her dragging her feet in front of me, unable to keep from smirking as she mumbled to herself about being tired.

"**And when I walk away, you take off running and come right after me. It's what you do and I don't deserve you"**

Ok, just maybe the third go around in the shower had been pushing her a little too far but holy hell. I couldn't help it. She had looked so damned good standing there in the shower, the water running off her skin, a fresh mark…my bite mark on her shoulder. Even now I can smell my scent mingling with hers as I follow behind her. I really don't know how the hell I went a week without her.

Was it only a week? Mavis, it felt like a lifetime.

I watch her trip over a stone and have to fight from laughing out loud. "Blondie…come on babe, I'll carry you." If I don't, she just might fall over and technically it would be my fault. But then maybe that could lead to make up sex.

She stopped and turned to glare at me. "We could have just stayed home and you're blonde too Spark Plug." I have no clue why but her little nick name has grown on me. I hate it when the others call me stupid ass names but when she does it…I don't know. It's like when I call myself a jack ass, it's all good.

I give her my usual cocky grin as I move closer and catch a hint of a smile when I bend down to brush my lips against hers. I swear her lips are like a drug or oxygen and really body? I shake my head at my own body's response to her closeness and turned, kneeling down in front of her. "Because I need to talk to my team and I am pretty sure your team would come busting in my home if you didn't show up." I felt myself shiver at the thought of Natsu breaking down my door while I'm bending her over the kitchen table. Yea, I'd kill that little shit…guild mate or not. Ok, Freed is definitely rewriting the ruins on my home. I don't need that shit.

She reluctantly climbed onto my back but I smiled when she sighed as I stood up. I saw a couple of the town's people give us a strange look as we made our way to the guild but I could care less. I'd carry her around in a pappoose if she'd let me. Wait…what? I found myself chuckling at my own fucked up thoughts. What the hell was she doing to me? That was just…stalkerish or something. A pappoose? Really Laxus?

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Her voice pulled me from my musings and shrugged. "Nothing, just a funny thought."

I heard her tongue click against the roof of her mouth before she laid her head against my back. "And what was this funny thought? And I swear if it had anything to do with bunny ears…"

"What?" I had to cut her off. Where the hell would she get bunny ears…wait. Bicks told me about Gajeel making her wear them, oh yes…she was definitely going to wear that for me at some point. Although, I think she'd look better with cat ears and…

I sigh at the digression of my thoughts. "No, it had nothing to do with bunny ears." I start as we approach the guild doors and I pause before opening them. "It had to do with carrying you around in a pappoose."

I felt her tremble against my back before the laughter erupted. "A pappoose? Seriously? Got any other fetishes I should know about?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the doors open. "Later Blondie," I say as we step inside and I pause as I find every eye in the guild hall on us. Some jaws drop and I can't help the cocky grin that pulls at my lips. That's right motherfuckers, this is MY pap…I mean Blond…I mean Lucy. Ah fuck it, she's mine.

"Laxus…you can let me down now," she whispers in my ear and I shake off my own stupid thoughts. I let her slide to the floor but catch her hand before she can move off, turning to look down at her.

"**I don't deserve a chance like this. I don't deserve a love that gives me everything, you're everything I want"**

"I'll be over at…" I start but my words are cut off as she launched herself at me, her lips crushing against mine. I hear the guild erupt into hoots and hollers as my brain stutters for a moment before my arms respond, wrapping around her protectively. As if she's ignorant to those around us, her tongue slips between my lips and steals the breath from my chest. Before I can adequately process it, she pulls back, kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Now they know I'm yours."

She slips from me, giving me the greatest smile I've ever seen before leaving me standing there, watching her walk off in a complete stupor. Did she just? Wait…that was supposed to be my line! "Blondie!"

I watch as she stops and turns to look back at me with a shit eating grin. I narrow my eyes, knowing now that little hussy knows exactly what she just did. Oh, she will not get the last word. Over my dead dragon ass. "I love you." I watch as her eyes widen, her lips parting in shock and I give her a wink. With a smile of satisfaction, I turn and make my way across the guild hall to my team who are all sitting there with their jaws on the floor.

"I love you too." I hear her whisper as clear as day in the dead silence of the hall and look back to see her smiling at me, tears in her eyes. Yea, I definitely do not deserve her and fuck me if I knew why she wants me but she's definitely mine, all mine.

"**And when I walk away, you take off running and come right after me. It's what you do and I don't deserve you"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes I had this all serious before I realized, it would not be right without humor. But I truly hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**As always, thank you so much to all the wonderful reviews, love and support. You guys really do rock. And yes, special love to my awesome friends who have listened to me whine and moan when I'm stuck and are helping me work through issues in the story…you ladies know who you are and I love you guys SOOOOO MUCH!**

**Huge hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	17. This Is Our Life

**Ok YAY! I was able to pull off another chapter before I leave on holiday for a few days **** I am off to visit family for Christmas and won't be back at my computer until Sunday night. But I didn't want to go without giving you lovelies something to read in the meantime!**

**Got a little LaLu love, a little preview into the baddies and even some revelations of sorts.**

**The two named villians thus far are of my own making, they are the only thing I own.**

**The song kind of came in last minute, I wrote without a song and this one just seemed to fit into place. It's called This is Our Life by Mary Beth Maziarz. The You Tube link is watch?v=3gziSnkICbk.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – This is Our Life<strong>

"**This is our life, these are our days"**

The sudden urge to pee woke Lucy from her sleep and she sluggishly pushed at the protective arm that was slung over her waist. It didn't budge and she reluctantly opened her eyes, sighing at the heavy appendage of her dragon slayer. He'd wrapped himself around her during the night and had refused to let go, only pulling tighter when she'd occasionally woken up. "Laxus…baby…I need to pee." She groaned as she wiggled, rolling herself precariously over to look up at his sleeping face. The urge was getting stronger, feeling like a hand was gripping her bladder and it was starting to burn. She tried pushing against him but the size of him alone made it impossible to get him to move. With a sigh, she crossed her legs and wiggled her toes as she tried to imagine anything other than water. _Surely my squirming will wake him right? _

Laxus had been awake for a while now, the squirming she'd been doing in her sleep had woken him. He felt her tensing against him and had to fight to keep his face straight when she spoke to him. It was probably an asshole thing to do but it was rather comical laying there as she tried to figure out a route of escape. Still feigning sleep, he rolled to his side, trapping her against his chest as he buried his nose in her hair. She muttered under her breath and he lost it when a finger lodged itself in his nose. His eyes shot open as his hand came up to grip her wrist and he glared down at her in shock. "What the hell Blondie?"

She shrugged against him before trying to pull herself from his grasp of steel. "I told you I had to pee so let me go or else?"

He smirked and wrapped a leg over her, his body stirring at the feel of her naked body wiggling against his. _Thank Mavis she doesn't mind sleeping nude._ "Or else what?" He chuckled as his head bent to bury his face in the crook of her neck, playfully nipping at her soft skin.

She wiggled her hips, the urge becoming almost painful at that point and his attempt to rouse her lost. "Or else I am going to piss on you and I swear that better not be a fetish either."

Her threat made him gag, the memory of a chick he'd been with had once asked him to do just that. He was always adventurous but that was one of those things he just couldn't see as being fun or sexy. "Yea…NO," he said as he reluctantly released her.

"**This is us trying to find our way"**

Lucy was moving the moment his hold relented and she practically threw herself over his body, the sheets tangling around her feet. "Oh shit," she cried as she went tumbling over the side, bracing herself for impact on the hard, cold floor but it didn't come. Cracking an eye open, she found him leaning over the side with his arms wrapped around her. His shoulders shook from the laughter he was trying to contain and she slapped at his arm. "That was not funny Spark Plug!" She pouted as he pulled her up and slipped the sheets from around her feet. "But thank you, that would've hurt."

Laxus grinned and gave her bare ass a spank as she finally managed to get her feet under her and stand. "Yea, you can thank me properly later," he chuckled as he watched her ass jiggle as she ran off. While comical as it was, seeing her run naked piqued his interest. _Yea, I could get used to that._ The thought made him smile as he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He heard her yelp, cursing the cold toilet seat under her breath and shook his head as he glanced at the clock on his night stand. Seven eighteen. _Crap._ They were supposed to be at the guild hall for eight to see the team and the Sabertooth trio off. "Babe, you might wanna hurry. We've got forty minutes to get to the hall."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Fiore<strong>

A seamlessly old, feeble man made his way from the station at Oaktown towards the edge of town, the early morning bustle going on around him as shops opened and vendors set up their stalls. He smiled at the people he passed, reaching into his tattered coat pocket to pull out a piece of candy. He handed it to a small child he passed, bowing to the parents who thanked him for his generosity. "Oh please it is no problem, children are the hope of our future after all," he said, his aged voice cracking as he gave them a toothless grin. He watched as the child tore into the candy as the family made their way down the street.

_Yes, it is all about the children._

He tore himself from his thoughts and continued on his way, his gait becoming broader as he neared the trail that led into the forest ahead. When he was sure he was out of sight of the town, his hands shot towards the heaven. Soft, unheard words spilled from his mouth and the enchantment began to melt. Old, weathered hands turned young and feminine. Old, moth riddled clothes disintegrating into a rich green cloak that draped over leather clad curves. The aged, bald appearance of a man shifting to reveal youthful, tanned skin, long raven locks and keen onyx eyes. The old, feeble man gone and in his place stretched a tall, almost exotic looking woman with a thin, athletic build.

"You're keeping him waiting."

She rolled her head, popping the last kinks from her neck before her dark gaze settled on a young man leaning against a horse drawn cart. She moved with the grace of a large cat as she approached him, his appearance startling similar to her own. A long, thin finger came up at his chin and lifted his face to hers. "If he is not happy he can get another to do his bidding." Her voice was smooth as silk as she dipped her head, her lips brushing over her twin's.

He pushed up to tower over her already tall frame and his hands slipped beneath her cloak to pull her body against his. "Yes but I'd hate to see something happen to my sister's beautiful face," he teased before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her fingers came up to grip at the leather lapels of his long coat, her leather clad leg rubbing against his similarly clad leg. "This will have to wait," he gasped as he reluctantly pulled back from her heat. "Did you at least manage to locate the others?"

Her full bottom lip slipped down into pout as she moved to climb up onto the cart, settling in for the trek to the mountain caves. "Yes, from what I was able to tell two of the three have mates but there was talk of him having chosen a mate as well." A smirk settled on her lips as she recalled the large, blonde male dragon slayer and the air of arrogance he seemed to carry. She'd been given strict orders to be cautious around him, he was not to be touched but oh how she would love to break the rules. She could only imagine just how much fun he'd be alone and at her own whim but her fear of her "father" stayed her. _At least until he's gets what he wants._

A chilled hand came to rest on her thigh and she looked up to find her brother studying her closely. Being created twins, they shared a unique connection to one another that went beyond sibling companionship. "You've found a toy." His jealous laced words made her sigh. _Of course he knew where my mind was._ She threaded her fingers with his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Possibly but don't fret, he could never replace you my love."

He gave her a bright smile and brought her hand up to press his lips against her cold flesh, her words giving him a sense of comfort. "As long he is just a toy," he said before focusing back on the road. "But Ishiko keep in mind that he is to go untouched for now. The father will not take kindly to defiance and he will surely end you if you ruin his plans."

She frowned and pulled away to cross her arms over her chest like a petulant child. "I know Iwao but…" She paused and sighed, dropping the digressive thoughts that came to mind and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Never mind, just get us there so I can report in."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and snapped the reigns to urge the horse into a faster pace. "Perhaps he will send us both out next time…the last one had not been quite as fun without you."

Ishiko lifted her head and regarded him with wary eyes. "Was it at least successful? I still think we should've waited."

Iwao rolled his eyes, knowing his sister was too wrapped up in the end result. She'd been practically giddy with excitement at the prospect of being the mother figure to, as she put it, a nursery full of hatchlings. "Yea well he didn't see it that way but the old man must know what he's doing. Said while it's not the one he's looking for, it is a dragon slayer's offspring."

Her full lips pulled up into a grin as she hugged herself to his arm once more. She had a sneaking suspicion as to who would sire the one father sought, but for now she'd keep it to herself. She had the future to look forward to, one in which those very children would change the world under her tutelage. "Dragon babies…what fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Magnolia<strong>

"**This is the love…"**

Laxus held the door, letting Lucy walk through before following after and falling into step beside her. He scanned over the hall and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw they'd beat her team in. He'd overheard some of their comments last night and he had to question again how the hell she dealt with them. Her intelligence just seemed to far exceed most of them, they're main strength being brawn. He knew they loved her though, it was evident in their smiles, offers of support and cheers for her new found relationship. It had actually touched him that not one of them questioned her choice in him, not they'd have much say in the matter but still. They gladly accepted it and were genuinely happy, as Erza had put it, "That he pulled his head out of his ass and realized what he had." He looked down at the blonde at his side and had to admit, he was glad he did too and glad that she was the fighter she was. Ok, it also helped that she seemed to fill out the jeans and tight yellow V-neck top she'd chosen to wear. Being taller, he was able to enjoy the view of her breasts pushed perfectly together.

"Ohhhhhh! It's our newest couple! Oh Mavis I can picture the babies already!"

The sing song voice of the guild's matchmaker caught Lucy's attention and she looked over to see the woman standing beside Freed with the creepiest smile she'd seen to date. It was scarier than Erza without cake and she was pretty sure they'd made a few horror movies of that. She glanced up at the dragon slayer at her side and reached up to brush his arm as he stood there staring at the takeover mage in complete shock, the color drained from his face. "You know how she is baby," she whispered to him before cutting her eyes at the woman. "Seriously Mira? We just got together…how about you focus on making green haired, blue eyed babies instead?"

She had to smile in victory when the woman's cheeks began to glow pink and she sputtered for a comeback. Freed's jaw hit the floor and she felt a little pang of guilt for having embarrassed him in the process but their relationship was old hat. The celestial mage was actually surprised that he had yet to pop the question, but then knew he'd reason it as him properly courting the white-haired mage. She was all too familiar of the upbringing he'd had, having come from a family so similar to her own.

Laxus pulled himself from the nightmare of becoming a father that the evil woman's words had inspired. Yea, it was definitely something he knew he wasn't ready for but he couldn't be more proud of Lucy's comeback. Seeing the woman flop like a goldfish out of water was priceless and seeing one of his closest friends embarrassed for a change topped the cake. "Tell the witch I want my usual. I gotta talk to the Christmas tree over there," he chuckled, gesturing to the red faced rune mage.

Lucy glanced up in confusion at his words, thinking he was maybe losing it until she looked to where he pointed. A loud laugh escaped her lips, sorry she hadn't put the green hair and red face together before. She gave the man at her side a quick nod, leaning up to brush a quick kiss against his cheek before slipping off towards the bar. She climbed up onto one of the stools and chuckled when the takeover mage gave her a pointed look as she made her way over. "I'm sorry Mira, I couldn't resist."

The white haired woman stuck her lip out in a pout before breaking out into a bright smile. "It's ok Lucy, I guess I kind of had it coming," she said before leaning in closer. "Ok so really you need to spill the beans though…he actually said I love you in front of everyone!"

"**This is the dream"**

The celestial mage could not contain her smile as she glanced over to see him standing at Raijinshou's table, talking to the three mages there. Seriously, one of the sexiest men in all of Fiore and he was hers. Even in a plain white t-shirt and loose, grey work out shorts, he still looked like a god. "Yea," she said dreamily before turning back to look at Mira. "That kind of floored me but holy hell…if I wasn't in hook, line and sinker before that definitely did it."

Mira nodded and waved her hand as if the action would pull more information from the blonde woman. "No kidding, how romantic but Lucy…I wasn't even aware you guys were dating before the whole…" She paused, not really wanting to mention it but figuring what the hell. She wanted information. "Engagement party thing. I mean the last I knew, you were kind of…well…you know, heart broken and all."

Lucy blinked at the woman in surprise. She had figured Cana would have spilled the beans on everything after the attack on Gray. She knew all too well how loose lipped her drunk friend could be, especially when put against the interrogation skills of Mirajane Strauss. _Oh I so owe that girl a couple of drinks...no, I owe her a couple of barrels for that._ "Well…we…uh…we weren't really dating to be honest."

Mira tilted her head in confusion until realization spread across her face and her eyes grew wide. "Lucy Heartfilia! Are you telling me you and he…oh my! When? How?" She paused, her voice dropping to a barely heard whisper. "And are the stories true?"

It was the blonde's turn to blush, her cheeks heating up with a very distinct glow. She chanced another look over at him, only to find him glancing over at her with an unreadable expression. "Well I don't know much about the stories," she said which wasn't a complete lie. She had heard the talk, knew he was a bit of a lady's man over the years but she couldn't really recall any more than that. Or, perhaps she just had blocked those details out of subconscious jealousy. "But then I could care less, he's mine and I guess it had been a week before the party that we had been…sneaking around."

The takeover mage brought a hand to her mouth, trying to contain a squeal of excitement. "Lucy that's like a tale from one of Erza's romance novels! Secret lovers turned full-fledged couple in love!" She bounced with giddy excitement, stars in her eyes. "Even I couldn't have planned that one! Oh I'm so happy!"

Lucy could not help but laugh at the woman's merriment. It was quite infectious and she truly was happy. "I'm happy it happened too but I guess I should order us some food."

The takeover mage took the order and scurried off to prepare it, leaving the blonde to sit there in comfortable silence. She laid her head down on her arms and closed her eyes while she waited, suddenly just tired and wishing she could go back home… She paused at the word and smiled. Her home was with Laxus now and while it would take getting used to, she had slept like a baby last night next to him. _I just need more off that sleep._

"**This is us learning how to be who we are, who we are"**

Laxus had been nervous when he heard the two women talking, their past wasn't something they'd delved into yet. He didn't relish the thought of her finding out about it from someone else. But her response brought a smile to his face, touched by the air of confidence she had when disclaiming the rumors. _And_ _I'm hers huh?_ He turned his attention back as his teams discussed the last minute details of the trip back, Freed once again giving voice to his concern at leaving Laxus and Lucy alone given the circumstance. He knew his friend meant well, but it had been the same story the night before. "Look, Gramps and I feel you guys are the best ones for getting Kinana back safely. I can handle my own as can Lucy, we'll be fine."

They went over a few other things before he glanced back over to find her with her head laying down on the counter. His brows knitted in concern and gave a few last parting suggestions before making his way over just as Mira was coming from the back with two plates. One piled with bacon and French toast which was obviously his and a much smaller portion of the same for her. "You ok?" He asked as he took a seat next to the celestial mage, his hand coming up to rub at her back.

Lucy gave a start and quickly pulled up her head, blinking at him and the takeover mage. She didn't even realize she had dozed off or why. "Huh? Yea…sorry." She said as she wiped at her eyes. "I just need more sleep I think."

Mira set the plates down and bit her lip as a snicker bubbled up in her throat. She caught the look of warning the blonde dragon slayer gave her and cast him a demure smile. "What? I wasn't going to say anything," she said as she filled three glasses of milk and set two in front of him before placing the other in front of Lucy. _So cute, wonder if they even realize they eat the same breakfast ohhhhhh blonde haired babies!_ She turned for the end of the bar, her eyes coming to rest on a certain green haired mage, the love of her life. Lucy's comment snuck up into her head and she grinned. All of her wonderful friends were paired now, perhaps it was time to start thinking about herself.

Laxus started digging into his own plate, his dining manners much better than Natsu's, when he saw a hand slipping two more pieces of bacon onto his plate. He blinked for a second before looking over to find his mate wrinkling her nose as she proceeded to cut into her French toast. "Ok, did they fall onto the floor or something?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. No one ever messed with his plate and girlfriend or not she wouldn't get away with it.

The blonde looked up, confusion written on her slightly green tinted face. "What? Oh…no. It just doesn't smell good to me today." She glanced back at the offensive meat laying on his plate and grimaced. She loved bacon, thought it was the best meat ever created and had at one time joked about making an outfit made of it. Thankfully she'd thought better, given Natsu would have stripped her clean just to fill his own bottomless appetite.

"Maybe you're coming down with something?" He asked before he leaned over, sniffing at her for a moment. "Your scent's a little different," he shrugged before turning back to his plate. "But not in a bad way. I just smell my own scent mixed with yours."

"**Cause this is our life"**

Lucy gave a chuckle and nodded. "Yea, Natsu and Sting both teased me about it last night. Said that I, and I quote 'reeked of sparky'," she chuckled and nudged him playfully with her elbow when he rolled his eyes. "That's ok, I happen to like the way you smell…it makes my princess parts tingle." She took a bite of her syrup logged French toast and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Laxus choked on his food and quickly brought his napkin up to cover his mouth so that it wouldn't go flying everywhere. He felt her hand rubbing at his back and finally he was able to swallow, gasping for air. "Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He asked hoarsely as he reached for his glass of milk and taking a sip. "Princess Parts? That's…" He paused and looked at her, unable to keep from laughing. _Why didn't we do this sooner? Oh…yea, I was a blind asshole. _"That's a first and here I thought I was the more perverse of the two."

The blonde beamed with pride at being able to actually get him. It hadn't been planned, the words had just fallen out of her mouth but his reaction had been priceless. "You seem to bring out the best in me," she grinned.

The dragon slayer smirked and finished off the last of his bacon and pushed the plate away, turning towards her. "Oh I'd have to definitely agree there," he said as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the skin just below her ear and dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Especially when I'm touching your _Princess Parts_."

Lucy's breath caught as his words sent a shot of electricity down her spine to settle between her legs. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the lightning speed in which her body reacted to him. Even with as tired as she felt, she knew without a doubt she'd give in to him if he chose to drag her off to a dark corner. "Well then I guess it's a good think I wore jeans today then," she smirked as she pulled away, to slip off the stool having noticed the arrival of the Sabertooth trio along with Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and two exceeds.

His hand shot out to grab hers to keep her from walking away and he pulled her back to grin at her, his eyes darkening a little. "Do you really think that would stop me?" He was already picturing bending her over one of the tables nearby, yanking those very pants down and proving his point to her. If they'd still been at home, he would do exactly that and so much more. _Great, she's turned me into a sex addict._

The celestial mage pulled her bottom lip in to bite it as she looked up at him, his heated gaze causing her insides to clench in response. It was definitely a hell of a lot more than just his scent that made her tingle and she had no doubt he'd made easy work of the tight denim material. "I don't know," she said, her voice low and breathy. "If I remember correctly I had to undress myself yesterday." She gave him a bat of her eyelashes before pulling away, not able to look back as she made her way across the hall because her bravery only went so far.

Laxus sucked at his teeth as he watched her ass sway when she moved. Her brazen taunt had his blood boiling to a point that he was questioning the theory of spontaneous combustion. He was pretty sure it wasn't possible but when she decided to push a button, her accuracy made him doubt. Her big, doe like eyes, that innocent looking face…he could see now it was all just a façade she put up and he was the lucky son of a bitch who'd discovered the hoard of treasure beneath.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is our life, These are our friends"<strong>

Rogue was grateful for the relatively quiet walk to the station, the only noise being that of the townsfolk and small chatter between the two celestial mages. He'd had his fill of nonsensical conversations and bar room brawls that seemed to erupt unexpectedly in the Fairy Tail guild hall, even if it was not entirely different at home. With Sting at the helm, it was rarely dull around the Sabertooth guild hall. The one thing he would miss, and meant to study more at length was the sense of companionship or belonging that the dragon slayers and mates had adopted. In the past they'd all been at odds, some mortal enemies when truth be told.

This trip, more so than others, he'd noticed the way the dragons, himself included, settled into a comfortable friendly relationship with one another and with that of each mate. At first, he'd thought that perhaps it was the common concern of the situation that had brought them together. The thought that someone out there could be going after a dragon's mate or family was enough to spur a unified front. But he could not help but think this was different. He began noticing small changes over the course of the evening before, mannerisms and almost a type of etiquette all stemming back to a certain blonde celestial mage.

She seemed to have a natural grace and talent for dealing with the stubborn and most times asinine behavior that the dragon slayers exuded, her own mate definitely included. They seemed to bend to her, wrapping around her finger like she was home. The slayers in her guild more so, but he'd even seen the rapport she had with both he and Sting. He knew she had every reason to fear most of them, especially him, but she just didn't. Instead, she forgave easily and pulled them to her, treating each of them like a best friend…or sibling. More surprising was that, each of them seemed to hold her and her mate in high regard. The two seemed to create a setting where they all just naturally felt compelled to get along. When two began to bicker, she naturally just stepped in and when her dark aura proved to not be enough, Laxus would step in to back her up.

The mates, he found were much the same way. He'd watched each of them turn to her for guidance of some sort, even on trivial matters. And when a proposition was made that involved the group, they seemed to unconsciously deflect to her for the final say. He found it odd and comforting at the same time, it perplexed him. When they were all saying their goodbyes, a term that Skiadrum had once used popped in his head. Tatsu. He'd used it in reference to a time when the dragons had lived together in unison. It was supposed to be a group, or family of dragons. Thinking about it now, he could finally relate to that as he saw it playing out before his very eyes. _I'll have to do some digging._

"You're being unusually quiet."

He looked up to find the celestial mage in question at his side, a look of concern on her face. He gave a nod and glanced around to find the lightning dragon slayer watching them. "I am sorry, was just lost in thought."

Lucy gave him a small smile and nodded her head, thinking it had to do with current possible threat. "Understandable, all of this is a lot to digest but luckily Yukino is in four very capable hands."

His usual stoic expression broke as the slightest hint of a smile pulled at his lips, knowing she was entrusting the care of another's mate to him as well. _Family._ "Thank you," he said with a small bow of his head in appreciation. "I trust you and the others will be in capable hands as well but should you all need anything, do not hesitate."

"**This is our family that grows and dance"**

The blonde glanced back to her mate who was walking with his team and her smile broadened when he gave her a wink. "I'm pretty good on my own but I have to agree, we've got pretty good back up." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes at her before she turned her attention to the dragon slayer at her side. "But the same to you three, you know how to reach us. We may be in different guilds but we're…" She paused, searching for the right word. She saw them as friends and allies, but she also felt them as more. Her eyes lit up as a word came to mind. "Framily."

The raven haired man blinked at her word choice, thinking it was not even a real word. "Framily?"

She gave a shrug of her shoulder and smiled, pleasantly pleased with her literary genius breakthrough. "Yep, Not quite family but more than friends. Framily."

Rogue heard a chuckle come from behind and glanced back to find Laxus smirking and he shook his head as he returned his attention to the blonde at his side. While the word itself sounded preposterous, she'd managed to hit the head on the nail as if she'd heard his thought process earlier. "I am sure we can come up with a better term later," he said, wincing when he saw her smile fade and quickly added "But I see your logic and agree."

The group made the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the station, Laxus and his mate bid farewell to his team and the Sabertooth trio. They waved as the train departed and when they turned to leave, he gave the celestial mage a nudge. "So more than friends huh?" He joked.

"**This is our chance, This is our time"**

Lucy linked her arm in his, leaning into his warmth and suddenly wishing she could fly. She was unreasonably tired from the trek and could easily go for a nap. "You know what I meant Spark Plug."

He glanced down to see her give a yawn and frowned, his concern of her getting sick coming back to the forefront of his mind. "Yea yea but Blondie, you sure you're ok?"

She gave a small nod of her head and tilted to look up at him. "Yea, just tired is all. I could go for a nap." As if to punctuate her statement, she covered her mouth as another yawn escaped.

Laxus stopped short and quickly dipped, hooking his arms under her legs and back to pick her up. He gave her surprised expression a grin. "Hold on tight Blondie." It was the only warning he gave her, not waiting for her response as his eyes closed and he pictured the ground in front of his home. An electric glow crackled over their bodies and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

The celestial mage felt his magic course over her skin and for the briefest of moments, she felt as though she were in two places at once. One being but a memory of the spot they'd just left and the other being flung through an airless vacuum before both the pieces snapped into place as though she'd hit a brick wall. She gasped for air and opened her eyes to find the world spinning but making out enough to know they were in front of his porch. She felt him lower her to the ground but her legs were suddenly jello, giving a little under her.

The dragon slayer cursed his own stupidity when he caught her before she could fall, pulling her swaying body against him. "Sorry about that," he muttered. He took his teleportation for granted, forgetting the effects it had on others who'd never done it. He remembered the first time he'd done it to Evergreen, she'd fallen face first into a cow patty. She still held that over him and it had been well over 7 years ago, not counting the whole time skip issue.

The world finally righted and Lucy tested her legs, finding them firmly planted beneath her and she pulled away from him. "You gotta give a girl a little more warning next time," she pouted as she trotted towards the door. "Like 'hey you may not be able to breath for a second' or something." She reached for the door and glanced back at him for a moment before disappearing into the house. She just wanted to lay down and sleep for a million years, her stomach now feeling like it had been in a cyclone. _So that's what motion sickness feels like._

"**This is us making things to somehow leave behind"**

The dragon slayer hung his head, feeling like a scorned child before he caught himself. He'd just sped up her getting home, didn't drop her and she's pouting? _And how the hell does she manage to make me feel like a kid when I get in trouble?_ He puffed his chest, like a real man, and followed after her. He glanced in the living room but the trail of her scent made its way up the stairs. Closing the door, he quickly made his way up only to find her sprawled out across the bed and his ego left. A smile rose on his face and he made his way over, kicking off his boots before he crawled up beside her.

The moment she felt him settle beside her, she rolled and curled up against him, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you and I'm sorry," she said, her words mumbled against his shirt.

He propped his head on his hand, his elbow planted firmly against the bed as he draped the other protectively over her. His fingers found her hair, thankful he'd talked her into leaving it down as he combed through the thick locks. "You're welcome and it's ok," he said before leaning to nuzzle the top of her head with his nose. He was becoming attached to the way they smelled together. "I still love you even if you are a grouch when you're tired."

"'**Cause I am so thankful for each moment that we share, Right here is everything I need"**

She chuckled against him, nipping at the fabric of his shirt before pulling her head back to look up at him. "It's all your fault," she said in mock anger before her expression turned serious. "but I love you too. You're pretty wonderful."

His lips thinned as he gave her a confused look, unsure of what prompted that last part. He'd just been himself, at least he thought he had. "Why do you say that? I mean, thanks but I haven't done anything special."

She sighed and let her head drop, her cheek pressing against his chest as she pressed herself closer against him. "Every time you touch me or smile at me, it's something special Laxus," she in a soft sleepy voice. "You gave my heart a home…"

He listened in shock as her words trailed off and when the sound of her breathing evened out, he let go of the breath that her words had trapped in his throat. Just when he thought she couldn't worm her way any deeper, all she had to do was open her mouth. _I gave her heart a home?_ That statement alone had his head spinning, the last twenty four hours she'd turned him completely inside out and the last two weeks she'd made him question who he really was. That word. Home. It was a word that kept popping up where she was concerned and yet it had come from her mouth.

"**I love our life and I love you so much honey, Thank you for loving me"**

Laxus hugged himself to her tighter and brushed his cheek against the top of her head as something caught his eye. He looked over at the dresser and suddenly wondered how he'd missed it before. The few pictures she'd taken from home were arranged on the dresser. One of her parents, one of her and her team, another of Levy with her and Gajeel and the last being the one of him and Gramps. _She's making my house a home._ A flash of light interrupted his thoughts and he growled the moment he caught the pesky scent of the lion. "What are you doing here?"

Loke sighed and shook his head. He'd decided to open his gate when he'd felt her fall asleep, having the sudden urge to smooth things over with his princess' new found mate. "I came to talk to you," he said plainly before gesturing to the sleeping mage in the dragon slayer's arms. "Figured with her sleeping we could talk openly."

The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes, not all together trusting the lion. He'd seen enough of him before anyone knew he was a spirit. "About?"

The spirit moved to take a seat in the plush leather seat near the balcony doors, clearly making himself comfortable as he straightened his tie. "Look I get it. You the protective mate and me being the playboy turned flirtatious spirit. You don't trust me," he said before looking up at the blonde male. "I wouldn't trust you either if it weren't for the whole mate thing, but we're not so different you and I."

Laxus scoffed at the trust statement, thinking that if anything the guy had a huge set of balls. He loosened his hold on the blonde, carefully slipping from her side to sit up. "Loke, you've got one thing right. We don't trust each other but I think that may be where the comparison ends."

"**This is our life, Straight or a mess. These are our memories in progress"**

The lion smirked at the seemingly dim-witted dragon slayer. "Really? I seem to recall a number of stories about you and an endless number of women," he paused to hold up a hand when the man started to speak. "I'm not here to argue, the biggest thing we have in common is her. The other spirits and I love her with all that we have. She's given us all a freedom and companionship that we spirits rarely find in an owner. For me, she saved me from a fate worse than death and the others feel saved by her as well." He stopped and let out a heavy sigh, his eyes falling on her. "Laxus, she's special. More special than you could ever comprehend. Despite me not completely trusting you, she loves you and as much as I hate to admit it, I can see that you love her too."

The dragon slayer saw the look of adoration on the orange haired lion's face, could feel the love that the man had for his mate. It was the same feeling he got whenever he was in the presence of any of her other spirits. But what struck him the most was the lion being perceptive enough to know how he felt. He reached down and smoothed her hair, smiling when she let out a soft sigh. _Every time you touch me it's special._ "I do love her and every day I am learning just how special she is."

Loke smiled as he watched the display of affection, feeling the way she relaxed under the dragon slayer's touch. They were not the match he would have chosen but he couldn't argue fate or destiny. The coincidences in their life lines were too many to argue. "You know, she was born the day your lacrima was implanted right?"

The blonde's head shot up at that news, his jaw dropping in shock. "I..uh…no," he stumbled. He tried to remember if anyone else had ever spoken of her birthday, knowing it was sometime in July but no one had ever said. "She was born July first…"

"In the year 767." Loke finished for him with a nod. "And her mother died the day the dragons disappeared, taking the family Lucy had known from her. She was meant to be in the company of dragon slayers but more importantly, she was always meant to be yours."

"**This is our work, this is our hope, this is us learning how to cope…"**

Laxus stared down at the sleeping celestial mage in complete awe. That was what they'd all meant when they told him that he and his mate were fated for each other. Why Gajeel had said he couldn't fight it. Everything fell into place as his mind clicked things off, he'd just been too stupid and too wrapped up in himself to see the signs. "Thank you Loke," he said in almost a whisper. The lion was right, he hadn't realized just how special she was. She was his something special. "Why tell me now though? Why not before?"

Loke smiked and gave a shrug of his shoulder. "Because I had promised her I wouldn't."

The dragon slayer knitted his brows in confusion. "Why would she ask you not to?"

The lion spirit sighed and shook his head again. Did he have to spell it all out for the guy? "She needed to get you to see her on her own." He saw the light of recognition go off in the slayer's eyes. "She knows you and it was her fight, you'd never see if it were anyone else winning the battle for her."

Laxus gave a chuckle and shook his head. She did know him, better than he knew himself it seemed. He would've pushed had it been anyone else but her. She'd seen right through all of his bullshit and still believed in him enough to fight when he hadn't been willing to fight for it himself. "She was right."

Loke smiled and stood, smoothing over the front of his jacket before taking one last look at his sleeping princess. She was indeed always right, never backing down from the toughest of battles when she truly believed. He loved her beyond words and finally found comfort in knowing that she was probably right about Laxus too. He wasn't the best but he loved her. "Well I must be off, got a hot date with Aries," he started before moving forward to extend a hand to the blonde male.

The dragon slayer looked up, blinking at the offered hand for a moment before cautiously accepting it. "Aries?"

The lion spirit smirked as he gave the man's hand a friendly shake. "Yea, you've seen her before I'm sure…hot little number in a wool dress" he chuckled as he released and gestured towards the woman. "Take care of her heart. I'll always be around and will not hesitate to kick your ass if you don't." With that, he disappeared in a flash as he closed his gate.

"**And laugh and cry 'cause it's all yours and mine. This is our life"**

Laxus stared at the spot the man had just been in for a moment, his parting words sinking in. The guy urked him, probably more because it was another male too close to Lucy but the guy had surprised him. He knew enough to know he was supposed to be the leader of the zodiac and for him to step up, as a man defending the mage's honor, and give his blessing…it made the dragon slayer smile. He moved to lay back down, taking his place once more at his mate's side and pulled her against him. _You gave my heart a home._ Her words finally made sense as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "You are my home," he whispered before allowing the sound of her even breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – The timeline doesn't ever give a real date as to when Ivan implanted the lacrima in Laxus, but we all know he was a child. Given their age difference of 6 years, I bent the truth a little to make it work. Hate me for it if you must, it's ok.**

**I really need to send a huge thanks to Gemnika! You kind of helped me develop the fate issue as well as the family issue. You helped me make sense of a lot of the garbage in my head…Fairy Tail dump that it is lmao!**

**Thank you to all of you for the reviews, love, support and questions. This story would not be flowing as well as it is if not for you all!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Holidays to you all.**

**Lots of love and big hugs!**

**Princess Nana **


	18. Her Name Is Alice

**Happy New Years everyone! Hopefully this year is better than the last. **

**But, YAY. I am finally back at my computer and happily writing. I had hoped to get this posted yesterday but it's been a little crazy and the song for this chapter was really eluding me sooooo…Here ya go lol.**

**The song is Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown. The you tube link is watch?v=c3nbYr8NKGQ**

**Lemon alert ahead. So no under age please.**

**I don't own fairy tail or the song.**

**On to the reading…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Her Name Is Alice<strong>

**Laxus' POV**

"**I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time and every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind"**

I walked through the living room and slung my shirt over my shoulder to free up a hand to open the back door, coffee mug in my other hand. I descend down the few steps of the porch and move to sit on the edge as I take a sip of coffee. A smile tugged at my lips as I caught sight of my little blonde beauty sitting out in the middle of the grass clearing that led to lake. Her back was rigid, her slender legs crossed and her hands resting gently on her thighs. I could hear her trying to regulate her breathing, a soft smile pulling at the corners of that gorgeous mouth of hers. She must have heard me come out and I should feel bad for interrupting her while she's trying to meditate, but I just don't.

The last three days I've rarely let her out of my sight, not with the fatigue spells that seem to come and go with the wind. I am still not completely satisfied with her excuse that it was just being tired from sex and the training regimen we've started. I know it's a little rigorous but I need to know without a doubt that should something happen, she can handle her own. What if her keys get taken? I feel a chill run up my spine at the thought, I don't want her defenseless. She isn't weak by any stretch of the means and holy hell is she fucking smart. Sometimes, I have to poke at her to make sure it's not Freed in disguise.

Ok, that is just a disturbing thought. Gross…I think I just vomited in my mouth a little. Freed…naked and… OK LAXUS THAT IS JUST FUCKING SICK!

No, she definitely is all woman but she could give the rune fucker a run for his money in the brains department. Yea, definitely all woman. Lucy…naked and bent over the kitchen counter…oh this morning was the shit…

_***Flashback***_

_When I woke in the bed, naked and alone, I felt the panic rise up as I quickly sat up and looked around the room. I had to calm myself and let my senses work, closing my eyes I opened my ears and sniffed at the air. I felt every muscle in my body relax when I caught the scent of fresh strawberries and summer rain intermingled with coffee and bacon_._ As I rolled out of bed, I could faintly hear the sound of her heartbeat and muffled music._ _I quickly pulled on a pair of sleep pants and followed my senses downstairs and to the kitchen._

"**And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels"**

_The sight that greeted me…perfection. She was standing there, her fingernails lightly tapping in time to the beat of the music, wearing nothing but that damned black and white apron with red cherries I bought her yesterday and a pair of matching red heels. Her hair was twisted up and pinned up, exposing the full length of her smooth back. The apron ties pulled in to highlight her small waist, tied perfectly in a bow on her back side so that the tails fell right above the dimples that were perfectly placed above her ass. I love her ass and my hands were itching to cup the perfectly round cheeks. Honestly, her naked is a sight I will never ever tire of. The fact that I instantly get hard every damned time is plenty proof enough._

_I love her clothed but fuck me if I wasn't her biggest fan when she's naked. Actually, I should be her only fan when she's naked._

_Shaking my head, I quietly make my way over to her and she gives a start when my hands come to rest on the generous swell of her hips. I see her reach for her sound pod but I quickly stop her, gently batting her hands away before sliding my finger over the volume control to turn it up a little. She turns her head to look back at me with a questioning look but I can only give her a grin as I slide my hands down her back. I chuckle when she bites at her bottom lip, she has no clue how much that little action turns me on and she does it every time my fingers make contact with her bare skin. My fingers slide over the smooth skin of that delicious ass of hers and I bow my head to bury my nose in the crook of her neck, my lips brushing lightly over her skin. I smile when she shivers against me and sighs as my tongue sneaks out to flicker against her quickening pulse. _

_I catch the scent of her arousal and I can't help but pull her hips back against me, those heels giving her just enough height so that my covered arousal nestles between her bare ass cheeks. I moan against her skin when she pushes back against me, grinding just enough to create the right amount of friction. Unable to stop myself, I reach up and pull at the apron tie, undoing her handy work on the bow so that the impeding fabric falls forward. Now my hands can freely roam up her stomach and sides, skillfully brushing light enough in those little areas that I know make her giggle. She doesn't disappoint as her stomach pulls in and she squirms against me, a breathy giggle slipping from between her lips. Those giggles quickly die and are replaced by the sexy sound of soft moans as my hands slide up to cup the full, heavy globes of her breasts, my fingers capturing her taut nipples._

"**To stand outside your virtue no one can ever hurt you"**

_I slowly kiss over her shoulders, nipping at her creamy skin to mark a trail to her spine. I cannot stop the moan she pulls from me as her hips begin to rotate in time to the music, grinding herself against my now aching cock. I know if I let her continue, this is going to be over all too quick and I back off a little as I kiss my way down her back. Giving her nipples one last pinch and pull, I slide my hands up to bend her over the counter as I crouch behind her to kiss my way over her ass. I grin when I slap one, her rewarding it with a squeal that shifts to a moan as my fingers massage the ample flesh. Her aroused scent makes my mouth water and I lean in, sweeping my tongue over her glistening labia and feel her shudder against me. The small taste only wets my appetite for more and plunge my tongue between her nether lips, letting the sweet, tangy taste of her flood my senses. I feel like a man, starved of food for a week as I lap at her center, pulling more from her. My ears rejoice at the beautiful sounds of her moans and soft mewls, her pleas for more only fueling my desire. _

_I feel the muscles of her ass clenching and releasing in my grasp as I slide my tongue down, wrapping it around the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. "Oh Fuck…YES LAXUS." I grin against her at the sound of my name on her lips as I flatten my tongue against the nub, dragging it slowly and making her hips buck in my grasp. The way she lets go under my touch never fails to drive me, taking me to that animalistic edge where I have to have her…but not yet. I lap at the sensitive bundle of skin until she's shaking beneath my touch, pulling back when I feel her approach the edge. Her whimpers of disappointment and pleas for more fuel the dominant beast in me and I can't help but push her right to the edge again with my tongue, pulling back just before she reaches the edge._

_I feed on her until she's just a quaking mass, her knees weak, her breath reduced to pants and as I stand up behind her, I see that her nails are desperately trying to borough in the wood countertop. I reach down, slipping the elastic waistband of my pants down to my thighs and I feel my body jerk when my fingers wrap around my throbbing shaft. I find myself gritting my teeth as I rub the swollen tip against her drenched opening and she whimpers, pushing back against me. I can feel her trembling, knowing she's right on the edge and the sadistic side of me wants to make her beg but I can't wait any longer. I line myself up with her and in one swift motion, I bury myself inside of her quivering warmth. Her back bows and I feel her body clench around my length before she lets out the loudest cry of passion that I've ever heard. The sound of her fills the kitchen and it sends a toe curling sensation down the length of my spine as her core baths me with her release._

_She's so fucking beautiful when she comes undone for me._

"**Or so they say"**

_I don't let her come down from her high as I reach for her hair, my fingers burying the copious blonde mass and pulling her head back as I drive into her. Over and over again, my thrusts are hard and fast as I take her, claiming what is and will always be mine. I see her reach up to rip the sound pod off of her ears, letting them fall to the counter with a thud as she slams her hips back to meet my thrusts. "You like that don't you," I growl into her ear when I pull her head back to mine and her response almost makes me break pace. "I love it when you fuck me baby."_

_Her and that damned mouth of hers._

_The sound of her breathy, sex laden voice nearly does me in, that familiar clenching in my stomach and tingling in my balls as they start to tighten. I feel her squeeze her kegel muscles, her core gripping my length as if she's trying to milk me for all that I'm worth and I can't help but growl low and deep in her ear. My free hand releases its grip on her thigh resting on the counter and comes up to grip one of her breasts, my fingers capturing her hard nipple and rolling it. The chorus of sweat-slicked skin connecting and our intermingled moans fill the kitchen. I feel her body start to tense against me, the sensation of her quivering muscles driving me to my own edge. My fingers tighten on her nipple and pull just enough to rip a throaty moan from her throat, her core fluttering around me in announcement of her impending orgasm. _

"_Cum for me beautiful," I growl in her ear and it was as if she'd been waiting for those words as her body responds. She tenses against me, my name ripping from her lips as she falls off the edge. Her spasming depths pull me over with her as my hips slam into hers one last time. The ache that had been growing in my balls releases as I empty myself inside of her, her name a moaned prayer as it leaves my lips._

_***End Flashback***_

"**She crawls into the window, through shapes and shadows"**

The sound of approaching footsteps pull me from my day dream and I have to adjust myself in my jeans, the material of my boxer briefs and pants suddenly felt like they were cutting off circulation. I look towards the stone path that led around the side of the house in time to see Freed ducking a low hanging limb with Bickslow and Evergreen following close behind. I raise my finger to my lips to signal them to remain quiet before pointing to peaceful looking blonde further out on the lawn_._

_I need to cut those trees back again._

"What the hell is Cosplayer doing? Napping? Outside?" Bickslow queries in a hushed tone and I feel myself sweatdrop, Freed and Ever mimicking the reaction as we stare at him.

"Bicks…sometimes I really wonder about you," Ever whispers as she moves to sit on the left side of me.

"She's meditating asshole," I grumble before turning my attention to the green haired man who had taken up residence on my right. "You're back earlier than I expected…didn't think I'd see you guys until this evening."

"Yes, it was easier than we thought it would be," Freed mumbled as he watched Blondie, his eyebrows raising in question and I looked out to see her sitting perfectly still with three balls of light circling around her. A sense of awe came over me as I watched the three balls split into six. I'd never been privy to the sight of her meditating before so to say I was amazed was an understatement. It was beautiful to watch, the orbs had the appearance of small suns and I saw her hair lift as if caught by a breeze before we felt the movement of air where we were. I smiled when I caught her scent and felt the first pulse of her magic wash over me. It was like the warmth of a campfire on a cool evening, comforting like a prayer said in the dark of night and smelled like…as cliché as it sounds, like the heavens.

"A little too easy if I may say so but then perhaps whoever they are got…well…"

I turned my attention back to the man beside me and frown. Rogue had been all too visual in his description of the condition Kinana had been in when they'd found her so I knew exactly what he hadn't been able to say. "Has she at least spoken? How is Cobra?"

I saw him glance at Bickslow and swallow hard before he spoke. "Well, he's…dealing. Thank Mavis for Jellal, had it not been for him the dragon slayer probably would not have let us move her."

"**And even though she's dreaming, she knows"**

I could tell there was much more that he wasn't saying but I let it drop for the time being. I knew Freed was not all together comfortable discussing some topics in front of women and I respected that. It was his staunch upbringing and some habits die hard. "We can talk la…" My words trailed off as my ears popped and the wind around us suddenly picked up. I felt the all too familiar current of static electricity in the air and looked down at my hands, my brows knitting when I didn't see anything.

"Holy…Laxus…"

The alarm in Ever's tone had my head snapping up, her dark brown eyes wide and I followed her gaze. My own eyes widened and I was unsure whether to be scared or amazed.

" .Fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"**Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain and every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain"**

Lucy let her mind empty, her only focus was the spheres she controlled. All sense of time and space slipped away as she split the spheres, increasing their numbers and sending them into rotation with the others. She felt the familiar pull as the two containers within her flowed freely together, expanding the current that ran through her. Soundlessly she counted the spheres and felt herself falter when her tally was higher than the usual thirty orbs, the total being forty presently. She would have reasoned it was her magical stamina increasing as Capricorn had once told her it would but something was off. She knew she should be feeling some sort of drain but in its place was an increasing pressure building within her.

Being the curious person she was, she allowed it to expand as it began to wrap around her own flow of magic. Her mind's eye watched as the river of gold that signified her magic began to glow as tendrils of light snaked their way around it, arcs of electricity sparking as the two married. She heard herself gasp as her skin began to tingle and the banks of her river overflowed. This was new and as much as it scared her, she found comfort and a sense of home in the pulse of her veins.

Laxus and his team all stood, watching in shock as the surface of the spheres surround the celestial mage began to spark. What looked like lightning crackled over their surfaces before arcing out to the next, connecting the floating orbs. The pulsing waves of pressure seemed to radiate off of her as her small frame began to levitate just above the ground. The lightning dragon slayer's senses were heightened as the static charge to the air seemed to fuel him. He heard her gasp with the utmost clarity and could now smell his own magic with hers on every pulse that hit him. It made him uneasy, knowing something was off. From what he'd learned, she shouldn't be able to use his magic until the mating process was over. His mind turned to the daily bout of fatigue she's been experiencing and the on/off changes in her eating habits, a sudden panic gripping his chest. _No, something is definitely fucking wrong._ "Freed, my communication lacrima is…"

"**And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned but now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern"**

His words were cut off as everything came to a sudden stop and he watched as the woman's body dropped to the ground with a thud. "Fuck, call the guild…Wendy!" He shouted as he took off towards her at full speed despite his feet feeling like they each weighed a ton. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he slid next to her unconscious form, his hands shaking as he reached for her. "No, no, no" He chanted as he lifted her top half against him, fear clear in his voice. "Lucy? Baby?" She looked pale and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin, her long bangs matted to her forehead. He was thankful she wasn't feverish but her balmy skin made him think that her body temperature had risen during the eerie display. Cradling her neck with one arm, he quickly used the other hand to check for a pulse. He let out breath of relief when he the weak but steady drum beneath his fingers but what caught his attention was the fact that he could still feel small pulses of magic drifting from her. "Come on babe, open those beautiful eyes for me."

_Lucy had felt the wobble of her energy and a sense of nausea swept over her. Instead of feeling the usual strain that told her to let go, she felt an odd sense of depletion right before everything collapsed and darkness over took her. She found herself floating in what seemed to be a black abyss and she thought she could faintly hear a voice calling out to her. She tried to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness but nothing helped. It was as if she were suddenly blind and she wondered if she were dead. __**You were the right choice**__. Lucy felt herself tense at the unfamiliar, disembodied voice and shivered when a deep chuckle resonated around her. "What do you mean?" She called into the dark and a sudden sense of warmth surrounded her. __**My child you were chosen, you both were and you're almost ready**__. _

Laxus swept his other arm under her legs and lifted himself from the ground, carrying her limp form bridal style towards the house. Ever opened the door, the worry on her face echoing what he felt inside and he could only nod his thanks as he passed to lay his precious cargo on the couch. Kneeling beside her, he used his clean shirt to gently wipe her face dry. He leaned down to press his lips to her forehead and nuzzle his face against hers, unaware of the whimper that escaped him. She tensed momentarily beneath him before he felt a soft burst of air feather against his skin, blinking when he thought he heard his name on her breath. "What the hell was that Laxus?" Ever's voice caught his attention and he looked up to see her standing with an equally concerned Bickslow at her side. "Honestly, I have no fucking clue but Wendy needs to hurry the hell up." He silently prayed he hadn't fucked something up because this all started after he'd marked her for the second time.

Freed signed off from the guild and set the Lacrima down on the table he'd retrieved it from. His usual emotionless face shifted to that of concern, his forehead wrinkling in deep thought. "They'll be here momentarily," he stated as he turned things over in his mind. He knew a good bit about the dragon slayers history and tendencies from the research he'd done with Levy and after Laxus' rampage at the guild. His time spent with Rogue had proved invaluable as the man had been open to his stream of inquiries on this last trip. He knew the information would come in handy but this was altogether different. He could not recall coming across a situation where the mate exhibited a surge of additional magic power until after the process had been complete. "Laxus, I must ask…did you two rush things?" He cautiously questioned as he took in the appearance of the celestial mage. Her black capris leggings hid a good portion of her legs but her yellow halter style tunic left her shoulders and neck bare for inspection. The only mark he could see was a bite mark that was healing, nothing that looked like it would be permanent as his research had suggested.

"**You see there's no real ending"**

_Fear left only to be replaced by confusion and she tried to move but stilled when an odd stir of air drifted over her skin, the familiar scent of a thunderstorm making her nostrils flare. "Laxus…" Lucy whispered and the same chuckle from before echoed. __**He is a stubborn one but then he gets that honestly but I'm glad he finally listened to you. He sure as hell wasn't listening to me**__. She felt her brows knit at the voice's words and she found herself actually growling. "Ok Faceless, who the hell are you?" A full, deep laugh filled her ears and she rolled her eyes. __**Yes, you were the right choice. You suit him well child**__. She shook her head and shrugged a shoulder, thinking she was definitely dead and this was hell. _

The dragon slayer looked up to find the three people that were presently staring him down with question in their eyes and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not that stupid," he said, practically snarling his reply. He knew not having been raised by a dragon that he was at a disadvantage. He'd learned that first hand through all of this but between the other slayers, mates and his grandfather, he'd had it hammered into his skull. Even if Lucy had asked it of him, he was smart enough to know there was no way. A common mage was not designed to handle all of that power at once. It had nearly killed him as a child when the lacrima had been implanted, looking back it should have but somehow his body had accepted it. He had spent years honing the sudden output of power it contained. "No…no we did not rush..." He cut himself short when a flash of light caught his attention and he turned to see Loke. "What the fuck?"

Loke had been in the middle of a steamy makeout session with a certain pink haired ram when an eerie chill ran up his spine. He pulled back to glance around the room in confusion when he felt his power expand exponentially, an odd tingling mixing in. He gave the confused woman in his arms a worried look before he stood up. "Did you feel that?" She gave him a nod and apologized but he shook his head and focused his attention on his master. He felt her briefly before suddenly everything went still. He called out to her mentally and panic settled in when he got no response. "That's…something isn't right," he mumbled before trying again with no luck. "I will be back," he said before opening his own gate and stepping through. The sight of Lucy, unconscious on the couch startled him and he ignored Laxus as he moved. He intended to rush to her side but the sound of a low, predatory growl halted his steps. He found the dragon slayer hovering over her, his lips curled back over his teeth and he quickly held up his hands in surrender. Fucking dragon slayers and their possessive natures. "Ok…I will stay back but what the hell is going on?"

_Lucy was talking to the devil if you believed in that sort of thing, otherwise she'd finally lost her mind. "Yea yea, tell me something I don't know. Oh…like what the hell do you mean?" She caught the sound of distant voices and suddenly the warmth was gone. __**You'll understand in time but for now trust your instincts, trust him and gather the other children to you. Remember, a good tatsu is only as strong as its alphas and their connection with the clan**__. She willed her arms to move, reaching out towards the retreating warmth and voice. "Wait Faceless, I don't get it!" A rush of warm air feathered over her face before she felt something rough brush against her forehead. __**You will, you're intelligent. But for now I must go and you have a family to gather, you'll all need it**__. _

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps and the scents of a cat, spring flowers and bubble gum caught Laxus' attention and he gestured towards the door with his head. "Catch the door," he said to no one in particular as he turned his attention back to his mate. He ignored the lion's questions for now, his only concern was that of Lucy. A barely heard groan escaped her lips and her lashes fluttered against her pale cheeks before the lids slowly lifted to reveal glassy milk chocolate eyes, the golden flecks holding the glow of sunlight as it filtered in through the windows. He cracked a smile as she turned her sleepy, confused gaze towards him and couldn't stop himself from pulling her up to crush her in a fierce hug. "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack Blondie?" He gritted out before pressing his lips against her hair.

"**It's only the beginning, come out and play"**

The celestial mage gasped as his thick arms trapped her weak body against his stone line chest, his hold squeezing her too tight for her lungs to expand. She brought a hand up to lightly beat on his back. "Sp..spark p-plug…air!" She managed to get out and sucked in deep when his arms relaxed a little with a muttered apology. She felt shell shocked and her mind struggled to comprehend, she had been so sure she was dead. "Wh…what…where?" She stuttered as she lazily gazed around behind him, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room compared to the pitch black she'd been immersed in. She felt him pull back a little, worry creasing his forehead. _Perhaps I did die?_ That was the only thing she could think of that would cause him worry. She could remember meditating, remembered the increase in her magic and the beautiful lights before everything went dark.

"Lucy!"The panic-stricken voices of Wendy made her turn to see the blunette rushing into the room followed by Charle, almost barreling over Laxus as they moved closer. The blonde dragon slayer growled at them and she pinched his arm, shooting him a warning glare. "What are you two doing here?" She asked, her voice as shaky as she felt.

The two gave the older dragon slayer a glare of their own before Wendy moved closer again. "Big brother please let her go," she asked as she kneeled beside him. Concern and worry were etched all over the young dragon slayer's face as she studied the woman she considered an older sister. "Freed-san called the guild and said you needed me. He said you passed out while meditating."

"Big oaf," the white exceed muttered to the lightning dragon slayer before she moved to land on the back of the couch. "Yes, she overheard the call come into the Master and she took off before anyone could say a word."

"**She crawls into the window, Through shapes and shadows"**

Laxus wanted to fight having to let go of his mate and almost pouted when she silently scolded him for his growl. It had come out instinctually, not having meant it but he hadn't wanted anyone near her. He gave his mate a questioning look when the blunette requested he release her, her use of the term "big brother" stumped him. She'd never called him that before but oddly, it just felt right and reluctantly did as asked when the blonde gave him a nod. Moving just out of the way, he kept a hand on her leg as he watched the young girl's hands begin to glow. His impatience made him want to rush the young girl but he knew for the sake of Lucy, he couldn't. He needed answers, needed to know what was wrong and if this was something that could possibly kill her. _She will be ok._ He could only pray that those words would be true.

Wendy focused all of her energy on the celestial mage, taking note of the strengthening heartbeat but could sense the mental distress that the woman was experiencing. She let her hands come to rest high on the woman's stomach and her brows furrowed. The sky dragon slayer had come to accept the scent of the older dragon slayer and knew the two were in the mating process. The most recent bite mark was evidence of that but something was off. Lucy's magic felt and smelled different than the other mates she'd been around. She knew she should be able to detect small traces of his magic in his mate, as with the other pairs but this was different. "Laxus," she started as she opened her eyes and turned to look at the older man. "Would you do me a favor? Could you leave the room, maybe step out on the porch for just a moment?"

Lucy's brows knitted in confusion at the request and she looked between the two slayers. "Wendy, I promise he won't do anything," she said. "He is just being protective."

The blunette gave her a small, reassuring smile and nodded. "I know Lucy-nee but," she paused to glance at the man once more. She didn't want to worry them needlessly but she needed to test her theory before she could ask questions. "I want to try something real quick, please it will just be a moment."

The lightning dragon slayer felt the younger slayer's hesitation. He could see the questions in her eyes and it only fueled the knot that was growing in the pit of his stomach. "I don't see why you…" his words were cut short when Lucy interjected.

"Laxus, it's only for a moment. Please?" She said as she reached for his hand. "Let her do what she has to." She could see his hesitation and felt it when he put his hand in hers. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and gestured for the door, grinning when he begrudgingly let go and got up.

The thunder tribe, Loke and Charle watched the whole exchange in silence, each of them shaking their head at Laxus' resistance. They all chose to remain silent, concern and curiosity now eating at them all because the request did seem…odd.

"**And even though she's dreaming, She's unlocked the meaning for you"**

Wendy waited for him to close the door before she turned her full attention back to Lucy, her hands still resting on the mage's stomach. Her small brow furrowed in confusion when she realized there was no change. The amount of magical energy she could feel was high, much higher than normal and she could feel the tingle of lightning that seemed to be intertwined. The fact that she could feel his magic mixing in with the celestial mage's befuddled her. "How many times has he marked you Lucy-nee?" she asked as she moved her hands lower. She sighed when that came up with nothing significant.

Lucy quirked a brow at the slayer's question. "Two, why?" She said hesitantly, not really getting where the girl was going.

The blunette settled back to sit on her feet, her hands coming to rest on her legs. Her face was drawn in concentration and she absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. It didn't make sense. She heard the door open and looked up to see Laxus re-entering the room with an expectant look on his face. "Big brother, when you bit her the second time…did you feel a deeper pull on your magic?" She saw a surprised look cross his face before he vehemently shook his head, giving a quick "no." _Ok, scratch that idea._ "Ok, tell me exactly what happened."

Laxus' lips pursed as he glanced at Lucy and then his team. "Well, I was watching Blondie meditate and things were ok when the gang showed up. We were talking when all of a sudden the air pressure seemed to increase and by that I mean enough to make my ears pop. The wind picked up with it despite there not being a cloud in the sky and that's when we looked over to see Lucy and her orbs covered in lightning." He paused when he say the blonde's mouth drop and his team nodded in agreement. "She actually came off the ground and the air was electrically charged but then as fast as it started, it suddenly stopped. Then blondie dropped to the ground, unconscious."

Lucy was shocked to say the least as she listened to him speak but then it went with what she'd experienced. "I felt my magic expand, further than it normally does. It was like right after my second origin but…different. I was able to control more orbs than normal and then it changed, I could actually feel something different. Like there was something new that seemed to wrap around and mesh with the normal current flow of magic. Everything glowed brighter than normal and I felt it become unstable but before I could pull it back in, it suddenly collapsed and," she paused and glanced around the room at those looking at her, Laxus in particular. She wasn't about to tell him she thought she'd died and had some crazy ass conversation with a devil. Faceless' voice still echoed in her head and it made her question her sanity but he'd known Laxus when she said his name. He smelled like him and that bothered her. "Everything went black and then I woke up in here."

Loke narrowed his eyes as he listened to her. He knew that she was aware of their link so he couldn't understand what she was hiding. She was holding something back, he could feel her mind hesitate there at the end. He'd felt her go completely silent and even when she'd fallen unconscious before, he could still feel her. But this time it was as if she'd disappeared for a few. That gnawed at him because it was as if she'd been pulled out of earthland. That would only ever happen in the event that she died and he would know if that were the case. He would have felt their bonds break and the pain that would come with that, he knew it would swallow him. Or…the only other time there was a break in their connection like that was when Team Natsu had been brought to the celestial world. _Where were you?_ He saw her glance ever so briefly in his direction. "Not now, later." He heard her in his head and he furrowed his brow. _Fine, but we will discuss this later._

"**This kingdom, Good riddance"**

Wendy took in everything they said and chewed on her bottom lip, shaking her head. It did not make any sense to her. They hadn't finished the mating process so for Lucy to feel the effects of Laxus' magic, much less use it during meditation. It was unheard of. Grandeeny had explained the mating process and while she was probably too young to understand at the time, she knew this was never mentioned. "Lucy-nee, I am sorry." She said, her confusion evident in her tone. "I just… At first I thought you might have a baby," She paused when she saw everyone in the room blanche and shook her head. "No no, she isn't I just thought maybe she was. I didn't find anything physically wrong. But…" She paused again to push off of the ground and moved to crawl into the woman's lap. She'd found a problem she couldn't solve and it bothered her that it was Lucy that it affected. A sense of shame settled in. "You're different and I don't know if that's a good thing. You have more of Big brother's magic than you should."

Lucy heard her dragon slayer growl when the small girl climbed into her lap and she shot him a look. Wrapping her arms around the blunette, she pulled her close and the two seemed to nuzzle against each other for comfort. She could almost feel the girl's confusion and could see the odd appearance of shame in her mocha colored eyes. "It's ok Wendy. We will figure it out together," she said as she lifted the girl's face to look at her. She gave the girl a reassuring smile and reached up to run her fingers through the mess of blue locks. Her words should bother the celestial mage but oddly, she only felt a sense of relief. It would explain why she felt bouts of fatigue, she'd felt a bit of that after her second origin. The conversation that she'd had in the darkness of her mind floated in and she had the distinct feeling that the two were connected. Now she'd just have to figure it out.

"**Good freedom and innocence"**

Laxus felt his body tense when the smaller dragon slayer crawled into his mate's lap and couldn't stop the growl that slipped out. Again, one look from her and he found himself brought to heel. It kind of irked him but then as soon as the feeling came, it was gone. He watched the two nuzzle against each other and it hit him that it was very family like. He could feel the sense of comfort that came from the two females, especially the blonde and he felt a smile tug at his lips. _She'll make a good mother._ The smile faltered for a moment at the words of his inner voice but he could not deny they were right. Seeing her with the youngest dragon slayer, it just clicked. He knew they were not ready for that, hell the small girl's words earlier had made his heart stop. That was real fear but seeing them now, he could admit he saw it for the first time. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he realized the girl had come with only her exceed. "Wendy…is there a reason you came unescorted?"

Wendy pulled back a little from the comfort of the celestial mage's hug and gave him a sheepish look. She had not given it any thought, her only thought was to get here because Lucy needed her. Her worry had clouded her judgment. "I was worried about Lucy-nee and left without thinking," she said as she hung her head.

Charle felt just as bad. She knew the current danger and had been so intent on following her slayer that even she did not think to bring someone else along. "Laxus it is my fault. The child was just worried and I should have gotten someone."

Freed had watched the whole scene unfold and found himself just as stumped as everyone else. He made a mental note to grab books from home when he went for his stuff. "We shall escort Miss Wendy and Charle back. We three need to go home and pack before we settle in here with you."

"**Has brought this whole thing down"**

Laxus glanced at Freed and the others, surprised that Bickslow didn't have some smart ass comment to make. He could see that they were all processing as much as he was. "That works," he said gruffly as he glanced at the two women on the couch. "Wendy thank you very much for coming so quick but for now go ahead back with them. Lucy needs to get some rest before we come up to the guild. Ok?" His tone noticeably more gentle when he addressed the young girl

Lucy gave the lightning dragon slayer a smile, pride in him swelling in her chest. Not only had he not blown up at Wendy for not having an escort but had also been so kind when he thanked her. She gave the small blunette a kiss on the forehead before reaching over to affectionately squeeze Charle's paw. "Yes, thank you both for coming and I promise we will see you later at the guild hall."

Wendy beamed at the kiss she received and threw her arms around the celestial mage once more, nuzzling her cheek against the woman's chest before pulling back. "No thank you needed, I wanted to come not just because it's my job," she smiled as she slipped off her lap. She glanced over at Laxus and tilted her head for a moment. Without giving too much thought, she gave into the sudden urge to hug him and ran over to throw her arms around his waist. "Take care of her Big brother and I promise I won't go anywhere without someone again."

The lightning dragon slayer tensed as the young girl's arms wrapped around him and he looked to Lucy, his eyes wide as if asking for direction. The woman made a hugging motion with her arms and he followed her lead, his own arms coming down to wrap around the young girl. The contented sigh he heard her give startled him but not nearly as much as the sense of contentment he felt. _Family._ He shook his head at the word and looked up to find his team and Loke staring with dropped jaws at the display of affection. Lucy and Charle both seemed to be wearing the same soft smiles, the first had a look of pride shining in her eyes. He could not help but think that woman was turning him into an emotional sap. "Ok brat," he said as he cleared his suddenly tight throat. "Go on with the Raijinshuu and no more running around alone."

Loke watched the lightning dragon slayer walk everyone else to the door before casting a worried look at his princess. She wasn't pregnant which he could feel the relief she felt at that and had to agree. The couple was not ready and neither was he. He didn't want someone else right now that he'd have to share her with. The stubborn dragon slayer was enough, the thought of an equally stubborn offspring sent chills down his spine. But her magical output was as perplexing as where she'd been for those few moments. She gave him a look of warning and he held up his hands. "I will leave you two to talk but we'll talk later Princess. Please rest up and no meditating until we figure out what is going on." Without waiting for a response, he disappeared in his usual golden burst.

**"Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight"**

Lucy settled herself back on the cushions of the couch with a sigh and closed her eyes as she listened to Laxus give goodbyes to the others. Loke's departure had annoyed her, only adding to the headache that was trying to settle into her brain. She knew he wanted to talk and probably she should have but she still was not quite sure what to make of everything. First the whole magic issue then Wendy giving her a heart attack with a pregnancy scare. That was enough to make her want to beat her head on a rock. She loved Laxus and could say she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but now was not the time to throw in a baby. Then there was the whole "was I dreaming" crap. The conversation had been odd to say the least and left her with so many questions but surely it had all been just her imagination. Right?

Laxus closed the door and walked back into the living room, pausing as he watched the rise and fall of the celestial mage's chest. Everything up until now had been rushed and his adrenaline had taken over. Now, watching her everything came back with stark realization. What if she had actually died? The energy she was putting off during the height of it could have easily killed her and where would that leave him? Could he ever go back to living the existence he had before her? The same whimper from earlier escaped without him even realizing it and he saw her sit up and look back at him with a questioning look. The last few days had been so peaceful with her, the threat that was out there had been tossed to the side and this all just brought things back. He never wanted to find out the answer to that question because he knew the answer was a definite no.

The celestial mage's eyes opened as the odd sound reached her eyes and she sat up, knowing they were the only ones in the house. She turned to find him standing there, anguish clear on his face as he watched her. The whimper had to have come from him but she couldn't read what had caused the sound or his expression now. "Come on," she said as she pulled herself up to sit and patted the couch. "Come sit with me, please?" She had to chuckle when he all but ran to her and squealed when he lifted her from the couch.

The dragon slayer turned and sat with her in his lap, pulling her tight against him as he shifted to lay with her at his side. Thank Mavis for oversized furniture. He breathed easier with her against him and gave into the temptation to rub his face all over hers, effectively covering any other scents she had. "I love you Blondie," he whispered against her hair. "You really did scare the shit out of me today."

**"Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me"**

She nuzzled against him, letting the comfort that only came with him sink in and smiled at his words. She'd never tire of hearing him say those words because she could always hear the truth behind them. He shielded a lot of things, but never when he said those three words. "I love you too Spark Plug and I'm sorry," she said as she pulled back to look up at him. She brought a hand up to smooth the worried lines on his face. "But I told you I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He gave a half-hearted chuckle and reached up to capture her hand with his, bringing it to his lips to kiss her small finger tips. "So you've proved, over and over again." He looked down at her as he intertwined his large hand with hers, happy to see her color returned to her cheeks. "You're like static cling, couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He laughed at his own pun, stupid as it was. "Spark Plug and Static cling…it works."

Lucy sweat dropped at the name and playfully nudged him with her leg. "First Blondie and now that? How unoriginal you dragon slayers are!" She scoffed as she settled her cheek against his chest, resisting the temptation to head-butt his chin. She'd only manage to make her headache worse. "But, I guess you do have a point being I will be able to shock your ass back." She heard his chuckle rumble in his chest and her smile faltered at the rich sound. It was oddly familiar, almost as deep as… "Laxus…were you ever given any information on the dragon that your lacrima came from?"

The dragon slayer stilled at the odd question, confused as to where it had come from. He hadn't been given any information, at least none that he could recall. He'd only been six when it had been implanted and the only person who might have any clue was his father. Just the thought of the asshole made his blood boil. There was no way he'd bother seeking him out for info and honestly, he'd never given much thought to searching himself. "Why?"

The celestial mage sighed and pulled back to look up at him as she began putting puzzle pieces together in her head. The sound, the smell, the fact that faceless had known him by name. The only question was how much of that whole conversation had been real. "I don't know…was just curious if you knew where Ivan had gotten the lacrima." She saw his eyes narrow at her and she smiled, not ready to tip him off as to where her thought process was going. Faceless had said they'd both been chosen, Loke's notes had told her that their timelines crossed when his lacrima was implanted. The lion had even shared his belief that her mother's death had even been fate leading her to the guild and the slayers for family. Faceless had said she had a family to gather. She didn't really believe in coincidences and none of this seemed like chance.

**"Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight"**

Laxus furrowed his brows when she laid her head back against his chest. He'd seen the gears turning in her eyes, could practically hear them squeak. She had a reason for asking and now she wasn't sharing, it wasn't going to fly…not again. "I spoke with Loke you know." He felt her tense for a moment against him and he smirked. _Thank you over-sized cat._ "I know all about you being born when it was put in so why not share what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Lucy knew that if Loke had still been there she would have gotten up and punched him in his handsome, smug face. Wasn't he supposed to be loyal to her? What right did he have to go sharing before she'd had a chance to? She sighed, resigning herself to spilling. "I was going to tell you, just hadn't had a chance to." She mumbled before pulling back to look up at him, happy to see he didn't appear to be angry. "But…I think…well I don't really know what to think but I think I might have talked to him."

The dragon slayer stared at her incredulously, thinking that perhaps she just might have lost her mind. "Excuse me? How? Last time I had checked the dragons were gone and I am pretty sure if I've got his lacrima he's dead."

She winced at his last words because she knew it was true. The dragon would be dead but it didn't change the fact that she'd had a conversation with someone that smelled just like the man. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I already think I might be," she pouted. "But when I was out, I heard a voice….talked to it even. And…well…he reminded me of you." She saw his eyebrow arch in question, not really believing what she was saying. "He said you never listened to him, said you were stubborn and when I growled at him he said I suited you."

**"Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me"**

He tensed her words struck a chord. Before he'd hooked up with her that first night, he'd never ever argued with the voice in his head. He'd spent weeks fighting it, the voice never failing to talking him into going to her. He had just accepted it as his instincts but, what if it was something more. He'd even said he had a beast inside of him and it had gone suddenly quiet when he finally gave in. "This voice…" he hesitated, thinking he must be crazy right with her. "Sounded like me but different? Deeper, much deeper and kind of…I don't know, animalistic?"

Her eyes went wide at his description and she slowly nodded her head. If she'd been asked to describe it, that's exactly how she'd put it. Ha! She wasn't fucking crazy! "So faceless has been talking to you!"

"Faceless?" Laxus questioned.

"Yea, well I didn't see him," she shrugged. "But he's pretty confusing with all the chosen stuff and said something about a tatsu or clan."

His brows knitted in confusion. "What? What the hell is a tatsu?"

Lucy stared at him for a moment, racking her brain for what the definition of that could be but came up with nothing. It wasn't a term she'd heard before. "I don't know but he said you and I were chosen. Something about…" Her words trailed off as her mind took off again. She quickly pulled away from him and got up from the couch. "Put on a shirt baby."

Laxus sat up, confused by her sudden movements and watched her run up the stairs. "Why?" He called after her and sighed when she shouted back something about the guild. She sighed and shook his head as he reached for his shirt that was sling over the back of the couch. He didn't want her going anywhere because she needed to rest, but he could smell her determination. He watched her come back down the stairs, her hair pulled up into a pony tail. "You should be laying down, not running off to the guild. It can wait."

The blonde smiled at him and shook her head as she carefully pulled on black ballet style flats. "I can rest later, but I have some stuff to look up and only one person I know can help me find it."

He pulled on his shirt and reluctantly followed her to the door. "Let me guess…Levy?"

She pulled the door open and turned to him, lifting up on her toes to press her lips against his. "You're so smart Spark Plug." She giggled as she pulled back and exited the house.

He licked his lips and grinned at the taste of her she left. "You better be glad I love you Static Cling," he smirked as he followed, pulling the door closed behind him.

"**She's unlocked the meaning for you"**

* * *

><p><strong>I know…a cliffhanger. Kurohana806 is probably going to kill me.<strong>

**Laxus: No, she'll just torture you which I approve of.**

**Gajeel: Can I watch?**

**Sting: I'll bring popcorn, Natsu can cook it.**

**Natsu: I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

***smacks Natsu with a frying pan* No, you can't watch. No cooking popcorn. Sheesh.**

**Laxus, Gajeel and Sting: *walks off pouting***

**A huge thank you to all of the reviews! I've been trying to respond to them all as they come up although during my time away it was a little difficult.**

**Super big hugs and lots of love out to Gemnika, whom without her, this story line would not be progressing as well. Thank you for listening to me vent and helping me clear the head! And if you haven't read her stories…I seriously suggest you do. That woman has mad skills!**

**Please continue to R & R! I love hearing your thoughts and please, if you have any song suggestions feel free to send. I've had a couple of them save me while writing this **

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	19. Miracles

**Hey everyone! Hope the new year is treating you all well! I am back with the newest chapter so YAY! **

**A few notes beforehand:**

**The dragon described later was inspired by this picture. . Hopefully I do it justice in describing it lol.**

**The book mentioned later, Ecology of the Dragon: A look into the physiology and psychology of a winged beast By Magnus Letrah, totally a fictional book and author made up solely by yours truly **

**The chapter song is: Miracles by Natalie Furtado**

**But, without any further ado…on to the reading.**

**Oh, I do not own Fairy tail or the song. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Miracles<strong>

"**Turn every tear on my face to gold"**

Lisanna slipped her hand into Natsu's as they made their way along the street towards the guild, smiling when he gave her his signature grin. She bumped her shoulder against his and winced as it smarted a little, the area still tender where his teeth had broken through her flesh. It was worth it, his claim on her was almost complete. In the years that she'd been stuck in Edolas, she didn't think she'd ever see her own Natsu again. The Edo-Natsu had been nothing like his Earthland counterpart, just a reminder of the things she'd lost. When she'd been returned, she'd been scared. Afraid that, like Edo-Natsu, he would be head over heels in love with a certain blonde celestial mage. She'd seen the way the woman looked at the fire dragon slayer, woman's intuition telling her that she was in love with the pink haired man. She would have gladly stepped out of the way but it had been Natsu who'd come to her. Professing his love for her and had all but begged her to be his girlfriend.

She hated to see the hurt in Lucy's eyes, having come to love the girl like a sister and was amazed when the woman had willingly given him up. Despite the feelings she held and the hurt, the woman had gladly accepted Lisanna into the fold and treated her with nothing but love and respect. It spoke of Lucy's never ending selflessness and bottomless heart, both of which Lisanna admired her greatly for. She knew had she been in the same situation, it would have taken more than she had to be so gracious. One day she wanted to pull the celestial mage aside just to tell her how much her actions, how much she meant to her. Lucy had given her life and love back but in the end it seemed to have worked out as the blonde was so perfectly suited with Laxus.

A bump brought Lisanna out of her thoughts and she looked down, her eyes going wide as she realized she'd knocked an elderly woman over in her lack of paying attention. "Oh my! I am so so sorry for that," she exclaimed as she pulled away from Natsu to help the woman up, her elderly husband helping as well.

"Lisanna you're so clumsy sometimes," Natsu chuckled as he checked the old couple out for any injuries. He winced as the takeover mage slapped his arm but sniffed at the air as an odd scent drifted past him. It wasn't foul but it didn't seem natural.

"You apparently weren't paying attention either!" She shouted at the dragon slayer before turning her attention back to the two. "Are you ok ma'am? I really am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and apparently neither was my fiancée."

"**Make the skin on the back of my neck turn cold"**

The elderly woman just smiled and waved a hand at her. "Oh dearie it's no problem, I remember what it's like to be young and in love," she cooed as she slipped an arm under her husband's and gave him an adoring look. "Head in the clouds and happy all the time, it's a beautiful time but it only gets better."

Lisanna smiled and gave a nod of her head, admiring the look of love shared between the old man and woman. Their clothes were haggard so it was evident they were not wealthy but the fact that they seemed so happy gave her hope. She wanted to grow old and grey with Natsu and could see their future in the old couple. "Yes ma'am but please, I feel so awful for knocking you down. Surely there is something we can do to make it up to you."

Natsu sniffed again as he caught the same scent as the woman waved her hand at him, realizing the odd smell was coming from the them. He could only reason it was their musty looking attire but it just didn't sit well with him. It was still unclear as to where the couple had come from, he hadn't seen them until Lisanna had stumbled and he realized she'd knocked the woman down. He forced a smile and slipped an arm protectively around his mate's shoulders, not really sure what it was about the two that made him suddenly feel protective of her.

The elderly man reached up to lovingly pat his wife's hand and gave them both a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The dragon slayer's wariness was not lost on him and figured it was best that they be on their way. "No no it's quite alright. We are fine, seeing a young happy couple in love is payment enough."

The woman smiled at her husband and leaned her head against his shoulder briefly before turning her attention to the youngsters in front of her. "I agree, just take care of each other and be sure to have plenty of babies. Children only strengthen a relationship," the woman smiled before her husband gave a tug on his arm. She gave them a quick wave before letting him lead her down the street.

"**Need to feel my bare feet on your road, I will never again walk alone"**

Lisanna waved back and watched the couple move off with a smile on her face. The woman's parting words rang in her ears and she could only hope it was true. She wanted to one day have lots of children with Natsu. She could just see a house full of little pink haired, blue eyed babies running around with him at her side. It made her almost giddy just thinking about it and the only thing standing in their way of starting it was the final mark and wedding. "That's gonna be us some day Natsu, I just know it."

The dragon slayer watched them move off, his brows furrowed in thought. The two had been perplexing and he couldn't figure out why. Their smell put him on edge but their parting words, while seemingly innocent just didn't set well either. He could only think that maybe it was him just being protective. The closer they got to completing the mating process, the more aware he was of her. It was just part of the process and her newest mark was freshly made that morning, surely that was it. "Yea," he said as he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Let's get to the guild before anyone else realize we left before Gray and Erza."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I waved at those in the guild that shouted their greetings when Laxus and I entered, my eyes quickly darting over to the table Gajeel and Levy always occupied. Giving the ever shaking Plue in my arms a quick kiss on his forehead and a new lollipop from my key pouch, I set him down so that he can run off towards Charle and Lily sitting on a table near the bar. I turned to move towards the couple when I felt a tug on my hand and looked up at the gorgeous man that still had a hold of me. He gave me the smile I've come to love and let him pull me back against him.

"I'm going to go up to talk to Gramps for a bit, will probably check on Cobra and Kinana but will be back down," He said as he brushed his nose against my forehead.

I felt myself frown at his words. I knew I should go with him but wasn't quite ready to go up and face that situation yet. "Ok my baby, I will go see them with you in a bit but want to speak with Levy before I do." I leaned up and lightly brushed my lips over his before pulling away. He gave me a wink and I watched as he moved off towards the stairs. I saw him wave to a couple of people as he passed them, stopping to laugh and say something to Elfman before continuing on. He's really come so far and I know he doesn't see it. He doesn't see that everyone in the guild really does accept him and it's that humble disposition that I love so much. He puts on that overly confidant air but I know he's as human as the rest of us.

"Lu-chan!"

Levy's voice pulls my attention and I turn to give her a smile as I make my way over to their table. She stands to give me a quick hug and before I can turn for the empty chair, a hand is wrapped around my wrist and it yanks me down. I find myself sitting in Gajeel's lap, his red eyes studying me closely as Levy snickered beside us. "What the hell metal face?"

"**If you question my faith, I'd still believe"**

"Just checking Bunny," he said gruffly as he sniffed at me for a moment. He shrugged and poked at my sides, causing me to giggle and squirm. I bat playfully at his arm and he gives me a smirk as I get up and move around to take the other seat. It wasn't far off of our normal morning guild hall ritual, usually I was the first to attack him just because I could. Despite our past, he's the brother I never had but always wanted…teasing and pranks included.

"Wendy said she had to go out to your place," Levy said and I turned to see her studying me just as closely. "Said something about you passing out during meditation because you used Laxus' magic."

Of course the sky dragon slayer had told, she probably had to answer for slipping out without any supervision. I hold up a finger to Levy and glance over at Gajeel with a serious face. "You didn't jump her ass too bad I hope, she already promised us she wouldn't do it again."

The iron dragon slayer popped a piece of metal in his mouth and shrugged as he was chewing. I saw him glance across the hall as if he was checking for the young slayer. "Not too bad but she needs to be more aware."

I gave him a nod, knowing he is right but I didn't want her getting too much flack over it. The child has such a huge heart and she was just reacting naturally. She was the same with anyone in the guild but I had to admit it was pretty awesome when she'd hugged Laxus. I saw him get choked up at her actions and wished I'd been able to get a picture of it. He'll make such a good…

Ok shhh Lucy, enough talk about babies for one day.

I pushed the thought away and turned my attention back to my blunette best friend. I could see she was getting antsy waiting for my response. "Yea, so that was odd. I was meditating and I could actually see Laxus' lightning wrapping around my own magic. Was the oddest thing ever but I let the control get away from me before I could pull back."

Levy's brows pulled down and her lips pursed the way they always do when she's deep in thought. She really was so easy to read at times but that is always a plus was when playing poker with her. "Lu from what I've read on slayers and mates," she started as she gave me a concerned look. "You shouldn't be able to do that yet, Wendy reassured us you guys haven't completed the mating process." She gave a glance at her own mate and chuckled. "Actually Gajeel kind of blew up at first thinking Laxus had rushed it…it was cute."

I chuckled when the man in question rolled his eyes at the cute comment. Cute was definitely not a word that could easily describe the man but even I could admit he had his moments. They usually only came when it concerned the small script mage. She's managed to tame him in ways no one else thought possible. "She's right, we're only on the second mark but…well that's partly why I'm here." I saw them both give me a questioning look so I opted to continue. "I kind of need some help with something. When I passed out, something strange happened and two words have been stuck in my head. Tatsu and Alphas"

"**Put a knife in my heart I wouldn't bleed"**

Levy just gave me a blank expression, blinking at the words but I saw Gajeel drop the piece of metal he'd just picked up off of his plate. I looked over to see him lean up on the table and could see that something I'd said piqued his interest. "Tatsu?" He asked and I nodded. I could see him weighing something internally before he spoke again. "It's a dragon clan or family. Metalicana mentioned it once when I asked him about family but question is where did you hear it?"

I grimaced and hesitated before I spoke. I didn't really want to admit the whole situation, knowing they'd both think me crazy. I know I'm not but doesn't mean I'm not aware of how nuts it sounds out loud. "Well…not sure but I woke up thinking about it." I lied and had to force myself to keep a straight face. I really suck at lying, my poker face isn't a whole lot better than Levy's.

I saw Gajeel narrow his eyes at me for a moment before he relaxed back in his seat. I fought not to let the air rush out of my lungs in one swift motion, he'd definitely know then. I saw him exchange a look with Levy who just gave a shrug of her shoulders before she turned her attention back to me. "Ok so what about the other? Alpha? What does a letter of the Greek alphabet have to do with this…clan thing?" she said and I could not help but frown.

What would the Greek alphabet have to do…no, that isn't right. Come on Lucy, think.

"Alpha is the dominant male or female in a group of animals like with wolves."

Both Levy and I looked over at Gajeel who was chewing on a piece of his metal, a smug expression on his face and his eyes twinkling with what I could only name as amusement. I wanted to reach over and smack him but he'll hit back. I've had enough hits from him the last couple of days in training to know I really am not in the mood for that today. "Ok mister know it all, do these tatsus or clans or whatever have an alpha?"

"**This is brand new air that I'm breathing, I'm breathing"**

I watched as he thought about my question before he gave me a shrug. "Not really sure. I don't remember Dad mentioning that word, he just said that dragons used to ban together to create them and was part of one before he left to train me."

I chewed my bottom lip, letting my mind run over things before turning to Levy with a smile. I had hoped Gajeel would know more but such was not my luck. That would mean a couple of hours spent downstairs, rummaging through dusty shelves. Thank Mavis I love books "Feel like a trip down to the library?"

The blunette gave me a grin as she reached into her bag, pulling out a set of gale force reading glasses. "Absolutely!"

The two of us stood up and I started to move but halted my steps, turning to give Gajeel a smile. He rolled his eyes and gave a halfhearted scowl. "Yea yea I will let the lightning rod know where you went but don't keep her too long."

I chuckled and slid my arm through Levy's. "I won't but I promise to return her fully clothed this time," I grinned and gave him a wink.

He narrowed his eyes at me and shot me the finger which resulted in Levy and I both laughing as we walked off towards the door that led down to the guild library.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"**Show me all of your miracles, I'm totally inside your waterfall"**

Laxus ran his fingers through his hair as he let his grandfather's words sink in. He had only expected to ask the man how things were and didn't really expect to hear this kind of news. _Speak of the devil and he'll show himself._ He shook his head at the thought and cursed under his breath, this was just too much in one day. First Lucy, the conversation she'd told him about on the way here and now this. "Are they sure?"

Makarov studied his grandson, watching the man process the news he had not wanted to hand to him. The call from Yajima had infuriated him and left him questioning the council. Those asshats were always riding him on his brats' destruction yet they could never manage to keep their prisoners locked up. "Yes son, Yahima was very clear. He's apparently been missing for quite some time, only popping up on the radar occasionally but even that has gone silent in the last two months."

The lightning dragon slayer sighed, letting his head drop as his elbows rested on his thighs. He didn't really need another issue on his plate and there was no doubt in his mind that Ivan would be an issue. What bothered him most was that the moment his grandfather had said he'd escaped, his mind immediately wanted to connect him to the issues at hand. "Do you think he could be connected to the attack on Kinana and Yukino? My gut tells me he could very well be."

The master let the idea turn over in his head, his hand coming up to rub at his chin. His son was always after the lacrima and despite how evil he knew him to be, it didn't make much sense to him. "I don't really think so." He paused and pursed his lips a moment before continuing. "He's a selfish S.O.B. but what would he gain by attacking a mate and taking her reproductive organs? Just seems…too much for him."

Laxus glanced up at his grandfather and contemplated his words. "Yea, I would guess you've got a point. He'd come for me which just compounds the problems. We've got him and the mate attack issue to deal with."

Makarov nodded solemnly, knowing until the threats were dealt with that life would not be easy on his guild. His thoughts turned to the brat he had in the infirmary and the dragon slayer at her side. She was bandaged up but it was the lack of any light in her eyes that stuck with him. She'd looked at him with such lifeless eyes that it broke his heart and to hear Cobra admit he couldn't hear her, the whole situation was gut wrenching. "Have you been in to see them yet?"

The dragon slayer watched the struggle in the old man's eyes, a frown pulling the corners of his mouth down as he saw the sadness settle in. "No sir, Lucy and I will go in when she's done."

"**Never felt something this real before"**

The old man nodded and gave the younger a smile. He watched a hint of a grin pull at the boy's mouth and that spoke volumes. He'd never seen his grandson so…happy and it all stemmed back to the master's favorite brat, not that he'd tell anyone else that. The girl had brought a light into the guild and pulled them all together in ways the old man could not have imagined. He could not have chosen anyone better for his once wayward blood brat. The boy deserved this, needed it and Makarov could see the positive effects she had on the young man. "I never got to say this but I'm glad it's Lucy."

The blonde male sat up and his head tilted a little as he took in the serious tone of his grandfather's voice. He could tell the words were heart felt and could hear the pride in the old man. After the fighting festival, the disappointment he'd seen and heard from the geezer had killed him. He'd lived for months during his exile with that constantly on his mind so to have him show pride was something he never thought he'd get again. "Thanks jiji. So am I," he said in almost a whisper. "Not sure I deserve her but I'm incredibly lucky that someone thought better."

Makarov scoffed and hoped down from his chair to move around the desk. "Nonsense, you both deserve each other," he said as he came to stand beside the younger man and clapped a hand on his back. "She's beautiful, warm, intelligent and strong. She's perfect for you and she'll give me wonderful grandbabies!"

Laxus looked up at the old man and shook his head. "Really jiji? We just got together so there won't be any grandkids any time soon."

The old man just waved him off and turned for the door. "Perhaps but I expect them before I die. Besides," he stopped at the door and turned to grin back at the boy. "With a body like hers I can't imagine it will take you long." He gave him a wink before opening the door and disappearing into the hallway. He needed a drink and he needed his daily fix of ogling all the pretty women he had running around.

"**I believe in all your miracles"**

The lightning dragon slayer blinked at the open door, his mouth and brain at odds on how to properly operate. Did his grandfather just really admit to his girlfriend being sexy? _Oh fuck no!_ His thoughts had him up and moving quickly around the old man's desk. He began rummaging through every drawer until he came across the bottom one which just happened to be locked. He sat down in the chair and slid his hand under the bottom ledge until his fingers met the key that was taped there. _Thank god he never changes._ Unlocking the drawer, he took a deep breath before pulling it open only to have his eyes bulge at the number of Sorcerer Weekly issues there were. "This is going to take forever," he thought as he pulled the stack out and set them on the desk. He started flipping through each one, pulling out any that happened to have Lucy in them and any he saw that included the other mates. He'd be damned if he was going to have his grandfather jerking off to his girlfriend's body.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Take me up to the places you live, I know that you've got so much more to give"<strong>

"Lu if I can just be honest," Levy said as they placed a stack of books on the table and took a seat. "I really did think you might have been pregnant…with the tired spells and all."

Lucy laughed and reached for the glasses she'd swiped from the library box to use while she was there. She'd told her friend everything, careful to leave out the whole faceless dream thing, while they searched through the stacks for the section on dragons and dragon slayers. "Yea but I can honestly say I'm glad I'm not," she said as she grabbed for a book. "Laxus and I just are not there yet, we still have a lot we don't know about each other."

The blunette bust out laughing and grabbed for a book of her own. "Oh but I'm sure you know all the important stuff like just how well he's hung," she chuckled and was forced to duck when the blonde threw a pencil at her. "So you have to share…just HOW well?"

The blonde blushed a couple shades of red, her mouth dropping in shock at the brazen question. "Levy! That is so…I didn't ask you how big Gajeel was." She exclaimed and watched as the petite woman held up her hands as if she was praying and began spreading them. Her eyebrows raised when the small hands stopped moving when they were about nine inches apart. "Well at least I'm not the only one whose ovaries are getting a drive by during sex," she chuckled and shook her head. She really did not need to know all that about a family member but then a question popped into the gutter that her mind lived in. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it.

"Yea, it is…multiple times. You should talk Laxus into piercing his," Levy said as if reading her friend's mind and laughed as she got a shocked expression.

"Levy! Oh god! I didn't…." Lucy cut herself off and shook her head to clear the images now floating in her head. She now didn't know if she could look at the iron dragon slayer again without that thought popping into her head. Mavis forbid she ever broach the subject with Laxus, he'd ask questions and she'd have to answer but then… "Ok let's get to work, I still need to go up with Laxus and see Kinana."

The blunette frowned at that but nodded. She had been kind of putting it off, scared to see the girl because she had no way of knowing what to say to her. "I haven't been up to see her yet," she admitted before reading the name of the book she'd chosen. She let out a chuckle and decided to quickly change the subject. "Hmmm, Ecology of the Dragon: A look into the physiology and psychology of a winged beast By Magnus Letrah. Maybe this will tell us how well dragons were hung."

The blonde let out a loud laugh and shook her head. "You can keep that info to yourself if it does," she said as she glanced down at her own. She could only hope that it didn't contain that sort of information, it was a generic book on the socialization of dragons. "I don't need any more visuals thanks."

"**I know that you're not meant to worship, but I'm losing my sense of control"**

The two women quieted down as they donned their glasses, both reading in comfortable silence. They jotted down notes as the pages flew past, stopping occasionally as they came across information that seemed sparked an interest.

Lucy inserted her finger in the book she had and lifted her glasses, a page that had a picture caught her attention. She smoothed the page out and her fingers carefully brushed over the image that stared back at her. It was a painted picture of a dragon perched upon an outcrop of rocks that jutted from the side of a cliff. He was magnificent, definitely a beast made from the gods and his size alone would leave terror in his wake. His scales were a purplish black and were sharp, looking as if they were forged from steel and the thunder from storms. The intense gaze of his eyes caught the light, making the amber orbs appear as if they contained an eerie gold fire. His mouth though, it seemed to be pulled up into a familiar grin, the sharp teeth and elongated incisors exposed. The scales that came out from the face seem to flare out, giving the appearance of spikes, the top scales coming to a higher point with light crack lines covering their surface that matched the golden lightning that covered the rest of his massive body. She tore her eyes away from the small painting and searched for a name, only coming across a nameless description underneath. "The last of the mighty Lightning Dragons."

Levy came across a section and stopped, gasping as she pulled off her glasses and re-read the words on the page. She mindlessly jotted down several notes before looking up to see the blonde's gaze fixated on the book in front of her. Her brows furrowed as she took note of the faraway look in the girl's eyes and the almost pale complexion, as if she'd seen a ghost. "Lu-chan? You ok?"

"**If you question my faith, I'd still believe"**

The blunette's voice pulled the celestial mage's gaze away from the picture and she blinked as she looked up. She forced a chuckle and shook her head. "Yea yea, I'm fine. Did you find something?" She asked, willing herself to close the book. The picture struck a chord and she was almost sure that she'd just seen exactly what faceless looked like. She could not explain why, perhaps it was the feeling as though the dragon was grinning up at her or the similarities. Either way, she felt it in her gut that this was the dragon Laxus' lacrima came from.

The solid script mage flinched when the woman slammed the book closed and made a mental note to take a look later but let it go for now. "Yea, I did…listen to this." She looked down at the page and began reading from the text before her. "While some studies have shown dragons to be solitary creatures due to their possessive and sometimes seemingly selfish traits, a more in depth look has revealed a complexity to their cultural behaviors. Due to their reverence of their ancestors and their highly advanced socialization skills, it has been found that many revert to group or familial units known as Tatsus, or clans."

Lucy's brow furrowed and she grabbed her own pencil and pad, jotting down a few notes. "So…family but not in some cases?" She asked, the conversation she'd had with Rogue came to mind. _Not quite family but more than friends. Framily. _A small smirk pulled at her lips, perhaps she was on to something.

Levy nodded. "Yea, it would seem so." She looked back down and nodded again before she continued reading. "A dragon's sense of family has been thoroughly documented, the ties of mates and blood relations being extremely loyal even to the point of death (as in the mates' case). That sense is carried over to their Tatsu, which is often comprised of a mixture of different breeds of dragons. All chosen through ancestral ties or by the needs of the unit. The main goal of this coalition being strength, well-being and survival of the species with a heavy emphasis being put on maintaining structure and discipline so that the draconic history or legend may be passed down and never forgotten."

"**I need this air so desperately so I can breathe"**

The celestial mage pursed her lips and held a hand out to her friend. "Would you mind?" She asked and smiled when the woman gave a quick "Sure" before handing the book over. Her eyes skimmed over the page, mentally taking note of everything that was written until she got to the next section, a certain word catching her attention. "The Tatsu is generally led by a mated pair, an alpha male and alpha female. They are the foundation upon which the strength, loyalty and respect that the clan is upheld. He is generally chosen through lineage by the elders and is often recognized by his size and strength. The alpha male is usually the largest in the pack and is proven through trial to be the strongest. The alpha female is chosen for her male counterpart before birth, having been instilled with traits that not only balance and enhance those of the alpha. But, also those of the clan. They are seen as the figurehead and instill a natural but fierce sense of loyalty within the Tatsu."

The solid script mage let the words sink in as she studied her friend, watching the gears turn in the girl's head. She knew something had to have sparked all of this but what? "Ok Lu-chan, want to tell me really where all of this comes from? I mean, did you really just wake up after passing out from your weird ass meditation session with these words just magically in your head?"

Lucy's eyes kept reading on, the next exert catching her attention and she read it silently to herself. _Unlike other mated pairs, the two generally share a stronger link both magically and mentally. This ensures a more unified leadership as they are both tasked with the cohesiveness, guidance and protection of the Tatsu. Their bond is thought to be inspiration for their clan or family members, mimicking the bond that should be collectively shared and upheld by them._ It seemed to solidify a lot in her head but the question was why? Reading this, it could only mean that Faceless was telling her that she and Laxus were alphas and they were meant to gather…who? The other dragon slayers? Actual Dragons? Where the hell would they find dragons? She knew she'd most likely shit her drawers if she had to deal with another one of the beasts. Levy's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up, sighing. She needed the girl's brain, even if her friend would think she's crazy. "When I passed out, I had a conversation…in the dark with a voice."

Levy didn't think her friend was going to respond at first but when she did, it took her by surprise. Her brows rose, unsure whether the woman was crazy or not. "What do you mean a voice? In the dark?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice. "And what? It just told you tatsu and alpha like some encrypted code?"

"**I feel it in my heart and my mind and my body and soul"**

The blonde shook her head at the reaction, it was exactly what she'd expected. She recounted the whole conversation, down to every minute detail. She watched the disbelief started to disappear from the blunette's eyes, only to be replaced partly by confusion and partly by recognition as she retold her conversation that had followed with Laxus. "Levy-chan, he described the voice perfectly. You can't tell me this is all just a coincidence."

The blunette stared at the blonde, her mind running in a thousand different directions as it began putting all of the pieces together. She had thought it was crazy but she could only agree that this was no coincidence. She glanced down at her pad and one note jumped off the page at her. _Unlike other mated pairs, the two generally share a stronger link both magically and mentally._ This all came after Lucy had used the lightning dragon slayer's magic…his size, the beacon Lucy seemed to be for everyone with a heart and forgiving nature that left most wishing they had the same abilities…everything just seemed to fit. "You and Laxus are alphas but…" she paused as she looked up. "You aren't dragons so who are you supposed to gather?"

"No but we're dragon slayers and we share the same instincts as dragons, driven by the same needs and wants." Both girls looked up at the sound of Gajeel's sandpaper like voice to see him stepping off the stairs behind Laxus. He walked over to take a seat at the table next to his mate, giving her a kiss her forehead and nuzzling his nose against her. "I thought it a little odd when bunny mentioned a tatsu but thankfully Laxus just filled me in."

Lucy shot Laxus a "what the fuck?" as he took a seat next to her but laced her fingers in his when his hand came to rest on her thigh. She was supposed to at least be there when it was discussed. She turned her attention back to Gajeel and gave him an apologetic grimace. "Sorry Gaj, I just needed to do some more digging before I could go divulging any more. It's kind of crazy I know."

The iron dragon slayer gave her a grin and shrugged. He wasn't mad and really couldn't ever stay mad at the celestial mage if he was. He'd come to care about her too much over the years, as much as Lily and almost as much as Shrimp. "Not really crazy if you ask me. It's pretty safe to assume that the dragon that big guy here got his lacrima from is dead and you're a celestial mage. Do the math Bunny, you talk and play with spirits all the damned time."

The blonde raised her eyebrows as his words gave her an "ah ha" moment. She hadn't really thought about it that way but then why couldn't she talk to other dead people if that were the case? Did that mean she could maybe find a way to communicate with her parents? And what about… "Ok so how is it he has been talking to Spark Plug here?"

Laxus nudged her at the use of her pet name for him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean Static Cling?" He said in mock jest, putting emphasis on his new name for her. Two could play at this game.

Gajeel let out a loud laugh. "Oh good one! Static cling, that's fucking awesome lightning rod." He held up his hand to the blonde male.

""**I feel all your power and I'm losing all control"**

The lightning dragon slayer clapped his hand against Gajeel's in a high five, nodding as he joined in laughing. "I know right? Came to me after she said I was stuck with her."

The iron dragon slayer's face suddenly fell serious as he looked across the table at the couple. "You guys need a theme song and I already know what it should be." He grinned as the older dragon slayer narrowed his eyes at him and the celestial mage just stared blankly. "Stuck on you," he smirked before belting out a couple of lines from the first verse. "Stuck on you, I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose." (At least he didn't add in the shoobeedobop at the end right?)

Laxus almost fell out of his chair laughing, genuine tears streaking down his chair as one hand tried to cover his ears and the other gripped his aching stomach. He could not remember the last time he'd laughed this hard but couldn't help it, it was some seriously funny shit in his book. "Oh Mavis! And THIS is why you're one of my closest friends bucket of bolts! Pure fucking genius even if your singing sucks ass," he chuckled as he righted himself in the chair and returned the middle finger that the other slayer held up for him. "Yea you're number one too asshole," he chuckled before looking over at the celestial mage, wiggling his brow at her. "I'll be sure to sing that to you next time we're in bed."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other with blank expressions, sweat dropping at the antics of the two men. Lucy gave a shake of her head. "Levy…we're paired with idiots. You realize this right?" She said before turning an unamused face to the blonde dragon slayer. "And I swear if you do, you'll be lucky if I allow you a hand job much less anything else."

The petite blunette nodded her head in agreement with the celestial wizard and turned the give the same expression to the iron dragon slayer at her side. "And just so you know, if he does then you'll be sleeping with your cat until I deem you worthy to come back to the bed."

"**I'm weightless, this space is divine"**

The laughter died and both men turned to glare at their women, their jaws dropping before shouting in unison. "That is NOT fucking fair!" They both blinked and looked at each other, breaking out in similar grins before yelling "Jinx!" in unison. The two laughed together and both acted as if they were going to turn away from one another. "Double jinx!" They shouted, again in unison which startled both of the women.

The celestial mage just looked between the two of the men before slamming her forehead down on the open book in front of her. The two older males were no better than Natsu. _We're all doomed._ She sighed at the thought, thinking now that Faceless really must have missed the target on this one. "Ok can we get back to being serious here? Please?" She practically whined as she lifted her head again, a hand coming up to rub at what she knew had to be a red mark on her forehead.

The blonde dragon slayer let his chuckle die off and sat back in his chair at the tone of her voice. He could feel her agitation starting to seep from her pores. Bringing a hand to her back, he rubbed at what felt like knotted muscles. "You're right, I'm sorry Static…we were just having a bit of fun," he sighed before leaning over to plant a kiss on her temple. It was still funny as hell but he knew enough to know she'd hold her promise true, she could be as evil as him when it suited her. He'd seen it with Natsu although the fire dragon slayer often deserved her wrath.

The black haired dragon slayer bit back his snicker at the other slayer's reaction, knowing he was not much better when it came to his own mate. The petite woman had a way of bringing him to his knees with just a twist of her pinky. It's just the affect that a mate had on her dragon, she was meant to tame the beast within. He mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" to the solid script mage and winked when she smiled at him. "Yea, sorry Bunny. To answer your previous question, I don't really know," he said as he sat back and pulled his mate on to his lap. "The only thing I can think of is it's got something to do with the lacrima, maybe?"

Lucy let her head hang as Laxus' fingers rubbed at her back, the feeling was divine. She hadn't even realized her muscles were tense until he started rubbing. She pursed her lips at Gajeel's theory. "It's possible. I will have to dig some more and see if it's ever happened to others with a…" She paused and raised her head, a thoughtful expression settling on her face. "Cobra is a second gen too right?" She saw the two men glance at each other questioningly before they gave her a hesitant nod. "I will have see if he'll talk to me, if not I am sure Rogue or Sting will…they've both got lacrimas."

"**Show me all of your miracles"**

The lightning dragon slayer reached over and tugged at the note pad and book that was in front of the blonde, his eyes scanning over both for a moment. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he read over the information and made a "humph" sound as he read over the information on the tatsu. "You said this…" he paused trying to recall what she'd called the voice and pointed at her when she supplied "faceless" for him. "Yea him. You said he said a good tatsu is only as strong as its alphas and their connection with the clan right?"

Lucy gave a nod and sat back to pull her feet up on the edge of the stool, her arms wrapping around her knees. "Yea, he said that after telling me about trust and needing to gather the 'children' whatever that means. I have no clue whose kids I need to be rounding up, seems a little pedo-ish if you ask me." No one she knew had children other than Bisca and Alzack having Asuka. Well…not taking into account the baby that would have been for Cobra and Kinana. That thought just made her stomach turn and her heart ache for the couple. She was not overly close with dragon slayer, her only real dealings with him having been bad or during bad times. Kinana though, she was a member of the guild, a family member and being a woman herself…she could only imagine the pain they both must feel at the loss. Especially knowing now they will never have another chance.

Gajeel watched the couple across the table as they seemingly tried to piece together the puzzle that had put in front of them. He wasn't blind or stupid, it was easy to see that knowing what he did now that these two were meant to be alphas. He'd been against Laxus. It had taken both him and Natsu giving their all and even then it had only been by the grace of intervention that they'd been spared the lightning dragon's full wrath. He'd seen that power again in the games when the man had single handedly taken down the entire Raven tail guild. The iron dragon slayer knew himself to be strong but Laxus was stronger, strong enough to protect and avenge an entire guild. Then there was Lucy, his little bunny sister. He'd never met a woman who could bear the weight that she could on her shoulders and she did it with a grace all her own. No matter what was thrown at her, she never broke. The two together were born to lead and he was surprised that he hadn't recognized that earlier. "We're the children of dragons," he said pointedly as he gestured to Laxus. "Us being slayers, we are the children of dragons and as our mates…it makes you their children as well."

"**I'm totally inside your waterfall"**

Lucy's brows knit together at his words, knowing they made sense but part of her just didn't except that was it. She was just a person, a simple celestial mage. Sure she was the mate of the strongest dragon slayer in all of Fiore but it didn't change the fact that she was still just a human girl. This was where she knew Faceless had to be wrong, she hadn't been strong enough to take down Minerva and had a celestial spirit sacrifice herself later for her. There was no way she could be the female alpha the book spoke of. "Ok. Say your theory is right and he meant you slayers were to be the children but…" she paused as she looked up from her lap to glance at the group sitting there, her own doubt written all over her face. "I don't really see myself as alpha material here. Laxus? Uh yea, just his size alone could move mountains and throw in his power. It's kind of crystal clear but me? Not so much."

The blonde dragon slayer's head whipped around to stare at her, his brow furrowing. "And what the fuck would make you even think that Lucy? You sure as hell better not be hinting that you're weak because you'd be wrong." His tone reflected the instant anger he felt at her words, knowing all too well what her answer would be. He'd doubted himself enough to know that road all too well. "Lucy," he said as he turned in his chair and brought his hands up to her face so he could turn her to look at him. He could see her self-doubt written clearly in the dark depths of her eyes. "Seriously? You're kidding me right? You're talking about a woman who has stood toe to toe with me at my worst. I could have easily hurt you, hell I could have killed you! But while everyone coward away in fear, you marched your pretty little ass up and got in my face! You stood up against Flare and while we all know you could have easily kicked her ass all over that arena, you let her beat you to save the life of a child. You beat Bickslow not just once, but twice and I personally know just how strong that son of a bitch is. That wasn't an easy feat, he's a member of the thunder legion for a reason babe."

The celestial mage felt tears start to well up and tried to pull away with a roll of her eyes. "Laxus…"

"Don't Bunny." Gajeel said, cutting her off as he tapped Levy to get up so that he could come around and crouch next to her. "He's right and you know it. You fucking stood up to me, you stand up to anyone or anything that gets in your path. You're as stubborn…" he paused as he considered his words. "No, you're more stubborn than any one of us slayers but that's saying a whole hell of a lot. We're mule headed assholes. But Bunny, your strength comes from within. Do you even realize the strongest part of you? It's your heart. You forgave us all without even batting an eye, no matter how bad the transgression. There isn't one person in this guild, hell there isn't anyone in Fiore that could even come close. You give us all unconditional love and that takes a strength that none of us will ever possess."

Levy reached up and wiped at her now seeping eyes as she watched and listened to the two dragon slayers. There was no mistaking the well placed love or respect for her friend in either of their voices. "Lu-chan, it's true and I can testify to that. If it wasn't for you, Gajeel and I might never had gotten together." She saw her dragon slayer lean to look at her, a brow arching in question at her. She'd never told him any of this. "It was you who told me to forgive him for what he'd done, to give him a chance. You pushed and poked at me, countered every argument I could come up with…always saying he would be good for me and you were right. He is but you did that, you helped make that happen."

"**Never felt something this real before"**

Lucy swallowed the sob that threatened to come up and glanced between the three people in front of her. She had no idea how to respond, for once her words failed her. How could she argue the faith in her that they had just laid at her feet? She always knew she was strong willed and never considered herself truly weak but she was all too aware of her flaws. Someone was always there to save her and that always seemed to be a small kink in her armor, that small measure of doubt that hung there. But in the space of minutes, they had hammered it out using one of her best weapons…words. "I…thank you," she said in almost a whisper as she reached up to wipe at her now tear streaked face. "I love you guys, so much and I'm sorry for doubting myself. It's just…" she paused to take a deep breath and gave a lopsided smile. "A lot to take in."

Laxus smiled and leaned forward to press his lips against her forehead, pulling her into a hug as he motioned for Gajeel to tend to his own mate. "I know static cling, I know." He said as he rubbed his face against her hair, almost sighing as she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed. Something Loke had said that night popped into his head and he smiled, now fully understanding its meaning. "A pretty smart ass Lion I know once told me that you were meant to be in the company of dragon slayers. I'd have to agree but only to a point." He pulled back and slipped a finger under her chin to lift her face to his. "You were meant to lead them, where I don't know but I do know there isn't a stronger woman in all of Earthland that could and I am so incredibly lucky to have her at my side."

"**I believe in all your miracles"**

Gajeel walked around the table and ran his fingers through the blunette's hair before he leaned down to pick her up bridal style. He rubbed his nose against hers, giving her a quick kiss before looking back at the two blondes. He actually smiled as he watched them for a moment, kind of amazed. He didn't think he could love the woman he saw as a little sister or respect her any more than he had before but he'd been wrong. She had placed faith in him before he had faith in himself. Unconditional love. Without hers, he wouldn't know what that word even meant. She'd helped guide him and Levy together, especially now that he knew she'd been hammering on shrimp as much as she'd pestered him. She'd been building that family without even realizing it, without any of them knowing it and Laxus had been protecting it since he'd returned to the guild. "We'll catch you guys later," he said as he looked at the small woman in his arms. For the first time since Metalicana had disappeared, he actually knew what it meant to have a family.

Lucy just stared at Laxus, his words and the depth of emotions in his eyes causing a fresh wave of tears to fall. Loke had told her the same thing but never in her wildest thoughts, would she have put it together like that. She had been chosen and fate or destiny or whatever had chosen this amazing man, this amazing dragon slayer just for her. It had given her the Fairy Tail family and now it was giving her even more family, filling the void that had been left by her parents' departure. She was vaguely aware of Gajeel's farewell and mindlessly said a quick goodbye before she launched herself into Laxus' lap, her arms wrapping around him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, pulling the smell of him deep. "I love you Laxus, to the moon and back" She whispered against his skin, pressing her lips against his pulse before pulling back. "And while I have no clue why, how or where we're supposed to lead them, we were chosen to do it together. They're OUR tatsu, OUR family."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are! Creepy old people, smart ass Gajeel and Laxus bromance moment, Ivan's out of prison and yay! Some explanation on the whole TatsuAlpha situation happening. **

**I want to give a huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You guys really are awesome and help drive this story! I love you guys, as Lucy said…to the moon and back!**

**For those of you who are on guest:**

**JustLoverly: Thank you so much! I find that each chapter just seems to be growing in size which is an awesome thing! This story seems to have taken a life of its own, it's in the driver seat **

**Leafy: You're so darned sweet! Thank you for sticking with the story through this. Everyone did think that she was preggers, but I don't want that to come too quick. They just got together, it's bad enough they have the Raijinshuu living with them for now lol!**

**Alison: LOL! I love squeals…ask Gemnika, we squeal a lot lmao! Thank you so much for the review though!**

**For Anonymous: YES! I inspired another LaLu shipper! Welcome to our club…perverse as it is hehe.**

**Guest: I am so glad you're excited over the tatsu/alpha situation. It's probably one of my favorite aspect of the story **

**But…now on to the next chapter! **

**Love and hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	20. Broken Ones

**First off, I am sorry it's taken me so long to get this one up. It gave me a little trouble and hopefully, it comes over as well as it did in my head.**

**The song for the chapter is Broken Ones by Jacquie Lee. The you tube link is watch?v=OBDHnPg1qh4**

**A quick A/N for something later on in the chapter. **

**-Ophiophilia is basically a love or sexual attraction to snakes. CREEPY, but you'll understand it later hehe**

**Now on to the reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"**Cross your heart and say you've never given up. That you carried on when every door was shut"**

A slight tug on his hand roused Cobra from his sleep, groaning as the stiff muscles in his back screamed in agony. He'd fallen asleep again in the god forsaken chair, leaned over the side of her bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He remembered the white haired demon lady bringing them breakfast. It was good, damn good if he was truly honest but that would take giving a shit and right now the only thing he gave a shit about was laying in the bed. Jellal had stopped in to say he was heading out for a few days and gave him a lacrima to be able to contact him. Not that Cobra would use it but even he could admit the gesture was thoughtful.

He remembered talking to Kinana, not that she talked back. She hadn't uttered a word in two weeks now, even her head seemed to be just a void of emptiness. It was as if time had been turned back and here he was praying yet again just to hear her voice one more time. _She is still in there, you'll hear her again._ That's what he'd been praying for. He didn't really believe in a higher power, if it existed they would not be in this position. He'd spent years searching and finally had found her, only to have it ripped away. It wasn't that she was dead but he couldn't help but think that would be better than just the shell she'd become. No, he was pretty sure the only thing that truly existed was hell. That's all he's ever known and happily ever after or God was just a myth created by those who felt the need for hope. What a waste of energy.

_He can't possibly be comfortable like that. There's a perfectly good bed right over there; fuck that shit._

_Poor guy, he must be exhausted. I will see if I can have a bigger bed brought in so they can at least sleep together._

The outside thoughts had him sitting up, wincing when his aching back threatened to snap under the quick movement. His beady onyx eye scanned over the two new intruders and the right side of his lip pulled up into a scowl. He immediately recognized both blondes but what threw him off was the fact that they practically reeked of each other. He hadn't had the displeasure of dealing with Laxus, but he was pretty sure the cheerleader was with that pink haired idiot. _Maybe she just likes to slum it with dragon slayers. _Once upon a time he would have smirked at the thought but now all he could do was grimace. _"Must you always be an obstinate little shithead?" Fuck off._ "What do you want Thompson Twins?"

Lucy frowned at the man's annoyed tone but rolled her eyes none the less. She'd dealt with him before and knew he wasn't the friendly type, his mood made only worse by the state of his mate. Swallowing the smart ass comment that came to mind, she forced a smile. "Good afternoon to you too Cobra," she said flatly as she reached out to lay a hand on Laxus' arm. She knew him well enough to know he was probably going to pop from the insult, she didn't even have to look up to know he was already scowling. She let her gaze wander to the woman lying in the bed, her green eyes as dull and blank as the expression that adorned her face. The celestial mage's heart ached for the girl. "We came…"she started but was abruptly cut off.

"**That you live, you live with no regret"**

"I know why you're here. We don't need your sympathy or you checking up on us." The poison slayer bit out as he turned his attention back to his mate. He pulled her limp hand up to his face, opening it to press the palm to his cheek. This is exactly why he hadn't wanted to come, the thoughts and emotions here were louder than they'd been at Sabretooth. The demon and the short old man were bad enough when they came in, with their sniveling mental monologues about how bad they felt. The pink haired old hag was pretty cool. She hated people as much as he did and said exactly what was in her head. He got it, the fairies care with their friendship, family and rainbow shitting unicorns. He could possibly choke that down for her but the pity, no. He'd rather be prison raped by Acnologia, repeatedly, with barbed wire wrapped around his dick.

Laxus rolled his eyes in annoyance at the younger male. He didn't know much about him, outside of what he'd heard from previous dealings and that Kinana was his mate. _And his god forsaken smell._ His nose twitched at the thought, the smell wasn't exactly foul as death but it was certainly uniquely distasteful to him. Acidic, like chemicals, mixed with earth and musk. He could feel Lucy's annoyance and could now understand why she'd been apprehensive about coming up here to deal with him. This guy seemed to be a total dick, thinking perhaps that only added to his stench. "Look man," he started. He would try to keep the annoyance out of his voice in the hopes that the guy could at least be diplomatic. At this point, even mentioning the whole tatsu issue would be futile. "We came to offer a helping hand here, no reason to bite our heads off."

Cobra let loose a condescending chuckle as his eye shifted to the other slayer. So this was the mighty and powerful Laxus Dreyer he'd heard so much about. Kinana had gone on and one about what a great guy he was but then she couldn't hear the things he could. _See Erik? Even he agrees._ "Didn't you mean to say no reason for me to be a total dick?" he smirked when the other man's eyes widened just a fraction. That reaction in people always made him feel some semblance of happy. "It's ok, I don't necessarily disagree with you. I am a dick so can we drop the pretenses?"

"**We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before"**

Lucy sighed, realizing she forgot to mention the poison slayer's ability to apparently hear thoughts. She saw her mate open his mouth and knew instantly, this was only going to get worse. They weren't here to argue, there were more pressing matters to tend to. She laid a hand for a moment on Laxus' arm to quiet him before she took a step towards the bed that housed the purple haired mage. "I am not here to offer you sympathy but she is our nakama. You being her mate, makes you our nakama too so just deal with it." She said as she moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed, her eyes narrowing as he emitted a low, deep growl in warning. "And you can keep that crap to yourself too, I am not here to hurt her."

The lightning dragon slayer tensed when he heard the growl, barely keeping the urge to zap the hell out of the other dragon slayer. His posture relaxed when he heard her quirky come back, smirking at her apparent lack of fear. He didn't know if it was all together a good thing but there was no denying her natural sense of ease when it came to the other slayers. She'd shut this one down as quickly as she shut him and the others down when they got out of line. He'd never paid much attention to it before, but suddenly everything just made sense to him. "I really wouldn't piss her off man," he chuckled as he moved to take a seat on the other bed. Hopefully the joke would break the tension in the air. "She's got a mean kick and can be scary at times."

The poison dragon slayer glared at Lucy. He wasn't sure whether to be pissed, shocked or amazed at her utter disregard for his warning. Typically no one even dared talk to him with such authority so to see this small female do it with such ease was off putting to say the least. What bothered him even more was that her mind seem to completely shut off to him, hiding what her motives were. The other male though, his thoughts were easy enough to hear. Cobra had been wrong, these two were obviously mated and the other was smugly proud of the celestial mage. He'd really like to gag but it just wouldn't come as it only served to remind him of what was missing. Kinana was always so proud of him, even when he was wrong. "Stuff it over sized bug zapper," he said without bothering to give the man any more of his attention. "I'd easily snap her neck before she got the chance to wiggle a toe much less kick." He gave the woman a smug smile before getting off the bed to open the door. "Now if you're done annoying me, I've got better shit to do than entertain you. You've seen her, the freak show is closed. Buh-bye now."

"How about I snap your fuc…"

"Laxus, no." Lucy cut her mate off, knowing full well he was teetering on the edge of a full on attack. She could practically feel the air in the room charge as her arm hair stood on end. While she fully wanted to rip the other man's head off herself and take an ape size shit down his open neck hole, fighting and blood shed would get them nowhere. She and Laxus could no longer afford to give into temper, not if they were meant to bring the others together. What for, she still had no clue but Lucy was never one to turn away from a task. She gave a glance at the woman lying in the bed and could only offer a squeeze of her hand in apology before she stood up.

"**Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door, 'Cause you know, you know we're only human"**

"Cobra, let's just get a few things straight here shall we?" She started as she turned to face him. "You aren't here for my entertainment or anyone else's. You're here because you're family and not just because you chose her as your mate. I get it, I do. Right now you're scared and you're hurting. I've been there more times than I can count. You're striking out at anyone and everyone around you because she's hurt. Well guess what?" Every word she uttered was smooth, her voice eerily calm and steady. Her feet carried her without thought, closer and closer to the man until she was standing toe to toe with him. "We're hurting too. She's our nakama, our family. This is not about you or your stupid asinine pride, it's about that woman lying there in the bed. You're a dragon slayer for crying out loud. Stop acting like a petulant fucking child, get over yourself and let us help you both."

The poison dragon slayer watched her walk towards him with uncertainty. He'd been amused when her mind started up again, making a mental note to remember the ape shit comment for later use. But then everything went still, strangely quiet and a sense of calm seemed to wash over her, as though she were blocking it out again. Confusion and shock set in as she referred to him as family because it was a sentiment that he'd always rejected until Kinana. But her assault did not stop there. No, with too keen an accuracy, she called him out on his self-defense mechanism. His sarcasm, pushing others away had become his shield. Misery loved company and he gladly brought his misery to others. It always made the pain, the loneliness feel more bearable. Fear set in for him though as she drew near, coming to stand close enough to feel her strawberry scented breath feather across his face. He realized then that not only did she lack fear of him but her head was not quiet. Her spoken words were perfectly in time with her mental ones. It was something he had never come across before. "How?"

"She's an Alpha."

All of the heads in the room turned towards the sound of the soft voice that spoke to see Kinana struggling to push herself up. Her muscles were fatigued from lack of use and they shook under her own weight. Her arms buckled but another arm slid under her shoulders before she could hit the bed. Her emerald orbs shifted to see Cobra's face and tears pooled in her eyes. It wasn't just the confusion in his eyes, she could feel his pain, his relief. She could feel him again after what seemed an eternity spent in the dark, abysmal void. She could always smell him, the smell of the forest and musk, but she'd longed to see his face. "Oh Erik…how I've missed you," she whispered as she raised a hand to brush it against his cheek.

Laxus blinked at the purple haired mage, confused as to when she'd woken up or what had prompted it. What he found even more perplexing was her choice of words. He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it, thinking surely she had not said what he thought. He glanced over to see Lucy staring at him with the same questioning look on her face. "Go tell Gramps to call Porlyusica," he said to her before looking back towards the couple. He wanted to grimace at their PDA but found a small smile settling in instead. He knew all too well just how much a mate's touch meant, how much comfort came with it. Instead, he quietly stepped out of the room to give the two a bit of privacy while he waited. _Isn't Cobra a second gen too?_ Lucy's question rang in his head and he glanced at the closed door, his lips pursing in thought. Lucy had been out when she'd had her encounter with Faceless, Kinana had been checked out for a good two weeks and wakes up knowing what an Alpha was. _Now isn't that some interesting shit._

* * *

><p>"<strong>So lay your hands on the left behind, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while"<strong>

Cobra was unsure if he was dreaming as he stared unblinking at the woman in his arms. Finally after two weeks of nothing, he could hear her, feel her presence all around him and it was under her own invocation that he could nestle into the warmth of her touch. Her thoughts were scattered, pieces of information flooded his ears but for the first time in too long, he was able to breath. There was life back in her eyes and as it had been after the infinity clock incident, he found a sense of peace that could only come from her. "I didn't think you'd ever come back to me," he whispered against her neck as he pulled her frail body against his. When she groaned in discomfort, it was like heaven to his ears but he shifted in attempt to make her more comfortable. He was unwilling to let her go, even if her body was rejecting the movement.

Kinana winced as her body groaned its disapproval. She felt like she'd been run over by a train or magic mobile, her body stiff and sore in places she didn't think one could hurt. But to finally feel his arms around her was worth it all. She inhaled the smell of him and sighed against his body, letting the comfort of home wash over her. His words struck a chord and she could feel his fear. That was the last thing she remembered feeling from him. Even when she'd been taken, she knew the moment he found their campsite deserted. Over the distance, she'd heard him calling out endlessly for her but those that had her had done something to keep her from crying out. His despair at her loss had kept her own fear at bay. She'd just known he would find her, rescue her and their baby but then the lights had been snuffed. Immersed into a sea of black, she could no longer hear or feel him with her. "I didn't think I'd ever get back to you."

Erik pulled back, laying her gently back against the pillow before reaching a hand up to brush the violet hair back from her eyes. Her skin had felt so cold and held no color before but even now he could feel the warmth returning, could see the natural pink hue of her cheeks coming back. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and always would be. She is what kept his demons at bay and to hear that she'd heard him when they were apart made him happy. It was an emotion that was so foreign to him, but then she always had that effect on him. The smile that crept up to his face faltered at the thought of the child. It was a subject he had refused to allow himself to dwell on. Shouting further from inside the guild reached his ears but he blocked everything but the two of them out. He could care less if the fairies were killing each other in their joy, as long as they left them be he would be happy. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner," he said as he leaned in to press his lips to her temple as he pushed back the darker thoughts away. "But you're with me now and that's all that matters."

"**In a crowded place trying not to feel alone, just remember that we've all been broken once"**

She smiled as he kissed her, his apology unnecessary in her eyes. "You're right, I am here now." She glanced around the room again only to find it empty and she furrowed her brows, knowing she'd seen the other couple in the room. She bit her lip as pieces of conversation flowed back in, the feminine voice she'd talked to countless times. It had been that voice that had comforted her in the dark, telling her tales of things that were and was still to come. She had not been alone in the dark and at first it had scared her, thinking the unseen woman an angel and the darkness was the afterlife. Once she'd found out about the baby, she'd begged the woman to take her and spare her mate. The woman had assured her that she was very much alive and that she was to live for her mate when her mind was ready to go back. "Where did Laxus and Lucy go?" She asked as she looked back up to see her mate looking at her rather oddly.

The poison dragon slayer felt his stomach drop as he listened to what she wasn't saying. "Thankfully they left the room," he replied in annoyance. The couple was the last thing he wanted to discuss. Instead there was a name he kept hearing repeated in the girl's head. It felt oddly familiar but he couldn't place where he would have heard it. His first instinct was to believe it had to be the name of one of her captures, but the comfort he got from her at the mention of the name dismissed the thought. Then he heard words he'd only just heard earlier and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Kina…who is Bahora and what the hell is this alpha and tatsu bullshit. What the fuck happened to you?"

Kinana flinched at the harshness in his voice but could understand his confusion. Bahora had said he would not respond overly positive as he was generally cruel when she'd ventured to talk to him. She had found that amusing, knowing Erik the way she did, Kinana knew how obstinate her slayer was. His life had made him the hard person he was, his choices only drowning him in his own misery. But they had a chance at a family now, and not just one that the two of them created but one that would be the formidable force they would need in days to come. "We'll talk about that when the other two get back," she said and held up a hand when he opened his mouth to argue. "They need to hear it as well Erik just…please play nice. For me?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Raise your glass to all the words we never say"<strong>

Lucy ran as fast as her feet would carry her down the stairs and the hall way. She was ecstatic, over joyed that the woman was awake but the words kept replaying in her head. _She's an alpha._ They sparked a tirade of questions, the most prominent one being how did she know? They'd yet to even discuss it with Cobra, or Erik as she'd called him. There was no way that the woman could possibly know. Unless… The celestial mage felt her excitement bubble up at the prospect. If her suspicions proved to be correct, it would mean that it hadn't been a dream or an illusion. "Master! She's awa…" Her words trailed off as she opened the door to the master's office and all color drained from her face, her jaw hitting the floor. There behind the desk, the old man was standing on his chair. His tiny pants dropped around his ankles, a copy of what looked to be like Sorcerers Weekly in one hand and his… "O-oh my…oh god…Fuck! I'm sorry Master!" She stumbled as she quickly turned from the scene only to run smack into the edge of the door. A hand came up to her now pounding head, her fingers barely registering the crease in her forehead. "Fuck shit flying monkey balls!" She mumbled as she stumbled into the hallway. She now had a physical mark to culminate the mental scaring she'd just endured. It had never been a secret that he could be a little old perv but seeing it was a different matter altogether. _Not even bleach could help me unsee this…oh god please shoot me._

Makarov was frozen in shock as his eyes met the young blonde's, sure he'd seen her small soul drift from her mouth before she'd ran into the door. He'd meant to lock the door, he thought he had. It hadn't been his intention to get caught up but when he'd come back up, his imagination had gotten the best of him as it often did. It was hard to watch his girls move about. Their young, often scantily clad bodies just affected him too much sometimes. It had been second nature to pop the bottom drawer open and relieve his tension. Shame washed over him as he dropped the magazine and hastily pulled up his pants. "Lu…Why can't you brats knock? I don't go barging in on you when you're in the bathroom!" He jumped down from his chair and his body swayed in indecision, hide in mortification or go to make sure she was ok.

Laxus had heard his grandfather's voice scream out from where he was and he rolled his eyes. _What the fuck is he going on ab…?_ The thought trailed off as he recalled that was where he'd sent Lucy. _Holy shit!_ He zapped himself down a level, landing just outside the door to find Lucy sliding down the wall next to the open office door. He took in the slightly green pallor of her skin and he dared a glance into the office. It only took him seeing the open magazine carelessly tented on the desk and the old man seemingly frozen to know exactly what had happened. "Really? REALLY OLD MAN?" He roared, his voice rising enough to make the windows and doors rattle in the quake of his rising anger. He pushed himself into the office, brushing past his grandfather to reach for the communication Lacrima that was lying on the desk top. He wanted to rip the old geezer's head off, having told him one too many times one of the girls could easily catch him getting his jollies off. Pushing his anger down a notch, he let his magic flow. Lightning crackled over the surface of the crystal before the screen lit up, his destination coming into view.

"WHAT? I TOLD YOU I WASN'T INTER…Oh…it's you Laxus. Why are you bothering me? Did your grandfather put you up to this? I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH!"

Laxus winced at the volume of the old woman's voice and sighed. He didn't even want to know what the spat was about going on between the two senior citizens. "No but feel free to beat the old man later," He said, smirking when his grandfather whipped around to glare at him. The old woman's brows shot up and he could swear he'd seen something that resembled a smile. That was a…interesting reaction. _Mavis, they're both dirty old people! _His whole body shuddered and he shook his head, pushing back the disturbing images that crept in. "Can you come to the guild? Kinana's awake."

"Oh…about damned time. I will be there shortly," she replied in her usual irritated tone before the screen went black.

"**We do our best, but still we look the other way"**

Lucy finally managed to pull her thoughts together and pushed down the bile that had been choking her as she got back to her feet. A throbbing settled into her head and her legs felt a little shaky as she moved to the open doorway. _I really should have just stayed home._ She sighed at the thought, knowing what was done was done. Now she just needed to get the ungodly visual to go away. Another wave of nausea hit her as her eyes scanned the room. She avoided looking at the old master and her eyes leveled out on Laxus, who looked like he was ready to rip the old man to shreds. "She's on her way?" She choked out before taking a deep breath to steady herself and to keep from just bolting from the room.

Makarov's head hung in shame as soon as he saw the celestial mage re-enter the room. He could see the utter embarrassment and disgust on her face. His grandson had told him this would happen and he could fully understand the man's anger. It was all his fault but he couldn't dwell on it, not knowing now the other brat was now awake. That was good news indeed and hopefully it would overshadow this little…debacle. Maybe. Hopefully. _Please god just let them forget._ He cleared his throat and looked up at the dragon slayer. "So…um…she's awake now? Great, let's go and see her." Without waiting for a response, the old man ran from the room faster than anyone had ever seen him move before.

The lightning dragon slayer stared incredulously at the spot the geezer had just been and a frustrated huff of air left his mouth. The man hadn't even bothered to apologize to the woman. "Old age won't be the cause of death," he muttered before he moved across the room towards the still shocked looking blonde. "I am so sorry you had to see that babe," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shiver against him and chuckled. It wasn't really funny but then it kind of was…but only because it hadn't been him this time. Finally someone would know his pain. It was creepy as fuck catching a parent or grandparent in the middle of sex or personal time. His own memories made him shiver and he winced when her fist crashed against his ribs. "Why am I getting hit?"

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes up at him. "You didn't have to laugh," she pouted before her expression leveled out again. "But I did think there for a moment that you were going to kill him."

He rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned her around. "I thought about it…fucking perv." He guided her out of the room before moving to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "If I would've known I wouldn't have sent you," he said as they moved towards the stairs.

She slipped an arm around his waist and leaned against him as they climbed the stairs together. "Yea, I definitely won't be barging into any offices any time soon," she laughed. "And you'll be lucky if I'm ever able to have sex again…that was…ugh."

Laxus rolled his eyes and stopped them right outside of the door, kissing the top of her head. He pulled away a little and brought a finger up to hook under her chin, tilting her face up. "You'll be fine." His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "I promise I'll give you much better things to think about, a million things even."

Lucy smiled under his kiss, the simple touch sending a tingle down her spine. "A million things? That could take a while."

He leaned in even closer, brushing is lips against her ear. "We've got a life time," he whispered before pulling back to give her a wink. "I think I can manage," he smirked as he turned and pulled her into the room by her hand.

"**'Cause sometimes it's easier to run"**

"Master I promise once Laxus and Lucy get here I will te…Oh! There you guys are."

Lucy blinked at Laxus' words, a wide smile pulling the corners of her mouth up high. _Did he just say that? A life time? Did that mean…_ Kinana's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she gave the large hand in hers a squeeze before letting go. "Yea sorry had to go get the master," she said as she moved to take a seat on the girl's bed side. She was careful to avoid eye contact with the small man for fear she'd Lucy kick him in the forehead. Her body gave a shiver as the image erroneously popped into her head again and a loud laugh rang out in the room. "Shut it ophiophilia boy," she snapped with a glare at the poison dragon slayer.

Eric's laughter came to an abrupt stop as he blinked at the blonde woman. The thought about the little old man had been funny as hell, disturbing but funny. This place was apparently full of a bunch of perverts. "What hell did you just call me?" He sneered at her. "And Boy? A bucket of balls, a mile of dick, enough hair on my ass to weave a blanket and you call me BOY? Seems you need a better example of a man than bug zapper has apparently shown you."

Both women's' jaw dropped at the poison dragon slayer's choice of words but Laxus moved without giving any thought. The air in the room charged before he was on the slayer in a flash, pinning him to the wall as thunder shaking the entire building. "I'm fixing to show you a man shit for brains," he growled as his hand tightened around the smaller man's neck. His anger from earlier had been brimming just below the surface and this little asshole had just pushed it past the limit. Slayer or not, he was going to destroy him.

Cobra cursed inwardly, momentarily stunned at the speed in which the lightning dragon slayer had moved. It took a lot to get the jump on him, he always heard it coming long before it happened but not this time. He'd had no warning. A hard gleam settled over his solitary obsidian colored eye as a seemingly wicked grin pulled at his thin lips despite the lack of oxygen he was getting. _Hmmm maybe we just found a worthy adversary. _"Destroy? That's pretty big talk for an electrical outlet," he choked out. His body went from limp to moving almost as quick as Laxus had been. An arm shot up as he twisted just a hair in the steel grip, his elbow slamming down against the blonde's outstretched bicep. His accurate aim hitting the pericardium point as his leg came up to kick the other slayer's body away.

The blonde slayer felt his legs threaten to buckle as blinding nerve pain shot through his arm into his chest, his hold on the other relinquishing just a second before he was kicked across the room. He heard the wood wall crack as his body slammed into it. A growl emanated from deep in his chest as he sucked in air to quell the nauseous side effect of the pressure point strike. _So this little fucker actually knows what he's doing._ "Oh this is go…" His words were cut off when a large hand smacked him back against the wall.

"**'Cause after all, we're only human"**

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BRATS TEARING DOWN MY GUILDHALL!"

Makarov glared at the slumped bodies of the two slayers he'd effectively struck down. He was disappointed in the two males. This was not the time or place for their testosterone festival. While he could understand Laxus striking out, it still didn't excuse the recklessness of it. He turned his attention to the two shock-struck women on the bed and opened his mouth to apologize when a crash was heard out in the hall. "What the…" His words trailed off as he looked over to see an angry Porlyusca standing there with three dragon slayers peering out from behind her.

The pink haired woman shook her head as she took in the scene before her. "And you yell at them for being destructive," she grumbled as she made her way towards Kinana's bed. She looked at the three that had been behind her. "Tend to them Wendy. You two creatons can help her," she said dismissively as she shooed Lucy out of the way. "All of you out so I can work."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinana's POV<strong>

"**Sometimes we're left behind, Feel like the only one"**

I was glad that Porlyusca had the sense to kick everyone from the room. I didn't need to see their expressions when she told me something I'd already known, I'd lost the baby. That weighed heavy on my mind and I knew that Erik could feel it too. I felt him as much as I felt myself. He apologized over and over in my head, every word breaking my heart more than it already is. All I could tell him was that we'd get through this. We had to because one of us could not live without the other. _I'm going to kill whoever did this, you know that. _I smiled as his voice rang out inside, his conviction so clear in his words. I may not be the mage everyone else was but then perhaps that was why we were being led together. Those responsible would pay and if I came across that disturbing old man again, I'd kill him myself.

"I'll let the others back in now if you want but I don't want you pushing it."

The elderly woman's voice brought me back from my internal travels and I smiled. She could be a crass old lady but surprisingly she was incredibly friendly when one on one with me. "I won't Miss Porlyusca," I said as I settled back against my pillows, enjoying the relief from pain that came with hers and Wendy's healing. "But, could you maybe just let Erik, Lucy and Laxus in? I am really not ready to deal with the others just yet." She gave me an odd, questioning glance before nodding her head.

"I can do that but only for a bit. You haven't really been sleeping, just staring off into space like an idiot."

I chuckled and watched as she gathered her bag and opened the door. She really did care more than she let on, it reminded me of Erik. He can come off as utterly cruel, his little asshole stunt with Laxus earlier had proved that. I sighed when I realized that what I had to tell them was not going to go over easy. The two were at each other's throats and my mate didn't respond to authority well. I heard him scoff at me as he entered the room and just gave him a look in warning before turning my attention to the two blondes. I could see the questions on her face and I patted the bed beside me. "Yes, I know about…well you know. But that isn't what I want to talk to you about."

I saw sadness flicker in her chocolate pools and reached out for her hand. She's always had such a big heart, it was very easy to see why she was considered the light of the guild. She didn't just have a huge amount of sympathy but it was equally balanced with empathy. She always seemed to feel the pain of her Nakama as well as her own. Realizing that now, I could easily see that what I'd learned was not just true but that it was meant to be that way.

"Kinana…you…you said earlier that I was an Alpha. How do you know about that?"

I felt a smile tug at my lips, knowing now she somehow knew something. "Bahora told me."

I saw what seemed to be confusion cross her face before she glanced at Laxus. The way the lightning dragon had defended her earlier and them holding hands, it was pretty clear they'd realized they were mates. _They really do fit so well together. _I heard a tsk and gave a nudge to the man at my side before continuing. "This may sound crazy but while I was out…well…I spent a lot of time talking to a woman," I paused, thinking woman no longer really fit. I hadn't seen her but she'd told me of who she was. "Well, I thought she was a woman or an angel at first but she later told me that she was a dragon."

"You're fucking kidding me right? Did you lose your mind too while you were asleep?"

"**But we were born to try. Yeah, we're only human"**

I glanced at Eric and sighed. "No, I didn't and she said you'd react this way. How did she put it?" I paused, recalling the exact words. "An obstinate little…well…poophead who couldn't hear past his own ego."

I heard the other two snicker and watched as a light bulb seemed to go off in my mate's head. _She actually called you a shithead but perhaps you should listen to her from time to time. _I smiled when his eye narrowed at me.

"So wait, you're saying his dragon was a female? Well that exp…OW! Damn it Static what was that for?"

"You heard the master, no fighting."

I turned back to see Laxus rubbing at his arm while glaring at an all too pleased looking Lucy. Who would have thought, Laxus brought into reign by a small woman.

_You ever hit me like that and… _"Yes and her name is Bahora." I could feel Erik's anger simmer at me cutting him off but we'd get nowhere if these two could not learn to get along.

"At least you got a name but I would guess this…Bahora…she told you about the Alphas."

"**So lay your hand on the left behind. Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while"**

I gave the celestial mage a nod. "And about the Tatsu. She said it was time we honored their traditions because it was always meant to be that way and the danger we are facing could end the dragon lineage."

"Then end of the dragon lineage?" Laxus quiered.

My eyes shifted between the two slayers and struggled to swallow the knot that rose into my throat. "The slayers we all know are the last of their kind so their children…" I let my words trail off as the painful throbbing returned in my chest. Because I'd argued and insisted on staying at the camp, Erik's line was done.

_It's not your fault Kina, get it out of your head right now. _I raised my eyes to see his gaze leveled on mine. He is hurting as badly as I am but as Bahora had said, his survival depended on mine.

"The slayers are dragons made human," I said as I looked over to Laxus. "Even those that were called false slayers. You second generations did not come by your lacrima by accident. You were chosen because your dragons were dying, at least that is what I was told."

"**In a crowded place trying not to feel so alone, Just remember that we've all been broken once"**

I knew the things that had been said in the past about Laxus not being a real slayer, I'd heard it said of Erik. Until now, there had been no one to argue. I could see a sense of relief come over the lightning slayer's face and could feel the comfort my words brought to my mate. For the first time, they'd been validated. I knew exactly how that felt. I'd spent years under a curse, trapped in the body of a snake. When the curse was lifted, I had no true memory but would get flashes of images. I thought perhaps I was crazy, until I found Erik again. My memory had been restored and had proved I had not been crazy. "But you're all the last of your kinds. With the dragons gone, it is up to you and your children to ensure the survival of the dragons' magic and traditions get carried forward. Survival of the race so to speak."

"Could that be why you were attacked and why Yukino was targeted?"

I looked over at Lucy and felt my brows furrow. "Wait, Yukino? Your friend from Sabretooth was attacked too?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Yea, shortly after you someone broke into her and Sting's home. They found a necklace that had been enchanted, a sleep spell they think."

"Is she pregnant too?"

I saw the color drain from her face at my question and an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. "No, but I hadn't thought to ask."

"Ok enough talk about dragons and their survival…what is up with the alpha bullshit?"

I face palmed at Erik's overly abrupt manner. I love the man, I truly do but even I know how much of a major butthole he can be. _Not funny Kina, not funny._ "Traditionally, the alpha male and female in a tatsu is chosen by the elders. He is usually by lineage and her by traits. They have to complement each other, both being exceptionally strong in their own right because together they have to lead the tatsu." I saw celestial mage nodding and paused a moment.

"I've been doing some research on it before we came up to see you guys."

"**So let's love the broken ones"**

She must have seen my questioning look and I nodded before I continued. "In following tradition, Bahora said they chose who the Alpha claimed as his son to be the male and the daughter of a particular mage to be his mate. All of the slayers and mates were apparently predetermined."

I could see the confused faces, it had echoed my own at one time. It had been a lot to take in but Bahora had said it was important that I knew because try as she might, Erik was not listening to her.

"Ok I get it, I don't listen but who the hell was the alpha and who is his son?"

I glanced over at Erik and gave him an apologetic smile. I could hear his shouts in my head. Unfortunately, my news was not going to bode well with him and it would undoubtedly cause trouble. "Laxus" I said as I turned my attention to the lightning dragon slayer. "Bahora suggested you find what you can on Marux and the woman who had been his intended mate. He specifically chose you for his Lacrima, Ivan did not come across it by chance."

"Wait…who the hell is Marux?"

I didn't have to look his way to know Erik was glaring at me. "He was the last of the Lightning Dragons and their last Alpha."

"**Love the broken ones"**

**OK YAY! Now we know more about Laxus' lacrima and it's pretty obvious now that he is Alpha. And now Faceless has a name! **

**As always, thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys make my heart soar and push me to do a better job.**

**All you ladies in the Crack Fiction Liberation Army…I love you gals! Thank you for the support and helping me when I get stuck.**

**Now, on to the next!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	21. When The Darkness Comes

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! **

**I am so super stoked by all the favs and follows this has gotten. Thank you all and to think it's not even close to being complete!**

**The song for this is When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat. The You tube link for the song is watch?v=tV2je_mOUQg I definitely recommend the listen. It's got a haunting melody that truly inspired this chapter.**

**But, alas…on to the reading. I don't own fairy tail (just the creepy twins), if I did…Earthland would probably be in for all sorts of glorious smut and adventures muwahaha. **

**A major lemon along with some…disturbing imagery. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"**Underneath the echoes, buried in the shadows"**

Ishiko fell back against the bed, her bare skin glistening in the fire light as it hit the thin sheen of sweat that covered her. A satisfied smile spread on her full lips, her chest heaving in her struggle to catch her breath. "Brother dear I do believe you're getting better at this."

The naked male beside her let out a breathy laugh as he turned rolled towards her, his fingers dancing upon her toned, flat stomach. "No love, we've just had more time alone." He pressed his lips against her shoulder as his touch ghosted over her pert breasts. "I really am not looking forward to going home, I've gotten used to sleeping beside you."

She frowned at his pout. She really wasn't ready to go home either but for much different reasons. Here in Magnolia, she was able to catch glimpses of him from time to time. Just the thought of him made her insides clench in desire. Ishiko knew she was playing with fire where her obsession was concerned but the tall, muscle bound blonde stirred her in the most delicious ways. Every time she saw him, she salivated at the thought of his large hands gripping her skin and his hips plowing between her legs. She just knew he was good in bed, he was a dragon slayer after all. The animalistic side of him all but guaranteed that. _But that little blonde bitch is in the way._

"-ot go back?"

Iwao's voice brought her back to reality and she glanced over him, making sure to put her guard up. They'd already fought once on the subject. He was jealous and never failed to remind her that the Father would kill her if she so much as thought about touching the man. "What?"

His eyes narrowed, his lips pursing in thought when he realized she'd let her mind wander. "I was saying why don't we just not go back? We could make an excuse to stay one more day I'm sure."

She sighed and rolled, scooting back to press her back against his chest. "No, the father would have our heads if we aren't on the train tomorrow morning. He said he needed to help you find a way around the runes. We've done what we came to do with the others so there's no excuse to be found."

He sighed at her words as his hand cupped her breast, using it as leverage as he thrust his re-hardening cock against her ass. "Fine then how about we use the last bit of time we have left," he breathed as he brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck.

The woman bit back the moan that threatened to spill out as fingers clamped on her nipple. She hated that her body would so readily respond to his touch but then she knew it was her fault. It wasn't his hand she envisioned on her body. "Tomorrow morning, you've worn me out tonight."

The raven haired man groaned in frustration and rolled away from her, knowing that he'd felt her nipple harden between his fingers. She was purposely rejecting him and he could only imagine her mind was elsewhere. "Whatever Ishiko," he said in a huff as he pulled the covers up over himself. "Night."

"**There you were"**

She frowned at his childish temper tantrum and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to take a bath, sweet dreams brother." She pushed up from the bed, giving him once last glance before striding across the room to shut herself in the bathroom. The slick, wet feeling between her legs served to remind her of where her priorities should be.

She filled the tub and set out her towel before lowering herself into the steaming water with a sigh. Leaning against the back of the tub, she let her hands wander over her still flushed skin. Her lust was becoming harder to abate, too often wearing her brother out to the point of exhaustion. Lids heavy with desire closed over her onyx eyes as her fingertips drifted over her core, a soft moan escaping her full lips as those fingers pressed inside of her. A surge ran through her and a name slipped as a whisper into the night air.

She knew it was unfair to the man sleeping in her bed. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she did with all her heart. But a part of her had become obsessed with the slayer, so much so that it wasn't her brother she saw above her when they made love. It was Laxus Dreyer, her father's oldest and favored son.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Drawn into your mystery"<strong>

_Lucy leaned back on her hands, pointing her toes as she stretched her legs in front of her. The sun on her bare arms and the portions of her legs that her pale pink sundress didn't cover felt great. She brought a hand up to slide over the round bulge of her stomach and smiled when she felt the subtle bump against her palm. Just like his father._

_The sound of laughter pulled her attention across the yard and she smiled as she caught sight of Natsu running with Levy slung over his shoulder, Gajeel and Lisanna hot on their trail. Cobra and Kinana were sitting on the edge of the porch with Sting and Yukino, the four laughing and shouting at the others in merriment. _

_She chuckled softly and scanned her eyes over the scene until they fell on the couple sitting on the swing, a smile pulling at her lips. The raven haired shadow dragon had his arm slung around the shoulders of a woman. Waves of ruby red locks blocked her face from view as she seemed to cling to his side. He looked happy, a genuine smile settled comfortably on his moving lips and his other hand moving with his speech. She couldn't hear what was being said but it was comical when a gloved hand slapped his chest and his laughter reached her ears._

_Thunder sounded in the distance behind her and she turned to find herself standing suddenly at the edge of the lake inlet. Churning, dark clouds were rolling in with an unnatural quickness and with their approach the wind seemed to pick up. A bolt of lightning stretched across the sky, striking a tree across on the opposite bank. She felt her fear rise and she turned back to shout at the others, her heart rising into her throat as the sight of flames engulfing the building in front of her. There on the back lawn, Wendy was bent over the small body of a male. The fire highlighting messy raven locks of hair, matted in sections with a dark liquid and the tracks of tears that streaked down the blunette's face._

"_You should run." _

_The feminine voice at her side pulled her attention and she looked to find a cloaked woman beside her. The hood was pulled low over her face, leaving only a full mouth and delicate chin exposed. "Who are you?" The woman smiled and then suddenly vanished._

"_Anything he wants me to be."_

"**I was just beginning to see your ghost"**

_The voice sounded from her left and she turned to find the hooded woman straddling the bloody and unconscious body of Laxus. It looked as though his chest had torn to shreds. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, her body frozen in place. The woman pushed her cloak open to expose her naked body beneath as she grinded her hips against his, a moan slipping from the sadistic smile that adorned the unknown woman's lips. Adding to the horror and fear, she heard him moan in response before his blood coated hands slid up the woman's bare stomach to roughly cup her full, mocha tipped breasts. _

"_As I said, you should really run."_

_Lucy gasped and clutched at her midsection when searing hot pain ripped through her. She looked down to see blood running down her legs as a dark red patch spread across her dress. A cry ripped from her lips and she looked up to find the woman and Laxus gone but in its place, a large black wervyn. Its golden eyes fixated on her as a deep growl emanated from the beast, its body crouched in preparation for its attack. _

_Turning, she fled as fast as her feet would carry her into the woods. Rocks and sticks tore at the bare soles of her feet, her heart pounding in her ears. She could hear the beast screech, the sound of it barreling through the trees behind her telling her it was coming closer. She reached for trees as she passed, trying to propel herself faster forward but it was to no avail. The trees began to thin and she saw the forest line ahead. Tears streaked her face and terror filled every fiber of her being._

_She broke free of the tree line but the ground ahead of her dropping off had her stopping. Her feet slid to the edge and she teetered there, her eyes going wide as she took in the night sky that blanketed out before her. The ground seemed to empty off into the void of space and it only took a glance over her shoulder to see the beast was still quickly approaching. She looked back to see lightning streaking up from the void as if it came from the stars that shone brightly against the indigo background and time slow to a crawl._

"_You have to trust Lucy. Let it consume you but you've got to complete the process…"_

_She stole one more glance over her shoulder before fixing her eyes on the sky below her. The constellations began to take shapes, all twelve of the zodiac appearance at once. The lightning streaked up towards her like fingers, beckoning her forward. With a deep breath, she spread her arms and closed her eyes as she let herself fall forward. Over the edge and off into the abyss…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll be here waiting"<strong>

Lucy shot up in the bed, a hand shooting up to smother the scream that threatened to fall from her lips. Her chest was heaving and her entire body trembled, her eyes darting frantically around the room in search of the beast from her dream. _It was just a dream, just a stupid nightmare. _A soft sob escaped her lips as reality set in and she tried in earnest to slow her racing heart. All of it had felt too real. The fear, pain, tears. She lifted a hand to wipe at her cheek only to find them soaked. She'd been crying in her sleep. A glance at the bedside clock said it was only four in the morning and she sighed.

Reaching for the sheet, she pulled it up over her sweat covered body as she laid back against her pillow. The familiar voice from her dream echoed in her head and she turned her head to peer over at the man lying next to her. He was on his back, his chiseled chest exposed with an arm raised and laid over his face as if to shield his eyes from the moon's light. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, his breath even in sleep. There was no blood to be seen. He let out what sounded like a soft moan or groan. The image of that woman riding him flashed in her mind and she sat back up with a huff. _It was just a dream. _She knew there would be no going back to sleep for her.

Quietly, she slipped from the bed and collected the pieces of her pajamas that were strewn about the room to pull them on. She pulled on her robe to block out the chill that hung in the air and took one last look at Laxus' sleeping form before carefully slipping out of the room. The house was quiet as she padded down the stairs, the wood cool beneath her bare feet. _Finally, peace._

The house was rarely silent and in the last two weeks, she'd forgotten what personal space was. Between the Raijinshuu members living there and Laxus, someone was always around. She understood the need but a girl just wanted to be alone sometimes. Turning on the kitchen light, she set about making a pot of tea. Once the kettle was going on the stove, she hopped up on the counter with a tired sigh. She really could have gone for more sleep considering it had been past midnight when she'd gotten to sleep. "Ugh…only four hours," she groaned aloud.

She knew it wouldn't be enough to sustain her throughout the day, not if she was going to have to constantly play referee between her uncompromising mate and the obdurate poison dragon slayer. He seemed to be the only one bucking the whole alpha and tatsu plan. Lucy knew it was because he believed himself to be a loner, never really having anyone to show him love of family before Kinana. She could say much of the same for Laxus though. While all of the slayers were tenacious in their own way, those two took the cake.

"**Hoping, praying that this light will guide you home"**

"I must admit I am surprised to see you up so early Lucy."

The smooth, almost monotone voice made her jump, shaking her effectively from her thoughts. "KYA! Freed! You scared the crap out of me!"

A slight smile pulled at his lips as he tipped his head, his lean arms clutching a couple of books and note pads. "I sincerely apologize, I did not mean to startle you." He glanced around the kitchen as if looking for someone before he turned back to her. "I'm not interrupting you am I?"

She pushed off of the counter and moved to take out another tea cup from the cupboard. "Not at all, I just couldn't sleep so I figured on some tea. Would you like some?"

Freed moved towards the table and set the arm load he had down before flashing her a small, appreciative smile. "Very much so, thank you."

Lucy watched as he seemed to busy himself, straightening the red smoking jacket style robe and ascot he wore beneath it before he took a seat at the end of the dining table. She really had to wonder if he slept in that insufferable thing. She'd seen him shirtless a few select times at the pool so she knew he had a body worth showing off. So it was perplexing why he insisted on so many layers to cover it. _Maybe Mira likes the challenge of tearing through them. _She bit her lip to keep from chuckling at her own thoughts and moved towards the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the bay windowed dining area. "Still searching for information on Face…I mean Marux?" She still insisted he be called faceless given he hadn't bothered giving her his name.

He organized his books and notes in the arrangement he wanted, his fingers tapping at the edge of one when it seemed a hair out of place. To others, it appeared anal retentive but it was just a side effect of his slightly OCD tendencies. He'd had them since he was a child, the need for order and cleanliness all but beaten into him from an early age. "No, we've exhausted all of the books available here on that subject. I am now looking into the sociological and psychological structure of a Tatsu." He looked up from the table as the kettle began to softly whistle. "I am most interested in the inner workings if you will, especially with the Sabretooth slayers returning. You'll all be under one roof so it will be nice to compare notes."

The celestial mage pursed her lips and shrugged before turning to the stove. "Rogue says he's come across some interesting stuff in their library," she said as she carefully prepared two cups. After pouring milk and a cube of sugar in her own, she added two cubes to the other and carried them both to the table. "Of course theirs has about seven years on ours so it's not really surprising. But not sure what you'll learn from this group of misfits. I am pretty sure they broke any mold with our slayers." She took a seat beside him and pulled her feet up to rest on the edge of the chair.

"**When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love hidden in the sun…"**

The rune mage gave a nod in thanks as he took the cup she offered. "You make a lovely cup of tea," he hummed after taking a sip. He set the cup down and flipped through his growing stack of notes, taking the page he was searching for and handing it to her. "Actually, they are not as randomly chosen as it would seem." He pointed to a section of notes he had and opened one of the books, pulling it towards him. "When they formed a clan outside of their own kind, it would appear that it was natural to represent the elements as a way of balancing and strengthening their ranks. See here?" He held out a book that had a painted representation of a tatsu of mixed origins. "Fire, Ice or Water, Air, Earth were generally the pillars of the group while their ranks typically were filled by those of other elements."

Lucy's eyes scanned over the impeccably written and organized notes before glancing at the book in his hands. "That makes sense really but when considering that, we do not have the four pillars and as far as we know there are no other slayers left." She chewed on her lip as she ran over their list of slayers, her mind putting them into their respective categories. "Natsu is fire, Wendy is Air. Gajeel is steel or iron and iron ore comes from the ground which could be seen as earth. The same could be said of Erik and his poison given poison is traditionally drawn from plants. We are seemingly missing water or ice and if this is accurate, then shouldn't one of them be the Alpha?"

Freed watched as she processed the information, a broad smile settling on his lips as she spoke. He was glad to finally have someone to discuss all of this with. And not just discuss it, but intellectual input into the topic at hand. He loved his teammates but even he was keenly aware that none of them took interest in the pursuit of books like he did. "All very fine points, but think about it this way." He tapped the picture and set the book down in front of her before sifting through his notes again. He pulled the list he'd been creating and handed it to her. "When looking at these books, we have to keep in mind that this references clans or groups of dragons. We are dealing with slayers or dragons made human so it stands to reason tha…"

"That the mates, most of us being mages in our own right, would or could fill in where they are lacking." She completed for him as she read over orderly list he'd created. She could not fathom why she hadn't thought of that first. "Lisanna is a takeover with Kinana learning that as well, their use being animals which is life. Levy is solid script, she can create elements on her own should the need arise. Yuki and I are celestial and our spirits encompass a myriad of elements and magics!"

He let go of a chuckle at her sudden enthusiasm and nodded. "Yes, so in reality the group that you and Laxus are creating is incredibly well fortified. And to answer your other question, think about lightning or electricity. It can spark a fire when it strikes, water is a conductor and can amplify its power, it can charge the very air around it causing the thunder we hear that can shatter glass or shake buildings and the earth is a neutralizing force, grounding it even when scorched. It can manipulate the other elements in a way other forces cannot."

Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came, her eyes blinking as she stared at the rune mage. She had not considered it but his reasoning was incredibly sound. The vision of the lightning from her dream came to mind and it dawned on her. "And the heavens is its origin."

"**For when the darkness comes"**

Freed's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before he realized the connection she'd made. She was a celestial mage, her magic was that of the stars…of the night sky. There were countless stories of gods that were created to explain where lightning came from, all telling of lightning being the wrath of the sky. He looked at her with a renewed sense of respect for the young woman, she was indeed intelligent. "Lucy, I do believe you've just figured the whys out."

She glanced at the stack of notes he had and gave him a smile, a little shocked at the sound of pride in his voice. It was a comforting thing when she often doubted herself. "May I?" She asked and reached for the stack when he gave a nod. She thumbed through the sheets, her eyebrows rising occasionally as she realized just how thorough he was. "Freed, I do believe you've become one of my best friends. This is all amazing."

The green haired man took a sip of his tea and laughed in his surprise at her words. "Why thank you Lucy. I appreciate you ranking me so high on your list." He paused as his face fell into a more serious expression. "But I really want to thank you for not giving up on him."

The celestial mage blinked at his words before her forehead creased in confusion. "Give up on him who? Laxus? I admit there are times I want to strangle him but give up? Never, I'm not a quitter."

"I think we all have those urges from time to time," he sighed in a dramatic fashion and chuckled when she did the same. "But in all seriousness, he can be difficult and he really did fight himself where you are concerned. He's a good man despite his past indiscretions and deserves a break."

Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement. "He is and I knew what he was doing," she paused to glance at him a moment. "But underneath that hard exterior, he has this amazingly big heart. He loves and cares so fiercely that it takes my breath away at times. Good and bad, I wouldn't have him any other way…he just wouldn't be Laxus if he was any less than exactly who he is."

Freed could not stop himself from matching the serene smile that settled on the blonde's face. He could feel the weight of her emotion in every word and any doubt he may have had was swept away. "In all the years I've called him a friend, I've never seen him as happy or as comfortable as he is with you. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are very good for him."

"Freed what have I told you about trying to recruit others for your Laxus Groupie club?"

Laxus grinned as they both jumped at his voice and looked up as if being caught stealing cookies from the jar. He pushed off of the door jam and walked over to stand behind Lucy, his hands coming to rest on her shoulder. "What are you two doing up so early anyway?"

The green haired mage blushed and stuttered. "I-I-I wasn't…there isn't a groupie club!"

Lucy laughed and tilted her head back, smiling when he leaned over to press his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "I couldn't sleep so I came down for tea, what are you doing up?"

"The cold spot where my woman should be woke me up," he said with a pointed look her way as he took a seat. He wouldn't tell her that he'd woken in a panic only to find her not there. He could still picture the horror on her face, see her going over the edge of the cliff. He fought the shudder that crept up his spine and forced a smile. "And you do realize he actually does have a Laxus fan club, he gets all kinds of letters from fan girls."

The man in question turned several shades of red. "Not fair Laxus. That was Bickslow that started that as a joke!" He looked at Lucy with an earnest expression. "He used my address as the headquarters and I've yet to be able to quell the flow of mail. It's horrible, sometimes I come back from a mission to find letters piled knee high."

Lucy let out a laugh as she glanced over at the blonde male. "Oh you really must share some of these letters," she said as a wicked gleam set in her eyes. "But first it seems someone really needs a little pay back."

"Who's getting payback?"

All heads turned to find Evergreen stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes before she slipped her glasses on. "You guys are noisy, you know that? I'll never get any beauty sleep here."

Laxus quirked a brow as she moved around to sit on the other side of the table. "Well if you weren't out screwing Elfman until twelve and one o'clock in the morning you'd get plenty."

Lucy kicked at Laxus' shin. "Oh like you are one to talk he who keeps his mate up just as late."

Freed reached up and covered his ears. "Ok ok, I really don't want to hear about the sexual habits of my teammates."

Ever pulled her green silk robe tighter around her and leaned back in her chair, giving a shrug of her shoulder. "Could be worse, it could be Bicks telling us all about his and Cana's exploits. I've heard WAY too much about their kinky crap."

The group gave a collective shiver and laughed.

"Yea no kidding, Cana isn't exactly bashful about telling me stories," Lucy paused as her face scrunched up as if she'd sucked on a lemon when a certain story popped into her head. "I really didn't need to know what A to M was."

The green haired mage blinked and looked at the three before his questioning gaze settled on Lucy. "I am afraid I don't know what that is. Is it code?"

Laxus bust out laughing as the two women struggled to speak, their jaws flapping in the wind. "Yea Freed, it's code alright. You should ask Mira if she's into it."

"**Now the door is open…"**

Lucy's brain finally caught up from its lapse, having been unsure of how to properly explain it. She pushed up from the table and slapped Laxus in the arm. "Do NOT ask Mira if she's into that Freed, she's liable to slap you. It's a sexual thing," she said as she moved further into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was already half past six. "But on that note I guess I should make breakfast."

Ever glared at the lightning dragon slayer before getting up to follow Lucy into the kitchen. "Lu, you and Laxus have been cooking breakfast and dinner for us almost every day. How about you let me handle it today?"

Lucy looked at her in surprise before glancing at the others. "You sure Ever? I really don't mind."

The brunette shooed her from the kitchen with a wave of her hand before she started pulling out pans. "Of course, we should all really take turns if we'll be living together." She glanced back at the celestial mage who was still looking undecided. "Go on and take a shower."

"O-ok," the blonde stammered before giving a wave to the men. "I shall return."

Laxus' smile faltered as he watched his blonde bombshell of a mate walk out of the kitchen. She had come to mean the world to him and while he couldn't fathom what sparked the images in his sleep, her leaving scared him more than he could admit. "Well…then…" He paused and pushed up from the table. "I guess I'll go get dressed myself."

Freed watched the blonde male all but run out of the kitchen and looked up to see Ever snickering. He felt his cheeks heat up with the realization what the man intended. Without another word, he stuck his nose in his books to pretend reading as he tossed over what A to M was. _I'm certainly not asking Bicks if it is that bad._

* * *

><p>"<strong>The world I knew is broken, there's no return"<strong>

Lucy checked the water temperature and hung a towel on the bar before stepping into the large stone tiled shower. The floor felt cold beneath her feet but she sighed as the heat of the water washed away the chill on her skin. With a sigh, she turned her face up to the stream of water and just enjoyed the feel. She missed her tub. Laxus didn't have a tub, just a double shower and she missed being able to fully immerse herself in the water.

Her dream was still scratching at the edges of her mind despite the repetitive mantra she chanted in her head. It was incredibly random, she hadn't had any bad dreams in months. The last having been after the games and the eclipse gate. Even then, they hadn't felt that real. She could still feel the vestiges of her fear lingering, could feel the pain that she'd experienced. It had started so peaceful, happy.

A hand slid down unconsciously and she felt tears sting at her eyes as her palm brushed over her flat stomach. Her mind could so easily recall the feel of a baby's kick and then the blood, the pain and then it was all gone. It shouldn't bother her and perhaps it was all of the conversations she'd had with Kinana about her loss that sparked it.

The sound of the shower door opening had her pulling back to quickly wipe at her face.

"Relax beautiful," Laxus said as he moved up behind her. "It's just me." He pulled her warm wet body against him and dipped his head to brush his nose against her ear. Even wet, she smelled like candy and sin. He felt her shiver against him and frowned, it wasn't the typical shiver she gave when he touched her and she'd seemed fine downstairs. "What's wrong?"

She turned herself around and buried her face in his chest, her arms slipping around his waist in seek of comfort. "Nothing, just want to be close."

He looked down at the top of her head and felt her squeeze herself against him as if he might disappear. "Static, I love you but you suck at acting."

A chuckle escaped her lips and she sniffled before tilting to peer up at him. He really was beautiful in her eyes. _I wonder if it would have looked like him._ The thought hit her like a sledgehammer and a shake of her head did nothing to take away the heavy feel of it. "Really babe…just a bad dream," she said as she hid her face in his chest again. "But I'm ok now so no worries."

"Hmmm, a bad dream huh?" He queried as he pulled back from her grasp to turn her against the wall. He chuckled when she hissed as the smooth cold stone made contact with her skin. His fingers tilted her face up as his head dipped, his teeth scraping against her pouty bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. "I'll just have to give you something better to think about." _And get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"**Now my heart is not scared"**

Lucy softly moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth, her own tongue wantonly stroking it. Her hands came up to slide over the wet contours of his stomach and chest, loving the way the muscles tensed beneath her touch. She molded her mouth to his, letting his tongue guide hers in a dance that only they knew.

He growled when she slid a leg up the side of his and he hooked a hand under it, lifting as he pressed her harder against the wall. He swallowed the whimper she let out as his already hard length slipped between her thighs to brush against her apex and he fought the urge to bury himself deep inside of her. He broke away from her tempting mouth and kissed over her chin, nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat as his fingers ghosted over the skin of her leg.

"I miss being able to touch you whenever I want," He whispered against her.

She shuddered against him with a gasp as the tips of his fingers lightly brushed over the outer lips of her sex and she arched her hips into him. Her fingers dug into the wet spikes of his hair and she tried in vain to pull him closer, to lift herself higher as the fingers on her other hand dug into his shoulder. Desperation to fill the emptiness her dream left behind drove her, needing to feel more of him.

"Then show me. Please show me how much you miss it," She moaned as her head fell back against the wall, giving his mouth better access.

His cock twitched at her challenge and he grinned against her skin. His other hand dipped down to carefully grip her water slicked ass, lifting her to the tips of her toes as his other fingers played along the length of her smooth slit. He loved the fact that she shaved, her skin becoming slick with her arousal. A finger dipped between her folds and she let out a guttural moan as he made contact with the hardened bundle of nerves.

She felt her muscle contract with every pass his calloused fingers made over her clit and tried to arch into his touch. His movements were slow and deliberate, drawing out her mewls of pleasure as she clutched her body to his. A jolt speared through her as she felt his magic pass over her flesh, the water amplifying the tingling sensation.

"Oh god…fuck," she gasped as her eyes shot open to see him watching her intently.

He grinned as he watched her face contort in pleasure when his fingers dipped, his middle finger sliding inside her welcoming heat. She was beautiful, but even more so with the drops of water on her skin, her hair wet, lips parted and her eyes glossed over in passion. Her body gripped at his finger as it stroked her and his body twitched in jealousy. He watched her struggle to keep her eyes open as he stroked the fire he felt building inside of her.

"God I love you," he growled as her fingernails dug into his flesh.

"I love you t-ahhh" She cried out as he slid another finger inside of her. Her fingers in his hair curled as she pulled his mouth to hers, tasting his moan as his strokes came faster. She sucked on his tongue in time to his fingers, whimpering when she felt his magic charge again. Her stomach coiled in anticipation and a cry ripped from her lips as the jolt came again.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his gaze trained on her face as he felt her body begin to tighten and quiver around him. He could see her beginning to come undone, hear how her pants quickened and her moans rising an octave. He curled his fingers a little and heard the catch in her breath as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes baby. Let me see you," he said as his hold on her ass tightened.

She felt herself teetering on the edge but forced her eyes to open. The moment her eyes met his desire darkened stormy blues, she felt a familiar tingle. A small electric jolt surged, hitting that sensitive spot inside and her scream echoed off the shower walls as her orgasm ripped through her. The tension in her muscles gave way to full body convulsions. Before her mind could process, his fingers withdrew and he dipped to hook his arms under her legs.

"**Just knowing that you're out there, watching me…"**

He couldn't wait for her to come down, his need for her took over as he lined himself up. With a snap of his hips, he pulled her body down and let go of a growl as her body molded around his intrusion. Her body's tight grip never ceased to amaze him, pushing him to the brink of insanity. His fingers dug into the meaty flesh of her ass as he lost himself inside of her, pushing and pulling her willing body as his thrusts slammed into her. Her moans and cries filled his ears, his name falling from her mouth over and over. The thought flashed in his head that the house wasn't empty but he couldn't care less what was heard, she was his to claim and this was his home.

She buried her fingers into his hair as he drove himself into her over and over again, each thrust driving her further up the wall against her back. The fact that the water had long gone cold was lost on her under the heat of his gaze. Her muscles cried for a break under his relentless attack but she lacked the power or will to deny him, or the beast that flashed in his eyes. _Let it consume you…complete the process._ The familiar voice echoed in her mind and she found herself betraying the strain her body felt as she tightened her hold. Pulling herself up against him, she crushed her mouth to his. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip before she sucked it between her own, her teeth scraping before she bit down.

The taste of metal filled Laxus' mouth before the smell of blood reached his nose and he pulled back, a growl rumbling up from his chest as something else seemed to take control. In one swift motion he pulled her up, her whimper at the loss making his insides quake as he set her on her feet and spun her to face the wall. Bending her over at the waist, he kicked at her feet to widen her stance as he brushed the tip of his cock against her. He grinned when she gave a delightful shudder and pushed against the wall to press back into him.

"Mine," he growled before burying himself inside of her hot depths again.

"Yours," she cried out as the force of his thrust pushed her onto her toe tips. She'd only thought he was relentless before, but his movements were primal now. She felt nails dig into her flesh as he gripped her hip and a steady charge seemed to blanket the air. She could only claw at the wet tiles as his hips snapped against hers almost painfully. Fear registered in the deepest recesses of her mind but her body ignored it as instinct took over. She pushed back to meet his thrusts and found pleas for more falling from her lips as the coil in the pit of her stomach winding tighter.

He felt the familiar tingle travel the length of his spine, settling in and causing his balls to tighten as her voice spurred him on. Her name was like a prayer from his lips as he pulled the wet strands of her hair away from her neck, exposing the flesh he was seeking. His fingers traveled up the length of her sides and the smell of blood faintly stained the air he struggled to breathe in. He heard her cry out as his hands slid under and pulled her back against him.

"**So believe…"**

Tremors racked her frame as she felt his thrust become more urgent, propelling them both towards an earth shattering ending. Her breath caught when she felt his breath, hot against her the back of her neck and she let her head fall forward as if to bare herself to him. Her mind didn't register the sting of the water as it fell on her skin or the pain as his fingers dug into her breasts, only the need to be one with him.

"Cum with me Laxus, take me over the edge with you."

Her lust drunk words pulled deep and his tongue swept over his teeth before his lips pulled back. His hips snapped against hers as the chord inside of him broke. He felt the rush pulsing up the length of his shaft and he pulled her back against him. His teeth sank into her flesh as his cock erupted inside of her, taking his breath and control with it.

Lucy felt the scream rip from her mouth before the sound reached her ears as searing pain spread from her neck down the length of her spine. It set her over the edge, lights exploding behind her eyelids as every nerve ending in her body seemed to fire at once.

Slowly the earth seemed to right itself on its axis and Laxus tightened his hold on her as he felt her start to slip. Gently he licked at her blood stained skin, little arcs of electricity sparking between the marked flesh and his tongue. The feeling was unique, comforting in a way he could not explain. It made him happy to know she carried a little more of him with her now, the teeth marks on her neck reminding him that soon they'd be fully connected. He felt her shiver against him and realized the heat had long run out in the water.

She felt the chill return as her racing heart began to slow, the comfort of his arms doing little to warm her under the spray of cold water. A groan escaped her lips when he slowly pulled out of her and she felt her knees try to give under her own weight. The squeaking of the knob heralding the water cutting off and she sighed with a smile as warmth wrapped around her in the form of a soft terrycloth towel.

"I love you," She whispered when he lifted her and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you more," he smiled against her temple as he carried her to the sink.

"I love you the most," she chuckled as he grabbed another towel and began roughly drying her hair as one would do with a child.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he draped the towel over her head. "If you say so Static," he whispered before kissing the tip of her nose. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll be here waiting"<strong>

"I was fixing to send Freed up with a search party for you guys."

Lucy saw the green haired mage blush as he was clearing his books and chuckled. "Yea, took a little longer to get cleaned up than I planned." She moved to grab the plate of bacon from beside Ever and winced when her t-shirt covered side brushed the counter.

The brunette let out a laugh and turned, a finely manicured brow arching as she took in the longer than usual red t-shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots that the celestial mage was wearing. "Yea, something tells me you'll need another shower to fully wash off the last."

"And a full set of bandages," Laxus mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled on the black t-shirt in his hands and shot an apologetic look to the blonde before taking the plate of bacon she had. "Where's Bicks? Figured he'd be down already."

Ever handed Lucy a plate of eggs and grabbed the platter of pancakes, following the woman over to the table. "Still sleeping, not sure how though with the bear that was killing that poor girl upstairs."

"Said girl is NOT dead thanks," Lucy deadpanned.

Laxus laughed and moved to press his lips against the blonde's temple. "And it wasn't a bear Ever. It was a dragon, get it right." He jumped away as the celestial mage swung at him and gave her a wink.

"I would have to agree, it definitely sounded like a dragon," Freed said as he walked back into the kitchen sans his books that he placed in the living room. "But should I go wake Bickslow?"

Lucy turned and opened her mouth to say yes but quickly shut it as she caught sight of a marker on the counter. A mischievous grin pulled at her lips as she recalled their conversation from earlier. _Ohhhh let the punishment begin. _"No thank you Freed, I will handle it."

The two men narrowed her eyes and Ever grinned as she followed Lucy's line of sight to the marker. _Yes! Someone as cruel as I am!_ "Oooh art time?" She cooed.

"**Hoping, praying that this light will guide you home"**

The celestial mage brushed past them as her fingers came to rest on her keys. She gave the three that followed a smile before pulling her keys out, Virgo's key nestled between her fingers. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A doorbell sounded and a pink cloud billowed up from the floor before the pink haired mage sprung up seemingly from nowhere. "Punishment time Princess?" She asked as she stuck her fist out and flipped it over, her fingers uncurling to reveal a small marker laying on her upturned palm.

The three blinked at the spirit before their eyes drifted down to her hand. "Wait, how?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy gave her spirit a broad smile as she reached for the item the pinkette offered. "Actually yes Virgo, but not for you this time." The woman gave her a pout and she chuckled. "Another time but this is the same as before right?" She asked as she looked over the marker.

The pinkette nodded. "Yes Princess, it's the same one that you used on Natsu and Gray."

The celestial mage smiled and bowed in thanks. "Thank you Virgo, you may return." Once the maid disappeared, she turned to find Laxus, Freed and Ever staring at her in confusion.

"Do I even want to know what you did to those two idiots?" Laxus asked, a touch of jealousy evident in his voice.

The celestial mage rolled her eyes and moved towards the stairs. "Get your mind out of the gutter Spark Plug," she said as she paused to look back. "This is special ink, you can choose who sees it and who doesn't. The two idiots, as you so aptly called them, had just destroyed a village. So the morning we were to leave, while they slept I wrote 'I love Ice Queen's prick' on Natsu's forehead and 'I love Ash Breath's mouth.' The train ride home was quite entertaining." She gave them a grin before dashing up the stairs.

Ever grinned and dashed to follow. "Lu I love your mind," she giggled. "I can tell we are going to be the best of friends."

Freed stared at the spot where the woman had been before reaching up to tap the arm of the dragon slayer. "Laxus, please remind me to never anger her."

The man in question grinned and threw and arm around the rune mage's shoulder, giving a squeeze before withdrawing. "I am afraid you're on your own there man. I'm lucky when I can spare myself from her wrath," he laughed as he climbed the stairs.

"**When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love hidden in the sun"**

Lucy stopped outside the room that Laxus had put the two men in and paused as she reached for the knob. She glanced at Ever and scrunched her face up. "Do we know if he sleeps commando or…"

The brunette blinked before the color drained from her face at the thought of seeing Bickslow naked. "Um…I…well…I don't know." She looked behind her to see the two men coming up. "Freed, is Bicks naked or did he have the decency to wear clothes?"

Laxus saw the man pause and sighed as he reached for the marker. "I will do it," he said as he gave his mate a pointed look. "YOU aren't going in if there's a chance he's naked."

The blonde stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and grabbed to take the marker back, scowling as he pulled it out of reach. "But I wanted to draw pretty pictures!"

He smirked and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Tell me what you wanted to draw and I will handle it."

Before she could answer, Ever quickly interjected. "Penis, draw a penis on his face."

Lucy bust out laughing and nodded. "Aiming at his mouth! Imagine what it will look like when he sticks out his tongue."

Freed face palmed, refusing to even contemplate the mental imagery. "Ok, I am just going to go eat while you three decorate that poor guy in there."

Laxus blinked as he looked between the two women. "Yea ok you two are never getting this pen back, like never ever." He pushed between them and paused as he looked back to see Freed retreating back down the stairs. A grin pulled at his mouth as an idea popped into his head. "You two go back down and we'll be down in a moment."

Both women narrowed their eyes at him but turned and did as told, making their way back down to the kitchen.

"I hope he realizes I AM getting that back," Lucy said as she opened the fridge to pull out the milk and juice. "I don't need him writing crap on me in my sleep because he would. I'd wake up with 'mine' written all over just so he could prove a point."

Ever laughed as she set the table. "Sadly I have to agree with you."

Freed shook his head as he moved to take his seat. "Lucy, I doubt he would do…" He paused as he realized what the man in question was doing as they spoke. "I withdraw that, he would Lucy. I'm sorry."

"**For when the darkness comes"**

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over to see Laxus approaching with a broad grin and she shook her head before moving to take her seat. Movement caught her eye and she looked up. "Bicks so hap…" Her words trailed off as she took in her mate's handy work and laughter bubbled to the surface before she could stop it.

Bickslow rubbed at his eyes before pausing, a brow arching as he moved his hands to peer questioningly at the woman. "What the hell is she laughing at?" He questioned as he looked to the others who were now seeming to busy themselves with food on the table, with the exception of Freed. The rune mage was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as if he were trying to catch flies. "What?"

Freed blinked as he took in the phallic image drawn on one side, the crude thing drawn so that it looked as if it were dropping something into the man's mouth. The other side had the words "I love A2M" on the other. "Ok what exactly is this A to M?" He questioned without thinking.

The seith mage blinked at the question before his attention was pulled to Ever who was suddenly choking. He quickly moved over to rub at her back as he stared at the rune mage. "What the hell Freed? Why would…that's a question you need to ask in private! Not at the kitchen table!"

Freed opened his mouth to respond but Laxus quickly cut him off. "Ok ok, just sit and eat Bicks. You guys still need to dress so we can head to the guild."

Lucy moved a couple of pancakes onto her plate, resisting the desire to look up at the blue/black haired man across from her. "I know Freed won't but why not dress casual today Bicks? We've got the team from Sabretooth coming in and I am sure Cana would appreciate seeing you in jeans for a change."

Laxus fought the grin and laugh that wanted to pop up, nodding and adopting his usual nonchalant expression. "She's got a point, no need to put on all that armor when I'm sure she'll want to pull you into a broom closet at some point."

Bickslow looked around the table and shook his head. "What the fuck? I sleep in and you guys decide it was fuck with Bickslow day or something?"

Ever picked up a piece of her bacon and gave him a smile before taking a bite. "No! Why would we waste time on that?" She gave a shrug of her shoulder and turned her attention back to her place. "Always thinking it's all about you, psh. And we were just trying to be nice."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Be here waiting"<strong>

The rest of the meal was peaceful, the art work ignored as the team reminisced over missions. If she'd had any doubts in the Raijinshou's loyalty and respect for Laxus, it was easily wiped away. She laughed and enjoyed listening to the stories they shared. She could easily see the love that they held for her mate and watching him interact, she knew that the feelings went both ways.

She and Laxus took clean up duty while the others disappeared to their rooms to get washed up and changed. The mood was light and they joked as moved about.

"I was thinking," Laxus said as he came up behind the celestial mage who was putting the last of the glasses away.

"That could be dangerous," She chuckled as she shut the cupboard door and twisted in his arms, slipping her own around his waist.

He smiled as he pulled her close, burying his nose into the messy bun she had pulled her hair into. She was one of the few he knew who could make casual look good. "Yea yea shut it Static," he chuckled as he pulled back enough to see her face. "We don't know how long this will last although it's been quiet but…" He paused as he saw her forehead crease. "I was thinking your apartment is kind of being unused and just draining money so why not give up the lease and move in…permanently?"

Lucy's forehead relaxed as her eyes widened in shock. She'd been worried when he started, unsure of where he was going but then he dropped the unexpected. After this was over hadn't really been a thought, just assuming in part that she would just go back to the solitary place she'd called home since joining the guild. "I…well…I uh…wow." It was all she could manage.

"**Hoping, praying that this light will guide you home"**

Laxus felt his chest tighten and moved to pull away, feeling rejection kick him in the stomach. "I'm sorry, I should have saved tha…"

She cut him off as she hooked her fingers into his belt loop and pulled him back. "Stop," she said as she reached up to cup his cheek to turn his face back to look at her. "You kind of took me by surprise on that so give me a chance to process ok?" She saw him eye her warily and slipped her arms back around his waist. "I will admit I hadn't even thought about it, irresponsible of me perhaps given we aren't allowed on missions. But more importantly, it's because I've just been comfortable…not really thinking about the whole 'afterwards' thing."

He sighed and gave a nod but still held himself back a little, she hadn't answered one way or the other. Not that he could blame her, under her clothes she sported wraps that covered the myriad of scratches he'd inadvertently left all over her torso. He'd been appalled at himself when her towel was removed, the fabric stained with blood and her perfect skin littered with what could only be claw marks. She looked like a wervyn had gotten ahold of her. "Lucy I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Laxus you asking me to move in didn't hur…" she paused as his face fell into "Really?" look and it dawned on her. "Oh! Baby I told you, there's nothing to apologize for. It's not the first time you've left marks and it won't be the last," She said before giving him a wink. "At least it better not be. I happen to be a huge fan of you going all dragon on my ass."

A breathy chuckle forced its way out and he grinned as he lifted her to sit on the counter, he head dipping to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. She was safety and home. "Well that's a good thing given you definitely have a talent for bringing out the dragon in me."

"**When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love hidden in the sun"**

She brought a hand up, her fingers sliding into the soft blonde spikes of his hair and smiled when he sighed contentedly against her skin. "That's because I loooooooove your dragon." She mimicked her favorite blue exceed and giggled when fingers poked at her ribs. "Ok ok but I do. I love everything about you. I'm in love with all of you Laxus and to answer your question," she paused to nuzzle her cheek against his. "I didn't really think about it because I don't want to imagine ever going back to sleeping without you or waking up in a bed without you beside me. Here, with you is my permanent home."

Laxus let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been hold and he pulled back to bring his hands to her face, his thumbs brushing across her cheeks. The weight that he'd woken up with lifted with her words and a flood of emotions caught in his throat in the wake. He never once thought that redemption could come in the form of honey blonde hair, shining brown eyes, golden sun-kissed skin, full pink pouty lips and a heart of fire yet here it was. Her light chased the darkness he'd lived with for years away.

"I promise you'll never find out," he said as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "And I've told you, I've got a lifetime to spend proving it."

"Awwwww this is the best chick flick ever, I need some popcorn."

Lucy sniffled and blinked at the tears that stung her eyes. A hand dropped, her fingers tapping against the counter top until they made contact with something plastic. "We're making them all wear bells," she sighed as she cleared her throat. "Bicks stop being a dick," she said as she pulled back a little from the comfort of the dragon slayer's embrace and chucked the object she'd found at the seith mage.

Laxus laughed at the pout the man gave her as he dodged the spatula. "From what I've heard he likes the dick," he smirked as he admired his handy art work again.

"Oh screw you guys," The seith mage pouted. "We're heading out, you two coming?"

The celestial mage smiled and quickly pressed a chaste kiss on the dragon slayer's lips before sliding off of the counter. "Yea we're coming dick man," she said as she moved to follow him out of the kitchen. A giggle bubbled up but she bit it back as she realized he'd done as asked, wearing a t-shirt and jeans with glasses to cover his figure eight eyes. _Ohhhh this is going to be funny as hell._

The group filed out of the house, their eyes scanning the surrounding area as they moved off of the porch.

"Wow there's a chill to the air this morning," Ever commented as she closed her fan and shivered. "Kind of nice though, this summer was too warm."

"**For when the darkness comes"**

Lucy stepped off of the porch and shivered as the chill brought goose bumps to her skin. Her forehead creased as she glanced up when movement caught her eye. Hanging from a tree, a single orange leaf swayed in the morning breeze before letting go to float down to the ground. _First sign of fall._ A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she recalled that it had been spring in her dream.

Laxus made sure the door was locked before he stepped off of the porch and saw her standing there as if frozen. His nose sniffed at the air and his brow furrowed when nothing seemed to be out of place. "You ok?" He asked as he slipped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

She blinked and shook her head before looking up to give him a forced smile. "Yea, I'm great." She slid an arm around him and urged them forward. "Come on, they aren't waiting on us."

He studied her a moment, knowing her well enough to know she was hiding something. "Yea." He was unconvinced but knew he'd get it out of her sooner or later. His eyes scanned the area before falling on the solitary splash of color on the ground. His jaw clenched as they moved forward, his arm tightening around her.

* * *

><p><strong>The longest chapter yet! I have to admit that despite all the bumps, this was by far the most fun chapter to write. It was kind of nice to be able to use the awesome personalities of the Raijinshou to my advantage. I just hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.<strong>

**A huge thanks to my girls in the Crack Fanfic Liberation Army and to those who have reviewed. The suggestions and thoughts help me in ways I will never be able to explain. **

**Please R & R!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


	22. We Are One

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the song.**

**Chapter song is We Are One from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Sound track.**

**Now on to the reading **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

"**As you go through life you'll see"**

Gray was sitting at the table, idly listening to Happy telling Natsu and Lisanna about his not-date with Charle. An occasional smirk would pop up listening to the love sick exceed but it would seem the female cat was at least starting to come around. He scooped up the last bite of ice cream from his bowl when the sound of the hall doors opening drew his attention. His jaw dropped and the spoon froze just outside of his mouth when a certain seith mage stepped inside.

"Oh no. Not the pen again. Flame brain…"

The spoon fell from his fingers with a clank as he slapped at the air until his hand connected with the fire dragon slayer's arm.

"What hell are you hitting me for Ice Princ…?" Natsu yelled as he turned his attention, ready to punch the ice mage but halted when he found the man frozen in his seat. He followed the finger the raven haired man held up and his eyes widened before a loud, cantankerous laugh bellowed out. "OH MY GOD BICKS HAS A DICK!"

The sound alerted the others that were in the guild hall and everyone's attention was drawn to the five mages that had just entered. All eyes passed quickly over the others to settle on Bickslow, or more precisely, his art adorned face. Loud laughter erupted along with a few random shouts.

"Kinky!"

"Way to come out Bicks!"

"A to M isn't very manly!"

"**There is so much that we don't understand"**

The seith mage froze and raked his eyes over the hall before turning around to find Freed with his hand over his mouth, Ever's face was covered by her fan while Lucy and Laxus wore mischievous but smug smiles. "What the hell are they laughing at? And why the hell is everyone asking me about fucking ass to mouth today?"

His babies echoed his words, only adding to the man's further sense of embarrassment "Ass to Mouth! Ass to Mouth!"

Freed almost swallowed his tongue as the meaning set in and his eyes grew to the size of saucers in realization. "Y-you would seriously do that?"

Ever couldn't contain her laughter anymore, the blush and shock on the rune mage's face was just too much. "Oh my god you just got that?" She laughed, slapping the man on the back with her fan. "And you're supposed to be the smart one of the group!"

Laxus smirked and gave Lucy's hand a squeeze, motioning up to the bar. "I don't know what they're talking about," he said before casually brushing past and dragging the snickering celestial mage behind him.

Bickslow watched the group rush off, confusion pulling at his brain. "What the fuck?" He asked as he moved to follow after the two blondes, somehow feeling those two knew something he was missing.

"Bicks…OH!"

Cana's voice stopped him in his tracks and he looked over to see her sliding off her chair, shock clearly written on her face as she moved towards him. "What? You gonna laugh too?"

"**And the only thing we know"**

The brunette moved up to stand in front of him, her lips pulling in to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble up. Her hand came up to capture his chin and she moved his head from side to side, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Why didn't you wash this off?" She asked, her voice quivering with a strangled giggle. "I mean, it's great art work but you don't really need to advertise our kinks like this."

Confused even more by her words, he reached up and swiped at his face. He checked his fingers for ink or something but came up with nothing. "Wash what off Cana? And I am NOT advertising anything!"

The card mage raised a finger and gestured at her face as she gave him a lopsided grin. "Oh yea you are, it's written all over your face. Go look!"

"Does he not realize he's got marker all over his face?" Mira giggled softly as Laxus and Lucy made it to the bar.

The dragon slayer grinned and glanced back over to see Cana and Bickslow heading off to towards the hall. "Nope, it's magic ink. Everyone can see it but him."

The celestial mage chuckled as she pulled away to hop up onto a bar stool. "Yea, I used it once on Natsu and Gray. It's from the celestial world."

The takeover mage saw Bickslow glance over at them before disappearing around the corner and she threw a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh that's so cruel you guys, funny but cruel," she whispered as she leaned in closer. "So usual breakfast for you both?"

"No we already a…" Laxus started before the sound of Bickslow's booming voice cut in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A DICK ON MY….LAXUS! LUCY!"

The lightning dragon let out a laugh and reached for the celestial mage's hand. "Come on, my office has a lock," he chuckled as he pulled her from her seat.

The two took off for the stairs, making it half way up before the Seith mage came running out of the hall. He spied their retreating forms and his eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill you both!" He yelled as he took off up the stairs after them, leaving everyone in the guild hall in stiches as his babies followed after shouting "Kill! Kill!"

"It's certainly never a dull moment around here," Mira chuckled as she began needlessly wiping down the bar.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is things don't always go"<strong>

"Ok Luce, who the hell is this Jimmy Choo and why the hell is he carrying a coach in his bag?"

Lucy blinked as she looked over at Natsu. After she and Laxus had out-waited a very angry Bickslow and took a seat at the Raijinshou's table, her team and Levy had made their way over with the blunette saying Gajeel had headed back to the training grounds to get a morning workout in. The girls grouped together to talk about girls' talk while the men sat together to talk about men stuff. She'd never realized they had been paying any mind.

"Leave it to Cosplayer to know a guy who carries a purse and wears heels," Bickslow mumbled.

"Jimmy choo are shoes you morons."

All eyes settled on Laxus and the pink haired dragon slayer leaned in closer, as if studying him. "And just how do you know this Laxus?"

The lightning dragon slayer shrugged and glanced over at Lucy who was eyeing him rather suspiciously. He couldn't testify on the whole coach in a bag thing but he definitely knew all about Jimmy Choos. "Static's got a really NICE pair of red ones," he smirked. "And they make for really great earrings."

The celestial mage's face went as red as said shoes before she slammed her forehead down onto the table. "Really?" she mumbled, utterly mortified when she heard some of the men burst out laughing. She was surrounded by perverts and idiots. This was her life.

"Wait. I don't get it," Natsu said as he glanced around at the group confused. "Why would you wear her heels as earrings?"

Gray looked over at the pink haired slayer incredulously. "Really Flame brain? How the hell…" He cut his sentence off as he reached over and yanked the man over to whisper in his ear.

The fire dragon slayer's eyes went wide as he listened and his jaw dropped before he looked down the table at Lisanna. "Lis, we are SO trying that tonight!"

"Natus! I told you not until after…"

"**The way we planned"**

Lucy raised her head when the white haired mage's words trailed off and watched the color drain from the girl's face as she snapped her mouth shut. "After what Lisanna?"

The woman in question shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing! After nothing," she giggled nervously.

The celestial mage's eyes narrowed a little as she watched the girl glance over at Levy, whose eyes widened a fraction. The action had been so quick, she thought that maybe she was seeing things but there was no denying the fidgeting the two girls were doing. Something was definitely out of place. "Both of you," she said pointing at the two as she pushed up from the table. "Come with me."

Laxus cast her a curious glance and she gave him a smile, shaking her head before she turned to lead the two towards the bathrooms at the back. She figured if they were hiding something, it was best to get away from earshot of the group. More importantly, the earshot of the dragon slayers. A nervous feeling settled in her stomach as the two glanced at her with guilty expressions as she held the door open for them.

"Ok, what is going on?" She asked as the door closed behind them.

Lisanna glanced over at the blunette questioningly before she looked back at Lucy. "Well I…um," she stuttered. "It's not confirmed yet and was hoping to pull Wendy off to the side later but…"

"Oh my god Lis! You're pregnant too!" Levy shouted, cutting off the white haired mage's words.

Lucy watched wide eyed as the girl nod before the two started jumping up and down. "Hold on…Levy…you said too?" The uneasy feeling from before flamed into full-fledged worry as the blunette nodded happily. They were both fully mated now and pregnant. She wanted to be happy for them but Kinana flashed in her mind. What if that happened to them?

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

Lisanna's worried tone pulled her from the horror that ran through her mind and she forced a smile. "Absolutely! I think this is wonderful, I'm so happy for you both." She said, trying her best to keep her tone light. They didn't need to know she was now terrified for them. "That's great news indeed…but…" She looked between the two in hesitation.

She saw Levy's brow pulled down at the hesitation, her hazel eyes studying her carefully. "But what?

Lucy glanced between the two women and sighed. This was going to be the hard part. "I think with what happened…to Kinana and all, this needs to be a quiet thing for a little while." She watched as their shock faded to understanding, their faces pulling down into twin frowns. She didn't want this for them, they hadn't asked for this but if she was truly their alpha then it had to be protection before happiness.

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell Mira or Big Brother."

"**But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away"**

Lucy felt her guilt pull at her insides at the disappointment in Lisanna's voice and opened her mouth to speak but Levy beat her to the punch. "We will tell them in private but they will have to understand we will have to wait to tell the guild. Lucy's right, this is for our protection."

She smiled and mouthed a quick thank you to her before she pulled them both in for a hug. She allowed her happiness to spill over and squealed. "Oh my god I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"Yes! Now to get you fully marked so we can all have babies!"

Lisanna's words brought her slamming back into reality and she stilled. Her dream came flooding in, faceless' words echoing in her head. _Complete the process._ She swallowed and shook her head. In her dream she'd been the one pregnant and not them, so it was just that. A dream. "Yea, let's no go there right now," she said as she pulled back and gave them a smile. "Now we should probably get back out there before someone suspects something's up and comes looking."

Levy let out a laugh and glanced at the door, as if expecting to already see someone peeking in. "Yea, with those idiots they only know they saw three girls disappear into the bathroom."

The celestial mage saw Lisanna's brows furrow as she too glanced at the door and gave a chuckle. "Yes Lisanna, as dense as Natsu can be even he'd put that one together," she said as she moved towards the exit. She gave a push and peeked out to see that true to form, all of the men at the table were staring at the hallway in contemplation.

"Lucy I don't think he would, I love him but sexual knowledge is not really his strong suit."

The white haired mage's words made her chuckle and she glanced back. "Ask him about the girl on girl porn Gray introduced him to." She smirked when the woman's jaw dropped. "Come on because they are staring back this way."

The three women made their way back to the table and Lucy just grinned when Laxus quirked a brow. He narrowed his eyes at her and she gave a laugh, even he had the thought cross his mind. "No," she said as she moved to take a seat in his lap. "But we will need to talk later." She saw the question in his eyes and she slid her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss just under his ear. "Don't worry, just a bit of news."

"Yo! Gajeel what the hell is that?"

Lucy pulled back when Gray's words registered and she turned to see a pissed off, scowling iron dragon slayer stalking his way over towards the table. His shirt missing, sweat covering this face and torso but what had her brows furrowing was the large, squirming burlap sack flung over his shoulder.

"I found this bitch sneaking around," he grumbled as he not so gently threw his care package down in the table. A feminine groan sounded from inside the burlap and he snarled as he looked over at Laxus. "Seems your fucking daddy sent a spy."

"**When it seems all your dreams come undone"**

The celestial mage groaned in frustration as she vacated the warm, comfortable lap. "Can we not have just a moment's peace," she mumbled as she began pulling at the chord that was tied to seal the bag. She blinked when a tangled mass of ruby locks came into view and she pulled the burlap back to reveal a round, female face scrunched in pain. "Flare?" She questioned, confused by the woman's sudden appearance.

"That…really hurt," The woman groaned, bringing a gloved hand up to rub at her forehead. "You stupid cavema…BLONDIE!"

Lucy didn't have time to react before the redhead catapulted herself out of the bag in her direction. Arms went around her neck as she felt herself falling backwards. _Oh fuck this is gonna hurt._ No sooner was the thought out, her back slammed into the floor. The air in her lungs left out in a grunted rush and stars seemed to float above her head.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place as Flare practically attack the poor blonde. It was like watching a train wreck, they couldn't turn away as the woman clung to the other. She let out a sob before burying her face in the celestial mage's ample bosom as if she were trying to motor boat the blonde.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried," The woman cried into the woman's chest as her gloved fingers and hair began roaming over the body of the woman beneath her, patting as if checking for wounds. Worry creased her brow when she didn't get a response and she pushed herself up to straddle the blonde's waist. "You're ok right Blondie?"

"That's…kinda fucking hot."

Bickslow's voice pulled Laxus from his stupor and he shook his head to clear the sexual images that were suddenly running through his mind. It only took a glance to see every male in the room was staring at the two women on the floor with the same thoughts displayed on their faces. With a growl he reached down, grabbing a good handful of the crazy woman's hair and yanking her off his mate. "That's MY Blondie you fucking maniac!"

"Well that's a pity," Gray muttered as he watched the lightning slayer drag the now screaming woman off the blonde. "He could've let her keep going."

The celestial mage coughed as she pushed herself to sit up, taking the hand that was offered to help her to her feet. "Thanks Levy," she said as she tried to right the shirt that was now pushed up exposing a portion of her pink cotton bra and turned to glare at the woman and the man that held her captive. "Let her go Spark Plug, she isn't the enemy here. Flare, what the hell are you doing here?"

The red head pouted as the man released her, letting her fall to the floor with an unceremonious thud. "Asshole," she muttered as she pushed herself up from the floor and brushed at her dress. She looked up to find all eyes trained on her and she seemed to suddenly shrink back into the cloak she wore. "I-I was worried," she said in a soft voice. "I heard through the grapevine that…that…um…that Ivan found a way out of prison."

The lightning dragon slayer groaned and gave a roll of his eyes. _Oh now she gets shy, after trying to rape my mate._ "You're a little behind the times Red, he's been out for a couple of months now," He said as he moved to stand beside Lucy. He gave her a questioning look before lifting a finger to his temple and made a couple of circles in the air. He couldn't figure out why they were even entertaining the fruit case.

"**We will stand by your side"**

Lucy furrowed her brows at him and gave a shake of her head before looking around and waving her hands. "Show's over, go back to what you were doing." Gray and Natsu seemed to hesitate and she took a step towards them, sending them running for a corner to hide in. Gajeel eyed her for a moment before giving a quick nod and stood down, pulling Levy back as well. "Yea," she said as she turned her attention back to the woman and gave her a friendly smile. "We found out a couple of weeks ago but haven't heard anything. Have you?"

Flare peeked out from under the locks that had fallen over her face, her fearful gaze flickering over the towering blonde that stood next to her friend. She took note of the arm he draped over the blonde's shoulders and frowned. "Well…not really," she said as she pulled her cloak tighter around her as if suddenly self-conscious. "I heard from a couple of people he was out and had been looking for a couple, a set of twins from what was said but that was it."

Laxus' brow pulled down in confusion as he stared at the fidgeting woman. His mind immediately went to the wrong side of things and he gave a shiver. He didn't even want to consider what kind of kinky shit his sperm donor was into. "What twins? And what for?"

The celestial mage glanced up at the man when he shivered and her nose wrinkled as if she knew he was thinking. _Really? Is it always about sex?_ She gave a shake of her head and directed her attention to the woman. "And how long ago was this? Last we heard he'd gone underground, no one's seen him in months."

The redhead mage chewed at her bottom lip and skirted closer to the blonde, aware of the eyes of the others that keep looking her way. She knew they had every reason to be wary. "Those that I heard it from said it had been months and that was near Oaktown. I just…" She paused and peered around the blonde woman at the dragon slayer before leaning in to whisper. "I thought maybe he'd come here looking for him and…Blondie he's dangerous."

The dragon slayer snorted and pulled away. "You don't need to worry about her, I won't let the asshole close enough," he said before stepping around to get closer. A smirk pulled at his lips when he saw her flinch, smelling the fear coming from her. "And I don't know what angle you're playing here but you won't touch her again either."

"**Filled with hope and filled with pride"**

Lucy's bit her lip in anger as she glared up at her mate. "Laxus Dreyer," she said as she shoved her way in between them. "I told you, she isn't the enemy. She's apologized to me and that's good enough so back the hell down." She saw amusement flicker in the depths of his stormy blues and she found herself growling at him.

His eyebrows shot up at the sound and a chuckle slipped out. He knew the sound all too well, having heard it come from himself more times than he could count. It was just unexpected from her and he found it rather endearing. "Did you just growl at me Static?"

The celestial mage's brows shot down before it dawned on her that the sound had actually come from her. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_ "I..uh…YES! I did so back off before I choke you with my boot." She gave him a pointed look before turning her back on him to hide her own surprise. "Now, how about …"

"Do you guys ever just have normal days around here?"

Everyone looked up to find a smug Sting standing there with an arm cast over Yukino's shoulder and what seemed to be a shocked or confused or both Rogue.

* * *

><p>"<strong>We are more than we are, We are one"<strong>

The smell of freshly ground cinnamon, sugar and butter. It was clawing at the insides of the Shadow Dragon Slayer as he set his books down on the table. He glanced around the guild hall and rolled his eyes at the brawl that had erupted. Natsu, Sting and Gray really couldn't be trusted in the same room for long. "They truly are morons," he mumbled to no one in particular as his eyes drifted again. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they locked on the feminine features that were shrouded by unruly locks of ruby hair. "And why is she here?"

Lucy looked up from her task of braiding Wendy's hair to glance at the man across the table. She watched as Rogue seemed to involuntarily lick at his lips, a flicker of something unnamed passing in his crimson eyes. Following his line of sight, her brows arched a little in fascination as Flare flipped her hair and seemed to laugh at something Yukino said further down the table. "She came because she heard Ivan was out," she commented nonchalantly as she put the hair tie in the blunette's hair. "She thought he'd come here and between the two of us, she's got a score to settle with him."

The raven haired man turned his attention to the celestial mage. The faintest hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched the young sky dragon slayer get up and hug her thanks, noting the way she nuzzled into the woman's neck before pulling away. "Why? I mean we all know Ivan is an ass but…" His words trailed off as he glanced down the table again. _She's a lunatic. But by the gods she smells good. But she's bat shit crazy and she beat the fuck out of Lucy. But her smile's actually kind of pre….REALLY ROGUE?_ He shook his head and gave a shudder. "It was her choice to be a member of Raven Tail. I don't see her as very trust worthy."

"**If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me the way I am?"**

The celestial mage fought her smile as she watched a range of things pass over the usual blank face that came with the stoic dragon slayer. "She's made a mends for her past Rogue," she said as she gave the small blunette a pat on the back. "Go on and find Romeo, he's with Plue and the exceeds out back," she whispered to the girl and smiled when a blush crept up on the small round face before the girl ran off. "We've all done crappy things but yet here we all are." She stopped and glanced down the able again, her heart stopping when someone opened the door to allow the sunlight to spill in. It caught in the luscious red locks, making the strands glow the way a precious stone would.

Rogue stiffened as the breeze let in blew the sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll scent his way. It was by far one of his favorite smells but it pissed him off to know it was coming from her. His eyes traveled involuntarily down her figure, the fact that her dress was nothing more than a second skin didn't go unnoticed. It left nothing to the imagination when it came to the generous curve of her breasts. Seated, the extremely high slit in the skirt rose to reveal not only the entire length of a shapely, toned leg but part of the generous swell of her hips. His mouth went dry as the thought of biting the pale flesh there popped into his head and he averted his eyes up. His crimson eyes locked on her bright gem colored eyes and his cheeks heated as he watched red stain its way across hers. "Yes," he said as he tried to clear his throat. He shifted on the seat and forced his attention on the blonde across the table. "Point duly noted."

Lucy had watched the two blush and she suddenly understood exactly the reason behind Mira's ever watchful eye. She never thought herself a match maker but this was too good of an opportunity to pass. If there was anything she wanted to take away from that dream, it was the fact that those two would make the cutest couple. Her stone-walled dragon slayer friend needed something to shake him up and the insane but oddly shy red head could use a stable force in her life. _Oh yes, we will make it so! All of my slayers paired up and the babies!_ She smiled at her thought and made a mental note to speak with Mira later, for now she would change the subject. "So, you said you found some pretty interesting stuff on Marux."

Rogue pushed the annoying thoughts of the ginger woman out of his way and pulled his cloak over his lap. The last thing he needed was someone seeing that his thoughts had led to an embarrassing erection. The blonde's words took a moment to register and he gasped as he reached for the books. "Yes! It was kind of difficult to track down but I have a friend who works in the library in the Magic Council. I was able to get access and found some things," He said as he flipped one open to a marked page and thrust the rather worn looking leather bound book across the table. "A man by the name of Magnus Letrah did a lot of studies on the dragons back in the early mid-seven hundreds. He apparently spent a lot of time with last of the tatsus before they began separating."

The blonde took the book and nodded as she scanned over the hand written words. "That's the same guy who wrote a couple of the books Levy and I read," She said as the realization set in. "This is his journal Rogue! How? I mean why would the Magic Council have this?"

"**Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?"**

The raven haired mage smiled at her confusion, it had been his initial reaction. He pointed down at the page he'd opened it to. "Lucy if you look here, he was guided to write the books he did as well as this journal. A certain dragon told him it needed to be placed in a safe place until the slayers were of age to read it." He paused and grabbed the larger book he had, fingering the pages as he looked glanced down the table once more, his eyes coming to rest on the redhead woman once more. _Well this will certainly prove her loyalty_. "We really need to get the others together because they are going to need to hear this."

Lucy nodded and stood but hesitated as a thought crossed her mind. "Cobra and Kinana too I am sure right?" She grimaced when he nodded, knowing it was going to be hell having him and Laxus in the same room for any amount of time. "Levy, can you run up and get Eric and Kina for me?" She asked before glancing at the angry swirling ball of dust, legs and arms going in the center, there was no way she was getting in the middle of that. "Spark Plug, wanna break the kids up and come over?" She shouted, smiling when he gave a nod.

Rogue watched with curiosity as the lightning dragon slayer made his way to the brawl. He saw him frown before sparks began cracking over the man's flesh. Without so much as a flinch, he shoved his arm into the center of the angry mob. The lightning seemed to draw to the arm before a bright flash of light went off, the loud clap that followed echoing off the walls and furniture. And just like that, the fight came to an abrupt end as all the members involved fell to the floor with twitching appendages. "Well that's one way to do it," he chuckled without an ounce of remorse. The stunned faces were well worth the show as they all picked themselves off of the ground.

"Did you really have to go to that extreme man?" Sting mumbled as he followed behind the other blonde male, his body still twitching from the shock.

"Yea not cool Lightning rod, not cool."

Laxus just shrugged as he moved to take Lucy's seat and reached up to pull her down into his lap. "If you guys would learn to act like men and not idiots then I wouldn't have to." He grinned at Gajeel before nuzzling into the side of his mate's hair, letting the scent of her calm the rush that always came with using his magic.

The celestial mage smiled when she heard her dragon slayer's contented sigh and glanced at the others as they sat down. "We're just waiting on Erik, Kinan…"

"What the fuck is this? I didn't sign up for no kumbaya bullshit."

Rogue quirked a brow at the harsh tone of the poison slayer and sighed. "Erik please just take a seat, what I have to say concerns you and Kinana too." He saw the look of disdain the man gave him but fortunately he took a seat beside the violet haired woman. The dragon slayer reached for the journal and held it up to show those at the table. "This is a diary of Magnus Letrah. He was probably one of the most educated men in Fiore on the subjects of dragons. Why? Because he actually lived among them. He was privileged enough to be able to study the last Tatsu and he's wrote roughly about thirty or forty books just on Dragons as well as slayers. This diary was never published because the contents were never meant to be for public knowledge." He glanced at Lucy and Laxus before he continued. "Everything he wrote in here, he'd been told to do so and then keep it safe until the last of the slayers came of age."

"Why? And who told him to do this?" Gajeel asked as he shifted Levy in his lap, his question getting a nod from the others at the table.

"**Even those who are gone are with us as we go on"**

The shadow dragon slayer smirked and opened the book he'd pulled out just moments before. He flipped it open before pushing it in front of the two blondes. "I know Lucy and Laxus have talked to you all at some point about the subject of tatsus, the alpha male and female. Am I right?" The group all gave a collective nod with the exception of Cobra who just rolled his eyes and yawned. _Asshole._ "The last known Alpha and his tatsu told him to do this because it would be their children who would pass all of this on to the next generation of dragons."

Natsu's face wrinkled in confusion and he glanced around at those present. "I don't get it. So who are their kids? And if we find them does that mean they will bring the dragons back? If so we need to get out there and find them right now!" His words held conviction and he jumped up suddenly, his whole body igniting with flames.

"Shut up and sit down Ass Flame," Gajeel grumbled before taking a play from Erza's playbook. His arm shot out, the flesh turning to iron as it extended into a solid beam that knocked the fire dragon slayer to the floor.

"Oh you're going down Boltf…"

"Both of you stop!" Lucy cut Natsu off, her glare flickering between the two of them before returning to the page in front of her. Her fingers brushed over the dragon in the picture and she smiled at the name listed below. It was the same dragon she'd seen before, except this time the picture was more up close, his large purple-black body curled up as if nesting and his mouth was pulled into the same grin she'd seen in the last. "No. One of their children already tried something like that and it was a disaster," She said, glancing up at the shadow dragon slayer and gave him an apologetic smile. "You slayers are the children the journal speaks of I believe."

Rogue gave her smile a nod, knowing she held no grievances against him for his supposed future self's actions. She'd gladly accepted him and treated him with the same affection and respect that she treated everyone else with. It was just a matter of stating the facts. "We are," he said as he glanced around the table. "All of our dragons belonged to the last Tatsu. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Bahora and their alpha was Marux, the last of the lightning Dragons."

"Ok wait. Who the hell are Bahora and Marux? And where are their slayers?"

The shadow dragon slayer sighed as he shot Sting a look of annoyance. The bone head hadn't been listening to a damned thing he had been telling him the last couple of days. He should be used to it but seriously? How the hell was he guild master when the important stuff went in one ear and out the other? "Laxus has Marux's lacrima and…"

"I've got Bahora's." Everyone looked at Cobra as if they'd forgotten the poison dragon slayer was there. "Wasn't really interested in where it came from before, Brain just said I was supposed to have it. It would make me stronger."

Laxus rolled his eyes at the man's bored tone. "Too bad it didn't give you smarts," he mumbled.

Erik's eye narrowed as his attention cut to the lightning dragon slayer. "Go fuck yourself light socket."

"**Your journey has only begun"**

Lucy felt her mate tense beneath her and she dug her nails into his arm that was around her waist. "Can you two BOYS please stop? I mean seriously and you talk about the others fighting. Let's try to be men about this for once." She heard felt the growl in Laxus' chest before the sound reached her ears and she sighed, turning her attention back to Rogue and the journal he held in his hands. "Two questions and I'm hoping the answers are in that book. The first is, if they chose their descendants and the alphas then how is it Laxus and Erik were even able to obtain their Lacrimas? The second Natsu kind of hit on, what next generation of dragons?"

The shadow dragon slayer nodded and opened the journal, flipping halfway through the book before he handed it over. "The second one is easier to answer first. The next generation it would seem would be our children. Before slayers, it was dragons that mated. They both would have their own magic abilities and usually always of the same type so the exchange between the two was more of a magic capacity boost. Basically made them stronger so that they could equally protect their nest or offspring. But with slayers, that isn't always the case. It was actually rare for a slayer to take a mate who would possess magic abilities and if she did, it was typically of his or her element. The exchange was more to assure that she could protect their offspring. Our generation goes against all of their usual practices, each is paired with a mage of a different magic type. So the exchange between mates means dual powers of equal proportions and the offspring, they will be the first of their kind. Dragons made man born with dual powers.

"So basically you're saying our kids will be little bad asses that will be able to kick our ass in our old age."

Everyone laughed at Gajeel's explanation and Rogue nodded. "Essentially, that is the jist but the problem here is that you're talking about a lot of power and in the wrong hands you could be talking about the domination and destruction of everything we know."

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced nervously down the table at Lisanna and Levy. "That would explain why someone is after the mates, specifically ones who have completed the process. They aren't after the mate, they want the child but…" She turned her attention to Kinana and her brow creased in thought. "But if that's the case, how would they even know about this and why do what they did to Kina? Too many questions."

The shadow dragon slayer nodded. "The only thing I can think of there is that Kinana, you're really just beginning to use magic so you don't have an overly large capacity. They may have seen this as not one of the children they sought or that it couldn't be. As for who and how they know? When I was directed to the council library through the other books Magnus wrote, I was informed that someone else had been asking around, wanting to know if he'd had a journal published. The library keeper didn't even know about the journal. I got lucky, followed what seemed to be hints in the books that led to a false back on one of the shelves, that's where it was stashed so I concealed it in shadow and snuck the book out."

"Nice!" Laxus chuckled before his face fell again. "But did they say who else was looking for it?" He wasn't always the brightest lacrima on the tree, he was more of a fist and cuffs kind of guy but even he knew this couldn't be a mere coincidence. He'd learned the hard way those situations were a rare thing.

Rogue glanced down the table once more to find Flare staring at him as if she were in a daze and his brows furrowed. The moment their red eyes met though, a blush spread across her face and she gave a small smile before quickly turning away. _She's weird. But so are you, you like it. _"Shut up." He turned back to find everyone staring at him with odd expressions and he suddenly realized his blunder. He gave an uneasy smile. "Uh, yea sorry. Was thinking out loud but anyway," he paused to swallow the embarrassment that stuck in his throat. "It was apparently a prison guard a couple of months ago. After some digging, I found out he was assigned to cell block D in maximum security."

Laxus sighed and closed his eyes at the news. He felt his anger starting to build inside of him. "That's where Ivan was assigned. I only know because Gramps and I are next of kin, the council informed us in the event we decided to pay his sorry ass a visit." His growled words had others looking at him, their expressions matching what he felt inside. He'd given the man way too much credit, thinking there was no way he'd be so sick. At least not sick enough to do what was done to Kinana. Just the thought of that man's blood running through his own veins made him queasy. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I get to him first," Cobra interjected with a growl. "I'll make sure the job is done right this time around."

"**Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy"**

The lightning dragon slayer growled but Rogue interjected. "No, no one is going after him alone. This is exactly why we've all felt that pull, why Lucy and Kinana have been having those…whatever the hell they are. We're being brought together for the purpose of protecting us and the children, there's strength in numbers and we're the last of our kind. Our first priority has to be survival and passing down what was taught to us by our dragons, not running off after some threat because we're pissed." Without thought he glanced over at the two blondes as if to question what he said was right.

Lucy gave a nod of her head, not even bothering to look at the trouble maker that was known as Erik. Anything else said to him would only get him riled up and it would undoubtedly cause a brawl. "He's right. Those of us at this table, we're responsible for seeing that the slayer line is carried on. No matter the cost and it won't happen unless we stick together. No more of this bickering and arguing, like it or not we're all family now."

Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy and Sting all nodded, giving their approval without any hesitation. Erik scowled as he glanced at the others. "You're all a bunch of fucking pansies, just jumping in because someone told you too." He ignored the low growls of the others as he turned his attention to Lucy. "And you, who the fuck made you queen? Give me one good reason why I should just bow down before you and light bulb there."

"Because it was apparently decided long before we were ever in the picture Erik." The shadow dragon slayer could see the vein protruding in Laxus' forehead and could smell the anger pouring off of him. Lucy had not been lying when she'd told him the two were constantly at each other's throats when in the same room. "Custom dictates that the leaving Alpha and the others choose his successor. According to what is written in this journal and what Kinana has shared, he chose the boy that should have been his from the beginning."

Laxus glared at the poison dragon slayer, feeling his blood pressure soaring with his anger. He wanted nothing more than to pummel the guy but his attention quickly snapped to Rogue. His brows shot down in confusion. "What the hell do you mean the boy that was meant to be his son? I am pretty fucking sure I remember the douche bag that I have as a sperm donor."

Without a word, Rogue opened the journal and flipped through until he came to a page he had marked. "Marux died without ever taking a mate. Not out of choice it seems but because he'd actually fallen in love with a human. But she disappeared one day, no word or anything. This human woman's name was never mentioned, just this picture." He slide the book across the table and saw Lucy have the same reaction he had. "He had searched for almost two years before he found her. She'd actually sought him out. She'd been forced into a marriage with a mage and was with child when she came to him. Seems she was sick and knew she wouldn't survive labor so she asked that Marux watch over her son. When she died in child birth, he mourned her a great deal apparently. He watched the boy from afar, seeing that he had the same heart that his love had. So when his time came, he wanted to make sure he kept his promise to her. With the approval of the Tatsu, he chose the boy as his successor, giving his lacrima to the Boy's father."

Lucy stared at the picture before her and heard Laxus' sharp intake of breath. The only way she could describe the woman was beautiful and even that didn't do her justice. The woman's pale blonde hair easily fell to her knees, her tall frame delicate and thin. She had a very regal appearance with the long pale green dress she wore that clung to her lithe form. Her pale skin seemed to glow next to the dragon she proudly stood beside, his body easily dwarfing her. Fear was nonexistent, her storm blue eyes easily showing the love she held for the beast as she touched his face with long, feminine fingers. The first thing in Lucy's mind was that she resembled a wood elf from one of the fantasy books she'd read. But the eyes, the long thin and slightly upturned nose…there was no denying who she was. "Laxus…"

"**Is our pride, deep inside…We are one"**

The lightning dragon slayer barely registered his mate's whisper, his eyes locked on the picture of the dragon and his mother. He'd only known her through pictures but he'd memorized her every feature and could pick her out of a crowd with ease. Ivan had always blamed him for her death, always said he was weak like she had been. But the woman he was looking at in the picture was anything but, she was looking at the dragon beside her the same way Lucy looked at him. Now he understood the haunted look he'd seen in her eyes in every picture he'd seen. His chest tightened, his emotions choking him. Ivan had taken, from everyone and he'd hated him for years because of the pain the lacrima had caused. But seeing his mother look truly happy, seeing the dragon who'd loved her enough to give him what he had… "If this is what Marux wanted, then I accept it. I may not be the best but I'll do my best to make him proud of his choice."

The shadow dragon slayer gave a small smile and glanced at the others gathered before nodding. "I think he chose right, you and Lucy were made for this. We all have a great amount of respect for you both and I think I can speak for everyone here, we'd follow you..."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Cobra interrupted with a sarcastic laugh as he stood up, his voice raising as he spoke. "What? Because his mom was a whore and this fucking dragon had a hard on for her, that automatically means we have to follow them? Whatever, I'm done listening to this bullshit. When you want a real leader then come find me."

"Erik you're wrong." Kinana stood to stop him, her hands coming up to lay on his chest.

The control Laxus had snapped, his emotions already running too high. "You know what you little piss ant?" He pushed Lucy to stand and moved towards the poison dragon slayer. "I've had about all I am going to take of your fucking mouth. Your tongue isn't good enough to clean the toilet my mother shit in so I'd watch who I was calling a whore if I were you."

A sadistic grin settled on the poison dragon slayer's lips as he brushed Kinana aside and stepped up to the taller slayer. This was exactly where he wanted him, he wanted to prove once and for all who was going to be calling the shots. There was no fucking way he was going to bow to an asshole like Laxus Dreyer. "Really? I'm pretty sure I could get your little blonde bitch over there to disagree, show her how a real man's tongue should feel."

Lightning sparked over Laxus' flesh as his lips pulled back to bare his teeth. "Oh I'm fixing to show you what a man is you shit stained tampon," he growled as his muscles tensed.

"NOT IN MY GUILD HALL!" Makarov's shout echoed through the guild from upstairs.

Erik's eyes flickered up to where the old man stood on the balcony railing, glaring at the group. "Fine, then let's take this outside and settle it," he smirked before forcing himself past the slayer and moved towards the back exit that led to the training grounds.

Kinana's brow wrinkled in worry. She'd seen Laxus take out a whole guild by himself at the games. While she had faith in her slayer, she didn't see how this could end well for him. "Lucy, we've got to stop this madness, they could get hurt," she whispered to the blonde before running after the poison slayer.

"**All the wisdom to lead"**

The celestial mage glanced at the others and scowled when she saw that not one of the other men were making a move to stop the coming fight. She reached out to grab her slayer's arm as he moved to follow the other. "Laxus you can't do this someone could ge…"

"Stay out of it Static," he said interrupting her as he reached up to remove her hands. "He needs to learn a lesson and I'm going to teach him."

Lucy sighed as he pulled away and ran to get in his way as he moved towards the back door. "I don't fucking think so. Both of your egos are out of control and one or both of you could get seriously hurt or worse."

His hands came up to her arms, his fingers digging in as he bent to eye level with her. His anger blinding him to the fact that his fingers would leave bruises or the hurt that could be caused by the words that would fall from his mouth. "I've already told you to stay out of it Lucy," he said as his voice lowered to a growl. "Now be a good mate, stand aside while I go be a MAN about this and whip his ass."

The celestial mage's jaw dropped when he shoved her to the side and continued on his way out the back of the guild. _A good little mate? A GOOD LITTLE MATE?_ She vaguely registered the other slayers following him out but soon found a familiar chest in front of her. "You've got to stop them Gaj," she said as she looked up, anger flashing in her eyes. He wasn't being a man, he was being an idiot!

"**All the courage that you need"**

The iron dragon slayer motioned for his mate to go ahead and he brought a hand up to the blonde's cheek. He'd seen the way she'd thrust herself between them all at some point, without fear. She so easily took on the role of their older sibling or parent, quelling a lot of the nonsensical fighting. Unfortunately, he knew this wasn't one she could easily end. "Bunny I can't," he said and sighed when she tried to pull back. His hands dropped to her shoulders, careful to avoid the finger marks already bruising her arms and he kept her in place. "This isn't just a fight between two slayers. Laxus has accepted being our Alpha and Cobra is challenging him, he can't back down from that."

Lucy studied his face and tried to stamp down the anger that was quickly fading to worry in her stomach. He was right. Gajeel was always the more level headed out of the group despite his "devil may care" attitude. He always backed her up or made her see sense the way a brother should but it didn't make this any easier to swallow. While she knew from all the reading she'd done on alphas, a younger male would often challenge him but this wasn't two dragons they were dealing with. _What if Laxus dies? Where would she or any of them be without him?_ "I've witnessed first-hand that Erik has no issues killing. Hell he was ready to let Erza die without even batting an eye and with as angry as Laxus is, one of them could easily kill the other."

Gajeel could feel the blonde's body beginning to quake with worry and anger, the sight of tears pooling in her eyes made him huff in frustration. Putting her mind to rest was her mate's job but he did what any brother would do. He pulled her in to wrap his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head, Laxus would just have to deal with the scent marker he knew it would leave behind, it wasn't the same. "Bunny I get it, believe me I do." He pulled her back a little and lifted her face to peer down at her with a lopsided smile. "But he was chosen as Alpha for a reason, he won't let it go that far but he has to put the little shit in his place. Trust me, they'll be banged up but their instincts will keep it from death. This is for lightning rod's pride and the pride of the Tatsu."

"He's right Lucy."

Rogue's voice pulled their attention and Lucy reluctantly pulled back to look at him. "It doesn't make it right, they could kill each other or do you not care about that?" She saw him give her the same look Gajeel had given her and sighed. _Why the hell must they gang up on me?_ Two against one wasn't fair and while she wanted nothing more than to argue them both, she knew well enough that they'd win. They were right and she just had to accept that she wouldn't be able to stop every fight that broke out. "Fine…but I can't go out there and watch them beat the crap out of each other."

"**You will find when you see"**

The shadow dragon slayer glanced at Gajeel as the man smoothed a large hand over her hair in comfort. It was odd to see him affectionate, but then Rogue knew they were all changing the closer they got to the blonde couple. _Family. _He hated to be the one to break even more bad news to her but it couldn't be helped. If this was going to ever work, they all had responsibilities to share. "You have to Lucy, as the alpha female you need to be there to support him."

The iron dragon slayer saw her reluctance as her eyes flickered between him and the other man. He would much rather all of the mates be left out, this wasn't something they would want to see. But he also knew enough from listening to Shrimp and Bunny talk and from the little Metalicana had told him about family, that the Shadow Dragon was right. Mates were stronger together, even those not fully mated yet. "And I could always flip you over my shoulder if you wanna argue," He smirked in attempt to lighten her mood.

The celestial mage cut her eyes at him before she gave a shake of her head. Rogue was right, she needed to be there. Because so help her, if Cobra even looked like he was going for death then she'd put him down herself. "Fine," she replied in the most level voice she could manage. "But if their instincts don't kick in, I will end it if you don't."

"**We are one"**

The two nodded in agreement as they followed her out, both saying a silent prayer that it wouldn't come to that. No one wanted Cobra leading anything, he still had too much to learn as a slayer much less lead anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! LOL<strong>

**I have to give a huge thank you to Gemnika. Without you, this chapter would be songless and I would still be kicking the end of this chappy around. You're a lifesaver and I love ya! **

**To all the ladies in the CFLA and the awesome Leoslady4ever (Triplet power forever! Lol), thank you for the comedic relief and awesome inspiration.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys rock!**

**Please R & R.**

**Till next week, big hugs!**

**Princess Nana**


End file.
